


Paradise Child

by catherine_stories



Series: Seria Imprisoned In My Heart [3]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, dostępne na tumblrze, tłumaczenie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 18:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 52,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6716257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catherine_stories/pseuds/catherine_stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.</p><p>Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.</p><p>Dostępne również na tumblrze: http://catherine-stories.tumblr.com/paradisechild</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rozdział pierwszy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Paradise Child](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/194179) by capriciouslouis. 



Louis postawił ostatnie pudło na podłodze i rozejrzał się, zastanawiając się, czy zdoła jakoś się przez nie wszystkie przedrzeć. On i Harry byli tak skupieni na wyciąganiu pudeł z ciężarówki, że nie myśleli nad tym, czy rozsądnym ruchem było zostawianie ich w obojętnie którym miejscu w przedpokoju. Okazało się, że nie, bo nie był to największy przedpokój. Jednak był ich, i to mu wystarczyło.

Teraz, gdy wiedzieli już, że Derek jest z powrotem za karatami, Louis czuł się o wiele bardziej komfortowo z ich nowym domem - szczególnie, gdy Kylie okazał się być tak zadowolony nowościami, że zapomniał, że miał być zły na Harry'ego za jego nieposłuszeństwo, i wysłał im trochę prowiantu, który znaleźli przed drzwiami w formie alkoholu, ciastek i wycieraczki, zapakowanych w brązowy papier. Louis nie wiedział, dlaczego alkohol miałby być tak przydatny, ale wycieraczka na pewno przyda im się w dodawaniu tego domowego uczucia do ich wiejskiego domku. Określenie “wiejski domek” było jedynym sposobem na opisanie go; był za mały na dom i typowo wiejski; nad drzwiami wejściowymi znajdował się treliaż w kształcie bramy, po którym wspinało się coś podobne do bluszczu i jego zielone wąsy zwisały nad drewnianymi drzwiami w kolorze toffi. Była też kołatka do drzwi zamiast dzwonka, a dach nie był okryty strzechą, ale jednak był tego pewnego rodzaju imitacją. Cały budynek był lekko przekrzywiony w lewą stronę, co dodawało mu charakteru. Okna ozdobione były przecinającym się wzorem, więc zdawało się jakby każde okno zrobione było z kawałków szkła w kształcie diamentów, które pasowały do siebie jak puzzle. Przy domku znajdował się również zarośnięty, poplątany ogród, w którym nikt nie był ani nie wyrywał w nim żadnych chwastów przed znaczący okres czasu, ale Louisa to nie obchodziło.

To był teoretycznie domek prosto z bajki; byłaby to kopia domu siedmiu krasnoludków z książki Daisy i Phoebe, jeśli ktoś nie zainstalowałby na dachu anteny satelitarnej. Usta Louisa uniosły się ku górze z rozbawieniem, gdy o tym pomyślał: mogli wykupić pakiet w Sky* - Harry będzie szczęśliwy.

O wilku mowa: Harry przeszedł przez drzwi frontowe. Jego stara szara czapka naciągnięta była na jego loki, utrzymując je pod kontrolą od kiedy obudzili się rano otoczeni widokiem pobojowiska poimprezowego, i chłopak oznajmił, że jego włosy były niemożliwe do ułożenia na ten dzień. Louis nie miał żadnych zastrzeżeń; Harry wyglądał cholernie czarująco w czapce. Miał też na sobie jeden z najbrzydszych swetrów Louisa, który chłopak nadal miał w swojej szafie tylko po to, by razić nim oczy ludzi, których nie lubił, i spodnie rurki tak niemoralnie ciasne, że Louis nie wiedział, czy powinien być podniecony czy rozbawiony; musiały zdawać się być drugą warstwą skóry. Louis nie zazdrościł Harry'emu tego, że musiał je później z siebie ściągać. Harry był podekscytowany przeprowadzką, a jego oczy były jasne i błyszczały oszałamiającą zielenią, gdy podszedł do Louisa z dłońmi w kieszeniach (a przynajmniej starał się włożyć je najgłębiej jak się dało; kieszenie były tak ciasne jak reszta tych spodni). Miał krostę na swojej brodzie, na punkcie czego Louis miał bzika. Było coś absurdalnie seksownego w Harrym z krostami, ale nie mógł powiedzieć, co dokładnie. Uśmiechając się od ucha do ucha, Harry odwrócił swoją głowę i otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć - a potem, nieoczekiwanie, jego lewa stopa natknęła się na pudło, które Louis właśnie postawił, i potknął się. Całe szczęście, Louis był przyzwyczajony do nieskoordynowania swojego narzeczonego, więc złapał tył koszulki chłopaka, podciągając go do góry, zanim zdołałby upaść. Potrząsając swoją głową z czułością, oplótł ramiona Harry'ego swoją ręką i pochylił swoją głowę w bok, by przeciągnąć swoimi włosami po policzku Harry'ego; musiał stanąć na czubkach swoich palców, by to zrobić. Poczuł, jak uśmiech Harry'ego się rozszerza.

\- To tyle - powiedział radośnie Louis.

\- Ta - zgodził się Harry.

Obaj rozejrzeli się, podziwiając przedpokój. Cały dom był taki, jak w ulotce, oprócz całego umeblowania. Był cichy, mały i znajdował się na dalekich obrzeżach Brighton, więc z dala od pośpiechu, ruchu ulicznego, zanieczyszczenia i roześmianych dzieciakach na deskorolkach. Byli w dużej odległości od wszystkiego; to był ich własny mały raj na ziemi. Albo przynajmniej będzie, gdy już wszystko pozałatwiają. Louis już widział, gdzie postawi wszystkie ich własności, jednak najbardziej zmartwiony był faktem, iż pomimo że widział górne piętro i ich sypialnię, nie było tam łóżka. Co było problemem, bo żadnego nie posiadali.

\- Chyba będziemy dzisiaj spać na podłodze, Harold.

\- Kto mówił tutaj coś o śnie? - zapytał Harry. - Jest tylko jeden sposób na świętowanie wprowadzenia się od nowego domu, Louis; jestem pewien, że wiesz, o czym mówię.

\- Myślisz tylko o jednym.

\- To tradycja! - zaprotestował niewinnie Harry. - Zrobiliśmy tak, gdy wprowadziłem się do twojego mieszkania. Nie widzę powodu, by zmieniać nasze nawyki.

\- Och, zamknij się! - zaśmiał się szczęśliwie Louis i klepnął Harry'ego w tyłek. - Ty napalony nastoletni maniaku seksualny!

Harry puścił mu oczko i zaśmiał się z nim. - Kochasz to. - Wzdychając, oparł się o Louisa. - A tak szczerze, te miejsce wygląda jak pobojowisko. Na serio powinniśmy zacząć wszystko ustawiać…

\- Powinniśmy. - Louis lekko odwrócił swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na Harry'ego. - Ale szczerze, czy my tacy jesteśmy?

\- Oczywiście, że nie - prychnął Harry. - No chodź! Jest wiele rzeczy, które powinniśmy robić i nie jest to rozpakowywanie się. - Złapał dłoń Louisa i pociągnął w kierunku drzwi.

\- Racja - powiedział Louis, gdy wypadli na zewnątrz, zamykając za sobą drzwi. - Kiedy kupowałem te miejsce agent nieruchomości powiedział mi, że to dobra okazja, bo nie dostajemy jedynie domu i ogrodu, ale także kawałek ziemi - takiej jakby plaży. - Wyciągnął rękę, by wskazać na otaczającą ich okolicę. - Gdzieś tutaj jest pewnego rodzaju ścieżka, która idzie w dół wzgórza do zatoczki… nie dostaniesz się tam żadną inną drogą. To nasze; to część tego domu.

Harry uśmiechnął się z ekscytacją. - A więc chodź! Znajdźmy to miejsce! - Zaczął radośnie rozglądać się dookoła, a ich dłonie nadal były złączone. Zwykle bałby się trzymać za ręce z Louisem, bo mogliby pojawić się przed nimi jacyś nieprzyjaźni nastolatkowie i zacząć ich obrażać, ale w tamtym momencie w ogóle o tym nie myślał. Kawałek ogrodu dookoła ich domu był ogromny, i nie było nikogo, kto mógłby się im przyglądać. Harry ściągnął swoją czapkę i wsadził do swojej kieszeni, gdy szli; było zbyt ciepło na czapki.

\- Tam! - Louis wskazał na małą ścieżkę zarośniętą trawą, i zaczął nią iść, a Harry radośnie szedł za nim i masował jego knykcie swoim kciukiem.

Kiedy dotarli do tego, co znajdowało się na końcu ścieżki, odkryli, że prowadziła ona do pewnego rodzaju zbocza, po którym niemożliwością był zejście w dół podczas trzymania się za ręce. Jednak byli zdeterminowani, by spróbować swoich sił i parę razy prawie spadli ze wzgórza, ale żadnego z nich tak naprawdę nie obchodziły tak trywialne rzeczy, jak to! Ostrożnie gramoląc się w dół, chętnie podążyli wzdłuż piaskowej ścieżki na zboczu wzgórza, łapiąc kępki trawy za każdym razem, gdy mieli stracić podłoże, podciągając się nawzajem do góry, zanim mogliby spaść… pracowali razem, jak we wszystkim innym. Zawsze, gdy Harry upadł na twarz, Louis śmiał się, a Harry uśmiechał i w ciszy planował zbombardowanie go łaskotkami, gdy w końcu dotrą na dół.

Kiedy i ta ścieżka się skończyła, stanęli przed drewnianą furtką, która sięgała jedynie pasa Harry'ego i była zamknięta na kłódkę. Typowo, Louis zapomniał kluczy i jakoś nie podobał mu się pomysł wchodzenia z powrotem na górę, by je wziąć - szczególnie, gdy zamek sam w sobie wyglądał na tak zardzewiały, że nie był pewien, czy zdołałby w ogóle wsadzić w niego ten klucz. Wzruszając ramionami z rezygnacją, postawił jedną stopę na najniższej drewnianej listwie, testując ją swoją wagą, a potem przełożył nogę przez ogrodzenie i z łatwością zszedł na ziemię, na chwilę puszczając dłoń Harry'ego, żeby nie spaść. Gdy bezpiecznie przeszedł na drugą stronę, wyciągnął dłoń, by pomóc Harry'emu przejść nad płotem, którą chłopak chwycił - nie, żeby jej potrzebował, ale dlaczego miałby omijać okazję na złapanie dłoni Louisa? Nigdy wcześniej nie był przy tym tak zrelaksowany; nikt nie patrzył, nikt ich nie oceniał, nikt nie wiedział, że tutaj byli. Nawet faceci od przeprowadzki odjechali o wiele wcześniej niż oni wyruszyli na ich małą wycieczkę dookoła domu. Nie było żadnych mieszkań ponad, poniżej ani obok nich, więc nikt nie mógł zgłosić, że byli za głośno. Nikt nie przechadzał się obok, by spojrzeć na dwóch facetów trzymających się za ręce zaciekawionym i krytycznym wzrokiem.  
Po raz pierwszy od zbyt długiego czasu, byli naprawdę sami.

Z tą piękną myślą przelatującą przez jego myśli, Harry zaprowadził Louisa na plażę i obaj zamrugali, bo wyglądała trochę jak ta wyidealizowana plaża z broszurki reklamującej spędzenie wakacji na Karaibach, a nie jak mała zatoczka w Brighton. Piasek, zamiast być ciemnozłoty przez zanieczyszczenia i tysiące brudnych stóp i dzieci, kopiących w ziemi i przyklepujących ich każdego dnia, był blady, prawie biały, jakby był wyblakły. Fale rozlewały się po plaży paręset metrów od nich i były to takie fale, które Harry widział wcześniej jedynie na filmach; perfekcyjne, o nieskazitelnym niebieskim kolorze, prawie takim samym, jak niebo. Leniwie lizały piasek, wydając ciche syczące odgłosy, gdy zderzały się z ziemią. Praktycznie nietknięta mała sterta patyków pozostała na miejscu po czyimś ognisku, a cała plaża wyglądała na taką, na której ledwie stanęła ludzka stopa. Harry zastanawiał się, czy wcześniejsi właściciele przyszli na tą plażę ostatni raz, aby urządzić ognisko jako ceremonię pożegnalną. Jeśli o tym pomyśleć, sam nie miałby nic przeciwko czemuś takiemu. Słyszał, że ogień palącego się drewna, które zostało wyrzucone na brzeg przez fale, był niebieski, a było to coś, co chciałby ujrzeć na własne oczy.

Plaża była jednym z najbardziej zapierających dech w piersiach rzeczy, które Harry kiedykolwiek widział - i była ich.  
Louis poklepał go w ramię, a Harry spojrzał na niego z uśmiechem. Obaj uśmiechali się w swoją stronę przez parę chwil, a potem Louis ściągnął swoje espadryle i rzucił je na piasek.

\- Mamy plażę, - powiedział nieprzepraszająco - więc możemy to w pełni wykorzystać.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Prawda. - Ściągając własne buty, położył je ostrożnie koło butów Louisa, a następnie potrząsnął swoją głową z rozbawieniem. - Woda musi być cholernie zimna.

Beztrosko machając na to dłonią, jakby możliwość hipotermii była prawdziwym nieporozumieniem, Louis prychnął: - Czy coś takiego kiedykolwiek nas zatrzymało? Jesteśmy młodzi. Możemy się odmrozić, ale jestem pewien, że nie ominiemy małego obmacywania się. - Zaśmiał się.

Wystartowali na piasku, biegnąc o maksymalnej prędkości w kierunku oceanu. Obaj skoczyli i z pluskiem zanurzyli się w wodzie. Jak to Harry przewidział, woda była lodowata, i był całkiem pewien, że całe jego ciało zamieniło się w lód w momencie, gdy zanurkował - ale Louis tylko się zaśmiał, więc Harry zrobił to samo, potrząsając swoimi już mokrymi włosami i pozostawiając krople zimnej wody na całej twarzy Louisa. Louis zaśmiał się ze sztucznym oburzeniem i pochlapał go wodą, a Harry zachichotał i chwiejnym krokiem cofnął się lekko. Już zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wpadanie do wody w spodniach nie jest najlepszym pomysłem, szczególnie jeśli są to spodnie tak ciasne, jak te, które miał na sobie. Były kompletnie przemoczone i przylegały do jego nóg jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej; pewnie będzie musiał je później usunąć z siebie operacyjnie. Harry'ego nie bardzo to obchodziło. Louis był w lepszym stanie; jego podwinięte spodnie były bardziej przystosowane do wody i luźniejsze, więc falowały dookoła niego, jakby miał na sobie spodenki zrobione ze spadochronu. Nadal był zanurzony w wodzie na wysokości pasa i był przemoczony do suchej nitki.

\- Nigdy się po tym nie wysuszymy! - wykrztusił z siebie Harry, gdy Louis ponownie ochlapał go wodą.

\- Nie myślałem, że nie chciałeś być mokry - odparował natychmiastowo Louis, a Harry poczuł, jak jego wargi unoszą się do góry w niedojrzałym uśmiechu wywołanym przez podtekst seksualny.

Do czasu, gdy Louis ochlapał go wodą jakiś szósty raz, Harry'emu było zimniej niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej w jego życiu, a przynajmniej od pasa w dół, więc zdał sobie sprawę, że nie miało sensu nawet próbowanie, żeby zostać suchym. Podskakując na swoich palcach u stóp, przyglądał się Louisowi przez jakąś chwilę.

\- Chcesz dalej mnie ochlapywać, Tomlinson? Nie wiesz, co mógłbym zrobić.

W odpowiedzi Louis dziecinnie wystawił swój język, a potem zbombardował go kolejną porcją wody. Harry uniósł swoje brwi na te wyzwanie, uśmiechnął się przebiegle, a następnie rzucił się na Louisa, uderzając w niego całą mocą swojego ciała i od razu go przewracając. Louis krzyknął, gdy ciało Harry'ego w niego uderzyło i upadł do tyłu razem z Harrym, który miał trochę rozsądku, aby wziąć głęboki wdech i zamknąć swoje usta przed uderzeniem w wodę - o czym Louis nie pomyślał.

Słona woda paliła Harry'ego w oczy, więc zamknął je i błądził rękami w wodzie w poszukiwaniu Louisa, oczekując ostrego zaokrąglenia łokcia albo jego wystające żebra. Najpierw znalazł brodę Louisa; łapiąc ją, przysunął się bliżej do chłopaka, oplótł go swoimi ramionami, a potem zaczął szukać jego ust. Gdy w końcu je znalazł, złapał za biodra Louisa i pocałował go łapczywie, przyciskając ich usta do siebie bardzo mocno, by ominąć wpuszczenie do środka słonej wody. Miał w buzi morską wodę parę lat temu i nie chciał przeżywać tego doświadczenia jeszcze raz. On i Louis zostali szczelnie wtuleni w siebie pod wodą, dopóki płuca Harry'ego zaczęły - nie krzyczeć, bo nie miał na to powietrza; wydawało się, jakby albo urosły do niewiarygodnego rozmiaru i eksplodowały, albo skurczyły się do rozmiaru grochu! Jęcząc w duchu, Harry odsunął od siebie Louisa i zaczął płynąć do góry; kiedy jego głowa przedarła się przez powierzchnię wody, wziął najgłębszy, najbardziej gwałtownie drżący oddech w swoim życiu. Podążając za nim, Louis wypłynął na powietrze i wykaszlał jakąś połowę oceanu; widocznie nie przejmował się zamknięciem ust, gdy upadł albo może był zbyt zaskoczony. Jego włosy były gładko przylizane do jego głowy. Harry zachichotał, pomimo tego, że wiedział, że teraz, gdy wszystkie loki zostały potraktowane wodą, jego włosy sięgały ramion.

Louis chciał stanąć na nogach i wtedy odkrył, że kiedy Harry skoczył na niego, upadli trochę dalej w morze niż myśleli i już nie byli na swojej głębokości. Odgarniając włosy ze swoich oczu, podpłynął do Harry'ego i zaczął unosić się na wodzie obok niego - potem położył swój policzek na piersi Harry'ego i zamknął swoje oczy. Serce Harry'ego zakołatało szczęśliwie pod twarzą Louisa i chłopak poczuł, jak Louis uśmiecha się i sam uniósł kąciki swoich ust, a potem położył dłoń na plecach Louisa, przyciągając starszego chłopaka trochę bliżej siebie.

\- To jest miejsce, w którym wszystko się dla nas zaczyna - obiecał Harry i przechylił swoją głowę w dół, by otrzeć swój policzek o mokre włosy Louisa, mając cichą nadzieję, że gdy wyschną, będą zmierzwione i nieułożone, bo to było szczerze niewiarygodnie gorące. Zwykle nie miał żadnych ukrytych motywów za swoimi romantycznymi gestami, ale to był jeden z lepszych motywów, jakie mógłby kiedykolwiek mieć. - Koniec z emocjonalnymi popaprańcami, koniec z głupotą.

\- Koniec z kłamstwami? - zapytał cicho Louis, ale nie powiedział tego oskarżycielskim tonem; to było szczere pytanie: czy Harry znowu go okłamie? Czy zatai przed nim jakieś sprawy, bo pomyśli, że to dla jego dobra, kiedy tak naprawdę postawi w niebezpieczeństwie ich obu i ich związek, i sprawi, że przez długi czas będą nieszczęśliwi?

Harry pocałował go delikatnie w jego perfekcyjną kość policzkową. - Koniec z kłamstwami - obiecał, a Louis wiedział, że mówił prawdę.

* telewizyjno-radiowa satelitarna platforma cyfrowa w Wielkiej Brytanii i Irlandii.


	2. Rozdział drugi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Stracili zbyt wiele sił rozkładając wszystko w ciągu pierwszej nocy, co było powodem, dla którego po rozpakowaniu większości mebli i ustawieniu ich w odpowiednim w miejscu w miarę ich możliwości, Harry i Louis szybko dali sobie spokój z robieniem z tego ich wymarzonego domu od razu po wprowadzeniu się. Na początek, nie mieli żadnego łóżka, więc skończyli uwaleni na materacu na podłodze, zamieniając swoje kurtki w prowizoryczne poduszki. Później okazało się, że pudło, w którym leżała większość ich ubrań, zostało położone w złym miejscu (pewnie postawili na nim inne pudło czy coś w tym stylu) i dlatego też, kiedy pierwszego wieczoru wrócili do domu po spędzeniu całego popołudnia rozchlapując dookoła wodę i tocząc się po piasku, dopóki zamienili się w ogromne kulki mokrego piasku, nie mieli się w co przebrać. W końcu Louis skończył w jednej z najstarszych i najluźniejszych bluz Harry'ego, która była za duża na samego właściciela i tym bardziej za duża na niego, i w parze bokserek, które zszarzały i nie należały do najseksowniejszej bielizny. Harry znowu wygrzebał jeden ze swetrów Louisa i założył do nich parę starych workowatych spodenek - pewnie powinni się zamienić, ale w głębi duszy podobało im się dzielenie ubraniami, i oprócz tego tak było o wiele zabawniej.

Jednak materac na podłodze nie był najwygodniejszym miejscem do spania. Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że poprzednia noc była zbyt męcząca, po prostu wskoczyli razem pod prysznic, nałożyli na siebie pierwsze z brzegu stare ubrania i rzucili się na materac, leżący na podłodze. Pewnie zrozumiałe jest, dlaczego Harry nie chciał się obudzić, pomimo tego, że światło przelatywało przez stare dziurawe zasłony, które będą musieli zmienić. Nie mógł już udawać, że śpi, szczególnie nie wtedy, gdy czuł, że Louis nie spał i delikatnie rysował kółka na nadgarstku Harry'ego czubkiem swojego palca.

\- Wiem, że nie śpisz - wymruczał Louis, zanim Harry mógłby zdecydować, jak miałby udać pobudkę, biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że posiadał wspaniałe umiejętności aktorskie.

\- Och. - Harry rozluźnił się trochę bardziej i przysunął do Louisa, aby ukraść trochę jego ciepła. - No cóż, nie możesz mieć do o mnie o to pretensji, prawda? Jestem zmęczony. - Przechylił swoją głowę i lekko skubnął małżowinę uszną Louisa. - Jesteś tego świadom.

\- Jestem. Nie dotrzymaliśmy naszej tradycji! - Powiedział z żalem Louis. - Zasnęliśmy wczoraj o wiele za szybko. - Westchnął smutno i przełożył swoje palce z nadgarstka Harry'ego na jego biodro, zaciskając je na nim i trzymając go kurczowo.

\- Prawda. Ale jestem pewien, że wygospodarujemy trochę czasu, by to sobie wynagrodzić - Harry zaśmiał się figlarnie i chwycił dłoń Louisa, która wędrowała w dół jego uda. - Jest zbyt wcześnie na prowokowanie mnie, Tomlinson. Przestań.

Louis wyciągnął rękę i podniósł swój telefon ze skraju poduszki, na której leżał zawinięty w skarpety, na wypadek, gdyby miał spaść. Sprawdził coś na nim i powiedział: - Chyba się mylisz - a następnie pomachał urządzeniem przed twarzą Harry'ego.

Mrugając, Harry złapał telefon i przyglądał mu się z niedowierzaniem. Trzynasta czterdzieści sześć. Całkowicie przespali cały poranek i obudzili się popołudniu, a on nie miał o tym bladego pojęcia. Harry był zdumiony, przeczesał palcami swoje włosy i wzruszył ramionami.

\- Czas chyba szybko leci, jeśli dobrze się bawisz.

\- Bawisz? Ty spałeś!

\- Ta, ale spałem obok ciebie. - Harry ziewnął i rozciągnął się, zanim Louis mógłby jakoś to skomentować. Zmarszczył swój nos. - Mmm. Nie jestem głodny. Powinienem, ale nie jestem. Przespaliśmy śniadanie - i lunch.

Louis zachichotał i zmierzwił włosy Harry'ego. - Niall wpadłby w szał.

Odchylając się w proteście, Harry odwrócił się i zapytał: - A więc, jeśli nie jemy, to co będziemy robić?

\- Cóż, to nasz pierwszy dzień w nowym miejscu; nikogo nie znamy i nikt nie zna nas. Czas to zmienić. Chodźmy spotkać sąsiadów.

~*~

Oczywiście przechadzka w dół ulicy w ubraniach z wcześniej nie zachęciłaby do nich ich nowych sąsiadów (pomijając możliwość, w której przeprowadzili się do jakiejś dziwacznej okolicy, gdzie ludziom podobały się takie rzeczy), więc musieli najpierw znaleźć jakieś odpowiednie ubrania - Harry miał na sobie swoją białą koszulkę z napisem “Love Is Equal” (na wypadek, gdyby trzymanie się z Louisem za ręce niewystarczająco wskazywało na jego preferencje seksualne) i czarne dżinsy, luźniejsze niż te, które miał na sobie dzień wcześniej (zdecydowanie dostał wczoraj nauczkę!), a Louis radośnie nałożył przez głowę sweter, parę drelichów, i wtedy szczęśliwie wyszli z domu.

Kiedy skręcili za róg, znaleźli się na jakiejś ścieżce, która delikatnie szła w górę, a następnie dochodziła do całkiem stromego wzgórza - zdawało się być ich mnóstwo w tego okolicy. Harry nie miał nic przeciwko; było to dla niego jakieś ćwiczenie. Po pierwszych paru metrach, Louis wyciągnął dłoń w jego stronę i poklepał jego nadgarstek, a potem Harry uśmiechnął się i zacisnął swoje palce dookoła palców Louisa, zdając sobie sprawę, że się zapomniał. Czy Brighton nie miało być stolicą gejów w Wielkiej Brytanii? Oprócz tego, to był ich nowy początek. Równie dobrze mogą przedstawić się jako para gejów zamiast przedstawiać się osobno, skoro ludzie do tego przywykli. Uśmiech Harry'ego urósł, gdy szli, a Louis beztrosko machał swoją ręką, więc ich złączone dłonie kołysały się pomiędzy nimi. Przybliżając się lekko, Harry położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa, który uwolnił swoją dłoń i objął nią swojego narzeczonego w pasie.

Szli tak przez jakiś czas, a twarz Harry'ego zaczęła boleć go od intensywności jego uśmiechu, ale nie mógł przygasić go choćby odrobinę.

Nagle, gdy zrobili dopiero parę kroków na stromym wzgórzu, okropny wrzask rozdarł powietrze, rozbijając spokój, jakby piękno i cisza były szkłem i ktoś upuścił je i rozbiły się one na miliony kawałków, a każdy z nich zaczął krzyczeć. Był to jeden z najgłośniejszych i najbardziej potwornych odgłosów, jakie kiedykolwiek słyszeli. Louis zachwiał się na nogach i zabrał swoją rękę z Harry'ego, by położyć swoje dłonie na uszach z udręczoną miną.

\- Co to jest, do cholery? - wrzasnął. - Brzmi, jakby ktoś wsadzał kota do miksera!

Harry mógł przestać się śmiać przez grymas, który pojawił się na jego twarzy po potwornej metaforze Louisa, ale zatrzymał się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że jeśli zignoruje się sam dźwięk miauczenia, usłyszy się coś innego - dziecko, młode, krzyczące ile sił w płucach. Oczy Harry'ego rozszerzyły się i natychmiast pobiegł na wzgórze, szybciej niż kiedykolwiek w swoim życiu - pewnie oprócz czasu, gdy uciekali od Dereka, chociaż te wspomnienia były zbyt zamazane, by mógł je pamiętać dokładnie. To było wrodzone; jakiś ukryty instynkt, którego nie mógł zignorować. Dziecko płakało, a on musiał je uratować.

\- Harry!

Ignorując krzyk Louisa, Harry pobiegł na wzgórze z taką prędkością, jakiej się po sobie nie spodziewał w sytuacji, w której nikt nie trzymał do na muszce, a jego serce ściskało się niemożliwie szybko. Kiedy już dotarł na szczyt, z desperacją łapiąc oddech, natychmiast zaczął szukać źródła hałasu i jego oczy rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu.

Na samym szczycie wzgórza, obok wózka, stała dziewczyna. Jej włosy były jasne, jaskrawoniebieskie, oprócz końcówek, które były pofarbowane na fioletowo. Miała bardzo długie sztuczne rzęsy, a na nich dużo tuszu, i błyszczący cień do powiek. Para ogromnych hipsterskich okularów umieszczona była na czubku jej nosa. Cała jej twarz była blada od makijażu, a jej bujne włosy układały się jak chmura dookoła jej twarzy. Miała na sobie dżinsowe spodenki, czarne rajstopy i koszulkę z “Hello Kitty”, która zdawała się być na nią o parę rozmiarów za mała, ale nadal pasowała na nią wybitnie dobrze; była niespotykanie chuda i całkiem mała, w czym nie pomagał fakt, że była w płaskich jasnoczerwonych Conversach. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie widział tak niedopasowanej dziewczyny, ale jego uwaga nie była skupiona na niej albo na zdesperowanej minie na jej twarzy, ale na czymś, co trzymała na odległość ręki od siebie.

To było dziecko, z czego Harry szybko zdał sobie sprawę, ale nie był całkiem pewien, czy był to chłopiec, czy dziewczynka - w sumie, zauważył tylko ciemne loki na czubku głowy i największe usta, jakie kiedykolwiek widział, które były szeroko otwarte i z których wydobywał się krzyk. Dziecko było jaskrawoczerwone na twarzy od wrzeszczenia. Nie miał pojęcia, ile miało lat, pomimo iż zdawało się same utrzymywać swoją głowę, co już było czymś. Dziewczyna, która je trzymała, zdawała się być przerażona; chwytała je za brzuch, a Harry zauważył, że jej długie fioletowe paznokcie były ułamane. Pomiędzy jej zębami znajdował się niezapalony papieros, a ona zerkała na dziecko, wyglądając na wystraszoną.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zawołał Harry, podnosząc swój głos, by można było usłyszeć go poprzez krzyk dziecka.

\- Co? - odkrzyknęła dziewczyna, nadal trzymając papieros na swoim miejscu, więc jej krzyk był trochę zniekształcony.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - powtórzył Harry tak głośno, jak tylko mógł.

\- Ona nie przestaje płakać! - krzyknęła dziewczyna i pozwoliła papierosowi wypaść z jej ust, gdy bezradnie pchnęła dziecko w jego stronę, starając się go pozbyć.  
Harry instynktownie złapał malutką dziewczynkę, która została mu wepchnięta do rąk, i przycisnął ją troskliwie do swojej piersi. Jej duże brązowe oczy rozszerzyły się, gdy przyglądała się nieznajomemu, który nagle zaczął ją kurczowo trzymać, i jej usta otworzyły się, gdy przygotowywała się, by zacząć krzyczeć jeszcze głośniej.

Zdając się myśleć, że Harry jej nie usłyszał, dziewczyna jeszcze raz krzyknęła: - Ona nie przestaje…

Zanim udało jej się dojść do ostatniego słowa, dziecko niepewnie zamrugało w stronę Harry'ego, a potem okropne wrzaski ucichły, gdy zamknęło swoje usta, przyglądając się mu niewinnie, a jej jasnoczerwone policzki zaczęły wracać do ich normalnego koloru.

\- Och - powiedziała niemrawo dziewczyna, patrząc na dziecko. - Nigdy wcześniej tak nie robiła.

Mała dziewczynka czknęła niepewnie, a następnie schowała swoją twarz w piersi Harry'ego, wydając z siebie ciche, dziwne, kwilące odgłosy jakby była małym zwierzęciem i zaczęła wiercić się, przyciśnięta do niego. Jej małe dłonie złapały jego koszulkę i trzymały się kurczowo garści materiału, jakby starała się jeszcze do niego przybliżyć. W odpowiedzi Harry zacisnął swoje objęcia i trzymał ją jeszcze bliżej siebie, a ona zdawała się być jeszcze szczęśliwsza taki rozwiązaniem, gdy obiema rękami przycisnął ją do swoich żeber. Widocznie bała się, gdy była trzymana tak luźno - w sumie nie mógł mieć jej tego za złe.

\- Lubi cię - oznajmiła z zaskoczeniem dziewczyna.

Harry nie był pewien, jak powinien na to odpowiedzieć, więc spojrzał w dół na małą dziewczynkę w jego ramionach i zapytał: - Jak jej na imię?

\- Alice - powiedziała dziewczyna, chociaż zadawała się być zdziwiona. - Nazywa się Alice - powtórzyła odrobinę pewniej. - Ja jestem Micheline.

\- Harry - odpowiedział. - Ścisnąłbym twoją dłoń, ale… - Ale trzymam twoje dziecko. Wzruszył ramionami i uśmiechnął się w jej stronę przepraszająco.  
Micheline odwzajemniła uśmiech i zagarnęła kosmyk niebieskich włosów za swoje ucho, lekko przechylając się w jedną stronę i przestępując z jednej nogi na drugą. Harry od razu stał się ostrożny. Znał te spojrzenie - te spojrzenie “sprawdzę granice i zobaczę, jak bardzo chciałbyś ze mną poflirtować”, i wiedział również z wcześniejszych doświadczeń, że Louisowi w ogóle by się to nie spodobało.

\- Harry!

Głos Louisa zza jego pleców sprawił, że lekko się zerwał i nagle Louis stał u jego boku, przyglądając się mu ze zdezorientowaniem. Jego wzrok powędrował do dziecka, które trzymał Harry, a potem do Micheline, która nadal miała wyraźne kuszące spojrzenie i zapraszającą postawę. Jak to Harry przewidział, mina Louisa widocznie skwaśniała, gdy wyciągnął swoją rękę, by umieścić ją dookoła pasa Harry'ego w zaborczym geście.

\- Och. Cześć - powiedział, patrząc na Micheline.

Nie zajęło jej zbyt dużo czasu, by wpaść na to, co się działo - szczerze, musiałaby być lekko głupia, gdyby nie zdała sobie z tego sprawy, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak blisko siebie stali Louis i Harry i jak Louis nagle przyjął obronną postawę i wypchnął swoją klatkę piersiową do przodu, nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy, podświadomie ją odstraszając. Przytakując sobie, Micheline zrelaksowała się, a jej uśmiech stracił trochę swojego blasku.

\- Siemka - odpowiedziała spokojnie, wciskając sobie łokieć w bok i machając palcami w ich stronę.

Louis nie mógł tak szybko się uspokoić. - Um, - kontynuował trochę znacząco - popraw mnie, jeśli nie mam racji, ale mój narzeczony chyba trzyma twoje dziecko. - Surowo uniósł swoją brew w jej stronę.

\- Racja! Tak, trzyma. Płakała i tak jakby mu ją podałam, a ona się zamknęła - wyjaśniła pomocnie Micheline.

\- Czy ludzie w tej okolicy tak robią, po prostu wciskają swoje dzieci w ramiona przypadkowych nieznajomych? - spytał Louis pewnie trochę zbyt ostro.

Wzruszając ramionami, schowała swoje dłonie w kieszenie. - Nie wiem. Jestem tutaj tylko parę tygodni. Ja i mój chłopak Rupe dopiero wprowadziliśmy się po drugiej stronie wzgórza. - Wskazała w przeciwnym kierunku od tego, z którego przyszli Harry i Louis. Po upewnieniu się, że Harry nadal bezpiecznie trzymał Alice, usiadła na ziemi, chwyciła swój papieros i wyciągnęła zapalniczkę z kieszeni jej spodenek. - Mieszkaliśmy wcześniej w Londynie, ale zdecydowaliśmy się przeprowadzić. Był tam duży ruch uliczny i ogromne zanieczyszczenie. Powietrze nie było dobre dla Alice. - O ironio, pamiętając o tym, że sekundę wcześniej mówiła z niepokojem o powietrzu, którym oddychało jej dziecko, zapaliła papierosa ze spokojem i pewnością doświadczonego palacza, głęboko wciągnęła dym, a potem wypuściła ze swoich ust ogromną białą chmurę dymu przez swoje nozdrza, dokładnie w kierunku Harry'ego i Alice. Szybko zrobił krok w tył i odsunął Alice od dymu.

\- Przyjechaliśmy tu wczoraj - powiedział szybko Harry, widząc, że nozdrza Louisa falowały od zdenerwowania. Louis nie był zwolennikiem palenia i Harry był pewien, że hipokryzja Micheline go wkurzała. Sam nie był tym całkiem zauroczony. - Pochodzimy z Doncaster.

\- Ach - odpowiedziała lekko Micheline, a jej ton był pełen obrzydzenia.

Harry natychmiast poczuł, jak Louis najeża się obok niego, sztywnieje. Harry delikatnie szturchnął Louisa, by przypomnieć mu, by nie zapomniał się przy dziewczynie. Ścisnąłby łokieć swojego narzeczonego, gdyby nie był zbyt zajęty trzymaniem Alice z dala od pałeczki śmierci jej matki (jak to on i Louis nazwali to więcej niż raz).

\- Ach - odpowiedział radośnie Harry.

\- Cóz, to bardzo… charakterystyczna okolica - powiedziała.

\- Tak.

\- Masz tam jakichś przyjaciół?

\- Tak, dobrych przyjaciół.

Rozmowa szybko stała się niezręczna, a charyzmatyczny Louis, który zazwyczaj był wybawcą Harry'ego w takich sytuacjach, zapadł w grobową ciszę i walczył o utrzymanie neutralnego wyrazu twarzy, bez żadnego zmarszczenia brwi, wyrażającego jego dezaprobatę.

\- Dziękuję za to, swoją drogą, - powiedziała Micheline, machając papierosem w stronę jej dziecka - nie każdego dnia jakiś nieznajomy pojawia się przed tobą i udaje mu się sprawić, że twój wrzeszczący bachor zamyka się, tylko poprzez trzymanie go. - Uśmiechnęła się, pokazując, że żartuje, ale żaden z chłopaków nie załapał jej poczucia humoru.

\- Harry ma magiczny dotyk - powiedział Louis, a on i Harry wymienili rozbawione spojrzenia.

Dziewczyna uniosła swoją dokładnie wymodelowaną brew. - Och tak? - uśmiechnęła się ironicznie. - Założę się. - Niedbale strząchnęła trochę pyłu na ziemię. - Więc, jesteście tu nowi. Też nikogo nie znacie. Rupe ma paru kolegów; spotkał paru gości w barze, ale żaden z nich jeszcze się do mnie nie zbliżył. Nie wiem, czy odstraszają ich włosy, czy może wrzeszczące dziecko. - Wywróciła swoimi grubo podkreślonymi oczami. - Tak czy siak. Może moglibyście wpaść później na drinka. Czy coś. - Przygryzając swoją wargę, rzuciła Harry'emu kolejne znaczące spojrzenie.

\- Mamy przed sobą sporo rozpakowywania się, - powiedział od razu Louis - przepraszamy. - Uśmiech, który temu towarzyszył, pojawił się trochę zbyt szybko i nie był wystarczająco skruszony; w ogóle nie zdawało mu się być przykro.

Micheline była zdeterminowana, więc zaoferowała: - A więc jutro. Jutro popołudniu. No dalej, masz magiczny dotyk, pamiętasz? - Zatrzepotała swoimi rzęsami w stronę Harry'ego. - Alice cię lubi.

Prawie zapomniał o małej dziewczynce w jego ramionach teraz, gdy przestała wydawać z siebie taki budzący grozę dźwięk. - Ta, może.

\- Zdecydowanie. Znam moją dziewczynkę. - Wyrzucając swojego papierosa, dziewczyna przydepnęła go parę razy, wciskając go w trawę, potem wyciągnęła Alice z dłoni Harry'ego i zaczęła niezwłocznie wsadzać ją do dziecięcego wózka. - Jutro o drugiej. U stóp tego wzgórza. To pierwszy dom, do którego się dochodzi; nie możecie go ominąć. - Odwracając się, zaczęła iść w dół wzgórza z dużą prędkością, popychając przed sobą wózek, a Louis i Harry słyszeli, jak Alice znowu zaczęła płakać, gdy wózek i ogromne niebieskie włosy Micheline zniknęły im z pola widzenia.

Louis patrzył za nią srogim wzrokiem i mamrotał coś zrozumiałego pod nosem. Większość jego słów nie dotarła do Harry'ego, ale nie mógł nie usłyszeć słowa “suka”, które dołączył na końcu.

\- Louis! Nie możesz tak mówić! Rozmawialiśmy z nią przez pięć minut; nie możesz po prostu mówić, że jest suką!

\- Mogę. Swoją drogą, w ciągu tych pięciu minut wepchnęła ci swoje dziecko w ramiona, paliła jak smok i zażądała, żebyśmy przyszli do niej jutro, bez pytania o nasze plany!

Harry ukrył swój uśmiech za swoją dłonią. - Nie lubisz jej, bo kręciła nosem na Doncaster.

\- Tak naprawdę, to nie lubię jej, bo zarywała do ciebie nawet pomimo tego, że pokazałem całkiem jasno, że jesteś zajęty, - poprawił go Louis - ale to też.

Potrząsając swoją głową z czułością, Harry położył dłoń na plecach Louisa i pocieszająco masował jego kręgosłup. - Ach, Boo. Nikt nie powinien stawać pomiędzy tobą a Doncaster.

\- Ćśśś. Nie nazywaj mnie Boo. - Louis nie mógł powstrzymać swojego uśmiechu.

Zawieszając rękę na jego ramieniu, Harry wyszeptał: - Bardzo to lubisz i jesteś tego świadom. Po prostu udajesz, że nie.

\- Nie prawda - burknął Louis.

\- Cokolwiek mówisz, Boo. Znaczy… Louis. - Harry przygryzł swoją wargę, by powstrzymać mały uśmiech. - Chodź, może się trochę rozpakujemy - i sprawdźmy, czy możemy zadzwonić do firmy dostarczającej meble i załatwić sobie łóżko! Jedna rzecz jest pewna; nie śpię już więcej na tej podłodze!

\- Mmm, dobra uwaga, też nie spałem najlepiej, chociaż może to było przez to, że twoje łokcie są bardzo wystające i zwykle wiercisz się, i mamroczesz, gdy jest ci nie wygodnie. Albo gdy masz ochotę na seks. - Louis wesoło szturchnął go w żebra, a potem zrobił unik, gdy Harry chciał żartobliwie uderzyć go w tył głowy.

Harry nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu. - Och, no dawaj - chodźmy do domu i zacznijmy coś robić albo będziesz w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie konieczności spania przez drugą noc na podłodze.

\- Okej; po prostu znowu będę spał na tobie - droczył się z nim Louis, mierzwiąc włosy Harry'ego. Uwierz lub nie, ale jest z ciebie bardzo fajna poduszka.


	3. Rozdział trzeci

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Micheline nie przesadzała, gdy mówiła, że jej domu nie dało się ominąć; kiedy Harry i Louis następnego dnia dotarli na drugą stronę wzgórza, stanęli przed ulicą pełną jednakowych domów; brązowe, pomarańczowe i kremowe, wszystkie identyczne. Oprócz pierwszego domu na ulicy, który zdawał się być niedawno pomalowany na jasnoniebieski kolor, podobny do koloru włosów Micheline. Na podjeździe stał jasnoczerwony kabriolet, a dom miał żaluzje zamiast zasłon, inaczej niż każdy inny dom na tej ulicy. Zarośnięty, poplątany ogród był zawalony zabawkami, których Alice nie będzie mogła używać jeszcze przez parę lat, a sznur do suszenia bielizny jęczał od ciężaru chyba całej szafy ubrań, których na nim wisiały. Ale pewnie ostatecznym dowodem na to, że był to ten dom, było otwarte okno na najwyższym piętrze, z którego wyraźnie słyszeli charakterystyczny krzyk dziecka, które wyło ile sił w płucach.

W pobliżu nie było nikogo oprócz ich dwóch, z niepewnością stojących koło furtki do ogrodu, ale Harry miał wrażenie, jakby inne domy na tej ulicy z dezaprobatą patrzyły na dom Micheline, który miał czelność być jaki jasny w porównaniu ze spokojnymi kolorami wszystkiego w tej okolicy.

Wzruszając ramionami, Louis zrobił krok wprzód, otworzył furtkę i obaj poszli wzdłuż ścieżki do drzwi frontowych. Z pewnością siebie, Louis zapukał, a potem zrobił krok w tył i położył swoją dłoń z powrotem na biodrze Harry'ego albo po to, by upewnić się, że chłopak nadal tam był, albo by przywrócić swoją nową zaborczą rolę.

Drzwi otworzyły się i chłopcy znaleźli się twarzą w twarz z mężczyzną o głowę niższym od Louisa, z kilkudniowym zarostem na twarzy i rudymi włosami, które zakręcały się przy końcówkach, który miał na sobie dżinsy ubrudzone farbą i workowatą szarą koszulkę. Był boso, a jego oczy były zapuchnięte od snu, jakby dopiero co się obudził. W ramionach miał Alice, jednak tak jak Micheline, zdawał się ją ledwo trzymać, z czego Alice nie była najbardziej ucieszona, bo machała swoimi nogami, okazując swoje niezadowolenie.

\- Cześć, - powiedział Harry - erm, spotkaliśmy wczoraj Micheline? Powiedziała nam, żebyśmy przyszli? Jestem Harry, swoją drogą. - Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie, udając, że nie chciał złapać Alice i upewnić się, że ktoś trzyma ją mocno.

Mężczyzna, który chyba nazywał się Rupe, odwrócił się bez jakiejkolwiek reakcji na ich słowa i krzyknął w stronę schodów: - Ej, Mish! Tych dwóch jest tutaj; ci, o których wczoraj mówiłaś.

Micheline odkrzyknęła: - Daj im Alice!

Rupe zamrugał. - Co? - krzyknął.

\- Daj im Alice! To jedyny sposób, by się zamknęła!  
Wzruszając ramionami, Rupe odwrócił się w ich stronę i spojrzał w dół na swoje dziecko. Potem podał ją im - akurat wtedy, gdy Harry uniósł ręce, by złapać dziecko, Rupe wepchnął ją w ramiona Louisa, potem odwrócił się i zmierzył z powrotem do kuchni, ziewając i mierzwiąc swoje włosy. Zaskoczony, Louis spojrzał na dziewczynkę i zrobił minę w kierunku Harry'ego, która mówiła “cóż zrobić?”. Harry tylko patrzył na niego przez chwilę, zdziwiony. Spodziewał się poczuć lekką wagę Alice w swoich ramionach i oczekiwał widoku jej szerokich oczu, przyglądających mu się - zamiast tego, trafiło się to Louisowi, a Harry nie wiedział, jak zareagować. Może zazdrością? Ale nie mógł być zazdrosny, bo Louis uśmiechnął się w stronę małej dziewczynki i dotknął jej policzka jednym szczupłym palcem, a Alice od razu przestała płakać, jej głos przeszedł w ciszę i złapała palec Louisa i trzymała go mocno.

Cała twarz Louisa natychmiastowo się rozjaśniła i złagodniała, gdy spojrzał na małą dziewczynkę, a Harry zauważył u niego minę, której nigdy wcześniej nie widział: to było zaskoczenie, szczęście i zachwyt w jednym, związane pewnego rodzaju rodzicielskim spojrzeniem, przez które Harry rozpływał się w środku. Zaczął trząść się lekko z nieznanych powodów. Harry nigdy nie myślał, że Louis mógłby wyglądać piękniej, niż już wyglądał - czasem Harry po prostu zatrzymywał się i patrzył na Louisa, kiedy jadł albo leniwie leżał na podłodze, marząc, albo kiedy siedzieli razem bezczynnie. Zawsze zaskakiwało go, jak prawdziwie wspaniały był Louis. Mógłby robić najbrzydszą minę na świecie lub siedzieć w najbardziej nietwarzowej pozycji znanej człowiekowi, a nadal zapierałby Harry'emu dech w piersiach. To był jeden z tych momentów, tyle że nigdy wcześniej nie czuł tego tak mocno.

To było tak, jakby żarówka zapaliła się za oczami Louisa; spojrzenie, które rzucał dziecku, było podobne do tego, którym czasem zaszczycał Harry'ego, jedynie teraz był w nim inny rodzaj miłości. Jego usta uformowały delikatny uśmiech, gdy lekko szarpnął swój palec i przyglądał się, jak dziecko nadal kurczowo go trzymało. Dla Harry'ego zdawało się, jakby Louis wypompował całe powietrze z jego płuc; czuł prawdziwy ból w swojej piersi, który szarpał za jego żebra.

Coś zadrżało głęboko w brzuchu Harry'ego, który nigdy wcześniej nie widział Louisa trzymającego dziecko, a tylko patrzenie na to, jak Louis przyglądał się Alice, sprawiało, że zastanawiał się, dlaczego Louis nigdy nie miał dzieci, bo widocznie je uwielbiał i został stworzony do bycia rodzicem.

A potem przypomniał sobie, że Louis nie mógł mieć dzieci, bo kochał Harry'ego, a mężczyźni nie mogli rodzić. Co oznaczało, że żaden z nich nie mógł dać im dziecka, którego pragnął Louis. Harry był zaskoczony; Louis nigdy wcześniej nie mówił, że lubił dzieci. Pewnie spodziewał się tego wszystkiego; może wiedział, że Harry winiłby siebie i czułby się okropnie od powstrzymywania Louisa od posiadania dzieci. Louis nie chciałby, żeby Harry obwiniał się o coś, z czym tak naprawdę nie mógł nic zrobić. Natura przechytrzyła ich w tej sprawie; nie mógł mieć dzieci, Louis tak samo. Ale to była całkowicie jego wina! Przeklął Louisa w chwili, w której się w sobie zakochali; tego był zawsze pewien - w jakiś sposób nabrał tego pięknego mężczyznę na zakochanie się w nim; wciągnął go w kochanie potwora, mordercy bez zmysłów, którego ludzie obawiali się i nienawidzili w takim samym stopniu, nieważne jak bardzo starał się robić wszystko dobrze. Ludzie nienawidzili też Louisa, tylko przez to, że był jednym z niewielu ludzi, którzy widzieli Harry'ego takiego, jaki jest teraz, a nie takiego, jaki był. Louis został porwany i torturowany, i zaatakowany przez swoją miłość do Harry'ego - a teraz Harry nie pozwoli mu być szczęśliwym, bo nie mógł dać mu dziecka.

Zdał sobie sprawę z wielu rzeczy, to było jak napływ, objawienie. Harry był zszokowany, że nigdy wcześniej o tym nie myślał. Jego wnętrzności zawiązały się w supeł i czuł mdłości, gdy patrzył na Louisa gaworzącego do dziecka w jego ramionach. Nawet pomimo, że wiedział, że było to niemożliwe, chciał wyciągnąć Alice z uścisku Louisa, wcisnąć ją z powrotem jej matce i złapać Louisa za rękę, wyciągnąć go z tego domu - a potem zaciągnąłby Louisa do łóżka i kochał go aż jeden z nich zaszedłby w ciążę, nie obchodziło go który z nich. To mógłby być nawet on - nie wahałby się.

Łzy wezbrały się w oczach Harry'ego i z rozpaczą spojrzał na swoją płaską klatkę piersiową, nagle żałując, że jego koszulka nie opina piersi, których nie ma. Spojrzał na swoje chude biodra, długie nogi i ogromne dłonie i stopy, pragnąć, by jego ostre zakończenia zamieniły się w zaokrąglenia. Harry nigdy wcześniej nie chciał być kobietą, ale nagle, zauważył, że z chęcią przywitałby zmianę, gdyby oznaczało to, że on i Louis mogliby mieć dziecko.

Nigdy wcześniej nie wątpił w ich związek. Był idealny - ale jak miałby przetrwać? Wszystkie prawdziwe związki wiązały się z dziećmi. Ich związek nie mógł taki być.

Louis spojrzał na niego ze zmartwieniem. - Harry? Wszystko dobrze? - Ostrożnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Harry'ego, ściskając go, by wyciągnąć chłopaka z transu.

Harry otrząsnął się i nałożył na swoją twarz uśmiech, który po paru sekundach stał się szczery. Co on sobie myślał? Czy on naprawdę przez chwilę wątpił w ich związek? Louis zasługiwał na coś lepszego; to było coś, o czym zawsze wiedział, ale nigdy ta wiedza nie była taka przygniatająca. Pewnie było to spowodowane napływem emocji, związanych z widokiem Louisa z dzieckiem. To było więcej niż czarujące, a tamto to tylko dziwna chwila słabości! Wątpliwości; zdarzały się one wszystkim. Emocje były dziwne, a Harry nigdy nie był najlepszy w kontrolowaniu swoich własnych; zaskakiwały go. Wściekłość, szczęście, zazdrość, te dziwne krztuszące uczucie, kiedy łzy wzbierały się w oczach jak gorzka uciecha… każde uczucie było dla niego gubiące, wywracało mu wszystko w głowie do góry nogami, dezorientując go. Teraz, gdy Louis oderwał swoje oczy od małej dziewczynki i ponownie patrzył na Harry'ego, zamiast przyglądać się dziecku, jakby jego życiowym celem było bycie rodzicem, Harry czuł się mniej zdolny do płaczu. Widok Alice i Louisa razem zbił go z tropu tylko chwilowo. To był instynkt, to wszystko; poczuł uczucie rodzicielstwa, to było do przewidzenia.

\- Ta! Przepraszam, odpłynąłem. Wiesz, jak to jest - nowe życie i takie tam. Poprosiłbym, żebyś mnie uszczypnął, ale masz zajęte ręce. - Nie odważył się znowu spojrzeć w dół na dziecko, w strachu, że jego lęk wróci; zamiast tego pochylił się nad nią, czując jak jej mała główka wciska się w jego pierś, i delikatnie pocałował Louisa w usta. - Kocham cię. Nie mówię tego wystarczająco często.

Twarz Louisa stała się różowa z zadowolenia, gdy zaszczycił Harry'ego szczęśliwym uśmiechem, który sprawiał, że chłopakowi miękły kolana. - Ooo! Czym sobie zasłużyłem? Właściwie, zapomnij… - wyciągnął dłoń, by przycisnąć swój palec do ust Harry'ego, zanim ten mógłby się odezwać. - Też się kocham.

Alice jęknęła pomiędzy nimi i lekko się pokręciła. Widocznie nie podobało jej się to, że była ściśnięta pomiędzy nimi - co nie było zaskakujące, biorąc pod uwagę to, jak Louis przybliżał się do Harry'ego coraz bardziej z każdą sekundą, chcąc, by więcej ich skóry się stykało.

Uśmiechając się w jego stronę, Harry zaoferował: - Chcesz, żebym ją wziął?

\- Proszę - powiedział z zakłopotaniem Louis, a potem podał mu dziecko. Stanął na czubkach swoich palców i pochylił się nad Alice, by ponownie pocałować Harry'ego. - Nie wiem, kto jest słodszy, - wymamrotał w wargi Harry'ego - ty, czy dziecko.

Harry zaśmiał się w jego usta i pogłębił pocałunek. Objąłby ramionami szyję Louisa, gdyby nie był zajęty trzymaniem czyjegoś dziecka. - Oczywiście, że ja. Spójrz na moje dołeczki. - Uśmiechnął się, pokazując je.

W tym momencie Rupe z powrotem wszedł do przedpokoju. Kompletnie niewzruszony widokiem dwóch gości całujących się na progu jego domu z jego dzieckiem pomiędzy nimi, zdawał się być bardziej zaskoczony tym, że nie weszli głębiej do domu, i zatrzymał się, by przyglądać się im przez parę sekund, jakby znajdowali się tam dla jego osobistej fascynacji. Po sekundzie czy dwóch, Harry zaczął czuć się trochę niekomfortowo widownią i odsunął się od Louisa - a Rupe wydał z siebie ciche, prawie niesłyszalne westchnięcie.

\- Możecie wejść do salonu, jeśli chcecie - zaoferował, a następnie ponownie zniknął w kuchni, przez co obaj zastanowili się, dlaczego w ogóle ją opuścił.

Harry wywrócił oczami i zaniósł Alice do salonu, gdzie obaj usiedli na ogromnej sofie z brązowej skóry. Alice podskakiwała na kolanie Harry'ego, który uśmiechał się, gdy ona chichotała. Louis potrząsnął swoją głową z czułością i delikatnie szturchnął ją w brzuch, a jej oczy zaświeciły się jak promienie słońca padające na jezioro, tyle że o wiele jaśniej. Obaj zaczęli gilgotać małą dziewczynkę, a jej śmiech odbijał się od ścian, przez co obaj uśmiechali się mocniej od niej na widok jej radości. Ogromny uśmiech pojawił się na jej twarzy, gdy pękała ze śmiechu. Harry także zaczął chichotać, a widząc, że Alice siedziała przez problemu, zabrał swoją dłoń z jej pleców i złapał dłoń Louisa.

W tej chwili Micheline weszła do pokoju na wpół ubrana; jej włosy były misternie ułożone na czubku jej głowy, a małe kosmyki opadały kolo jej uszu, ale tylko ta część jej ciała była gotowa na pokazanie się ludziom. Miała na sobie ciemnofioletowy i czarny gorset, który ściskał jej brzuch i wypychał jej piersi, które wylewały się z górnej części gorsetu, a do tego założyła pasujące spodnie. Na ramieniu zawieszoną miała parę ciemnych dżinsów i ciemnoniebieski sweter, w kolorze podobnym do jej włosów, a jej makijaż był perfekcyjny. Louis zacisnął zęby, bo było oczywiste, że ubrała się tak celowo, i dumnie kroczyła przed nimi przez swój dom półnaga - w szczególności przed Harrym.

\- Och, hej, - powiedziała trochę głośno - chyba was nie zauważyłam. - Wyprostowała się i zagarnęła kosmyk swoich włosów za ucho.

Patrząc na nią gniewnie, Louis spojrzał w bok, by zobaczyć reakcję Harry'ego, tylko po to, by zauważyć, że Harry był zbyt zaabsorbowany Alice, by patrzeć na półnagą dziewczynę stojącą na środku pokoju. Micheline zrobiła kwaśną minę i powoli zaczęła ściągać swój sweter przez głowę, ale Harry nawet jej nie zauważył - a kiedy zakaszlała i chłopak miał już na nią spojrzeć, Louis złapał go za brodę i pocałował go szybko, zanim mógłby się rozejrzeć. Harry się uśmiechnął, Louis się uśmiechnął, a Micheline naburmuszyła się.

Potem Rupe wszedł do pomieszczenia, także naburmuszony. - Co się dzieje, Mish?

\- Wszystko dobrze, - powiedziała trochę kwaśno - nie masz się o co martwić; to geje. - Była zdegustowana, ale nie ich orientacją seksualną, ale raczej tym, że nie byli nią zainteresowani.

Wzruszając ramionami, Rupe opadł na krzesło po drugiej stronie pokoju i przyglądał się chłopakom. - Alice was lubi - powiedział ze zdziwieniem. - Nikogo nie lubi. Nigdy wcześniej nie spotkałem kogoś, kto może ją zamknąć, gdy się rozkręci.

\- Harry dobrze radzi sobie z paniami - droczył się Louis, spoglądając z rozbawieniem na chłopaka z lokami. - Tylko szkoda, że on nie jest nimi zainteresowany.

Micheline wydała z siebie lekko zirytowany odgłos, a Harry prychnął cicho, od razu maskując dźwięk takim jakby odchrząkującym kaszlnięciem.

\- A więc, - powiedziała Micheline, kładąc się na podłodze u stóp Rupe'a - dlaczego wyjechaliście z Doncaster? Skoro mieliście tam przyjaciół, dlaczego wyjechaliście? - To było dosyć uprzejme pytanie, ale Louis wiedział, co sobie myślała: gdybym tam mieszkała, też bym szybko wyjechała. Musiał bardzo się starać, by nie marszczyć brwi.

Harry zawahał się, a jego oczy skierowały się w stronę Louisa po pomoc. - Um…

\- Czynsz wzrósł - skłamał od razu Louis. - Nie było nas na to stać.

\- Więc kupiliście dom aż tutaj, bo nie mieliście wystarczająco pieniędzy, by zapłacić tam czynsz? - zapytała sceptycznie.

Louis poczuł suchość w gardle i wzruszył ramionami. - To opłacalne na dłuższy okres.

\- Mm. - Nie wyglądała na przekonaną, ale odpuściła. - A więc kim jesteście z zawodu? Gdzie pracujecie?

Przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy powinien składać, a potem przypomniał sobie: tutaj mieli być sobą! Pewnie, może przyznawanie, że opuścili swój dom, bo paru gangsterów wiedziało, gdzie mieszkają, było mało rozważne, ale nie było powodu, by nie przyznawał się, kim był z zawodu. - Jestem psychologiem. Pracuję w więzieniu, omawiam sprawy z paroma gośćmi - pomagam im zrozumieć, dlaczego zrobili rzeczy, które zrobili i mam nadzieję, że pomagam im zrozumieć, że ponowne sprawianie kłopotów jest przeciwieństwem tego, co powinni robić w swoich życiach. Czuję, jakbym pomagał ludziom. - Uśmiechnął się lekko i ścisnął nogę Harry'ego, który odwzajemnił jego uśmiech. Och, Louis na pewno pomógł - przynajmniej jednej osobie.

Micheline nie wyglądała na zbytnio zainteresowaną, ale ludzie nigdy nie byli; słowo “psycholog” w większości wzbudza nieufność, jakby Louis mógł znaleźć jakąś absurdalną wymówkę, by uznać ich za chorych psychicznie i zamknąć w jakiejś instytucji. Zmarszczyła nos w jego stronę i przeniosła swoją uwagę na Harry'ego, jak zawsze. Louis czuł się bardzo zmęczony tym, jak bardzo oczywiste było, że Micheline podobał się jego chłopak.

\- A ty co robisz?

Harry natychmiastowo starł się szkarłatny, bo skoro zmarszczyła brwi na psychologię, raczej nie spodoba jej się fakt, że spędzał swój czas wykonując prace społeczne. Ale kłamanie nigdy nie było jednym z talentów Harry'ego - oczywiście, pomijając kłamanie Louisowi, ale nawet wtedy było to raczej pomijanie mówienia prawdy niż kłamanie.

\- Ja, uch… ja, tak jakby, jestem wolontariuszem? - powiedział niepewnie, a Louis uśmiechnął się czule i poklepał go w nogę, jakby chciał powiedzieć: “czy on nie jest najsłodszym, bezinteresownym chłopakiem?”. Louis, jeśli o to chodziło, by wspaniałym kłamcą.

Micheline od razu wycofała się z tematu, bo wolontariat nigdy nie jest interesujący, a jej nawet nie obchodziły takie rzeczy, nieważne jak seksowny był dla niej Harry. - Fajnie.

\- Jestem projektantem wnętrz! - wyrzucił z siebie Rupe.

Rzucając mu spojrzenie, które mówiło “nikogo to nie obchodzi”, Micheline szybko upewniła się, że Harry nadal dobrze trzymał jej dziecko, pomimo tego, że to, jak ona sama je trzymała pozostawiało wiele do życzenia. - Myślałam, że masz prawdziwą… uch. - Przerwała, zdając sobie sprawę, że to, co chciała powiedzieć było całkiem obraźliwe. - Nie wiem. Przez to jaki jesteś z Alice, myślałam, że praca z dziećmi to coś dla ciebie.

Przez chwilę, Harry prawie odpowiedział jej tym niegrzecznym prychnięciem. Praca z dziećmi? Z jego przeszłością kryminalną? Ale no tak, Micheline o tym nie wiedziała, więc uśmiechnął się mile i powiedział: - Nie wiem; nigdy tak naprawdę o tym nie myślałem.

\- Na serio? Zostawić tego idiotę samego z dziećmi innych ludzi? - powiedział lekko Louis. Jego lewa dłoń leżała na ramionach Harry'ego, a jego palce były zanurzone w lokach na jego karku, przepraszająco masując jego ramiona, by pokazać, że tylko żartował. Harry i tak nie miał mu tego za złe. Wiedział, że Louis nigdy nie powiedziałby czegoś tak złośliwego. - Musiałaś postradać zmysły. Nikt nie zatrudniłby go, by opiekował się ich dziećmi. - Z każdym komentarzem, jego palce zaciskały się we włosach Harry'ego, by pokazać, że mówił to tylko po to, by zbić ją z tropu - Harry nie potrzebował, by ktoś mu to mówił, ale podobało mu się te pocieszenie.

\- Ja bym go zatrudniła - powiedziała poważnie Micheline. - Naprawdę potrzebuję opiekunki do dziecka. Ona mnie zamęcza; padam ze zmęczenia! - Dramatycznie nawiązała kontakt wzrokowy z ich dwójką. - Jestem zdesperowana, by ktoś uwolnił mnie od niej na chwilę.

\- Zrobię to - powiedział natychmiastowo Harry.

Rupe spojrzał na niego sceptycznie, jakby nie rozumiał, dlaczego ktoś miałby zgadzać się na opiekowanie się dzieckiem. Micheline rzuciła mu wzrok pełen nadziei, a jej twarz rozjaśniała. Louis po prostu spojrzał na niego, bez emocji na twarzy, a Harry nie chciał myśleć o tym, co mogło to znaczyć - albo Louis nie miał opinii na ten temat, co było rzadkością, albo jego zdanie nie nadawało się do publicznego okazania, kiedy koło nich stało dwóch ludzi, którzy nie mieli pojęcia, że Harry był w więzieniu

\- Naprawdę? - zapytała z zaskoczeniem Micheline. Robiła wiele aluzji, ale widocznie nie oczekiwała, by dało to jakieś efekty.

Harry wzruszył ramionami. - Ta. Dlaczego nie? Nie mam nic lepszego do roboty.  
\- Jesteś kochany! - Podnosząc się, przeszła przez pomieszczenie i pocałowała Harry'ego w policzek - dłoń Louisa ruszyła się, by zaborczo złapać jego rękę, jakby chciała powiedzieć “mój”, a jego mina spochmurniała w momencie, gdy pomalowane na czerwono wargi dotknęły twarzy Harry'ego. - Oczywiście, zapłacę ci - obiecała, jakby to nie było pewne i jakby zapłata była specjalnym przywilejem, którym nagradzała przyjaciół.

\- Kiedy mam zacząć? - zapytał.

Zmarszczyła czoło w zamyśleniu. - Nie wiem. Wiesz co? Może dasz mi swój numer i zadzwonię do ciebie później? - Rzuciła opakowanie chusteczek przez pokój, a on z łatwością je złapał. - Napisz swój numer na jednej z nich.

Kiedy w końcu udało im się wyjść, Louis odezwał się do Harry'ego, kiedy zaczęli z powrotem wspinać się na wzgórze: - Wiesz, że to była tylko wymówka, żeby dostać twój numer, prawda?

\- Oczywiście, że tak, - powiedział spokojnie Harry - dlatego napisałem jej twój numer.

\- Harry! - krzyknął Louis i uderzył go żartobliwie. - Nie chcę, żeby codziennie dzwoniła do mnie, żebym odebrał jej dziecko!

\- Ta, ale przynajmniej w ten sposób będziesz miał oko na wiadomości, które będzie mi wysyłać - zauważył Harry.

Oczy Louisa rozszerzyły się. - Masz rację! Ooch!

Jakby na jakiś niewidzialny znak, jego telefon zadrżał w kieszeni, jakby wiedział, że o nim rozmawiali. Louis wyciągnął go i sprawdził, a wiadomość, którą otrzymał, była powodem grymasu na jego twarzy.

Środa. Będę w kawiarni na mieście - nie spóźnij się ;) xoxo ~ M

\- Cholera, jest zdesperowana - skomentował Harry, gdy przeczytał wiadomość nad ramieniem Louisa. Uśmiechnął się od ucha do ucha.

\- To ciebie stara się poderwać, pamiętasz? - wymamrotał kwaśno Louis, wsadzając telefon z powrotem do swojej kieszeni, bez zaszczycania dziewczyny odpowiedzią na jej wiadomość.

\- Niepotrzebnie się wysila, - obiecał Harry, całując Louisa w bok jego szyi i pocieszająco skubiąc jego obojczyk - jestem szczęśliwie zajęty. Szczęśliwie… - Jego dłoń zeszła na dół pleców Louisa, na dół jego kręgosłupa, a następnie dookoła, i nagle Harry obejmował swojego chłopaka ramieniem. - Jednakże, - napomknął - jeśli zacznie podrywać ciebie, to będzie kompletnie inna historia.

Louis prychnął. - Ona nie wie, że zabiłeś człowieka. Jesteś dla niej tak straszny jak… Niall.

\- Jestem straszny!

\- Kochanie, naprawdę nie jesteś.

\- Jestem! - upierał się Harry.  
Uśmiechając się, Louis położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Harry'ego, gdy szli w kierunku ich domu. - Niech ci będzie.

\- Więc jestem straszny? - zapytał z nadzieją Harry.

\- Zdecydowanie. Napędzisz jej stracha. Jesteś całkowicie przerażający ze swoimi dołeczkami w policzkach i tym czarującym uśmiechem, i tymi wspaniałymi obojczykami. To niesłychanie straszliwe.

W odpowiedzi na ten komentarz Harry odwrócił się i bez ostrzeżenia skoczył na Louisa z warknięciem, przewalając go na ziemię. Nagle stali się plątaniną kończyn na stromym zboczu i starali się z niego nie sturlać. Harry, trzymając Louisa za nadgarstki, gryzł i składał dziwne pocałunki na obojczykach chłopaka, kiedy to wydawał z siebie zabawne odgłosy, które były czymś pomiędzy warknięciem a mruczeniem.

\- Może wolałbyś poprawić swoją wypowiedź?

\- Nie, jestem pewien, że ująłem wszystko. Chyba że miałaby bać się twoich ogromnych włosów, które, mówiąc szczerze, serio mogłyby być tego powodem - kto wie, co się tam ukrywa? - Louis uwolnił jedną ze swoich dłoni, aby z czułością zmierzwić włosy Harry'ego, przez co chłopak pokręcił swoją głową i odsunął się od jego dotyku ze śmiechem. - To ptasie gniazdo. Ludność małej wyspy mogłaby mieszkać przy cebulkach twoich włosów i nikt nie miałby o tym pojęcia.

\- Myślę, że ty byś miał, - droczył się z nim Harry - biorąc pod uwagę ilość czasu, którą spędzasz na dotykaniu ich.

\- Mmm… - Louis odchylił swoją głowę do tyłu, by dać Harry'emu lepszy dostęp do dolnej części jego gardła. - Prawda - powiedział zadyszanym głosem.

Rozmowa tutaj się skończyła, bo Harry był trochę zajęty całowaniem Louisa i wyciąganiem z niego tych cichych bezradnych odgłosów ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, a Louis był trochę zajęty wydawaniem z siebie tych dźwięków, więc obaj ucichli w zgodzie, kiedy Harry przyciskał Louisa do trawy. Telefon znowu zawibrował w jego kieszeni, ale żaden z nich nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Urządzenie wypadło na trawę, trzęsąc się i podświetlając ekran, na którym wyświetlał się numer Micheline, ale podczas walki pomiędzy Louisem a dziewczyną z niebieskimi włosami, kogo będzie Harry traktować priorytetowo?


	4. Rozdział czwarty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Znowu zostali niemile obudzeni przez dzwonienie telefonu - konkretnie telefonu Louisa, który radośnie obudził ich wybuchem wibracji i okropnie głośnym nagraniem Harry'ego, śpiewającego pod prysznicem. Louis uznał nagranie go za zabawne, skoro Harry nie miał o tym pojęcia. Pobudka, słysząc swój własny głos, wrzeszczący “I’M SIIIINGING IN THE RAIN, I’M SINGING IN THE RAIN! WHAT A GLORIOUS FEELING, I’M HAPPY AGAIN!”, nie była najlepszym doświadczeniem Harry'ego. Zajęczał, wyciągając poduszkę Louisa spod głowy swojego narzeczonego i rzucił ją w kierunku telefonu, który ryczał na szafce przy łóżku.

\- Hej… - wyjęczał Louis, ale nie starał się nawet odzyskać swoją poduszkę - po prostu przeniósł swoją głowę na pierś Harry'ego, który nie miał nic przeciwko temu. Zaczął głaskać plecy Louisa, starając się ponownie zapaść w sen, z którego został brutalnie wyrwany.

Po paru kolejnych minutach dzwonienia, dźwięk ucichł i mogli obaj wrócić do tulenia się pod kołdrą, wydając z siebie zmęczone dźwięki. Louis nie był pewien, który z nich był bardziej zmęczony, ale był gotów postawić dużo kasy na to, że to on był tą osobą. Jednak zmusił się do poszukiwania telefonu, który sekundy wcześniej ranił ich uszy, i rzucił okiem na czas i datę. Plątanina przekleństw wypadła z jego ust, gdy jęknął, odsunął od siebie telefon i schował swoją twarz w ramieniu Harry'ego. Chciał po prostu spędzić cały dzień w objęciach Harry'ego, ciesząc się jego ciepłem i zapachem, i wszystkim. Jedną z paru wad zbytniego rozentuzjazmowania w sypialni było to, że gdy tylko wchodzili to tego pomieszczenia, sen nie był pierwszą rzeczą, która nasuwała im się na myśl. Było to także powodem, dla którego Louis chciał tylko wpełznąć pod kołdrę z Harrym i przespać wszystkie godziny zmęczenia, które w sobie nazbierał.

\- Co się dzieje? - wymruczał śpiąco Harry. Jego dłonie leżały w zgłębieniu kręgosłupa Louisa, nie chcąc się stamtąd ruszać, bo było to niezwykle ciepłe miejsce i naprawdę nie chciał się podnosić. W końcu był zbyt zmęczony. To nie tak, że Louis robił wszystko; bycie na dole wymagało dużo precyzji przy ustawianiu się - jeśli Harry leżał w złym miejscu, wszystko psuło się w ciągu paru sekund. I czując tyle wspaniale rozpraszających doznań, jak paznokcie Louisa z pasją zjeżdżające w dół jego pleców i jego usta składające natarczywe pocałunki na jego szyi i ramionach, to naprawdę kosztowało go wiele wysiłku. Należy dodać to do listy rzeczy, w których był dobry - uśmiechnął się do siebie i postukał palcem wargi - naprawdę zrobił sporo, jeśli się nad tym zastanowić. Niech nikt nigdy nie mówi, że nie odgrywa ważniej roli w ich związku.

\- Wiesz, jaki dzisiaj dzień?

\- Nie. Nie obchodzi mnie to. Następne pytanie?

W normalnych warunkach Louis uderzyłby go żartobliwie - ale zamiast tego, zdecydował się na słabe szturchnięcie w żebra i położył się w lepszej pozycji na piersi Harry'ego. Było takie miłe, wygodne miejsce zaraz pod jego obojczykiem i Louis położył tam swój policzek, żeby móc przechylić swoją głowę i spojrzeć na prawdziwie doskonały widok, jakim jest spód szczęki Harry'ego.

\- Jest środa, Harry. Czyli koniec naszej wolności. Muszę wrócić do pracy. Ty masz dziecko, którym musisz się zająć.

Marszcząc swój nos, Harry kręcił się i podnosił po Louisem. - Nie, - jęknął - zmieniłem zdanie. Nie chcę być odpowiedzialny. Chcę zostać tutaj i spać. - Chwytając ramię Louisa, wymruczał: - Zostań ze mną i śpij.

Louis jęknął. - Chciałbym, uwierz mi, ale naprawdę muszę się teraz ruszyć albo nigdy tam nie dotrę. Wieki zajmuje dojechanie stąd do Doncaster - i tak już jestem super spóźniony.

\- Mm… równie dobrze możesz teraz nie iść - wyszeptał we włosy Louisa Harry i pocałował nieprzytomnie czubek jego głowy.

\- Pewnie by ci się to podobało, co? Ja zostający tutaj… z tobą…

\- Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że tobie by się to nie podobało?

Prychając, Louis przyznał: - Wszystko jasne. Obaj chcielibyśmy tutaj zostać, ale mamy rzeczy do zrobienia… miejsca do zobaczenia, ludzi, których musimy wyręczyć…

\- Szybciej zrobiłbym coś dla ciebie niż kogokolwiek innego. - Głos Harry'ego był już chrapliwy i uwodzicielski; miał ochotę ukryć swoją twarz z zażenowania przez to, jak to zabrzmiało - ale słowa już zostały wypowiedziane, więc zaakcentował je dotykiem; najlżejszym przejechaniem palcami w dół pleców Louisa, który zapoczątkował ciepło podobne do iskierek pędzące w dół jego kręgosłupa.

\- Ja też. Ale musimy to zrobić. Poszukam pracy w tych okolicach i zwinę się stamtąd - kiedy wszystko uporządkuję i znajdę pracę trochę bliżej do domu - domu, nigdy wcześniej nie używał tego słowa określając to miejsce, ale lubił sposób, w jaki to brzmiało - rzucę pracę w więzieniu i będę miał trochę więcej wolnego czasu.

\- Brzmi dobrze…

Brzuch Harry'ego zaskoczył ich obu, gdy zaburczał pod głową Louisa, która uniosła się lekko w zaskoczeniu i chłopak z rozbawieniem spojrzał na Harry'ego. Mały chichot wypadł z ust Harry'ego, który odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu na poduszki, śmiejąc się z czystego niedowierzania z miny Louisa.

\- Co mogę powiedzieć? Jestem głodny.

\- Cóż, lepiej to naprawmy, co? - wyszeptał Louis - i z heroiczną ilością i wysiłku, i siły woli, wyszedł z łóżka i zaciągnął za sobą Harry'ego do kuchni, by zrobić śniadanie.

Kiedy minęło jakieś dwadzieścia minut, byli już ubrani, Harry w spodnie dresowe i bluzę z kapturem, bo tylko opiekował się dzieckiem, a to nie wymagało jakiejś szczególnej prezencji, a Louis w dżinsy i jeden z ich wspólnych swetrów, który został wyprany zbyt wiele razy i był rozciągnięty, więc sięgał do jego kolan, a rękawy zakrywały mu dłonie. Louis zjadł już całą miskę płatków, umył swoje zęby i tańczył dookoła kuchni z jednym butem na nodze, a drugim w ręku, gdy próbował umyć zęby szczoteczką, którą trzymał w drugiej dłoni. Harry przyglądał się z rozbawieniem, gdy jego chłopak skakał po pokoju ze wzburzeniem, i starał się nie śmiać, jedząc tosta, którego ostrożnie skubał.

Telefon Louisa zabrzęczał, a on pośpiesznie sprawdził go z miną, która sugerowała, że oczekiwał złych wieści. - Niebieska chce spotkać cię w kawiarni za dwadzieścia minut - ogłosił, szybko wygładzając dłonią swoje włosy, po tym jak położył szczoteczkę, wypluł pianę do zlewu i przepłukał swoje usta. - Chcesz, żebym cię podrzucił? Mogę to zrobić, jeśli skończysz to jeść i pójdziesz ze mną w tej chwili.

Potrząsając swoją głową, Harry powiedział: - Nie, nie ma takiej potrzeby. Mogę się przejść. Jesteś już wystarczająco spóźniony; jechanie tak okrężną drogą doda ci kolejne pół godziny. Ale dzięki. - Z zamyśleniem popukał łyżką swoją miskę i przysłuchiwał się bardzo zajmującym dźwiękom Louisa chodzącego po domu i zostawiającego rzeczy tu i tam, gdy zamieniał je na przedmioty, których naprawdę potrzebował.

Kiedy Louis założył swoje buty (sznurówki nie były zawiązane i ciągnęły się po podłodze, ale nie zrobił nic, by je zawiązać) i miał w ręku klucze, a jego telefon znajdował się w jego kieszeni i papiery pod ramieniem, szybko przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, objął Harry'ego ramieniem, tuląc go, i pocałował go delikatnie w czoło.

\- Do zobaczenia. Kocham cię.

Harry prawie zakrztusił się swoim tostem, gdy starał się szybko przełknąć całą zawartość swoich ust, żeby użyć ich zanim Louis przejdzie przez próg. Udało mu się to w końcu i zawołał “Kocham cię!” akurat gdy Louis odwrócił się i wyszedł z kuchni, chwytając swoją kurtkę, gdy w pośpiechu wyszedł z domu.

Przez parę następnych minut Harry posępnie skubał swojego tosta, odrywając od niego kawałki i rzucając je na swój talerz, rozrzucając wszędzie okruszki. Parę dobrych minut zajęło mu zauważenie, że jego dobry humor zniknął razem z Louisem. Z gniewem podniósł swój talerz i rzucił go do zlewu, a następnie spędził chwilę szorując go, by czymś się zająć - robił to tak długo, że gdy w końcu zauważył, że atakował ten talerz i wyglądał on teraz prawie czyściej niż dnia, w którym go kupił. Marszcząc swój nos, Harry zostawił talerz i usiadł na sofie.

Szybko po tym zdał sobie sprawę, że to pierwszy raz, gdy jest z dala od Louisa, od czasu tego całego okropnego porwania. Już czuł się niespokojnie; drżał i czuł się niesłychanie niekomfortowo, wiercąc się na swoim siedzeniu i nerwowo skubiąc swoją dolną wargę, jakby był to jakiś sposób na zmniejszenie napięcia. Nie podobało mu się bycie z dala od Louisa; czuł wtedy… nie ból, to byłoby zbyt melodramatyczne, ale czuł takie swędzenie, które nie chciało odejść i ciągle go gryzło, przypominając mu, że nie było z nim Louisa. Jakby krzyczało mu w twarz: nie ma go tutaj! Miał też dziwny i irracjonalny wewnętrzny przymus, by spoglądać za swoje ramię i wyginać swoją szyję, by się rozejrzeć, jakby Louis miał wyskoczyć za nim zza sofy i krzyknąć “ŻARTOWAŁEM!”, objąć szyję Harry'ego i zacząć się z niego śmiać, trącając go nosem i mówiąc: “Jakbym mógł zostawić cię tutaj samego! Jakbym zostawił cię tutaj samego!”.

Oczywiście, Harry wiedział, że Louis nie zrobi nic takiego, ale nie mógł powstrzymać się od tęsknoty. Nie mógł przestać marzyć, aby to się wydarzyło. Pożądanie i wszystkie zmartwione myśli powróciły - jak jego zakłopotanie i lęk, że był zbyt skupiony na Louisie, a widocznie nie było to zbyt zdrowe, by ciągle się tak czuć.

Potem, oczywiście, paranoja w jego mózgu wyszła z jej zapomnianej kryjówki i zaczęła latać dookoła, odbijając się od ścian jego czaszki i szturchając go co dziesięć sekund. Prześladowała go głupimi myślami, przez które musiał wstać i zacząć przechadzać się po pokoju. To okropnie przypominało te wszystkie noce w celi, podczas których jego koszmary nie dopuszczały go do spokoju, przez co spędzał swoje noce krążąc po małym pomieszczeniu i ściskając swoje zęby z frustracji - ale teraz, gdy ta myśl go uderzyła, znowu zaczął cierpieć na klaustrofobię, czy to nie fantastyczne?

Wrócił do kuchni i wziął do ręki szklankę zimnej wody, a jego zęby uderzały o szklankę, gdy pił. Jednak zimno napoju nie mogło zamrozić jego okropnych myśli, które latały mu po mózgu, więc wylał zawartość do zlewu i wrócił na sofę, gdzie zwinął się w głupią, bezradną kulkę i leżał, kołysząc się lekko wprzód i w tył. Żaden ze sposobów Louisa na uspokojenie się w takich sytuacjach nie trafiał mu na myśl; i tak nie sądził, żeby któryś z nich działał. Nie bez Louisa, który mógłby go uspokoić. Nawet wtedy to nie jego techniki na niego działały - to głos Louisa, opadający i podnoszący się, i mruczący pocieszenia, dopóki nie poradzi sobie z supłem w jego myśli, a jego umysł znowu przypomni sobie, jak myśleć normalnie.

Jego umysł. Jak Harry go nienawidził. To było wszystko, co było w nim słabe, wszystko, co niszczyło go i rwało na kawałki, i sprawiało, że było go tak trudno poskładać do kupy. Jego jedyną cechą, która go ratowała było to, że Louis był otwarcie nim zafascynowany, ale nawet to było tylko dlatego, że był zniszczony. Z jakiegoś dziwnego powodu Louis czerpał jakieś absurdalne szczęście z leczenia go w kółko - to było coś, co nigdy mu się nie nudziło, nie ważne jak często się niszczył.

Przed oczami zaczęły przelatywać mu wspomnienia, rzeczy, o których chciał zapomnieć, które miał nadzieję ukryć w najciemniejszych zakamarkach swojego mózgu, ale które wracały do niego zbyt szybko. “Odsyłają mnie, Louis.” …Dokładnie naśladując Louisa, dotknął dłonią swojej strony szyby w dokładnie tym samym miejscu, tak że wyglądało, jakby ich palce się dotykały. Gdyby ktoś zabrał szybę, ich dłonie byłyby złączone…. “Twoja twarz jest pierwszą rzeczą, którą szukam rano… a potem przypominam sobie, że już cię tu nie ma…” Ostra mina na twarzy Harry'ego osłabła, kiedy wybuchł płaczem i uświadomił sobie, że gdziekolwiek poszedł, Louis nie wróci - lub, co było jeszcze bardziej niepokojące, pewnie nie mógł wrócić. Louis Tomlinson zniknął.

Zniknął.

Zniknął.

Zniknął!

Harry przeklął i podniósł się do pozycji siedzącej. Nagle spojrzał w dół i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego telefon z niewytłumaczalnego powodu znalazł się w jego dłoni, chwytany tak mocno, że jego palce stały się białe, a jego kciuk wisiał nad przyciskiem szybkiego wybierania, który połączyłby go z jego linią ratunkową - głosem Louisa - w sekundy, i po jego błaganiach Louis znalazłby się z powrotem w jego ramionach w ciągu paru minut.

Nie. Potrząsając swoją głową, ostrożnie położył telefon na stole i pochylił się do tyłu na swoim siedzeniu, mocno pocierając swoje oczy knykciami i potrząsając swoją głową, gdy wyjęczał parę przekleństw, powtarzając je ciągle na odciągnięcie uwagi. Co powiedziałby Louis, gdyby wiedział, że Harry był na progu załamania w momencie, w którym Louis opuścił dom? Co by pomyślał?

Telefon zadrżał (no cóż, tak mu się zdawało; tak naprawdę wibrował, ale był w ckliwym humorze, więc zinterpretował to jako drżenie), a Harry wzdrygnął się - czy Louis jakimś sposobem włączał jego szaleństwo, jakby było stacją radiową? Czy usłyszał już każdy okropny urywek? Sama myśl sprawiła, że Harry spąsowiał. Czy Louis napisał do niego, żeby go sprawdzić? Wiadomość była od Louisa, ale kiedy ją sprawdził, nie było żadnej przestrogi, żadnego upomnienia. Tylko Louis będący - no cóż, Louisem. Bezproblemowo pocieszający, nawet gdy nie miał takiego zamiaru.

Micheline ciągle do mnie pisze. Możesz być w kawiarni za piętnaście minut? Jeśli nie, mój telefon się przez nią roztopi :/ przez wzgląd na moje zdrowie psychiczne, proszę, pośpiesz się? ;) Kocham cię xx

Harry poczuł jak jego twarz łagodnieje w reakcji na wiadomość i szybko wystukał odpowiedź z o wiele bardziej zrelaksowaną miną na twarzy. Louis napisał - innymi słowy, miał rację. Harry poczuł się dzięki temu o wiele lepiej.

Jestem na swojej drodze. Nie pisz do mnie, gdy prowadzisz samochód! Też cię kocham, ty łamiący prawo głupku ;) .xxxx

Odpowiedź Louisa pojawiła się prawie natychmiastowo.

Nie prowadzę. Stanąłem na poboczu, żeby wyłączyć swój telefon. Nie mów mi nic o łamaniu prawa ;) przyganiał kocioł garnkowi. A teraz rusz swój nieskazitelny tyłek! ;) nie pakuj się w nic, kochanie. Kocham cię bardziej .xxxx

~*~

Harry znalazł kawiarnię dzięki temu, że zauważył niebieskie włosy przez okno - nie było w ogóle wiele znaków, że był to jakiegoś rodzaju sklep. Zauważył żywą błękitną fryzurę Micheline, upiętą na czubku jej głowy i przytrzymywaną gumką w niechlujnym kucyku, i dużą ilość eyelinera dookoła jej oczu, i jej kwaśną minę - a potem jego wzrok spoczął na dziecięcym wózku, na który spoglądała. Wilżąc swoje wargi, spojrzał na to, co miała na sobie Micheline i odkrył, że założyła tego dnia znoszony szary dres, nie różniący się od spodni dresowych, których on miał na sobie. Zadowolony z tego, że nie uzna go za nieodpowiednio ubranego, Harry wszedł do sklepu.

Dzwonek oznajmił jego przybycie, a Micheline od razu go zauważyła. Jej uśmiech rozpoznania był bardziej grymasem. Pomachała do niego, wyglądając jakby była w okropnym humorze. Ostrożnie podchodząc do stolika, przy którym siedziała, Harry ocenił jej wygląd. Gruba warstwa bladego podkładu została nałożona na jej twarz jak lukier, było go tak dużo, że odstawał od jej twarzy na parę centymetrów jak maska. W porównaniu z tym, jej usta zdawały się być zapadnięte, jej oczy tak samo, które były tak grubo podkreślone, że wyglądała jak szop pracz. Jak już wcześniej zauważył, jej włosy były upięte w niechlujny węzeł, by zatrzymywać je z dala od jej twarzy, ale było w tym mało finezji. Jej szminka była rozmazana. Pomimo grubej warstwy białego makijażu, przez który zdawało się, jakby śnieg napadał na jej twarz, nie była w stanie dobrze zasłonić ogromnych worów pod oczami.

Harry usiadł naprzeciwko niej, opadając na krzesło z przepraszającym uśmiechem, a ona złapała filiżankę, która stała przed nią, i podniosła ją do swoich ust. Po wypiciu ogromnego łyka, postawiła ją na stole tak mocno, że kawa wylała się na blat, a Harry musiał odsunąć swoje krzesło od stołu, by nie zostać pochlapanym. Micheline nawet nie starała się przepraszać; jej grymas powiększył się, a biała powłoka lekko pękła na jej czole. Spojrzał w dół na filiżankę, aby ominąć jej palące spojrzenie i przyglądał się czerwonemu odcisku jej ust na brzegu naczynia.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał, a potem skrzywił się w przygotowaniu na wściekłą odpowiedź.

Zaskakująco, nie usłyszał takiej odpowiedzi, jednak Micheline wyglądała, jakby właśnie zjadła cytrynę; jej czoło było zmarszczone, a usta ściągnięte. - Dobrze, - odpowiedziała oschle - po prostu jestem zmęczona. Ona mnie wykańcza. - Wskazała głową na Alice, która, była cicho, co było jakimś cudem.

\- Wydaje się teraz całkiem spokojna.  
\- Tak, teraz tak, - powiedziała z irytacją Micheline - przysnęła po drodze, dzięki Bogu. Nie radzę sobie. Jestem wykończona! Nie mam sekundy spokoju; Rupe jest całkowicie bezużyteczny, moi rodzice nie chcą o tym słyszeć, ja po prostu… - Ścisnęła końcówkę swojego nosa, zamknęła swoje oczy i zaczęła mamrotać, licząc w dół od dziesięciu. To była technika na radzenie sobie ze złością, Harry był tego świadom; to był jeden z tych sposobów, który uważał za kompletnie nieprzydatny. Liczby. W jaki sposób one pomagały? W ogóle nie pomagały, taka była jego odpowiedź, ale każdy miał swoje zdanie. Docierając do zera, zabrała palce ze swojego nosa, ale były one ubrudzone podkładem, a na jej twarzy widoczne były odciski palców. Harry taktownie zdecydował się o tym nie wspominać. Pomyślał, że mogłaby go uderzyć, gdyby to zrobił.

\- Chcesz, żebym ją zabrał? - zaoferował Harry.

\- Tak - odpowiedziała od razu Micheline, bez cienia zażenowania.

Walcząc ze śmiechem, Harry położył rękę na uchwycie dziecięcego wózka i z łatwością wstał ze swojego siedzenia. Alice leżała i spała spokojnie, niezdarnie owinięta kocami, z jedną malutką ręką zaciśniętą na brzegu wózka. Harry uśmiechnął się do niej lekko i starannie wygładził koce na jej małym ciele, a potem zaczął zwinnie manewrować wózkiem pomiędzy krzesłami. Gdy dotarł do drzwi z wózkiem pod całkowitą kontrolą, odwrócił się, by spojrzeć na Micheline. Oczekiwał, że będzie patrzyła, jak wychodzi albo przynajmniej będzie dawała wrażenie niepewnej pozostawiania swojego dziecka z obcym, ale tak naprawdę wpatrywała się w swoją filiżankę, jakby sekrety wszechświata latały pomiędzy fusami kawy. Wzruszając ramionami, Harry opuścił sklep i zaczął pchać wózek z Alice w dół ulicy, w stronę wzgórza, pogwizdując radośnie, gdy szedł.

Tylko na dzisiaj, Harry miał dziecko.

~*~

\- Pamiętasz Louisa, prawda, Alice? Lubiłaś Louisa. Przestałaś płakać, kiedy cię złapał, pamiętasz? Myślę, że ty i Louis byście się dogadali. On lubi dzieci. Nigdy o tym nie wiedziałem, dopóki nie zobaczyłem cię w jego ramionach i nie zauważyłem tego spojrzenia w jego oczach. Nigdy nie mówił mi, jak się czuje, ale sam to wydedukowałem. To po prostu coś w jego oczach, wiesz?

Niektórzy ludzie mogliby czuć się niepoważnie, rozmawiając z dzieckiem, ale nie Harry. Był całkowicie pewien, że Micheline nie zajmowała się rozmawianiem z Alice zbyt często i wiedział, że on nie chciałby, żeby ktoś go odgadywał, gdyby był nią. Kołysząc dziecko w swoich ramionach tak, że opierała się o jego pierś, kontynuował radosną rozmowę. Jej krzesło było w przedpokoju, gdzie go zostawił; było ciężkie i nieporęczne, więc zamienił go na swoje ramiona, które były bardziej wygodne dla dziecka i niego - zaniósł Alice na plażę i stał tak z nią, a morze chlupotało o jego place u stóp. Patrzył w morze i kołysał ją ostrożnie, ciągnąc dalej swoją jednostronną rozmowę.

\- Louis jest miłością mojego życia. Kocham go tak bardzo, Alice, i nie miałem nigdy szansy nikomu o tym opowiedzieć. Wiesz, zrobiłem złe rzeczy. Nie musisz o tym wiedzieć. Nie dlatego, że myślę, że jesteś zbyt młoda albo dlatego, że ci nie ufam, ale dlatego, że nie było to zbyt miłe i nie lubię o tym rozmawiać. Ale Louis wiedział, że jestem złą osobą, od momentu, w którym nasze oczy po raz pierwszy się spotkały, i go to nie obchodziło. I tak mnie kocha. Wszystko, co dla mnie zrobił… nawet nie mogę tego wytłumaczyć.

Alice zaczęła radośnie gaworzyć, a Harry narysował palcem parę małych kółek na jej plecach w pocieszającym geście, pozwalając jej na podskakiwanie w górę i w dół na jego biodrze.

\- Pomógł mi nawet wtedy, gdy byłem… um. Idiotą - skorygował się Harry z małym uśmiechem. - Zrobił dla mnie wszystko. Nawaliłem wiele razy; robiłem coraz to większe i większe błędy, a on był przy mnie przez ten cały czas. Jest całkowicie wspaniały. Chciałbym tylko móc zrobić dla niego coś więcej.

Morze wpełzło na plażę i leniwie odsunęło się z powrotem, a promienie słońca odbijały się od niego pod każdym kątem, rażąc ich dwójkę. Wiatr powiewał w lokach Harry'ego i Alice, włosy czekoladowe i ciemnoczekoladowe zmieszały się, a dziecko wydało z siebie parę delikatnych, szczęśliwych odgłosów prosto do ucha Harry'ego, ciągnąc za jego koszulkę. Większość jej ciała opatulona była czerwonymi śpioszkami, lecz jej dłonie były wolne, więc z radością złapała jego kołnierz jedną ręką i bąkała coś pod nosem.

\- Jest też piękny. Chyba jesteś za młoda na tą cześć. To nawet dobrze, tak mi się wydaje, inaczej miałbym konkurencję, prawda? Starałabyś się mi go ukraść. - Harry zachichotał. - Nie, żebym cię winił. Jest cudowny i śmieszny, i słodki, i jest mój. Jestem pewien, że pewnego dnia znajdziesz kogoś, kto będzie dla ciebie idealny. Ale ten mężczyzna jest mój. I nie chciałbym, żeby było inaczej.

Jego włosy zdawały się fascynować dziecko; chwyciła ich pęk i z szeroko otwartymi oczami pozwoliła im przelecieć pomiędzy jej palcami. To nie był pierwszy raz, gdy ktoś tak na nie zareagował; wiele ludzi zdawało się lubić dotykać jego włosy. Szczególnie Louis. Dziecięce dłonie Alice były takie ostrożnie, gdy głaskały jego loki, że Harry nie starał się jej powstrzymywać; po prostu cieszył się tym uczuciem. Harry lubił, gdy inni dotykali jego włosy, jeśli umieli to robić. Alice chyba miała do tego dryg.

\- Jest mój - powiedział radośnie Harry. - Jest piękny i błyskotliwy, i jest mój, i kocham go tak bardzo.

\- Też cię kocham.

Harry podskoczył, ale ramiona Louisa w ciągu paru sekund znalazły się dookoła jego pasa i chłopak przytulił go od tyłu, przyciągając go do siebie. Alice gaworzyła szczęśliwie w ramionach Harry'ego i wyciągnęła dłoń, by dotknąć twarzy Louisa, który zachichotał pod jej ostrożnymi małymi palcami, przejeżdżającymi po dolnej części jego szczęki.

\- Hej! To gilgocze!

\- Ręce z dala od mojego faceta - droczył się Harry, gilgocząc Alice pod brodą. Dziewczynka pisnęła z zachwytem, machając swoimi małymi nogami. - To moje specjalne miejsce. Wstęp zabroniony, kochanie, przepraszam.

\- Oooo. - Louis położył swoją brodę na ramieniu Harry'ego i tak, jak on wbił wzrok w morze. - Jak długo tu jesteś? Musiało trochę zlecieć; wiesz która godzina?

Wzruszając ramionami, Harry powiedział: - Kiedy tu zeszliśmy było wpół do dwunastej, może za dwadzieścia. A co, która jest teraz godzina?

\- Dochodzi szósta. Nie powinieneś jej już oddać?

\- Nie dostałeś obraźliwego sms'a w stylu “gdzie do diabła jest moja córka”, prawda?

\- Jeszcze nie. Na serio stałeś z nią na plaży cały dzień?

\- Stałem, siedziałem… trochę pogadaliśmy, prawda, Alice? Po prostu spędzaliśmy jakoś czas, patrzyliśmy na morze i ptaki, takie rzeczy… było całkiem fajnie. Chyba straciliśmy poczucie czasu, prawda? - Uśmiechnął się czule w kierunku dziecka.

\- No chodź. Lepiej zacznijmy wracać albo ją zatrzymamy. Mogę ją potrzymać?

\- Proszę bardzo.

Więc Louis wziął Alice i z łatwością posadził ją na swoim biodrze, z jedną ręką owiniętą wspomagająco dookoła niej, kiedy dziewczynka trzymała go kurczowo, a on trzymał dłoń Harry'ego - Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, gdy zaczęli wracać po stromej ścieżce w stronę domu, pomimo że wiedział, będą musieli jeszcze zejść z wzgórza, by oddać Alice Micheline, a on był zmęczony, chociaż nie zrobił tego dnia zbyt wiele.

Wzgórze było strome i wiele dyszenia i sapania kosztowało ich wejście na wzgórze, szczególnie z Alice w ramionach. Nie była szczególnie ciężka, ale trochę dodatkowej wagi wystarczało, by sprawić Louisowi problem. Harry musiał ciągnąć go przez pewien odcinek drogi i prawie upadli, gdy już kończyli swoją wspinaczkę. Potykając się, Louis złapał Harry'ego i chociaż raz to Harry powstrzymał Louisa od upadku, nie odwrotnie.

Harry spojrzał w oczy Louisa i obaj zaśmiali się drżąco, zanim rozbawienie Harry'ego szybko zniknęło i zaczął przypatrywać się twarzy Louisa, patrząc prosto w jego głębokie, zamyślone, troskliwe, ciemnoniebieskie oczy z prawie przerażającą ilością miłości w swojej minie. Intensywność tego spojrzenia trochę wystraszyła Harry'ego.

\- Louis?

\- Tak?

\- Miałem na myśli to, co powiedziałem. To do Alice. Nie wiem, ile z tego usłyszałeś, ale… tak bardzo cię kocham. Po prostu chciałem, żebyś to wiedział.

\- Och, Harry. Jestem tego świadom. - Louis z czułością potrząsnął swoją głową. - Też cię kocham.


	5. Rozdział piąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Dziesięć minut po rozpoczętej rozmowie z przysadzistym mężczyzną o imieniu Steve, który łysiał, miał przyjazną, ale zdecydowanie spłaszczoną twarz i wytatuował sobie imiona swojej żony i dzieci na nadgarstku, Louis zdał sobie sprawę, że był całkowicie znudzony.

To nie był pierwszy raz tego dnia. Właściwie, gdy skończył już cztery sesje, był całkiem pewien, że taka myśl pojawiała mu się w głowie przynajmniej raz na każdą z nich. Tyle że wcześniej nie działo się to tak szybko. Zwykle zaczął się nudzić w ciągu ostatnich paru minut sesji i wtedy jego myśli zaczęły wędrować do Harry'ego i domu, i tych wszystkich rzeczy, które mógłby robić zamiast wysłuchiwać jęków spoconych mężczyzn o ich problemach, kiedy on bawił się swoimi kciukami i starał się sporządzać notatki na ich temat. Ale już w połowie ich zaplanowanego czasu znienawidził Steve'a i głos Steve'a, i twarz Steve'a, i życie Steve'a, i wszystko o Steve'ie. A jeśli Steve upadłby do tyłu na krześle i rozwaliłby sobie głowę, a jego krew zaczęłaby wypływać na podłogę, tworząc ohydny czerwony bałagan, Louisa by to nie obchodziło w nawet najmniejszym stopniu. Pewnie otworzyłby butelkę szampana i wypiłby toast za śmierć mężczyzny.

Nie mógł się już tym dłużej przejmować. Gdyby to były przyjaźniejsze czasy, mógłby znaleźć tu Harry'ego i pociągnąłby go do toalety albo biura, albo w dół jednego z opuszczonych korytarzy, albo złapałby go w kafeterii i mogliby wymienić potajemne spojrzenia w ciemność, aby załagodzić nudę. Gdyby Harry był w rozsądniejszej odległości od więzienia niż Bóg wie ile mil stąd, Louis mógłby wyrwać się z pracy wcześniej albo wybrać się na przerwę na lunch, którą zwykle pomijał i spędzał zaszyty w więziennej izolatce w swoim biurze, bo nie miał z kim jej spędzać, i mógłby zabrać Harry'ego do kawiarni za rogiem i wypić z nim kawę. Albo mógłby wciągnąć Harry'ego do porsche i migdalić się z nim na tylnym siedzeniu. Teraz Harry mógł najwyżej do niego zadzwonić.

Wyciągając swoją rękę do góry, Louis przerwał nudne przechwałki mężczyzny. - Słuchaj, Steve, masz coś przeciwko, żebyśmy to trochę skrócili na dzisiaj? Naprawdę nie sądzę, że mógłbym to dzisiaj ciągnąć. Mówiąc szczerze, nie czuję się najlepiej.

\- Och. Dobra. - Steve wstał. - Więc jutro, tak?

\- Tak - zgodził się Louis, ze znużeniem przecierając swoje oczy. - Tak.  
Przyglądał się wychodzącemu mężczyźnie z wirem ulgi, otaczającym go pocieszająco jak stary koc. Kiedy w końcu był znowu sam, bez żadnych jęczących głosów, drażniących jego uszy, szybko przeszedł przez pomieszczenie i zwinął się w kulkę na starym zielonym krześle, na wyrzucenie którego nie mógł się zdobyć. Przywodziło zbyt wiele wspomnień. Teraz już co noc trzymał Harry'ego w swoich ramionach, ale nadal czuł tą nieodpartą tkliwość do krzesła, które gościło jego ukochanego, kiedy jego ręce nie mogły go jeszcze obejmować. Zanim Louis mógł utrzymywać Harry'ego w bezpieczeństwie, robiło to za niego krzesło. Sentyment do krzesła był trochę głupi, ale Louis o to nie dbał. Poklepał je i pogłaskał, siadając na nim i walcząc z pragnieniem, żeby schować swój nos w materiale. Zapach Harry'ego już dawno się ulotnił, a zastąpiony został przez ostry zapach klinicznego mydła i płynu po goleniu, i ciał. Była to woń setek innych mężczyzn, którzy nic dla niego nie znaczyli.

Jego telefon znalazł się w jego dłoni i przycisnął przycisk szybkiego wybierania automatycznie, nawet o tym nie myśląc. Harry odpowiedział po pierwszym sygnale, i, Boże, jego głos był taki wolny i zachrypnięty, i wysyłał dreszcz upodobania w dół kręgosłupa Louisa, kiedy myślał o różnych tonacjach, które mógł osiągnąć ten głos; niski lub wysoki albo tysiące różnych oktaw pomiędzy. Jego palce chwyciły mocno telefon, gdy Harry powiedział “Cześć”, a on odpowiedział “Kocham cię tak bardzo, Harry” nawet bez przemyślenia tych słów, o które się potknął, gdy wypadły z jego ust.

\- Wow - powiedział Harry i zaśmiał się. - Nie spodziewałem się tego. Też cię kocham. Czym sobie zasłużyłem? - Jego ton stał się żartobliwie podejrzliwy. - Zepsułeś coś? Komu wiszę pieniądze? - Louis prawie mógł usłyszeć jego uśmiech.

Louis głaskał oparcie krzesła, jakby było jednym z gładkich policzków Harry'ego - oczywiście, ignorując fakt, że tak naprawdę palcami wyczuwał grudkowaty sztruks, który śmierdział wilgocią i potem. - Po prostu… rozmyślam.

\- Jestem pewien, że to nie jest dla ciebie najlepsze zajęcie. Nie zrań się. - Harry czarująco zaśmiał się w odpowiedzi na swój własny żart.  
Na twarzy Louisa pojawił się uśmiech, od którego intensywności bolały go mięśnie twarzy. - Zamknij się! - powiedział radośnie. - Myślałem o wszystkim, co zrobiliśmy… razem, i osobno. O wszystkim, przez co przeszliśmy… o wszystkim, co dla mnie zrobiłeś. I tak bardzo cię kocham. Po prostu chciałem ci to powiedzieć.

\- Lou? - głos Harry'ego brzmiał trochę dziwnie.

\- Mm?

\- Znowu głaszczesz te okropne krzesło?

Louis zabrał swoją dłoń od grudkowatego materiału, jakby było skorpionem, który go użądlił. - Co - nie! - Przerwa. - Skąd ty to wiesz, do cholery?

Harry wybuchł śmiechem. - Intuicja. Robiłeś tak często, gdy nie było mnie obok - albo chyba powinienem raczej powiedzieć: kiedy myślałeś, że nie ma mnie obok - to całkiem słodkie. Robiłeś tą minę.

\- Minę?

\- Nie mogę tego opisać. To pewnego rodzaju skoncentrowana mina. Właściwie, była całkiem urocza. Ale stałeś tam i tak jakby pieściłeś krzesło i patrzyłeś na nie, jakbyś był nim zauroczony, to było komiczne. Robimy się sentymentalni, co? - droczył się Harry.

\- Tylko trochę - przyznał niechętnie Louis. - Czy to aż tak oczywiste?

\- Tylko dlatego, że cię znam. Znam twój głos lepiej od swojego. Wiem, o czym myślisz, kiedy kłamiesz, kiedy jesteś szczęśliwy albo smutny, albo kiedy głaszczesz stare krzesło i wspominasz przeszłość - wiem też, że powinieneś teraz słuchać jakichś nudnych ludzi, opowiadających ci o swoich problemach, więc dlaczego, do cholery, rozmawiasz ze mną przez telefon?

Louis wywrócił swoimi oczami. - Nie mogłem się skoncentrować. Oni zanudzali mnie na śmierć - każdy z nich. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawałem sobie sprawy z tego, jak ta praca mnie zasmuca. Chcę być z tobą. Nie tutaj. Wszyscy stąd wyszli; jest nudno. W kółko myślałem tylko o tym, że gdybyś nadal był tutaj ze mną, w Doncaster, moglibyśmy być teraz razem. - Westchnął tęsknie.

\- Oooch. Naprawdę jesteś w przygnębiającym humorze.

Louis wydał z siebie dźwięk, potwierdzający poprzednie słowa, a Harry starał się nie śmiać. Ku zaskoczeniu Louisa, zdawał się być zdyszany, a Louis nie mógł powstrzymać zdumienia. Jego czoło zmarszczyło się w zakłopotaniu.

\- Wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak. Tylko wspinam się na wzgórze, by odebrać Alice.

\- Och.

\- Zazdrosny?

\- Tak - powiedział natychmiastowo Louis, a Harry znowu się zaśmiał. Louis mógł wyobrazić sobie, jak odrzuca głowę do tyłu, mruży oczy, a ogromny uśmiech tańczy na jego twarzy i sprawia, że wygląda tak pięknie. Bolał go brzuch. Ile by dał, by zobaczyć to na żywo, przed sobą.

\- O mnie czy o nią?

\- O nią, oczywiście! Może spędzić z tobą cały dzień. - Louis uniósł brew i zdał sobie sprawę, że wstępnie tylko się z nim droczył, a naprawdę był zazdrosny o dziecko, które Harry będzie przytulał, do którego będzie szeptał, z którym będzie grał w głupie gry…

\- Och, Lou. Pamiętaj, kto ma mnie każdej nocy - wydyszał Harry, a Louis mógłby przysiąc, że poczuł oddech Harry'ego na swoim policzku.

Chrapliwy podtekst w głosie Harry'ego sprawił, że Louis zaczął wiercić się z pragnienia, a wiedząc, że był bezpieczny i nikt go nie widział, chwycił biurko aż jego knykcie stały się białe, gdy pożądanie przepłynęło przez jego ciało, prosto do wrażliwych okolic pomiędzy jego nogami. Coś poruszył się w jego bokserkach i członek Louisa stał się twardy jak skała, a on nie mógł nic z tym zrobić. Ścisnął razem swoje nogi i jęknął cicho.

\- Dzięki. Teraz mam czym się zająć. Może powiesz mi, jak mam się uporządkować, żeby nie zostać pośmiewiskiem całego więzienia w drodze stąd do łazienki? - Starał się poprawić swoje spodnie, ale szybko tego pożałował; dotyk materiału był zbyt przyjemny.

\- Uuuups. Chyba o tym nie pomyślałem.  
\- Nie, - powiedział Louis - chyba nie. - Ale i tak pomachał swoją głową i uśmiechnął się lekko. - Cóż, to się samo nie załatwi. Chyba będę musiał to zrobić sam. Może chcesz ze mną porozmawiać, gdy będę to robić? - Kiedy jego ton stał się taki prowokujący? No cóż.

Harry zdawał się być trochę zawstydzony. - Um… właściwie, Lou, jestem przez drzwiami Micheline.

Louis dzielnie starał się nie sprawiać wrażenia rozczarowanego, gdy powiedział: - Och.

\- Normalnie bardzo bym chciał; wiesz, że bym chciał, ale w dziewięciu przypadkach na dziesięć ja miałbym po tym problemy ze spodniami, a nie mogę pozwolić sobie na coś takiego, gdy mam opiekować się dzieckiem.

\- Okej.

\- Bardzo przepraszam, Lou, ale…

\- Okej! Nic się nie stało, to…

Harry szybko mu przerwał. - Do później, tak? Dzisiaj?

Starając się nie westchnąć, Louis zgodził się: - Do później. - Będzie trzymał Harry'ego za słowo.

\- Koch…

To było nieusprawiedliwione, ale Louis był w paskudnym humorze. Rozłączył się, zanim “Kocham cię” Harry'ego mogłoby zostać przetransmitowane przez kraj i dotrzeć do niego, jakby to wyznanie mogło sprawić, że poczułby się jeszcze bardziej niekomfortowo niż już się czuł.

~*~

Zaskoczony, Harry zamrugał w stronę telefonu ze zranioną miną, odsuwając urządzenie od swojego ucha i przyglądając się mu, jakby wyrządziło mu okropną krzywdę, jakby to ono ich rozłączyło, nie Louis. Sprawdził z nadzieją, ale nie; jego telefon go nie zdradził; jego ucho się nie przesłyszało. Louis się rozłączył, nie inaczej. Harry chciał tylko powiedzieć “Kocham cię”. Teraz wyglądało na to, że Louis był na niego zły.

Mógłby spróbować oddzwonić, ale nie było w tym sensu. Louis tylko by go zignorował - pewnie jest zawstydzony swoimi porywczymi czynami. Poza tym, teraz prawdopodobnie zajmuje się swoim małym problemem i przerywanie mu tylko pogorszyłoby jego humor. Z żalem wzdychając do swojego telefonu, Harry skończył rozmowę ze swojej strony i wsadził telefon do kieszeni, a następnie zadzwonił do drzwi Micheline.

Kiedy otworzyła drzwi i pochyliła się, żeby go przywitać, Harry instynktownie zrobił krok w tył. Była w nieładzie. Nie miał nic przeciwko braku makijażu; dzięki temu jej twarz zdawała się gładsza, młodsza i ładniejsza, jednak wyglądała dziwnie bez krzykliwego cienia do powiek i ogromnych sztucznych rzęs - jej włosy były nieułożone, nieumyte i przyklejały się jej do głowy. Na jej brodzie widać było parę ogromnych pryszczy, na sobie miała znoszony lawendowy szlafrok i puszyste kapcie, a w jednej dłoni trzymała jakiś specjalnie zwinięty papieros, którego wnętrzności wysypywały się na dywan i z którego wydobywał się gęsty, nieprzyjemny, czarny dym, który kłębił się dookoła jej głowy.

\- Dobry - powiedział ze zdenerwowaniem Harry.

Odburknęła i zaciągnęła się papierosem, zdając się nie zauważać tego, że wypadał z niego proch i Bóg wie co jeszcze na jej brudne kapcie. Odciągając parę wiotkich kosmyków włosów z dala od swoich oczu, pokręciła na niego nosem. - Naprawdę?

Usiłował się zaśmiać, a potem zauważył w jej zmrużonych oczach, że nie żartowała. Cofając się pośpiesznie, Harry zaoferował: - Chcesz, żebym zabrał… - Jej ręce były puste, więc przerwał ze zmartwieniem. - Um… gdzie Alice?

Micheline wzruszyła ramionami. - Myślę, że Rupe ją zabrał.

\- Nie prawda. - Za nią pojawił się Rupe, kiwnął głową w kierunku Harry'ego, a potem poszedł boso do kuchni. Krzyknął przez otwarte drzwi: - Jeszcze jej nie obudziłem; nadal jest w łóżku. Najrozsądniejsi ludzie śpią o tej porze.

Była pora lunchu, ale Harry nie zwrócił im na to uwagi. - Chcecie, żebym tam poszedł i uporał się z nią?

Oboje odpowiedzieli burknięciem, więc Harry wziął to za tak i przeszedł obok Micheline, żeby wejść na wyższe piętro i znaleźć dziecko. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką zobaczył przed zniknięciem za rogiem na półpiętrze, był Rupe, który wyrwał skręta Micheline, zaciągnął się i dziecinne wypuścił dym prosto w jej twarz.

Alice siedziała prosto w swoim łóżku dziecięcym, spoglądając oskarżycielsko na drzwi. Kiedy Harry wszedł do pokoju, jej mała uparta twarz rozjaśniała ogromnym uśmiechem i wyciągnęła swoje dłonie przez szczebelki w jego kierunku. Potrząsnął z czułością swoją głową, klękając obok niej i ostrożnie chwytając jedną z jej małych piąstek; była malutka w jego ogromnej dłoni. Jej małe czerwone śpioszki miały nadrukowany zdzierający się obrazek wieloryba i całe ubranie zdawało się być na nią trochę za małe, ale Harry udał, że tego nie zauważył.

\- Dobry, piękna - przywitał ją. - Ktoś tutaj obudził się i jest gotowy na nowy dzień! Pokaż mi ten piękny uśmiech.

Jej uśmiech bardzo się rozszerzył, policzki stały się różane, a ona z radością pomachała w jego stronę. Harry widział jej pierwsze białe zęby, przedzierające się przez dziąsła i był zaskoczony, że nie płakała ani nie narzekała w żaden sposób. Wstał na nogi, pochylił się i ostrożnie położył dłonie na każdej stronie jej pasa, a potem podniósł ją z łatwością i kołysał ją przy swojej piersi. Alice ze szczęściem schowała swoją twarz w jego szyi i nie po raz pierwszy Harry był zadowolony z tego, że nie była jednym z tych mokrych dzieci z płynami wyciekającymi z nich w każdym kierunku. Nie śliniła się. Nie ciekło jej z tego małego zadartego noska. Alice w sumie była czystym dzieckiem.

Niestety, nawet najczystsze dzieci nie umiały korzystać z nocnika w wieku dziesięciu miesięcy, a Alice zdecydowanie nie opanowała jeszcze tej umiejętności. Harry udał, że zaciąga się powietrzem, a następnie oznajmił: - Komuś tutaj trzeba zmienić pieluszkę! Jak długo siedziała pani tutaj tak śmierdząc? - Cmoknął z czułością, a potem rozejrzał się dookoła po coś, czym mógłby ją wyczyścić. - Hmm. Przewijak? Pieluszki? Chusteczki pielęgnacyjne dla niemowląt? Muszą tu jakieś być. No dalej, Al, pomóż mi z tym! - Dziewczynka złapała garść jego loków, gaworząc radośnie. Harry wywrócił swoimi oczami. - Pomocne. Kobiety mają umysł nastawiony tylko na jedno. Jak już wcześniej wyjaśniałem, jestem szczęśliwie zajęty i Louis nie byłby zbyt szczęśliwy, gdyby zobaczył, że bawisz się moimi włosami. Widzi je jako wyłącznie jego własność. Robi się taki zazdrosny, to czarujące. Ciebie też to czeka. Ale, młoda damo… - uniósł ją do góry, jej nogi dyndały w powietrzu, a ona machała nogami i piszczała z ekscytacją - …żaden mężczyzna cię nie zachce, jeśli będziesz cała w kupie, prawda? To bardzo nieatrakcyjne. Wyczyśćmy cię.

Zorganizowanie Micheline pozostawiało wiele do życzenia; jej sposób sprzątania miał jedną poważną wadę - tą wadą było to, że widocznie w ogóle nie sprzątała. Jednak Harry znalazł potrzebne przedmioty, wyczyścił Alice i ubrał ją w czyste śpioszki, mocno postanawiając sobie, żeby następnym razem przynieść własne pomoce, żeby nie być aż tak zagubionym.

Gdy pożegnał się z Micheline i szybko wyprowadził wózek z domu, Micheline i Rupe nadal sprzeczali się nad papierosem i byli tym zbyt zajęci, by nawet zauważyć to, że Harry wyszedł. Stado słoni mogłoby przebiec obok nich, a oni pewnie by tego nie zauważyli.

\- Ty, moja droga, - powiedział konspiracyjnie Alice - masz bardzo głupich rodziców. Ale nie mów im, że ci o tym powiedziałem.

Alice spojrzała na niego swoim poważnym, brązowookim wzrokiem, jakby go zrozumiała, i, prawie nie mrugając, przyglądała się jego twarzy, gdy pchał ją w dół ulicy, jakby patrzyła w jego duszę i oceniała jego najskrytsze myśli.

Ćśśś - powiedział cicho. - To będzie nasz mały sekret.

Pewnie to sobie wyobraził, ale Harry mógłby przysiąc, że kiwnęła swoją małą głową.


	6. Rozdział szósty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Obudził się, czując, że ktoś trzymał jego rękę, a jego głowa spoczywała na czyichś kolanach, co było przynajmniej dezorientujące. Jednak czuł się całkiem dobrze w tej pozycji, więc nie miał potrzeby do narzekania. Właściwie, kiedy zastanawiał cię, czy otworzyć oczy, by zobaczyć, kto siedział tak blisko niego, dłoń opadła na jego włosy i zaczęła głaskać go po głowie. Naprawdę nie obchodziło go, kto to był, jeśli ta osoba nie zamierzała odsuwać się od niego w najbliższej przyszłości. Wydał z siebie krótki odgłos zadowolenia i wiercił się przez chwilę, układając się w wygodniejszej pozycji, i w tamtej chwili znikąd zaczęła się rozmowa.

\- Rozłączyłem się.

Przez chwilę Harry na to nie odpowiedział. Czuł zbliżające się przeprosiny, a pewna nieuprzejma część niego miała mieć z tego uciechę. Właściwie, pewnie będzie udawał, że jest urażony, żeby trochę to przeciągnąć, aby Louis miał okazję, by być niesamowicie słodkim w stosunku do niego. Tak, Louis miał zaraz zacząć się płaszczyć, a Harry miał delektować się każdą sekundą. To było coś, czego był tak pewien, że nie odpowiedział - częściowo przez to, że im dłużej był cicho, tym bardziej Louis stawał się zdesperowany, by mu to wynagrodzić, a częściowo przez to, że im szybciej to się zacznie, tym szybciej skończy.

Louis przestał głaskać głowę Harry'ego i uwolnił dłoń, która była złączona z dłonią chłopaka, by narysować parę nerwowych kółek na bladej skórze nadgarstka Harry'ego. - Harry?

Na początku przez parę sekund zastanawiał się, czy powinien torturować Louisa trochę dłużej, ale złamał go lekko zachrypnięty głos Louisa. Jedno zielone oko otworzyło się, by spojrzeć na Louisa. - Mmm?

Zadowolony, Louis uśmiechnął się w jego stronę delikatnie, ale ze zmęczeniem. - Hej.

\- Hej. - Harry przechylił swoją głowę, by spojrzeć na Louisa. Zauważył ciemne cienie pod jego oczami i jego cichy, słaby głos, zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wybrał pewnie najgorszy czas na bycie dupkiem. - Wszystko dobrze?

\- Teraz czuję się lepiej. Wyszedłem z pracy wcześniej. Po prostu chciałem być z tobą… - Odsunął parę loków z bladego czoła Harry'ego. - Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że zasnąłeś na kanapie? Jesteś okropną niańką. Zabrałem Alice z powrotem do Micheline, ale jeśli mam być szczery, nie sądzę, żeby w ogóle zauważyła, że ją zabrałeś. Nie wiem, co paliła, ale nie chciałbym tego w moich płucach. - Skubiąc swoją wargę, zawahał się na moment, a potem powiedział: - Przepraszam, proszę, nie bądź na mnie zły, byłem po prostu sfrustrowany, wiesz?

\- Wiem - odpowiedział cicho Harry, gdy luźno oplótł nadgarstek Louisa swoimi palcami. - Wiem. Nawet nie byłem zły, niezupełnie. Rozumiem, Lou. Pośród tych całych podróży, niańczenia i innych spraw, nie mieliśmy czasu dla siebie. To moja wina; powinienem bardziej się starać.

Louis spojrzał na niego jak na idiotę. - Jesteśmy tutaj sobą. To my, Harry.

W tamtym momencie Harry leżał, zastanawiając się, czy powinien wstać i pocałować Louisa, by zmienić tę minę na jego twarzy. - Ale to tylko część z tego, kim jesteśmy, Lou. Kim moglibyśmy być. Kim powinniśmy być. Jest tyle rzeczy, które chcę z tobą zrobić; tyle okazji, które tracimy… - Westchnął smutno.

\- No dalej. Powiedz mi: co tracimy?

Kładąc dłoń na ramieniu Louisa, Harry użył jego ciała, by podciągnąć się do pozycji siedzącej na kolanie Louisa, i spotkał się z pytającym spojrzeniem. Jego język wysunął się z ust, by je zwilżyć i przez chwilę spoglądał na Louisa długo i intensywnie, a potem westchnął i nachylił się do przodu, by go pocałować. Louis był zaskoczony, ale chciał tej czułości, więc jego usta ruszały się niepewnie z wargami Harry'ego, który westchnął ze zniecierpliwieniem i wplątał swoje palce we włosy Louisa, okręcając je dookoła każdego z długich palców i ciągnąc delikatnie.

\- Jak myślisz: co tracimy?

Louis nie potrzebował dużo czasu, by załapać znaczenie słów Harry'ego - właściwie, Harry snuł podejrzenie, że Louis od początku wiedział, co miał na myśli i po prostu odciągał to, by się z nim podroczyć. Nagle Louis stał się bardzo chętny, by przybliżyć się do Harry'ego, a Harry był chętny, by mu na to pozwolić.

\- Naprawdę sądzisz, że moja odpowiedź na to pytanie będzie na miejscu? - wydyszał, a jego zimny oddech rozwiał włosy Harry'ego, na którego rękach pojawiła się gęsia skórka, gdy Louis zaczął rysować ostrożne wzory na ramionach chłopaka, przyciągając go przy tym bliżej.

\- Pewnie nie byłaby, - wymruczał Harry - gdybyśmy mieli towarzystwo. Ale widząc, że jesteśmy sami… nie sądzę, że grzeczności są konieczne. - Jego wargi przejechały po skraju ucha Louisa, gdy wyszeptał, a Louis zadrżał lekko. - Ciepło ci, co?

\- Och… - Louis wydał z siebie długie westchnienie, a Harry zaśmiał się lekko, jego zwyczajny chichot zabrzmiał niżej i o wiele bardziej czarująco niż zazwyczaj.

\- Mam to wziąć za “tak”?  
Następny pocałunek był głęboki i wolny, i palił z rozgrzanej pasji i płomieni, które lizały ich kończyny, gdy obejmowali się nawzajem. Noga Harry'ego znalazła się dookoła pasa Louisa, gdy usadził się wygodniej na jego kolanach, przyciskając Louisa do kanapy i łapiąc jego dolną wargę pomiędzy jego własne, a następnie ciągnąc za nią, chcąc posłuchać dźwięków przyjemności, które Louis wydawał w jego usta.

\- Weź to za “nie”, - powiedział szorstko Louis, oddychając ciężko - a potem spraw, żebym żałował, że to nie było “tak”.

Harry lekko trącił nosem jego szyję: - Chcesz, żebym zmusił cię do błagania? - zapytał figlarnie. - Wiesz, że jestem do tego zdolny. Krzyczałbyś, prosząc o litość w ciągu dziesięciu minut i jesteś tego świadom. W sumie to nie byłby pierwszy raz.

\- A więc zrób to - spraw, żebym cię błagał - rozkazał Louis. - Jeśli naprawdę sądzisz, że możesz to zrobić. - Uśmiechnął się łobuzersko na wizję wyzwania.

W niedługim czasie stali się niezwykle wdzięczni za grube ściany i brak sąsiadów w bliskiej odległości, bo dźwięki, które szybko pojawiły się po tej rozmowie, mianowicie Louis krzyczący wniebogłosy: “PROSZĘ, HARRY!” i Harry z zadowoleniem warczący: “Co się stało z tym, że nie mogłem zmusić cię do błagania, Louis? Co się z tym, do cholery, stało?!”, byłoby źródłem ich wstydu, gdyby dowiedzieli się, że ktoś to usłyszał.

Jednak, kiedy całkowicie wyczerpana para opadła na łóżko, Louis zachrypnięty od błagania, a Harry głęboko z siebie zadowolony, byli ponad to, czy ktokolwiek był nieopodal, by usłyszeć ich pasję, wyciekającą przez grube ściany.

~*~

On i Louis uzgodnili podczas swojej rozmowy po wyczerpującym seksie, że to, iż ostatnio nie spędzali ze sobą wystarczająco czasu, zdecydowanie nie było okej. Dlatego też, kiedy zostali obudzeni przez budzik Louisa następnego dnia, Louis zignorował to i zadzwonił do pracy, mówiąc, że jest chory, chociaż nawet nie starał się, aby to kłamstwo było wiarygodne. Dlatego też, wtedy, kiedy Harry zwykle stał sam w kuchni, ponuro wsadzając brejowate płatki do swoich ust, smażył bekon na ogromne śniadanie dla ich dwójki, trzymając szpatułkę i mając na sobie komediowy fartuch, który był bardzo dokładnie zawiązany dookoła jego pasa. Dlatego też, kiedy w końcu zmusili się do ubrania i zmierzyli do Micheline, by odebrać Alice, byli razem.

Szli ręka w rękę, a wiatr mierzwił im włosy - szczególnie włosy Harry'ego - i idąc, prowadzili rozmowę o najgłupszych małych rzeczach, na przykład jak Alice ubrudziła swoje śpioszki spaghetti i Harry bał się reakcji Micheline, a Micheline była zaskoczona tym, jak czysta okazała się być jej córka… Na przykład jak Louis pewnego dnia wpadł głową na dół do szafy w pomieszczeniu dla strażników więziennych i od tego czasu był ofiarą absurdalnej ilości żartów o “wychodzeniu z szafy”*… rozmawiali o głupich rzeczach, które nie miały ze sobą żadnego powiązania i nikogo nie obchodziły, oprócz ich dwóch.

Niektórzy ludzie pomachali w ich stronę, przechodząc obok nich; niektórych z nich Harry znał z jego regularnych spacerów po wsi, gdy chodził po Alice, innych w ogóle nie znał. Jedna starsza kobieta z trwałą i różową chustą zatrzymała się i bezwstydnie gapiła się na nich, gdy szli w dół ulicy, i wydawało się, że nie była świadoma, że jej widoczne zaciekawienie zostało nie tylko zauważone, ale także służyło jako źródło rozbawienia. Louis na początku bał się, że mogło to zmartwić Harry'ego, ale chłopak z kręconymi włosami tylko się zaśmiał, pomachał do ciekawskiej kobiety, a potem położył swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa i kontynuowali przechadzkę w dół ulicy ze splecionymi palcami.

Co było zaskakujące, nie było żadnych gwizdów; żadnych okropnych uszczypliwych komentarzy wyszeptanych zza ręki, których autorzy chcieli, żeby je usłyszeli. Louis oczekiwał przynajmniej jednego. Jednak mógł przejść w dół ulicy, trzymając za rękę swojego chłopaka, otrzymując za to jedynie spojrzenie ciekawskiej staruszki. W Doncaster, i on, i Harry pewnie leżeliby już teraz w szpitalu, a jeśli nie, to przynajmniej byliby obiektem strumienia bezpośrednich i niebezpośrednich obelg, rzucanych z każdego kąta.

\- To miłe - skomentował radośnie Louis - i, niezwykle, w jego głosie nie było słychać ani krzty ironii. - Chyba po raz pierwszy, nikt nas nie nienawidzi!

Harry wybuchł śmiechem i przybliżył się trochę do Louisa, żeby móc objąć go ramieniem. Pochylał się do Louisa i nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu, który urósł do ogromnych rozmiarów, gdy zgodził się: - Nikt nas nie nienawidzi! - Ściskając mniejszą dłoń Louisa w swojej własnej, dodał: - I jak na razie, chyba my nikogo nie nienawidzimy! To całkowicie wspaniałe. - Obok niego, Louis zachichotał, słysząc tą odpowiedź i dał mu kuksańca w żebra.

\- Tak, cóż, mów za siebie. Nie bardzo lubię naszą starą niebieską kumpelkę, jeśli mam być szczery. Za dużo flirtuje, nie jest zbyt uprzejma. Nie nosi też za dużo ubrań. - Kręcił nosem, ale czubki jego ust uniosły się ku górze, zdradzając go.

\- Nie mów mi, że nadal jesteś zły na to, że weszła do pokoju w bieliźnie, żeby mi zaimponować? - Jeśli miał być całkiem szczery, wizja tego, że Louis nadal był zazdrosny o tą małą rzecz, właściwie mu pasowała.

Wzdychając, widocznie lekko zawstydzony, Louis spojrzał w dół. - Nie! Cóż. Może trochę.

Śmiejąc się, Harry powiedział z zadowoleniem: - To czarujące! - Przechylił swoją głowę na bok, by popatrzeć na Louisa, a jego uśmiech stawał się coraz szerszy, im dłużej mu się przyglądał. - Ooo. Lou! Naprawdę tak się przez to wkurzyłeś? - Głaszcząc policzek Louisa, uśmiechnął się do niego.

\- Możemy nie omawiać moich problemów z zazdrością, proszę? Masz zabrać dziecko, którym powinieneś się zajmować, a nie dajesz mi powodów, żebym czuł sympatii do jej matki. - Ale nawet Louis nie mógł powstrzymać uśmiechu.

\- Dobra uwaga, właściwie, to my mamy zabrać Alice i będziemy spóźnieni. Biegnijmy!

Z zadowoleniem ciągnąc za dłoń Louisa, Harry zaczął biec, chociaż spowalniał go Louis, który był zaskoczony tą nagłą zmianą prędkości i potknął się parę razy, zanim udało mu się wyprostować i ze śmiechem podążyć za Harrym. Wbiegli na wzgórze z wolniejszym tempem, był to bardziej trucht niż bieg, i od czasu do czasu zatrzymywali się, żeby nabrać powietrze. Przy jednej takiej okazji, Louis ścisnął dłoń Harry'ego, złapał drugą, a potem obaj podskakiwali w kółko, odrzucając swoje głowy do tyłu i śmiejąc się beztrosko. Ich śmiech płynął przez powietrze, kiedy Harry zachwiał się i prawie upadł, a Louis musiał złapać go za pas i podtrzymać.

Pochylił się i wyszeptał prosto w ucho Harry'ego, a jego włosy gilgotały szyję chłopaka, kiedy usta delikatnie przejeżdżały po małżowinie usznej: - Uważaj, jak chodzisz, kochanie. Tutaj jest takie jakby nachylenie; nie wiem, czy zauważyłeś.

Harry odwrócił swoją głowę i ukradł pocałunek z ust Louisa, wydając z siebie delikatne westchnięcie, gdy Louis pocałował go ze szczęściem, a jego ręce nadal spoczywały na pasie Harry'ego. Zadowolony, że mógł całować Louisa tak jawnie w miejscu publicznym, Harry przycisnął się do Louisa i pogłębił pocałunek, a jedna z jego dłoni chwyciła twarz chłopaka, jego palce były wystarczająco długie, by złapać dobrą garść jego miękkich włosów. Prawie instynktownie biodra Louisa wykrzywiły się w stronę Harry'ego; rozłączając ich usta, Harry trącał szyję Louisa czubkiem swojego nosa - było to okazanie uczuć, które zwykle zachowywał do bezpiecznych czterech ścian ich domu - i przeszedł przez niego dziwny, mały dreszcz. To, że mógł tak publicznie pokazać, że Louis należał do niego, a on należał do Louisa, to był dla niego pewnego rodzaju osobisty triumf. Zadowolony z siebie, przygryzł czule jeden z tych wspaniale wyrzeźbionych, widocznych obojczyków i czerpał przyjemność z cichego okrzyku, który wydał z siebie w odpowiedzi Louis, zastanawiając się, czy ktoś inny też to usłyszał. Zastanawiając się, czy ktoś inny zauważył, jak Louis go pragnął i jak bardzo Harry'emu podobało się bycie pożądanym.

\- Spóźnimy się - przypomniał mu Louis, a Harry uśmiechnął się do siebie, czując zimny oddech na swojej szyi.

\- I tak tego nie zauważy. Ta dziewczyna spędza większość swojego czasu w przestworzach - wątpię, żeby wiedziała, jaki mamy rok. Nie zauważy, jeśli spóźnimy się o parę minut… albo godzin… - Harry sugestywnie rysował wymyślne zawijasy na plecach Louisa.

\- Hmm. - Louis uśmiechnął się w stronę Harry'ego i stanął delikatnie na swoich palcach, a oni nosy zetknęły się. - Masz na mnie okropny wpływ. Naprawdę nikt nie powinien zostawiać ci pod opieką podatnego na wpływ dziecka, wiesz - zepsujesz ją.

\- Czasem wywieram na ludziach taki efekt. - Uśmiech Harry'ego był i czarujący, i rozbawiony i chłopaki wyglądał na niezmiernie zadowolonego z siebie, gdy przyglądał się, jak źrenice Louisa rozszerzają się.

\- Och, uwierz mi - jestem tego świadom. - Louis tracił koncentrację, flirtowanie przychodziło mu coraz trudniej, ale jeśli ogromny uśmiech na twarzy Harry'ego coś znaczył, to chłopak uważał to za ekstremalnie atrakcyjne.

Przysuwając swoje wargi bardzo blisko do warg Louisa, Harry pozwolił im na zetknięcie się, gdy wyszeptał cicho w usta Louisa: - Ćśś. Nie rumień się.

Oczywiście, Louis zarumienił się, jego policzki stanęły w płomieniach, a Harry odrzucił swoją głowę do tyłu i zaśmiał się. Potrząsając swoją głową z czułością, złapał różową twarz Louisa w obie ręce, złożył ogromny, kochający pocałunek na wargach Louisa, a potem bez słowa puścił wszystko, oprócz jego dłoni i pociągnął go w górę wzgórza.

~*~

\- Tak. Tak. Mmmhmm? Totalnie. - Oczy Micheline były szeroko otwarte, ale puste, a zielone tęczówki były ledwo widoczne. Nawet jej głos był nieobecny; przeciągała każde słowo z dziwnym, silnym akcentem i brzmiała przy tym na całkowicie nieobecną. Jednak Harry najbardziej martwił się o to, że zdawała się prowadzić z nimi rozmowę, chociaż żaden z nich nie powiedział jeszcze ani słowa.

Wymienił z Louisem zmartwione spojrzenia. Louis zbliżył się do niego na kanapie i nieufnie spoglądał na dziewczynę, która stała na środku pokoju, kołysała się chwiejnie i spoglądała przed siebie, skupiając swoją uwagę na czymś, czego nikt inny nie widział. Gdy na nią patrzyli, ona wyciągnęła rękę do przodu i zacisnęła dłoń na powietrzu, a potem z ekscytacją okręcała swoją rękę, podziwiając coś, co widocznie zadawała się widzieć tylko ona. Wolną dłonią uniosła papieros do swoich ściągniętych ust, zaciągnęła się i wpuściła z ust dym, zostawiając na papierku ślad po swojej czerwonej szmince. Zachichotała dziwnie. Jej śmiech był niezwykle wysoki i skończył się dźwiękiem, który przypominał bardziej łkanie.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - zapytał z niepokojem Harry.

\- Mm? Tak, ja… - Spojrzała marzycielsko przed siebie, śledząc nieznany kształt swoim papierosem, pozostawiając gruby dym w powietrzu - a potem rozegnała dym swoją wolną ręką, wysyłając go we wszystkie części pomieszczenia. Zadowolenie pojawiło się na jej twarzy - a potem podskoczyła, zamrugała w stronę Harry'ego, a jej mina natychmiastowo stwardniała, gdy w jakiś sposób zdała się do siebie dochodzić. - Dobrze - powiedziała trochę ostro.

Louis ostrzegająco ścisnął łokieć Harry'ego, przekazując mu, żeby pozwolił mu mówić. - No cóż, jesteś zajęta, - oznajmił czarująco - więc jeśli chcesz, możemy zabrać Alice, żeby odciążyć cię na chwilę.

Kolejna porcja dymu wyleciała z rozszerzonych nozdrzy Micheline i wyglądała jak wkurzony niebieski smok, gdy zmrużyła w ich kierunku oczu. - Kto?

\- …Alice - powiedział powoli Louis. - Twoje dziecko.

\- Och! Ta Alice - powiedziała Micheline, jakby znała przynajmniej dwadzieścia innych Alice i jakby on mógł mieć na myśli każdą z nich. - Jest w tylnej części domu. W wannie. W… ten teges. W ogrodzie.

\- Jesteś pewna? - zapytał ostrożnie Harry.  
\- Oczywiście, że jestem pewna! Nie jestem idiotką! - Micheline machnęła na nich z irytacją. - Po prostu idźcie. Idźcie po nią!

\- Czarująca - wymamrotał Louis w ucho Harry'ego, gdy wyszli z pokoju i zmierzali w kierunku tylnych drzwi, które lekko otwierały się na zawiasach. - Mówiłem ci, że jest suką.

\- Ćśś! - skarcił go Harry, dając mu kuksańca w żebra. - Usłyszy nas!

\- Tak, jasne. Jest zbyt zajęta wsłuchiwaniem się w głosy w swojej głowie, by posłuchać kogokolwiek z prawdziwego świata. “Tak. Tak. Totalnie!” - naśladował ją Louis.

Harry wywrócił swoimi oczami. - Okej, może jest nieobecna. Ale czego od niej oczekujesz? Nie wiem, co do cholery pali, ale wątpię, by było to legalne.

\- Tak, ale czy naprawdę myślałeś, że robi coś legalnego?  
\- Niezupełnie. - Harry klęknął obok Alice, która leżała na torbie na dywaniku, patrząc wilkiem na niebo, wyraźnie niezadowolona - ale w momencie, w którym na niego spojrzała, jej twarz rozjaśniała, a ona pisnęła, wyciągając swoje małe ręce w jego kierunku, by spróbować zarzucić je dookoła jego szyi. Podniósł ją i przycisnął do swojej piersi, a kiedy już ułożyła się w komfortowej pozycji, Alice ziewnęła i zamknęła swoje oczy. - Ktoś tu potrzebuje drzemki. O czym ona myślała, gdy zostawiała cię tu samą? - Harry nie chciał brzmieć na zdenerwowanego, żeby nie niepokoić dziecka, ale jego głos zaczynał drżeć. Zawsze miał niebezpieczny charakter.

Louis położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, uspokajając go. - Harry. Uspokój się, tak? Oddychaj głęboko. Mówiliśmy o tym, pamiętasz? Wdech… wydech.

Harry wciągnął ostro powietrze i ze złością wypuścił je w ciągu sekundy, a potem kontynuował swoją wściekłą tyradę. - Kto zostawia dziecko same na dywaniku na środku ogrodu? Szczególnie tego ogrodu. - Tego ogrodu, z paroma upadającymi drewnianymi listewkami, mającymi uchodzić za płot; tego ogrodu, w którym było więcej chwastów niż trawy; tego ogrodu, po którym porozsypywane były puszki i inne śmieci. Tego ogrodu, na widok którego Harry drżał z obrzydzenia.

\- Wdech! - przypomniał mu Louis.

Harry mocno wypuścił powietrze, mierzwiąc swoje loki, tak, że były nastroszone nad czołem i lekko powiewały, jakby stał na wietrze. - Jestem po prostu.. dlaczego miałbyś… och! Jestem na nią taki zły, Louis! Czy ta kobieta nie ma pojęcia o rodzicielstwie? Mógłbym ją walnąć!

\- Och, proszę, zrób to. - Louis uśmiechnął się. - Och. Nie powinienem tego mówić, co? - Objął swoim ramieniem pas Harry'ego i przycisnął go do siebie, czule kręcąc swoją głową. - Chodźmy gdzieś, gdzie według ciebie będą panować odpowiednie warunki dla czyjegoś dziecka, okej?

\- Wspaniały pomysł. Idziemy? Może wyjdziemy zanim skończymy na dachu, śpiewając peruwiańskie piosenki folkowe i paląc cokolwiek to było, co Micheline zdała się uznać za odpowiednią substancję, żeby wpompować ją w swoje płuca.

\- Twoje życzenie jest dla mnie rozkazem. Jestem twoją wróżką chrzestną, okej?

\- Hmm… wróżka jest okej… nie jestem pewien tej części z chrzestną; jestem całkiem pewien, że to kazirodztwo.

\- Zamknij się - powiedział czule Louis.

I tak, po paru żartobliwych szturchnięciach i wyzwiskach, obaj wyszli z ponurego, nieprzyjaznego ogrodu Micheline. Ogrodu, który zaczynał odzwierciedlać jej osobowość. Wyszli z powrotem na słońce i skierowali się w miejsce o wiele milsze dla nich i dla małego dziecka, które ze sobą nieśli.

*come out of the closet - ujawnić się, że jest się homoseksualistą


	7. Rozdział siódmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

\- Tak. Oczywiście, to świetne! Więc, uch… możemy przeprowadzić tę rozmowę o pracę w… może być piątek? Jestem wolny w piątek. A pan? - Louis spojrzał w dół na swój zeszyt, w którym zwykle zapisywał psychiatryczne obserwacje, i nabazgrał w nim “piątek” i numer telefonu, a następnie wziął to wszystko w kółko i obok narysował uśmiechniętą minkę. - Wspaniale. Cóż, ja…

Drzwi otworzyły się, a Louis krzyknął, prawie spadając z krzesła; musiał chwycić biurko, by nie wylądować na podłodze. W progu stał mężczyzna imieniem Evan; był chudy i nieprzyjazny, a całe jego ciało było zniszczone, jakby powoli marniał, oprócz jego lśniących białych zębów i zbyt ruchliwych oczu, które błyszczały za każdym razem, gdy na coś patrzyły. Louis zawsze uważał go za zniechęcającego, ale szczególnie teraz, kiedy starał się zdobyć nową pracę, mógłby obyć się bez faceta nieoczekiwanie wpadającego do jego biura. Starając się odzyskać swój oddech, Louis powiedział naprędce: - Um, wie pan co, muszę już iść, więc ja… oddzwonię. - Rozłączył się, wsadził swój telefon do kieszeni i starał się uśmiechnąć ciepło w stronę Evana. Pot, zbierający się przy zakolach Evana, sprawiał, że mężczyzna wyglądał tak odpychająco, że nawet zwykle nieskazitelny uśmiech Louisa zrzedł, obrzydzony tym widokiem.

\- Trochę się lenimy, hę? Wykonujesz osobiste telefony, tak? Tak? Tak? - Jego głos był cienki, piskliwy i nieprzyjemny, tak jak on cały. Evan podszedł do niego tylko po to, by dać Louisowi kuksańca w żebra przerażająco chudym łokciem. Louis starał się nie drżeć.

\- Tak, masz mnie - powiedział ponuro, a potem wymusił na sobie kolejny niepewny uśmiech.

Na początku Louis myślał, że twarz mężczyzny pękła i zaraz zacznie krwawić - potem zauważył błysk nadnaturalnie czystych zębów i z przerażeniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Evan się do niego uśmiechał. Obrzydzony, chwycił biurko obiema rękami i poczuł, jak kolor znika z jego twarzy, zostawiając go chorowicie bladym.

\- Wiedziałem! - oznajmił radośnie Evan, siadając na krzesło Harry'ego. Louis poczuł, jak kolejny dreszcz przebiega przez jego kręgosłup jak zimna woda, na myśl o tym, że kościsty tyłek mężczyzny znajdował się na krześle, które zawsze tak mocno przypominało mu o Harrym, że widział je tylko jako należące do Harry'ego. - Nie martw się, nikomu nie powiem. Twój sekret jest u mnie bezpieczny. - Posłał mu kolejny przerażający uśmiech, który sprawił, że Louis poczuł się, jakby mógł zaraz zemdleć.

\- Okej - Louis prawie pisnął, przysuwając do siebie swój zeszyt i przerzucając stronę, by ukryć numer go kliniki psychiatrycznej, w której ubiegał się o pracę. Nerwowo wyłączył swój długopis. - Więc. Masz jakieś ukryte problemy, które cię ostatnio martwiły?

Następnie Evan zaczął dogłębnie opowiadać mu o jego przetrąconym kolanie. Nabawił się tej kontuzji lata temu, gdy po pijanemu wszedł na płot opleciony drutem kolczastym i nigdy tak naprawdę jej nie wyleczył, więc czasem go bolała. Wymienił wiele powodów, przez które można nabawić się stresu w więzieniu, głównie było jedzenie, które zdawało się nie dorównywać jego oczekiwaniom. (Osobiście, Louis myślał, że dla tego mężczyzny zjedzenie czegokolwiek byłoby cudem; wyglądał, jakby nigdy nie miał w buzi ani kęsa jedzenia). Opowiedział Louisowi długą i nudną historię o jego dzieciach, które dorosły lata temu, i o tym, jak niedawno dowiedział się o tym, że ma wnuka i był pewien, że dziecko będzie źle wychowane przez brak dziadka. Właściwie, dopiero co zaczął omawiać usłyszaną plotkę, że podniosą ceny benzyny i że był pewien, iż ekonomia będzie zrujnowana, gdy w końcu wyjdzie z więzienia, kiedy Louis poczuł, jak kończy mu się cierpliwość i przez oczami stanął mu kolor czerwony - i fioletowy, i zielony, i niebieski, i parę innych kolorów. Wpadł w furię, bo miał szczerze dosyć słuchania nudnego mężczyzny gadającego o jego nudnych sprawach.

\- Słuchaj, Evan, - powiedział ze zniecierpliwieniem - czy ty właściwe masz jakieś zmartwienia dotyczące twojego zdrowia psychicznego? Bo płacą mi za zajmowanie się tym. Nie za wysłuchiwanie twoich poglądów na temat nowych regulacji o cenie benzyny. Jeśli to jedyne, o czym chcesz ze mną rozmawiać, to bez obrazy, ale czy nie masz nic przeciwko, aby przyszedł do mnie ktoś, kto naprawdę potrzebuje mojej pomocy?

\- W tym tkwi problem, co nie? Nikt już cię nie potrzebuje, Louis. Dobrze wykonałeś swoją robotę. Naprawiłeś wszystkich i teraz już nikt nie potrzebuje, żebyś szperał w ich głowach. Wszyscy opowiedzieli ci swoje tajemnice i pomogłeś im uleczyć ich umysły. Teraz ją pozszywane i już nie potrzebują naprawy. Już nawet nie ma sensu, żebyś tu był - tylko rozmawiamy, to wszystko. Jesteś tu tylko do rozmowy. Bardzo mi przykro, - powiedział jadowicie Evan - jeśli mój temat do rozmowy cię nie interesuje!

Louis westchnął ze znużeniem i ścisnął czubek swojego nosa pomiędzy kciukiem i palcem wskazującym, zirytowany samym sobą. W końcu, ile razy karcił Harry'ego za to, że szybko tracił panowanie nad sobą? Potrząsając swoją głową, powiedział trochę spokojniej: - Przepraszam, nie powinienem tak na ciebie krzyczeć. Ale jeśli nie potrzebujesz mojej pomocy, może nie powinieneś być w moim biurze. - Stanął na nogi, odwrócił się i spojrzał na ścianę, stojąc plecami do mężczyzny, żeby nie mieć powodu, aby do uderzyć.

\- Och, po prostu idź do domu, - kpił sobie z niego Evan - z powrotem do tego obłąkanego, morderczego, małego wariata, z którym mieszkasz.

Zszokowany, Louis odwrócił się i spojrzał na niego. - Przepraszam?

\- Nie bądź taki zaskoczony, że o tym wiem. Chłopcy opowiedzieli mi o tym wystarczająco wiele. Znalazłeś tutaj najbardziej okropnego, pokręconego sukinsyna i starałeś się go wyleczyć, a kiedy zdałeś sobie sprawę z tego, że jest to niemożliwe do zrobienia, czuć do niego coś dziwnego. On zadurzył się w tobie i nagle pieprzycie się w szafie - powiedział z radością Evan.

\- Wyjdź. - Głos Louisa był cichy, ale rozwścieczony.

\- Im bardziej pokręcony się stawał, tym bardziej go lubiłeś - i jakoś znalazłeś jakąś głupią lukę w przepisach i wyciągnąłeś go stąd - a potem postanowiłeś wyjść za tego świra. Nie chciałbym dzielić mojego łóżka z zabójcą, ale jak kto woli. Więc dlaczego nie pobiegniesz do niego do domu, hmm? On ci się nie znudzi - nigdy nie naprawisz jego umysłu i nigdy nie przestaniesz starać się to zrobić.

\- Wyjdź!

\- To nie byłoby zaskoczeniem, gdyby pewnego dnia pękł i zamordował cię w łóżku. Albo gdyby znowu pociął się na kawałeczki; słyszałem, że tak zrobił. Gdybym był tobą, trzymałbym go z dala od ostrych przedmiotów. Nigdy nie wiesz, co zrobi obłąkaniec.

\- WYJDŹ! - wrzasnął Louis. Byłby zażenowany wysokim tonem, jaki osiągnął jego głos, ale był zbyt wściekły, by myśleć o takich trywialnych sprawach. - WYJDŹ! - Jego dłoń naciskała na przycisk bezpieczeństwa, który Liam tak dawno temu zainstalował pod jego biurkiem, gdy chwycił swoją aktówkę, otworzył ją i w zamieszaniu zaczął wrzucać do niej rzeczy. - Mam dosyć tego miejsca! Mam dosyć tych plotek, które są rozpowiadane za moimi plecami! Mam dosyć was wszystkich! Wychodzę teraz i nigdy nie wracam! - Był tak wściekły, że zrzucił swoją roślinę na podłogę, nie dbając o to, i ze złością kopnął resztki potłuczonej doniczki, tak że ziemia wysypała się na dywan.

Gdy dwóch strażników wleciało do pomieszczenia i jeden z nich chwycił ręce Evana za jego plecami, trzymając go, drugi spoglądał na Louisa, nie wierząc własnym oczom, gdy widział, jak wrzuca swoje rzeczy do aktówki, jakby opętał go szatan. - Louis, co ty robisz, do cholery?

\- Wychodzę - powiedział ostro Louis i zamknął teraz już wypchaną aktówkę, przeszedł dookoła swojego biurka, nad rośliną, którą kiedyś był tak podekscytowany, a która teraz leżała na podłodze w stercie potłuczonej ceramiki i błota. - Skończyłem z tym miejscem. Zrobiłem wszystko, co mogłem, by pomóc tym gościom, a jak mi się odpłacają? Czekaniem, aż ich wyleczę, a potem obmawianiem miłości mojego życia za moimi plecami i mówieniem mi, że jestem niepotrzebny i nie ma sensu, żebym tu jeszcze w ogóle był! Wiecie co? Powiedzcie im, że wygrali. Bo odchodzę i już nigdy mnie nie zobaczycie! Nigdy!

Miał problem z niesieniem ciężkiej aktówki, gdy podszedł do drzwi i rzucił ostatnie melancholijne spojrzenie w kierunku krzesła, głaszcząc go swoim wzrokiem (co szczerze było o wiele przyjemniejsze niż fizyczne dotykanie go, mając na uwadze to, jak bardzo był odrapany i lepki). Ale pamiętając o boleśnie pięknym uśmiechu Harry'ego i dźwięku okrutnych słów Evana, rozbrzmiewających echem w jego uszach, Louis sięgnął po klamkę od drzwi, chwycił ją, a potem otworzył drzwi i wyszedł ze swojego biura po raz ostatni. Szedł w dół korytarza, ignorując wszystkie szeroko otwarte buzie i dźwięki znajomych głosów, pytających, gdzie idzie - i kiedy dotarł do ostatnich drzwi, dzielących go od wolności, odwrócił się do nich wszystkich przodem, oddychając ciężko.

\- Odchodzę! - powiedział dramatycznie. Potem odwrócił się, pokazał swoją przepustkę i wyszedł przez drzwi zanim któryś z nich mógłby unieść brew, widząc jego ostentacyjność.

~*~

To już stawało się normą, że Harry i Alice siedzieli na kocu na plaży. Chłopak trzymał małą dziewczynkę na swoich kolanach, wpatrując się w morze. Lubił myśleć, że obaj mieli już pewien uzgodniony sposób na spędzanie dnia: najpierw przez pewien czas grał z nią w głupie gry, jak zabawa w chowanego i robienie dziwnych min, a później rozmawiał z nią godzinami, wyjawiając jej swoje najgłębsze uczucia i sekrety, o których nigdy nie powiedział Louisowi - głównie dlatego, że Louis był częścią wielu z nich. Zbyt się wstydził, by przyznać mu się do połowy z nich.

Szczerze, po prostu potrzebował kogoś, z kim mógłby porozmawiać o Louisie, a nikt inny nie umiał z takim zachwytem słuchać opowieści o świetności Louisa Tomlinsona jak mała Alice. Przyglądała się Harry'emu wielkimi oczami, gdy on wyjawiał jej każdy swój sekret, jakby go słuchała, jakby go rozumiała. I czasem, kiedy nieśmiało przyznawał jej, że Louis był powodem, dla którego wstawał co rano, i dla którego nadal szczęśliwie żył i oddychał, ogromny uśmiech rozjaśniał twarz małej dziewczynki, jakby była zadowolona z tego, że dwoje ludzi tak po prostu, szczerze się kocha.

Byli cicho przez chwilę, po prostu czerpiąc radość z popołudnia - ale teraz Alice znowu siedziała na kolanie Harry'ego, a on znowu do niej mówił, nieobecnie gilgocząc ją pod brodą lub w jej małą dłoń, gdy ona cicho chichotała. W tamtym momencie myślał o wielu rzeczach, a ona była jego rozentuzjazmowanym, chociaż nieodpowiadającym słuchaczem.

\- Martwię się o niego, Al - przyznał. - Nie sądzę, żeby był szczęśliwy. Dużo sił kosztuje codzienne go jeżdżenie do Doncaster i z powrotem. Ponadto, czuje się okropnie w tamtym miejscu od kiedy Liam został przeniesiony; już nie ma z kim rozmawiać. Wcześniej kolegował się z wszystkimi, ale w pewien sposób zamknął się w sobie od czasu tej okropnej sytuacji z Derekiem… ciężko mu teraz komuś zaufać, wiesz? Szczególnie dlatego, że okazało się, iż to nasz odźwierny Ian wpuścił do naszego bloku Dereka. Zdrajca. - Spojrzał groźnie w pustą przestrzeń, jakby widział mężczyznę przed sobą i w myślach bił go do nieprzytomności.

Fale powoli sunęły po plaży, leniwie zderzając się ze złotym piaskiem, a następnie wracając do morza. Parę mew wydało z siebie nieprzyjemne skrzeczące dźwięki, które stopiły się w znośny drugoplanowy hałas. Harry z zamyśleniem patrzył w morze, a Alice przyglądała mu się z bardzo poważną miną.

\- Szybko się nudzi. Dobrze wykonuje swoją pracę. Mam wrażenie, że nikt go już tam nie potrzebuje, a Louis nienawidzi czuć się bezużyteczny. Och, on zachowuje się, jakby był szczęśliwy, ale nie może mnie nabrać. Zbyt dobrze go znam. Wystarczy spojrzeć w jego oczy, by dostrzec tam smutek. Nienawidzi każdej spędzonej tam sekundy, ale nie powie mi o tym, bo wie, że nie puściłbym go tam, gdyby mi to przyznał. Rozumiem, że potrzebujemy pieniędzy, ale żałuję, że nie innego wyjścia, które nie sprawiałoby, że czułby się tak nieszczęśliwie. To nic dramatycznego; nie mogę powiedzieć, że już się nie uśmiecha, bo to robi, codziennie. I robi to szczerze. Ale tylko wtedy, gdy do mnie wraca. Kiedy jest tam, po prostu siedzi, czując się okropnie i to mu nie służy! - Harry powoli potrząsnął swoją głową. - Dobrze, że Micheline zaczęła mi płacić za zajmowanie się tobą; ledwo wiążemy koniec z końcem. Gdyby stracił pracę… no cóż. Nie byłoby dobrze. To jedyny powód, dla którego jeszcze nie kazałem mu stamtąd odejść. Nie chcę, żeby musiał nosić więcej stresu na swoich barkach.

Alice wyglądała na smutną, a on czuł się niemal niedobrze przez to, że dzielił się swoimi problemami z dzieckiem, a później przypomniał sobie, że ona pewnie nie ma pojęcia, o czym mówił, a jej niemrawa mina była prawdopodobnie skutkiem tego, że przestał ją gilgotać, więc powrócił do lekkiego szturchania jej w brzuch, a ona znowu zaczęła chichotać.

\- Kocha mnie. Ja też go kocham. Staramy się, żeby wszystko szło dobrze, Alice; naprawdę. Wszystko idzie dobrze. Tylko pewnie nie tak łatwo, jak byśmy tego chcieli. Zawsze będą jakieś nierówności, jestem tego świadom, ale nasza droga była niezwykle wyboista i tak trudno ją wygładzić… - Poczuł, jak marszczy brwi.

Harry nawet nie podskoczył, gdy ktoś koło niego usiadł i objął go od tyłu; tylko odwrócił swoją głowę z już zamkniętymi oczami i ostrożnie pocałował Louisa, upewniając się, że nie ściska Alice zbyt mocno pomiędzy nimi. To była pewnego rodzaju niekomfortowa pozycja, więc Louis usiadł obok Harry'ego, przyciągając młodszego chłopaka do swojego boku i delikatnie trącając nosem jego szyję.

\- Myślałem, że tu cię znajdę - wyszeptał Louis.

\- Szczerze, kiedy mnie tutaj nie ma? - Harry przerwał. - Ponadto, dlaczego ty tutaj jesteś? Nie powinieneś być w pracy? Nie, żebym narzekał.

Louis potrząsnął swoją głową. - Już nie… dołączyłem do klubu bezrobotnych. - Ze zmartwieniem skubał swoją wargę, ze strachem wyczekując wściekłej albo wyczekującej odpowiedzi Harry'ego.

Nie była ani wściekła, ani wyczekująca. - Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jest mi przykro. Ta praca ci nie służyła. Wracałeś do domu co noc z pustymi oczami, a trudno jest ponownie zapalić w nich ten płomień. - Harry odwrócił swoją głowę i zapytał ostrożnie: - Mogę zapytać dlaczego?

\- Było parę powodów. Ale nie zostałem zwolniony, jeśli do tego pijesz. Wyszedłem. Nie mogłem już tego znieść. Ten gość - Evan - był okropny, mówił mi coraz to gorsze rzeczy i pękłem. Wrzuciłem wszystko do mojej aktówki i dałem im werbalną rezygnację; znaczy, krzyknąłem “Odchodzę!”. A potem było moje bardzo dramatyczne i niezapomniane wyjście.

\- Och, tak przypuszczałem. Co powiedział?

Przykuty do ziemi, Louis powiedział: - Uch… nie za wiele.

\- Żadnych kłamstw, Louis - przypomniał mu Harry z zamkniętymi oczami, odchylając swoją głowę do tyłu, by pozwolić słońcu na ogrzanie jej.

Louis westchnął. - Racja. - Ta obietnica szybko wyprowadzi go z równowagi, pomimo iż to on był jej pomysłodawcą. - Mówił coś… o nas. O tobie. - Słowa wypadały z jego ust w pośpiechu, żeby nie mógł ich cofnąć: - Głównie oskarżył mnie o to, że dochodzę, myśląc o twoim nadszarpniętym zdrowiu psychicznym. Powiedział, że lubię mieć przy sobie kogoś, kto jest “niemożliwy do naprawienia” i że jestem z tobą tylko dlatego, że lubię wyzwania.

\- Och. - Głos Harry'ego był zimny i Louis żałował, że nie wymyślił czegoś na poczekaniu. - Czarujące.

\- Prawda? - zgodził się Louis łagodnym tonem.

Przez chwilę byli cicho, a to natura przemawiała. Fale szumiały łagodnie, gdy wiatr odganiał pozostałości po gniewie Louisa, a krzyki ptaków nad ich głowami uśmierzyły uczucia Harry'ego zranione przez oskarżenia, które przekazał mu Louis. Obaj wiedzieli, że jest okej, gdy ramiona Harry'ego zrelaksowały się, on sam westchnął i oparł się o Louisa, kładąc swoją głowę na ramieniu starszego chłopaka. Louis z ulgą wydał z siebie ciche westchnięcie i przytulił się do Harry'ego, kradnąc trochę z jego ciepła; miał nagie ręce, bo nie pomyślał wcześniej, żeby ubrać sweter, tak jak zrobił to Harry, więc było mu dosyć zimno, ale długie ciało jego chłopaka ogrzało go i gęsia skórka, która pojawiła się wcześniej na jego rękach, szybko znikała.

\- Wiesz, że to nieprawda - obiecał cicho. - Kocham cię.

Harry westchnął. - Wiem. Po prostu to nadal boli, kiedy ludzie mówią takie okropne rzeczy. To naprawdę nie powinno nic znaczyć, ale nie mogę przestać czuć się okropnie.

Louis w odpowiedzi ścisnął go lekko, a potem łatwo zmienił temat, czego spodziewał się po nim Harry. - Więc co dzisiaj robiliście, hmm? - zapytał, potrząsając jedną z dłoni Alice. - Dobrze się bawiłaś?

Patrząc na niego uroczyście swoimi dużymi oczami, Alice zamrugała. - Ha - powiedziała poważnie.

Zamrugał w jej stronę, a Harry także w konsternacji spojrzał na nią, zdumiony. To nie był śmiech; to był konkretny, zamierzony dźwięk, dwie litery, które wypowiedziała całkowicie celowo.

\- Przepraszam, kochanie, co to było? - zapytał Louis.

Przez chwilę wysilała swój mózg, mała zmarszczka pojawiła się na jej czole - a potem przy pomocy ogromnej ilości wysiłku, wydała z siebie spokojne, delikatne: - Ha-ee.

Obaj spojrzeli na nią z przerażeniem - bo przed chwilą naprawdę coś powiedziała, a jeśli to było to, o czym myśleli, to byli w tarapatach.

\- Powiedz to jeszcze raz - polecił Harry.

Alice uśmiechnęła się w jego stronę. - Ha-ee! - Niezdarnie poklepała go po policzku. - Ha-ee.

Przerażony, Harry spojrzał na Louisa i jego dłoń zakryła jego usta. - O Boże. Powiedziała to, prawda? Właśnie powiedziała moje imię. To jej pierwsze słowo, a powiedziała moje imię, imię swojej niańki, Jezu Chryste, jak wytłumaczymy to jej rodzicom? Jej pierwsze słowo nie będzie “mama” albo “tata”, to moje cholerne imię! - Był oszołomiony - ale tym samym, niezmiernie uradowany. Ta mała dziewczynka właśnie wybrała jego imię jako pierwsze słowo, które wypowiedziała.

Louis był zmartwiony, ale starał się tego nie okazywać. - Ach, cóż, - powiedział pogodnie - mogło być gorzej. Mogła wybrać coś o wiele gorszego, jeśli weźmiemy pod uwagę język, którym codziennie posługują się jej rodzice.

Harry zachichotał. - Prawda. Ale, o Boże, Micheline będzie taka zła - jęknął. - No dalej, Alice; no dalej, kochanie. Powiedz coś innego, dalej - namawiał ją. - Powiedz “mama”.

Spoglądając mu w oczy, Alice powiedziała wyraźnie: - Ha-ee.

\- Nie, to nie tak. Ma-ma.  
Spojrzała na niego wilkiem. - Ha-ee - powiedziała głośno.

Louis zachichotał. - Och, kochanie. Widocznie jest uparta.

\- Co zrobisz? Teraz już nigdy się nie zamknie. Nauczyliśmy mówić czyjeś dziecko i wypowiada jedynie moje imię! - Harry jęknął i schował swoją twarz w dłoniach. - Mamy przerąbane! - powiedział stłumionym głosem.

\- To nie jest koniec świata. Alice mogłaby śpiewać hymn narodowy słowo w słowo, a Micheline pewnie by tego nie zauważyła. Zostało nam mieć nadzieję, że albo tego nie zauważy, albo nie będzie ją to obchodzić.

\- Och, Boże. Mam taką nadzieję, Louis. Mam taką cholerną nadzieję.


	8. Rozdział ósmy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Występuje tutaj mężczyzna w ciąży, więc jeśli ktoś nie chce tego czytać, niech ominie ten rozdział!

Harry uśmiechnął się, gdy przeszedł przez kuchnię, by objąć Louisa rękami od tyłu, obserwując z czułością, jak Louis przygotowywał sobie filiżankę herbaty i hojnie obdarowywał się jakimiś sześcioma łyżkami cukru. On i jego miłość do słodyczy! To było czarujące. Harry oparł swoją brodę o ramię Louisa i odwrócił swoją głowę, by pocałować go lekko w policzek, podziwiając słodko skoncentrowaną minę Louisa, który wlewał wrzącą wodę do filiżanki i poruszał torebką herbaty. Harry uśmiechnął się za nim, a potem zrobił krok w tył i potrząsnął swoją głową z rozbawieniem, przyglądając się, jak bardzo Louis musiał wyciągać ręce, by dosięgnąć blatu kuchennego.

Ostatnio Louis musiał koncentrować się nad wszystkim. Był wolniejszy niż wcześniej i wiele wysiłku kosztowało go robienie rzeczy, w których zwykle był dobry - Harry'ego to rozśmieszało i regularnie oferował mu pomoc, ale Louis zawsze robił kwaśną minę i odrzucał jego propozycję, mówiąc: “Mogę zrobić coś sam!”. Harry uważał, że było to zabawne, jeśli miał być szczery, szczególnie wtedy, gdy powiedział coś niezwykle bezczelnego, Louis chciał go walnąć, nie trafił, a potem starał się gonić go po domu, żeby gilgotać go tak, jak zwykle - oprócz tego, że zdyszał się w połowie pościgu i musiał położyć się na plecach na podłodze, oddychając ciężko, gdy Harry prawie krztusił się własnym śmiechem, będąc na skraju łez.

Potrząsając swoją głową, jakby mógł czytać Harry'emu w myślach - chociaż, po szerokim uśmiechu na jego twarzy, jego myśli były całkiem oczywiste - Louis chwycił torebkę herbaty, która leżała obok i żartobliwie rzucił ją w Harry'ego, jednakże był niezdarny i prawie chybił. Cmokając, poklepał swój brzuch z żalem i odwrócił się do lady, by odłożyć ręcznik i znowu poruszać torebką herbaty w filiżance.

\- Dobry Boże, Lou, jak ty z tym żyjesz? Nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób nadal stoisz. Jesteś rozmiarów domu, na litość boską! - Uśmiechnął się.

\- Jestem słoniem - zgodził się Louis, odwracając się, z dłońmi spoczywającymi na jego nabrzmiałym brzuchu i śmiejąc się na widok szeroko otwartych oczu Harry'ego.

Harry nadal przyzwyczajał się do widoku tak ogromnego Louisa i okrągłego brzucha pod jego koszulką - mówiąc szczerze, gdyby Louis był kobietą, mógłby przyzwyczaić się do tego szybciej; trudno było przejść do porządku dziennego z tym, że miłość twojego życia była w ciąży, ale skoro Louis był mężczyzną, było to jeszcze trudniejsze zadanie. Nie, żeby nie podobało mu się, że Louis miał w sobie ich dziecko; bardzo go to radowało, szczególnie gdy wiedział, że to on je tam umieścił, ale nadal lekko się dziwił, gdy widział swojego chłopaka.

\- Uważaj, żeby oczy ci nie wyleciały - zażartował Louis.

\- To obrzydliwe. Ale prawdziwe. - Harry uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął swoją dłoń do przodu, niepewny. - Mogę…?

\- Nie krępuj się.

Harry wyciągnął dłoń i ostrożnie przycisnął ją do brzucha Louisa, czując, jak jego własny puls przyśpiesza. Przez całą tą skórę i mięśnie, dotykał ich dziecka. To było najpiękniejsze uczucie na świecie i nie mógł powstrzymać się przez głaskaniem Louisa, czując jego dziwne zaokrąglenia. Nagle, Louis zrobił dziwną minę i wybuchł śmiechem.

\- To gilgocze!

\- Przepraszam - powiedział Harry, odchodząc do tyłu, by przyjrzeć się Louisowi z daleka.

Jego twarz była lekko zarumieniona od przyjemność, a jego oczy błyszczały, gdy spoglądał na Harry'ego z jedną jedną ręką spoczywającą na jego brzuchu, jakby był to przyczepiony do niego stół, mający dodać mu wygody. Pomimo jego spokoju, czuł pewien instynkt opiekuńczy w stosunku do swojego brzucha, jakby był jego strażnikiem, a Harry był ciekaw, jakie to uczucie, gdy wiesz, że coś - ktoś! - w tobie rośnie. Jakie to uczucie, gdy ktoś kopie cię we wnętrzności… już to lubił, to coś, co Louis miał w sobie, to coś, czym się opiekował.

Nie myślał, że kiedykolwiek zobaczy Louisa tak szczęśliwego, tak słodkiego… tak pięknego. Harry chciał rzucić go na najbliższą dostępną płaską powierzchnię i pieprzyć się z nim na blacie kuchennymi i w paru innych miejscach, ale nawet on musiał przyznać, że to nie najlepszy sposób na traktowanie Louisa ani ich nienarodzonego dziecka, więc w końcu przytulił go ostrożnie, przyciskając go do swojej piersi i masując dłonią plecy Louisa. Ostatnio Louis… nie narzekał, ale Harry przyłapał go na strojeniu min i widział, że musiał łapać oddech coraz częściej, trzymał się za plecy i nie trudno było zgadnąć, co było problemem. Dziecko było dosyć ciężkie. Harry ostrożnie namalował palcem parę kółek w dół kręgosłupa Louisa.

\- Mmm, - Louis westchnął, zamykając swoje oczy - to fajne uczucie. Nie masz pojęcia, jak dużo wysiłku wkładam w noszenie tego czegoś cały czas. Nie wiem, jak kobiety sobie z tym radzą, robiąc to w kółko i w kółko. Od teraz zawsze będę doceniał kobiety.

\- Od teraz zawsze będę doceniał ciebie, - obiecał Harry - jesteś wspaniały. Tak bardzo cię kocham. - Delikatnie pocałował Louisa w usta, a następnie nasilił swoje ostrożne masowanie, jakby wiedział, co robił. Nie improwizował zbyt często, ale teraz mógł zrobić przynajmniej to. - Powiedz mi, jeśli zacznie boleć.

\- Och… boleć? Oszalałeś? To cholernie fantastyczne uczucie… - Odchylając się w jego stronę, Louis wypuścił z siebie powietrze i zrelaksował się w jego objęciach, gdy Harry kontynuował swoje pieszczoty. - Dziękuję. Och… - Trochę wiercił się pod dłońmi Harry'ego, oddychając ciężko w jego szyję.

Harry zawahał się. - Czy to bolało? Przepraszam.

\- Nie, to… nie, to właściwie wspaniałe uczucie… - Louis ponownie westchnął i oparł się o Harry'ego, wydając z siebie niski, zadowolony dźwięk. - Tak dobrze… Boże, dzieci wymagają wiele pracy; nikt nie uprzedził mnie, że tak bardzo mogę się zmęczyć…

\- Za dużo robisz; to twój problem. Powinieneś więcej narzekać. Wiesz, że zrobiłbym dla ciebie wszystko; możesz mnie o wszystko prosić.

\- Nie chcę stwarzać kłopotów.

\- Nie bądź śmieszny! Dalej, powinieneś już wiedzieć, że lubię się o ciebie zamartwiać. Byłoby świetnie. Chciałbym przynosić ci wygodne kapcie i butelki z gorącą wodą… i smarować ci chleb masłem. - Harry zachichotał i zwiększył nacisk na końcu kręgosłupa Louisa, gdzie gromadził się cały ból.

\- Och, Boże, przestań, przez ciebie czuję się, jakbym był w średnim wieku - Louis jęknął, wyginając swoje plecy w stronę Harry'ego, by dać mu do nich lepszy dostęp. - Nie wiem, czy powinieneś to robić; zaczynam czuć się za bardzo, jakbym był uwodzony, a nie sądzę, żeby seks służył dziecku.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Pewnie masz rację; nie chcemy, żeby w przyszłości stała się maniaczką seksu, prawda?

Przez chwilę Louis po prostu rozkoszował się uczuciem tych wielkich dłoni ściągających z niego cały ból, a potem wymruczał: - Ona?

\- Och! - Harry zaczerwienił się z zażenowania, nagle zawstydzony. - Ja po prostu.. tak. Zawsze widziałem ją jako dziewczynkę, wiesz? Naszą małą dziewczynkę.

Louis uśmiechnął się w jego stronę. - Darcy?

\- Cóż… jeśli tylko będzie ci to pasować. To ty wkładasz w to więcej roboty - nosisz ją wszędzie i tak dalej. To twój wybór.

\- Darcy mi się podoba. - Spoglądając z czułością na swój brzuch, Louis uśmiechnął się. - To śmieszne, że nadal nie mogę uwierzyć, że ta mała osoba tam jest.

Harry klęknął przed Louisem, a ogromny i figlarny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy chłopaka, gdy Harry znalazł się na swoich kolanach.

\- Ostrożnie. Jeśli zamierzasz to zrobić, upewnij się, że nie stracisz przytomności, jeśli będziesz zbyt energicznie ruszał swoją głową. Mały jest całkiem krzepki, wszystko może się wydarzyć; możesz równie dobrze walnąć się w głowę kamieniem - droczył się z nim.

Wywracając swoimi oczami, Harry delikatnie położył swoje dłonie po obu stronach brzucha Louisa. - Wsadź swój sprzęt z powrotem do spodni i wyczyść swoje brudne myśli - zbeształ go, ale tak naprawdę nie miał mu tego za złe; uśmiechał się jeszcze bardziej, gdy przyłożył swoje ucho do brzucha Louisa, jakby mógł usłyszeć gaworzące dziecko.

\- Żarty na bok, czy to nawet cię nie dziwi? Znaczy… to nie jest zwyczajna sytuacja, prawda? Znaczy… jestem w ciąży. - Zaśmiał się z czystego niedowierzania, spoglądając w dół na siebie i potrząsając swoją głową. - Nigdy nie sądziłem, że coś takiego wyjdzie z moich ust.

\- Też nigdy nie myślałem, że kiedykolwiek usłyszę od ciebie coś takiego, - przyznał Harry - ale nie narzekam. - Westchnął i przyłożył swoją twarz do piersi Louisa. - Tak bardzo cię kocham.

Louis uśmiechnął się w jego stronę i chciał odpowiedzieć - ale zanim mógłby wydać z siebie jakiś dźwięk, zadrżał, wzdrygając się lekko. Dziwna mina pojawiła się na jego twarzy, małe zdezorientowane zmarszczenie brwi, jakby właśnie zdał sobie sprawę, że powinien coś pamiętać, ale nie miał pojęcia co. Gdy jego czoło zmarszczyło się, instynktownie wyciągnął rękę i dotknął swojego brzucha, masując go jedną dłonią, jakby część jego ciała była zdenerwowana, a on ją uspokajał.

\- Wszystko dobrze, Lou? - zapytał Harry, spoglądając na niego ze zmartwieniem.

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis ponownie pomasował swój brzuch i powiedział: - … Tak. Tak, wszystko dobrze. Po prostu miałem dziwny moment - wiesz. Ciąża. To się zdarza.

\- Jaki dziwny moment? - zapytał Harry, wyciągając dłoń, chwytając nadgarstek Louisa i z nieznanych powodów sprawdzając jego puls.

\- Nie wiem. Było mi trochę słabo, to wszystko. Już dobrze; nie ma potrzeby, by panikować. Obiecaj mi, że nie panikujesz?

\- Oczywiście, że nie panikuję! Martwię się o ciebie, to wszystko. Za bardzo się przemęczasz.

\- Robiłem sobie herbatę!

Harry zignorował go. - Usiądź, kochanie, tak? Dalej. Proszę. Skończę ją robić za ciebie; idź i odpoczywaj.

\- O tak, pójdę i nałożę parę wygodnych kapci, tak? - zapytał Louis, ale wywrócił swoimi oczami i udał się w kierunku salonu.

Kiedy Harry do niego dołączył, Louis był zwinięty w kłębek, z nogami zgiętymi pod nim i brodą spoczywającą na jego dłoni. Zębami przygryzał dolną wargę, koncentrując się i głaszcząc swój brzuch z lekko zaniepokojoną miną na twarzy. Harry podszedł do niego i usiadł obok, także kładąc dłoń na brzuchu Louisa, zmartwiony jego miną.

\- Jesteś pewien, że wszystko dobrze?

\- Tak sądzę. To pewnie po prostu jeden z tych dziwnych rzeczy, prawda? Nie wiem, jak powinienem się z tym czuć… dziecko pewnie po prostu znowu mnie kopie czy coś.

\- To nie pierwszy raz, gdy to robi. Nie powinieneś czuć się tak samo?

\- Och, Harry, nie wiem! Pewnie tak. Może po prostu kopie trochę mocniej, to wszystko. Proszę, nie wyolbrzymiaj tego. Nie chcę robić z niczego afery. Chodź tu. - Louis przyciągnął do siebie Harry'ego i obaj oparli się o siebie, a loki Harry'ego gilgotały Louisa w twarz, gdy ten delikatnie głaskał go po ręce. - Szczerze, nie wiem o tym zbyt wiele, ale jestem pewien, że nie powinieneś panikować za każdym razem, gdy poczuję ukłucie.

\- Ukłucie? To nie brzmi dobrze? Czy to boli?

\- Harry!

\- Przepraszam, przepraszam! - powiedział pośpiesznie Harry.

\- Dobrze. I nie, to nie do końca boli, ale po prostu to dziwne uczucie - jakby ktoś mnie szczypał, ale od wewnątrz… to trudne do opisania.

Ostrożnie poklepując brzuch Louisa, Harry zaoferował: - Chcesz, żebym coś ci przyniósł? Paracetamol albo butelkę gorącej wody, albo…

\- Zostawiłem moją herbatę w kuchni, - przyznał Louis - ale nie powinienem…

\- Pójdę i ją wezmę! - powiedział prawie podekscytowanie Harry i podniósł się, wylatując z pokoju, by wziąć herbatę.

Louis opadł na poduszki z małym westchnięciem, gdy Harry zniknął z pola widzenia. W parę krótkich chwil, Harry był w kuchni i chwytał herbatę. Bez zapowiedzi, wziął mały łyk i zadrżał, gdy oparzył sobie język.

Uniósł filiżankę i podmuchał w nią delikatnie, chłodząc herbatę, żeby Louis sam się nią nie poparzył. Ostatnio czuł się dziwnie opiekuńczy; coś mówiło mu, że powinien opiekować się Louisem - może był to ten ogromny brzuch pod jego ubraniami - a on nie zamierzał ominąć tej okazji. W końcu, to zwykle Louis opiekował się nim.

Właśnie gdy miał zacząć nieść filiżankę do salonu, pewien dźwięk przeciął spokój - i nie był to byle jaki dźwięk; krzyk; wrzask. To był boleśnie znajomy głos, ale nigdy wcześniej nie słyszał tak okropnego dźwięku w jego wykonaniu. To był dźwięk czystej agonii, dźwięk, który przedarł się przez gardło Louisa i po drodze wystrzępił jego płuca. Nigdy wcześniej żaden dźwięk nie wywarł na Harrym tak złego wrażenia, dla niego był to dźwięk piekła - filiżanka wypadła mu z dłoni i roztrzaskała się na podłodze, a gorąca herbata oblałaby nagie stopy Harry'ego, gdyby jeszcze tam stał, gdyby nie biegł do salonu, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Chociaż to dwa inne życia tak bardzo go obchodziły i one właśnie znajdowały się w pokoju, do którego biegł.

Prawie zgięty wpół z bólu, Louis trzymał się za swój brzuch i wydawał z siebie ciche krzyki. Kolor zszedł z jego twarzy, zostawiając go bladego i drżącego, gdy stał obok sofy. Panikując, Harry podbiegł do niego i pochylił się nad nim. Chciał go objąć, ale bał się, że tylko bardziej go skrzywdzi. Bezradny, wyciągnął rękę w stronę nadgarstka Louisa i chwycił go.

\- Louis?

\- Harry! - wydyszał Louis, zaciskając swoje palce dookoła palców Harry'ego. - Harry, to boli… ach! - Krzyknął i wzdrygał się z nieznanych powodów, obejmując ręką swój brzuch.

\- Louis! - Harry mógł tylko krzyczeć, gdy Louis wzdrygał się i łzy podpłynęły do jego oczu. Nagle Louis nie mógł utrzymać się w pionowej pozycji i trzymał się ramienia Harry'ego, żeby być w stanie stać na własnych nogach. Trzymał swój żelazny ucisk na lewym bicepsie Harry'ego, który zaczął blednąć od bólu, ale nie zamierzał go puszczać - za żadne skarby.

Ostrożnie podnosząc Louisa, Harry trzymał go w swoich ramionach jak w scenie z jakiegoś głupiego filmu. Położył go na sofie i odgarnął jego włosy z czoła z przerażającą czułością, starając się uspokoić go, pomimo tego, że on sam był przerażony. Jego dłonie bezradnie zwisały nad Louisem, gdy z desperacją chciał zrobić coś pożytecznego, ale nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż trzymać Louisa i starać się uspokoić go, pomimo że jego szepty były ledwo słyszalne przy cichych jękach, które wypadały z ust Louisa, skręcającego się z bólu.

\- Lou, Lou, no dalej, wszystko jest okej, wszystko jest okej - bełkotał Harry, gdy Louis ściskał jego palce z przerażającą siłą. Harry klęknął obok chłopaka, żeby Louis mógł złapać go jeszcze mocniej.

\- Harry, boję się - powiedział z desperacją Louis.

\- Nie bój się. - Harry złapał jego twarz jedną trzesącą się dłonią. - Wszystko będzie dobrze.

Bardzo niepewny uśmiech pojawił się na twarzy Louisa, który starał się wymusić na sobie lekkie kiwnięcie głową - ale parę łez poleciało w dół jego twarzy, a Harry mógł tylko go złapać i przyciągnąć bliżej do siebie w szybkim uścisku, by zaoferować mu pocieszenie, którego nie dałyby mu słowa, bo nie było w nich żadnej pewności.

\- Coś jest nie tak - wyjęczał Louis. - Coś zdecydowanie jest nie tak!

\- Co masz na myśli? Coś nie tak z dzieckiem?

Harry wyciągnął dłoń, by ostrożnie zbadać brzuch Louisa swoimi delikatnymi dłońmi, ale kiedy położył je na rozciągniętej skórze Louisa, chłopak krzyknął, a Harry od razu się odsunął, odciągając swoje palce, jakby to one ponosiły całą winę za okropny ból, który rozrywał Louisa od wewnątrz - zadrżał z winą… gdy odciągnął swoją dłoń, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że była ona dziwnie ciepła… i mokra… odsuwając swoje palce, odkrył, że były lepkie i czerwone.

Przez parę chwil spoglądał z głupotą na swoje szkarłatne palce, zastanawiając się, jak mógł się przeciąć i skąd brała się ta cała krew, i dlaczego nic go nie bolało - i, z bijącym sercem, odmówił spojrzenia w dół na ciągle rosnącą czerwoną plamę na koszulce Louisa, przerażony tego, co mogłoby przyjść w parze z tą wiedzą.

\- Harry!

Musiał spojrzeć w dół… musiał zobaczyć… był tam Louis, biały jak ściana, z szeroko otwartymi oczami, w bólu, chwytający dłoń Harry'ego na pocieszenie. W tamtym momencie, Harry zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że wszystko, każdy malutki plan i idealny moment, rozsypywało się dookoła niego, rozpadało na kawałki na czubku jego głowy. Louis wydał z siebie okrzyk, a Harry poczuł, jak jego palce są miażdżone, nie narzekając.

Obraz przed jego oczami zamazał się, a jego oczy zaszkliły od łez, jakby ktoś zaciągnął wodną zasłonę na jego tęczówki, by ukryć od niego ten okropny widok…

~*~

Harry podskoczył z przerażeniem tak gwałtownie, że bardzo mocno walnął się czymś w głowę. Ból rozprzestrzenił się po jego czaszce, a on przeklinał, szukając tego, o co się uderzył. Szybko znalazł oparcie na głowę chwycił je, a jego oczy otworzyły się, gdy on szybko usiadł prosto na łóżku, macając kołdrę.

Zdezorientowany, rozejrzał się dookoła; było bardzo ciemno, a szybkie spojrzenie w stronę zegara powiedziało mu, że było wcześnie rano, kiedy sekundy temu mógłby przysiąc, że było popołudnie. Jednak siedział na swoim łóżku w ciemnościach, a jego serce waliło w jego żebra jak młot. Kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że właśnie się obudził, a to wszystko było jedynie snem, w jego głowie pojawiło się kolejne pytanie: ile z tego było snem?

Natychmiastowo odwracając się, żeby upewnić się, że Louis leżał obok niego, delikatnie dotknął jednego z policzków Louisa i sprawdził, czy nadal oddychał. Potem sam wziął kilka głębokich oddechów i zamknął swoje oczy, bo tak, Louis nadal żył i miał się wspaniale - ale teraz musiał wykombinować, które części jego snu były snem, a które były prawdziwe. Nie był pewien, czy chciał to wiedzieć.

W końcu, ciekawość wygrała, a on zanurzył swoją dłoń pod koc i delikatnie położył ją na brzuchu Louisa - poczuł, jak jego serce wlatuje mu do brzucha, gdy przejechał palcami po skórze chłopaka i odkrył, że Louis miał z powrotem swój stary, naprężony, opalony brzuch - żadnych rozstępów, żadnego dziecka. Łzy podpłynęły do oczu Harry'ego, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że panikował przez dziecko, które nigdy nawet nie istniało.

Czuł się idiotycznie. Nie mógł wiedzieć, że śni, kiedy śnił, ale nadal powinien wiedzieć, że mężczyźni nie mogą być w ciąży, to niemożliwe, ta sytuacja powinna wydawać się dla niego dziwna… a jednak zdawała się być tak głupio prawdziwa, tak idealna, tak boleśnie bliska do tego, jak wyobrażał sobie swój perfekcyjny związek. Klasyczny sen. Jego klasyczny sen. W strzępach; robity i porwany. Obudził się w łzach przez coś, czego nigdy nie miał, czuł, że obserwowanie Louisa rozrywanego na kawałki byłoby lepsze niż wiedza, że to dziecko nigdy nie istniało - to było tylko w jego głowie.

Jego trzęsące się palce pogłaskały Louisa po policzku, gdy nerwowo zwilżał swoje usta, śledząc palcem linię po łopatkach Louisa, aż w dół jego kręgosłupa. Potem przycisnął swoją twarz do czubka głowy Louisa i poczuł, jak chłopak wzdycha, gdy Harry ostrożnie objął go ręką dookoła pasa i przyciągnął do siebie, delikatnie całując go w czoło parę razy. Z Louisem wszystko było w porządku. Nie było żadnej krwi; nie było żadnych krzyków. Louis po prostu spokojnie spał. I gdzieś głęboko, Harry wiedział, że poronienia nie były tak krwawe ani brutalne, ale nie mógł wyrzucić tego widoku ze swojej głowy.

Potrzebował chwili, żeby wyrównać swój oddech, a potem przyciągnął Louisa trochę bliżej do siebie, żeby się uspokoić.

Ona - to nie było prawdziwe, powiedział sobie stanowczo. Przestań być takim cholernym idiotą przez coś, bo nigdy nie istniało. Po prostu przestań.

Ale wiedza, że ich dziecko nigdy nie istniało nie powstrzymała tego pustego bólu straty, płynącego przez jego klatkę piersiową, przez który czuł się dziwacznie ciężki i chory. Louis leżał obok niego, był nieprzytomny i nie mógł mu pomóc, więc czuł się głupio samotny, gdy ślepo szukał brzegu kołdry, by przykryć nią ich aż po głowy. Nie był pewien, czy robił tak, żeby odciąć od nich resztę świata, czy po prostu po to, by ukryć swoje łzy.


	9. Rozdział dziewiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

\- No dalej, powiedz mi, co się stało.

\- Hmm? - Harry beznamiętnie podniósł wzrok znad nitki wystającej z koszulki Louisa, którą się bawił, i spojrzał na chłopaka, który patrzył na niego z połączeniem rozbawienia i przejęcia. Harry nie zdawał sobie z tego sprawy, ale powoli usuwał szwy z koszulki narzeczonego. Rumieniąc się, puścił materiał i zabrał swoje niosące zniszczenie dłonie.

\- Nigdy nie jesteś taki cichy, chyba że czymś się martwisz. Powiedz mi. Och, i nie myśli, że możesz mnie zmylić, mówiąc mi, że starasz się subtelnie ściągnąć ze mnie ubrania, bo nigdy nie jesteś przy tym subtelny, a gdybyś naprawdę chciał to zrobić, to już dawno leżałyby na podłodze, więc powiedz mi, co ci chodzi po głowie, i oczekuję pełnej odpowiedzi.

Zawstydzony, że został złapany, Harry spojrzał bezradnie na podłogę. Nie wiedział, że to było takie oczywiste, ale taka była prawda; tak, był cicho i tak, był nieobecny, i tak, rozrywał powoli koszulkę Louisa na kawałki, nie zwracając uwagi na to, czym zajmowały się jego dłonie, a teraz nie miał żadnej wymówki, chociaż i tak był okropny w kłamaniu. Chcąc zyskać trochę czasu, odchrząknął, postukał stopą w podłogę, przyjrzał się swoim paznokciom i przez parę chwil starał się rozkojarzyć Louisa, wymyślając jakieś kłamstwo, w które Louis i tak nie uwierzy. Louis pozwolił mu na to przez chwilę, ale w końcu chwycił drżące dłonie Harry'ego i trzymał je, powstrzymując go od ruszania nimi.

\- Przestań się wiercić, ty głupku, bo przez ciebie ja zaczynam się denerwować. Nie może być aż tak źle. - Louis przez chwilę przyglądał się jego twarzy. - Jak bardzo źle jest? - zapytał z niepokojem.

\- W ogóle nie jest źle. To nic takiego.

\- Jeśli to byłoby nic, to chyba nie miałbyś nic przeciwko, żeby mi o tym opowiedzieć, co?

Harry uporczywie ściskał razem swoje wargi, a Louis przyjrzał się mu, a potem uniósł swoje brwi w odpowiedzi na silnie ochronną minę, która rozwinęła się na twarzy Harry'ego jak jakiś transparent.

\- Więc to widocznie jest coś. Harry, obiecaliśmy sobie nie kłamać, pamiętasz? Czy o tym zapomniałeś? Byłoby miło, gdybyś mi zaufał; powinniśmy się kochać.

Przerażony, Harry krzyknął: - Oczywiście, że się kochamy! Nie mów tak! Kocham cię - oznajmił gwałtownie.  
\- To nie ukrywaj nic przede mną! Proszę, Harry, mogę sobie z tym poradzić. Będę przekonany, że jest gorzej niż jest w rzeczywistości, jeśli mi nie powiesz - groził Louis, ale jego mina była bardziej smutna.

\- To nic takiego, - wymamrotał Harry - to głupie.

\- Jeżeli cię to przejmuje, to to na pewno coś, i byłbym wdzięczny, gdybyś pozwolił mi ocenić, czy to głupie, czy nie. A teraz powiedz mi, Harry. Proszę.

Harry spojrzał na podłogę i nie chciał pozwolić sobie się na niej skupić. Nie będzie drżał, nie będzie mrugał, nie będzie oddychał, bo łzy napływały mu do oczu i czuł, jak ściskało mu się gardło i zaczynał się trząść, a te okropne, bezradne, przygnębiające uczucie zaciskało się w jego brzuchu i sprawiało, że wszystko rozmazywało mu się przed oczami. Jego dłonie ścisnęły się w pięści, a on nadal nie mógł powstrzymać tej głupiej chwilowej fali emocji, która tworzyła się w jego gardle, krztusząc go. Gwałtownie potrząsając swoją głową, Harry przygryzł swoją wargę tak mocno, że był zaskoczony, że nie zaczęła krwawić. Zamknął swoje oczy, żeby mina Louisa nie mogła jeszcze bardziej zepsuć jego humoru.

Louis dotknął go, a ten prosty dotyk prawie starczył, żeby go zniszczyć, żeby zamienić go w płaczący, drżący bałagan łez i głupich uczuć, które powinien ignorować i których w ogóle nie powinien czuć. To był jedynie ostrożny dotyk w łokieć, gdzie ręce Harry'ego były defensywnie założone na jego piersi, ale Harry wzdrygnął się, jakby Louis go uderzył. Chłopak odsunął się w uniesionymi dłońmi w bezsłownych przeprosinach.

\- To był tylko sen - powiedział z goryczą Harry, nienawidząc swojego trzęsącego się głosu; załamał się w połowie tego marnego zdania, które miało być zblazowane i swobodne. Poczuł ukłucie nienawiści do samego siebie przez własną słabość.

Louis patrzył na niego ze smutkiem i wyciągnął swoją dłoń, żeby go dotknąć, ale odciągnął ją i wsadził do swojej kieszeni, żeby się pohamować. Zrobił to tylko dlatego, że nie chciał, żeby Harry znowu od niego odskoczył, bo nie sądził, żeby chłopak chciał być dotykany, ale w odpowiedzi na to pierś Harry'ego zabolała go z samotności, zwalniając tempo jego serca i sprawiając, że nabrzmiewało z nieszczęścia. - Sny są potężne - powiedział delikatnie.

\- To wszystko to wytwór umysłu, - poprawił go oschle Harry - nie ma potrzeby się nimi przejmować. - Jego mina była twarda i zimna, jakby ktoś wylał cement na jego twarz.

Cement się rozkruszył. Nagle Harry z obojętnej lodowej statuy stał się wrakiem; całkiem dosłownie wybuchnął płaczem. W jednej chwili był opanowany i jedynie lekkie dreszcze przechodzące przez jego ciało zdradzały jego wewnętrzny chaos - ale załamany, słaby krzyk wyleciał z jego ust i łza spłynęła po jego lewym policzku, jakby mały wodospad uruchomił się w jego oku. Poczuł, jak jego twarz marszczyła się niczym zgnieciona kartka papieru i kolejny okropny dźwięk, porównywalny do bicia szklanki, wypadł spomiędzy jego warg. Nie wydał z siebie żadnych słów; jego wymowa była powyginana przez rozpacz, jakby się dusił. Zaskoczony nagłą dramatyczną zmianą w zachowaniu Harry'ego, Louis bezsilnie wyciągnął dłoń i Harry wpadł w jego otwarte ramiona, krztusząc się swoim następnym drżącym oddechem, gdy łzy płynęły po jego policzkach jak dwie rzeki ze źródłami w jego oczach. Chwytając Louisa i chowając swoją twarz w jego piersi, Harry jęknął z załamaniem i pozwolił paru głupszym, nic nieznaczącym krzykom zniekształcić powietrze dookoła nich. To było tak, jakby w ogóle zapomniał o samokontroli, gdy wylewał przez oczy chyba każdą kroplę wody, która znajdowała się w jego ciele, na koszulkę Louisa i łkał, co przypominało uczucie, jakby ktoś wyciągał z niego wszystkie narządy, nie tylko jego serce, ale jego płuca i jelita także, a to bolało. Nie przypominał sobie, żeby kiedykolwiek coś tak bardzo go bolało; nie wtedy, gdy otworzył swoje nadgarstki, nie wtedy, gdy został przeniesiony do innego więzienia i on i Louis zostali rozdzieleni, nie wtedy, gdy Derek go zranił, nawet nie wtedy, gdy Louis został porwany i był workiem treningowym Dereka, a każdej nocy Harry był prześladowany przez koszmary, w których Louis cierpiał, raniony przez człowieka tak nieczułego, Harry nie był pewien, czy w ogóle powinien nazywać go człowiekiem.

\- Och, Harry! - powiedział Louis, przytulając go mocno - to nie było nawet objęcie; to było prawdziwy mocny, opiekuńczy uścisk najlepszego przyjaciela, i w tym momencie Harry wiedział, że Louis był nie tylko jego prawdziwą miłością, był także jego najlepszym przyjacielem, bo nikt, kogo znał, nie zrobił tego, co trzeba tak dobrze, jak Louis: nie odsunął się, nie starał się pocieszyć Harry'ego, po prostu go przytulił. To było to, czego potrzebował Harry.

\- Przepraszam, - szlochał Harry w jego ramię - jestem cholernie głupi, zignoruj mnie, po prostu… - Nie patrząc, co robi, odepchnął od siebie Louisa, co było chyba najmarniejszym popchnięciem w historii. Starał się go odciągnąć, bo czuł się głupio, że potrzebował takiego uścisku z powodu idiotycznego snu, urojenia, czegoś, co uważał za żałosne… ale Louis tylko trzymał go jeszcze mocniej, bo Harry go potrzebował, na miłość boską, i wiedział, że nieważne, jak bardzo chłopak myślał, że to była nieprawda, nie znaczyło to, że Louis powinien słuchać się jego głupoty.

Louis ścisnął go prawie boleśnie mocno, a wystające kości biodrowe chłopaka wbijały się w niego, gdy trzymał go blisko siebie. Kołnierzyk jego koszulki był już mokry od łez, a jego własna pierś bolała, widząc takie nieszczęście Harry'ego. - No dalej. No dalej. Proszę, nie płacz, Harry. Proszę. Nie musisz mi mówić, jeśli nie chcesz, ale proszę, nie bądź taki. Nie rób mi tego - boli mnie, gdy widzę cię takiego. - W jego własnych oczach zebrały się łzy i czuł do siebie złość, że pozwolił sobie na smutek, gdy Harry był tak zmartwiony.

\- Przepraszam - powtórzył Harry. Nawet jego głos brzmiał mokro; był zdławiony, a dźwięk ledwo powstrzymywanego łkania słychać było przy każdej sylabie.

\- Co ci się śniło, Harry? - wymruczał Louis, ostrożnie głaszcząc plecy Harry'ego, nawet nie oczekując odpowiedzi, ale po prostu czuł potrzebę zadania tego pytania.

\- To było głupie. Nie wiem, dlaczego w to uwierzyłem; to nigdy nie mogłoby się wydarzyć. To było głupie. Ja jestem głupi. Słuchaj, proszę, po prostu o tym zapomnij - znienawidziłbyś mnie!

\- Jak mógłbym znienawidzić cię przez sen? Nie mogłeś tego kontrolować. To tylko mimowolna czynność wykonywana przez umysł w pewnych stadiach snu, - wyrecytował Louis - to tylko szereg pomysłów, myli, uczuć i emocji, kiedy aktywność twojego mózgu nadal jest wysoka. W wielu przypadkach nie można z tym nic zrobić. - Zwykle, kiedy Louis stawał się taki psychologiczny i zafascynowany pracą umysłu człowieka, Harry uważał to za urocze i był oczarowany, ale teraz tylko nieszczęśliwie stał w ramionach Louisa. - Właściwie, można je uważać za interpretację naszych najgłębszych pragnień i lęków. To bardzo interesujące. Ale co staram się powiedzieć, Harry, to to, że o czymkolwiek śniłeś, to było tylko coś, co wywołał twój umysł i nie miałeś nad tym żadnej kontroli - więc cię nie nienawidzę, okej? I nigdy cię nie znienawidzę.

Harry przetarł swoje mokre oczy. - Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję.

Przełykając z wielką trudnością, Harry powiedział cicho: - Obiecaj, że nie będziesz się śmiał. Bo to bardzo dziwne i głupie, i nie wiem, dlaczego nie zdałem sobie sprawy z tego, że to sen i ja…

Louis przyłożył palec do drżących warg Harry'ego, uciszając go i przerywając jego chwiejne wymówki. - Harry. Naprawdę myślisz, że śmiałbym się z czegoś, co tak bardzo cię zmartwiło? - powiedział delikatnie. - Naprawdę masz o mnie tak małe mniemanie?

Kolejne łzy wypełniły oczy Harry'ego, gdy powiedział żałośnie: - Ty byłeś…

\- Ach. - Louis postanowił przerwać mu w tym momencie. - Czy ten sen był pewnego rodzaju… był jak… - Przerwał, nie chcąc poniżyć Harry'ego albo sprawić, żeby poczuł się głupiej niż już się czuł. Jego następne słowa muszą być bardzo ostrożnie dobrane, inaczej mógłby jeszcze bardziej zepsuć humor Harry'ego. - Czy to była pewnego rodzaju… fantazja? Coś, co chciałbyś, żebyśmy spróbowali? Bo nie musisz wstydzić się takich rzeczy, Harry; jeśli chciałeś coś spróbować, to mogę się zgodzić. Nie mogę obiecać, że będę w tym dobry, ale jestem zdecydowanie otwarty na twoje propozycje. - Zarumienił się, czując się idiotycznie. - Czy było tam coś, co chciałbyś, żebyśmy spróbowali?

\- Nie. - Harry boleśnie przełknął ślinę i zwilżył swoje wargi.

\- Czy to było, uch… coś związanego z seksem? W jakimkolwiek sensie?

Skubiąc swoją wargę, Harry powiedział niepewnie: - Niezupełnie. - Nie był całkowicie pewien, jeśli miał być szczery; zdecydowanie było coś podniecającego w Louisie z brzuchem i seks musiał nastąpić, żeby go zapłodnić, ale ten sen nie był całkowicie nastawiony na seks.

\- Okej. Przerwałem ci; przepraszam. Kontynuuj. - Uśmiech, który towarzyszył tym słowom był zdenerwowany.

\- Byłeś… - Słowa utknęły w gardle Harry'ego i żałował, że nie miał szklanki wody, którą mógłby je wypłukać. Zamiast tego przystałby na jeden z pocałunków Louisa, który uleczyłby jego ból; jego gardło zdawało się być zablokowane i bolało, krztusząc się powstrzymywanymi słowami, ale Louis nadal cierpliwie czekał na odpowiedź. - Byłeś w ciąży! - wybuchnął Harry w pośpiechu, a potem stał się prawie purpurowy na twarzy i ukrył się, przyciskając twarz do piersi Louisa z zażenowaniem. Każda część niego paliła go ze wstydu.

Oczekiwał, że Louis będzie zdegustowany albo przerażony; czekał na pchnięcie i wściekłe słowa i te okropne uczucie, że Louis jest na niego zły - nawet wzdrygnął się lekko w oczekiwaniu na falę furii i niezrozumienia, że w jego śnie nie było nic niezdrowego ani dziwnego; to tylko wzmacniało jego miłość do Louisa i wyrażało jego potrzebę, aby mieć dziecko. Louis tylko spojrzał na niego, jakby to była normalna rzecz, normalne pragnienie…

\- Dobrze, - powiedział spokojnie - a co stało się później?

Harry był zszokowany. - Nie jesteś… nie jesteś na mnie zły?

\- Oczywiście, że nie jestem na ciebie zły! Harry, nie rozumiem, skąd się to wszystko bierze. Dlaczego jesteś tak przekonany, że cię za to znienawidzę? Nie miałeś nad tym żadnej kontroli. To był tylko sen; tylko manifest twoich wewnętrznych pragnień. Naprawdę jestem tak zły, że sądzisz, że wścieknę się na ciebie za coś takiego? - Pocałował Harry'ego w usta lekko, ale z pasją, pomimo że był to lekko powstrzymywany pocałunek, jakby bał się, że Harry mógłby złamać się pod naciskiem.

Ten niezwykły i nieoczekiwany okaz uprzejmości i zrozumienia, którego i tak powinien się spodziewać, wystarczył, by całkowicie zniszczyć Harry'ego. Do oczu napłynęły mu nowe łzy i wpadł w ramiona Louisa, a jego nogi odmówiły posłuszeństwa, więc Louis musiał go złapać i przytrzymać, żeby nie klęknął na podłodze kuchennej i nie rozwalił sobie głowy na kafelkach.

\- Okej - powiedział szybko Louis. - Okej.

Wylądowali w salonie, jednak ku uldze Harry'ego, Louis nie starał się usiąść na sofie, gdzie, w śnie Harry'ego, tak okropnie krzyknął. Zamiast tego, Louis wciągnął Harry'ego na swoje kolana i usiedli razem na fotelu, Harry położył swoją głowę na Louisie, kiedy chłopak powoli przelatywał palcami po jego włosach i szeptał do niego, mrucząc w jego ucho, a słowa ginęły gdzieś w lokach i gwałtownych oddechach. Starając się odzyskać swój spokój, Harry bezradnie leżał na Louisie, który powoli głaskał jego twarz i dotykał jego włosów, a Harry powoli znowu stawał się opanowany.

Wtedy Louis zdał sobie sprawę ze ściśniętym sercem, że naprawdę, naprawdę musiał dowiedzieć się, co tak bardzo zaniepokoiło Harry'ego, i że za parę sekund zniszczy ten spokój, który odbudowywał od paru dobrych minut.

\- Harry, kochanie - powiedział delikatnie. - Przepraszam. Ale proszę - po prostu powiedz mi, co się dzieje. Po prostu mi powiedz, a sprawię, że będzie lepiej, obiecuję. Zrobię wszystko, co w mojej mocy.

Drżący śmiech wypadł z ust Harry'ego zanim mógłby go powstrzymać. - Co ty mógłbyś zrobić? - zapytał, a potem zarumienił się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, jak okropnie to zabrzmiało. - Ja… ja nie miałem na myśli… - zaczął, widocznie skołowany.

\- Och, to nie ma znaczenia! - Louis machnął na to ręką, prawie niecierpliwie. - Proszę, Harry. Proszę.

W powodzi łez, Harry czkał, tłumacząc cały przerażający sen, prawie całkowicie tracąc swoje zdrowie psychiczne, gdy dotarł do części, w której Louis zaczął wrzeszczeć i upadł na podłogę w agonii, i w której Harry nie mógł zrobić nic innego niż patrzeć, kiedy środek Louisa, miejsce, które powinno być bezpieczne, ich dziecko umarło na jego oczach. Kiedy Harry wykrztusił z siebie całą historię, Louis trzymał go mocno, jakby sam starał się nie płakać.

\- To zwykle tak nie jest, wiesz - powiedział delikatnie, głaszcząc włosy Harry'ego. - Ból byłby minimalny - tylko trochę dyskomfortu, jak ból brzucha. I nie byłoby tak dużo krwi.

\- Wiem - wyszeptał Harry, chociaż tak naprawdę nie wiedział; nie znał się na poronieniach, co było dosyć zrozumiałe. - To zdawało się takie prawdziwe. - Mocno przetarł swoje oczy, starając się usunąć trochę łez przeciekających przez jego rzęsy.

\- Harry, możesz rozpaczać. To zrozumiałe, że się tak czujesz.

\- Ona nie była prawdziwa! - wybuchnął Harry.

Mina Louisa złagodniała jeszcze bardziej; był nieporuszony złością Harry'ego. Ludzie wydzierali się przez ból; był tego świadom bardziej niż większość osób. - Dla ciebie była prawdziwa - przypomniał mu delikatnie.

\- Tak - zgodził się ociężale Harry, kładąc swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa, tak, że jego loki lekko gilgotały szyję chłopaka. - Tak.

\- Wyglądasz na wykończonego. - Śledząc ciemnofioletowe kółka pod smutnymi zielonymi oczami Harry'ego, Louis spojrzał na niego z niepokojem. - Powinieneś odpocząć.

\- Jestem taki zmęczony, - przyznał Harry - ale nie chcę iść spać, bo ten sen może wrócić. Nie mógłbym przeżyć tego jeszcze raz. - Jakby to, że obudził się, dowiadując się, że dziecko, które sądził, że bezpiecznie rosło w Louisie, ich dziecko, zniknęło, nie było wystarczająco złe - to, że musiał patrzeć, że oboje, i ono, i Louis gwałtownie umierali było nie mniej niż przerażające.

\- Chcesz, żebym poszedł z tobą? - zaoferował Louis. - Mogę postarać się, żebyś nie zasnął.

\- Obiecujesz, że nie pozwolisz mi zasnąć?

\- Uszczypnę cię, jeśli choćby zaczniesz o tym myśleć - obiecał Louis.

Harry kiwnął głową ze zmęczeniem. - Jeśli nie masz nic przeciwko.

~*~

Kołdra była naciągnięta na głowę Harry'ego, a on leżał zwinięty w kulkę, plecami do Louisa, z kolanami przyciągniętymi do piersi i zamkniętymi oczami. Jego rzęsy leżały lekko na jego nadal zarumienionych policzkach, a w nich nadal spoczywała diamentowa łza. Za nim leżał Louis, przytulony do niego, z jedną ręką ostrożnie obejmującą go i przytrzymującą go blisko niego. Oddech Harry'ego był powolny i stabilny, ale co jakiś czas wzdrygał się i wstrzymywał oddech, jakby właśnie przypomniał sobie, dlaczego leżał w łóżku z Louisem w środku dnia, a chwyt Louisa ścieśniał się w odpowiedzi.

Oczy Harry'ego były szeroko otwarte, nie mrugały i skupiały się na pustej części ściany przed nimi, jakby bał się choćby na chwilę zamknąć swoje oczy, ale one w końcu powoli się zamknęły i teraz był na skraju snu; to jego silna wola powstrzymywała go od utraty przytomności i zanurzenia się w snach.

\- Jesteś pewien, że nie chcesz spać? - wyszeptał Louis, a jego palce ostrożnie przeleciały w dół ręki Harry'ego, przypominając mu, że tu był.

\- Całkowicie. Jeśli zasnę, mogę wrócić do tamtego snu. Mogę zobaczyć rzeczy, których nie chcę widzieć. Nie mogę spać, Louis - po prostu nie mogę.

\- Okej, okej… - westchnął Louis. - Żałuję, że nie mogę nic zrobić, żeby ci pomóc, Harry.

\- To, co robisz teraz jest więcej niż wystarczające. - Harry nieprzytomnie wyciągnął rękę, by dotknąć brzucha Louisa - jego dłoń była pewna, że była to rutynowa czynność - a potem wzdrygnął się, gdy poczuł płaską i napiętą skórę pod swoimi palcami.

Louis poczuł, jak się odsuwa i natychmiastowo mina mu zrzedła, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że brak dziecka, które rosłoby w nim tak bardzo bolało Harry'ego - raniły go najprostsze dotyki.

\- Przepraszam, - wyszeptał automatycznie Harry - przepraszam, to było…

\- Całkowicie zrozumiałe - przerwał Louis, a jego ton był delikatny. Przerwał i niepewnie zwilżył swoje usta, z wzrokiem skupionym na małych, rzadkich lokach, które zebrały się na tyle szyi Harry'ego - były to nieznaczne włoski, które formowały kółka na jego skórze. - Jak mogę ci pomóc, Harry? Chcesz, żebym… - Czując się niesamowicie głupio, Louis przygryzł mocno swoją wargę i wymusił z siebie: - Chcesz udawać? Tylko na trochę? Bo mogę to zrobić, jeśli chcesz.

Harry wybuchł śmiechem i nawet nie starał się tego powstrzymywać. - Masz na myśli wciśnięcie sobie poduszki pod koszulkę?

Louis poczuł, jak jego policzki stanęły w płomieniach i zaczęły się palić. - Nie! - powiedział gwałtownie. - Miałem na myśli… protetyczny brzuch. Czy coś. Jeśli chcesz udawać, tylko na parę tygodni… Nie mam nic przeciwko, żeby zrobić to dla ciebie, Harry.  
Odwracając się twarzą do niego, Harry przyłożył czubek swojego nosa do nosa Louisa. - Zrobiłbyś to? - Jego głos lekko zadrżał; ta boleśnie słodka oferta uderzyła w dziwną, bolesną strunę i teraz melancholia rozbrzmiewała w dole jego brzucha jak echo i ciągnęła się aż do jego piersi. - Ludzie pomyślą, że to dziwne. Oni…

\- Niech się śmieją - powiedział prosto Louis. - Nigdy nie obchodziło mnie, co mówią o mnie ludzie, Harry. Kiedy miałem trzynaście lat zaprosiłem na dyskotekę jednego na najmniej popularnych gości w szkole. Nie zgodził się, ale to całkowicie inna historia. Lubiłem go, więc go zaprosiłem. Śmialiby się ze mnie, gdybym go zabrał. Śmiali się jeszcze bardziej, gdy odrzucił moją propozycję. Szczerze, nie dbałem o to.

\- Louis, jeśli przejdziesz się w dół ulicy ze sztucznym brzuchem wystającym spod koszulki, oni nie będą tylko się śmiać. Zbiją cię na kwaśne jabłko!

\- Mógłbym nosić go tylko w domu, jeśli byś chciał. Próbuję powiedzieć, Harry, że jeśli chcesz, żebym był w ciąży, mogę to dla ciebie zrobić - jeśli chcesz udawać… nie mam nic przeciwko. Wiem, jak wiele musiał znaczyć dla ciebie ten sen.

Ta oferta dotknęła Harry'ego; poczuł, jak jego serce się ściska, gdy zobaczył szczerość w oczach Louisa, a ciepło zaczęło wzbierać się w jego brzuchu na samą myśl. Mógłby wrócić do domu, w którym znajdowałby się Louis z radosną miną i koszulką opinającą jego brzuch, uśmiechając się w stronę Harry'ego i poklepując swój brzuch. Miałby problem przejść przez małe otwory, przez które normalnie by się przecisnął. Śmiałby się, wystawiając swój brzuch, żeby Harry go dotknął. Nawet sama myśl, że jego sen mógłby stać się prawdą sprawiała, że Harry się uśmiechał. Mógł udawać - mógłby wrócić do domu i zagłębić się w świecie, w którym Louis trzymał ich dziecko bezpiecznie w sobie, a Harry mógłby udawać, że było prawdziwe i ignorować nieuprzejmość prawdziwego świata.

Ale kiedy o tym pomyślał, wiedział, że w głębi nigdy nie byłby zadowolony. Zawsze wiedziałby, że to nie jest prawdziwe. Gorzej; przypomniał sobie swój sen, widząc wszystkie stadia ciąży Louisa aż do okropnego końca, a najpiękniejszą z nich było to, gdy Louis ze swoim brzuchem i zadowolonymi oczami, rzucił Harry'ego na łóżko i kochał się nim. Louis ostrożnie wszedł w niego, a każdy ruch sprawiał, że ich brzuchy się stykały, i gdy obaj krzyczeli z przyjemności tak intensywnej, że tylko o parę stopni oddalonej od bólu - i minęli granice parę razy, gdy Louis pchnął za mocno lub za głęboko - poczuł, jak ich dziecko szczęśliwie kopało w Louisie, a każde uderzenie jego małych stóp Harry czuł na swoim brzuchu. To było najbardziej zmysłowe i idealne doznanie, jakie Harry kiedykolwiek doświadczył - i przeboleje to, bo to nie było prawdziwe, a przyczepianie do Louisa sztucznego brzucha i staranie się uwierzyć, że będą mieli dzieci było niczym w porównaniu z tym. Wolał wspomnienie od kpiny. Jego sen był pięknym urojeniem i niedługo się z niego otrząśnie.

\- Dziękuję, - wymruczał delikatnie, chwytając dłonią policzek Louisa - ale nie. Myślę, że sny powinny pozostać snami, przynajmniej w tym przypadku. Kocham cię, i nie potrzebuję udawanego dziecka, żeby być szczęśliwym w tym związku. Potrzebuję tylko, żebyśmy byli razem.

\- Mogę ci to zapewnić - obiecał Louis, potrząsając swoją głową i uśmiechając się, gdy głaskał włosy Harry'ego i patrzył, jak jego źrenice rozszerzały się z upragnieniem. - Jeżeli mogę ci cokolwiek zapewnić, to jest właśnie to.

\- Dobrze - odpowiedział Harry, a jego następny uśmiech był szczery, gdy czuł długie palce przelatujące przez każdy kolejny lok i ciągnące lekko za cebulki jego włosów. - Teraz… teraz poleżmy tu przez chwilę.

\- Brzmi dobrze - odpowiedział Louis i przyciągnął Harry'ego bliżej siebie, oplatając jego pas swoimi nogami i otwierając usta Harry'ego swoimi ustami. Gorąco rozniosło się po ich złączonych wargach, gdy rozpoczął się ich jeden z wielu pocałunków. To miał być delikatny ruch, pocieszający, ale niedługo potem oddychali ciężko, wydając z siebie gorączkowe ciche sapnięcia, które stapiały się, gdy ich usta poruszały się razem, a Harry złapał twarz Louisa, żeby pocałować go mocniej, prawie agresywnie. Zamknął swoje oczy, które bolały, i zamiast tego skupił się na uczuciach przepływających przez niego jak prąd elektryczny. Po chwili, Louis znalazł się na nim i zaczął pieścić szyję Harry'ego swoimi ustami, a szybkie małe przyjazne skubnięcia sprawiały, że z ust młodszego chłopaka wypadały dziwne dźwięki.

\- Ach… Louis… - Harry jęknął i złapał dwie garści włosów Louisa, który zaczął zdzierać z nich obu ubrania. Ściągnął workowatą szarą koszulkę Harry'ego przez głowę i rzucił ją na podłogę, a ich nagie ciała połączyły się. Iskry tańczyły pomiędzy nimi, ich palce u stóp kurczyły się, a ich usta naznaczały skórę pod nimi, gdy ich biodra kołysały się razem…

A potem Harry naciągnął kołdrę na ich głowy i przez chwilę ukrywali się od prawdziwego świata, przeżywając części snu Harry'ego, które nie musiały być całkowicie zmyślone.


	10. Rozdział dziesiąty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

\- Ty głupia krowo!

\- Nie nazywaj mnie krową! - fuknęła Micheline. - Ty bezwartościowy… - jej głos uniósł się do stłumionego wrzasku, gdy wyrzucała z siebie obelgi z prawie przerażającą intensywnością. Harry zamrugał w szoku, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie wszedł prosto w sam środek rodzinnej awantury. To go przerażało; nigdy wcześniej nie kłócił się aż tak z Louisem i był zdziwiony, że pary mogły tak na siebie krzyczeć. Och, oczywiście wiedział, że ludzie się kłócili, często zażarcie, ale nigdy nie myślał, że mogłoby być tak źle.

\- Jeśli jestem taki bezwartościowy, to może powinienem cię zostawić - kpił Rupe. - Zobaczymy, jak by ci się to spodobało. Nie poradziłabyś sobie beze mnie. Nie masz tutaj przyjaciół; nikt cię nie lubi. Nie masz żadnej pracy, żadnych kwalifikacji. Jesteś bezużyteczna.

Te słowa zszokowały Harry'ego; mógł sobie tylko wyobrażać, jak bardzo były bolesne, jak Micheline musiała wewnętrznie odskoczyć przez te słowa i jak coś w środku niej musiało odczepić się od reszty i zacząć pławić się w szoku i czystej złośliwości chowającej się za podłymi uwagami. Ale ona nawet się nie wzdrygnęła. Właściwie, zdawała się być podekscytowana tym nagłym okrucieństwem; jej głos osiągnął przerażającą głośność, gdy zaczęła wrzeszczeć na niego, wypowiadając słowa, które, gdyby wypadły z ust Louisa, całkowicie zniszczyłyby Harry'ego. Ledwo mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak by się czuł, gdyby zobaczył piękną twarz Louisa opanowaną tak okropną wściekłością, gdyby słyszał jego głos wykrzykujący tak wstrętne rzeczy i plamiący nimi powietrze.

\- Tak, jestem bezużyteczna. Ale przynajmniej mogę to potwierdzić! Ty potrzebujesz osoby, która mogłaby ci powtarzać każdego dnia jaki to jesteś wspaniały, jaki zabawny i inteligentny, i gorący… jesteś niczym bez kogoś napełniającego twoje ogromne ego! - odburknęła Micheline. - Za bardzo boisz się cokolwiek zrobić, jeśli nie ma mnie w pobliżu, żeby powiedzieć ci jaki to jesteś świetny!

Harry bezradnie patrzył wielkimi oczami na szeroko otwarte drzwi frontowe, przez które właśnie wszedł, zastanawiając się, czy nie powinien odwrócić się i przez nie wybiec. Micheline napisała do niego i poprosiła, żeby zaopiekował się Alice, ale albo ta kłótnie pojawiła się znikąd w ciągu dziesięciu minut, przez które szedł po wzgórzu, albo kazała mu przyjść w trakcie, tylko po to, żeby zdenerwować Rupe'a. To drugie zdawało się być bardziej prawdopodobne; ten mężczyzna zdawał się rezerwować specjalne miejsce w piekle dla niego i Louisa, z powodów dla nich nieznanych, ale pewnie było to związane z tym, że kiedy którykolwiek z nich się tutaj pojawiał, ubrania Micheline wydawały się wystarczająco ciasne, żeby odciąć jej dopływ krwi albo tak luźne, że praktycznie z niej spadały. Nie, żeby Harry i Louis mogli to jakoś kontrolować; w przypadku Louisa, gdyby miał jakiś głos w tej sprawie, Micheline byłaby przywiązana do skromnego namiotu dwadzieścia cztery godzin dziennie, ale Rupe skłaniał się do zrzucania winy na nich.

Typowo, jakby jakaś intuicja mu podpowiedziała, o czym właśnie myślał Harry, Rupe eksplodował: - Przynajmniej nie robię sobie wstydu, rozbierając się przez dwoma gośćmi, których twoje ciało obchodzi mniej niż każdego innego mężczyznę na świecie.

Micheline rozkazała przez ściśnięte zęby: - Zamknij się.

Tak, pomyślał Harry, tak, zrób to albo cię w końcu znienawidzę i zdasz sobie sprawę z tego, że słyszałem każde słowo i będzie trochę niezręcznie.

\- Zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że nie zainteresują się tobą, nie ważne ile ubrań z siebie ściągniesz? Są za bardzo zajęci sobą, żeby zauważyć, że paradujesz w swoich majtkach. Której części w tym, że są gejami nie rozumiesz? Och, i ten pedziowaty z tymi głupimi swetrami nienawidzi cię do szpiku. Musisz tylko na niego spojrzeć, żeby to zauważyć.

Uuups, pomyślał Harry. Chyba ktoś jednak to zauważył. Zanotował sobie w myślach, żeby ostrzec Louisa, żeby następnym razem nie patrzył na niebieskowłosą dziewczynę z taką złośliwością - nie, żeby mógł go o to obwiniać. Sam czasami ma ochotę spojrzeć krzywo na Micheline.

\- To ty się zamknij! - krzyknęła, a w jej głosie słychać było początki histerii, którą czułby i Harry w momencie, w którym Louis uniósłby swój głos. - Mówisz tak tylko dlatego, że jesteś zazdrosny, bo mam przyjaciół, którzy mi pomagają, zamiast takich, którzy siedzą ze mną w pubie i piją, a za moimi plecami nazywają mnie rudym skurwysynem.

Przyklejony do podłogi, Harry wahał się przez kawałek sekundy, patrząc na kuchnię przez szparę pomiędzy drzwiami a futryną - przystawił tam swoje oko akurat, żeby móc zobaczyć jak Rupert unosi swoją dłoń z długimi palcami i, z miną wyrażającą czystą furię, gwałtownie uderza mocno Micheline w twarz, co słychać było w całej kuchni. Dla Harry'ego było to głośniejsze niż jakiekolwiek krzyki; brzydki dźwięk mężczyzny uderzającego dziewczynę, którą powinien kochać, dziewczynę, która wyglądała na o wiele mniejszą i kruchą od niego, zostawiając jasnoczerwony odcisk dłoni na jej twarzy.

Gapiła się na niego, a jedna drżąca dłoń uniosła się, by chwycić jej policzek - a potem wściekłość zaczęła zbierać się w kącikach jej oczu i zanim jej blade policzki stały się jaskrawoczerwone, jakby ktoś przyłożył zapałkę do jej twarzy, płomienie zniewagi skradały się przez jej minę, błyszcząc gwałtownie w jej szarych oczach. Rupe zdawał się być prawie przestraszony samym sobą, przyglądając się dłoni, która zostawiła ślad na bladej twarzy dziewczyny - więc nie miał czasu zrobić uniku, gdy brutalnie uderzyła go w policzek, oddając mu z taką samą siłą, z dźwiękiem uderzania w skórę, który unosił się echem w całej kuchni.

Krzyki widocznie w ogóle nie miały żadnego wpływu na Alice, ale dźwięk tego drugiego, wściekłego uderzenia, obudził ją i nagle to krzyki dziecka wypełniały pomieszczenie, a nie podniesione głosy jej rodziców.

Harry zadecydował w tamtym momencie, że lepiej będzie, jeśli zainterweniuje, więc zaczął uderzać głośno we frontowe drzwi, wrzeszcząc: - Hej, to tylko ja! Przyszedłem po Alice, jeśli nadal chcecie, żebym ją zabrał! - Jego serce waliło jak młot, gdy celowo potknął się wchodząc, żeby zrobić przy tym najwięcej hałasu, jak to było możliwe - nie, żeby zauważyli w jego zachowaniu coś dziwnego; zawsze był niezdarny - a potem popchnął drzwi od kuchni i wszedł do środka, bojąc się stanąć pomiędzy nimi, ale wiedząc, że nie może zostawić Alice samej z tymi dwoma piszczącymi maniakami.

Rupe i Micheline stali, patrząc na siebie; Rupe ściskał i prostował swoje pięści, gdy walczył z chęcią uderzenia ponownie swojej dziewczyny, a warga Micheline unosiła się do góry w okropnym uśmieszku, bo wiedziała, że nie mógł nic zrobić przed Harrym. Zwilżając swoje usta z niepokojem, Harry wmusił uśmiech na swoją twarz. Ciężko przełknął ślinę na widok twarzy Micheline; była zalana kolorem, ale wielka dłoń na jej policzku nadal była widoczna, gdyż była jaśniejszego czerwonego koloru niż reszta.

\- Hej, Harry - powiedziała radośnie, a on był zaskoczony tym, z jaką przyjaznością się do niego zwróciła, mając w pamięci to, jak zwykle na niego warczała jakby była wilkiem, który starał się go ugryźć. Ale potem zauważył, że uśmiechała się w stronę Rupe'a, a mina mężczyzny spięła się w odpowiedzi, i nieszczęśliwie zdał sobie sprawę, że znalazł się pomiędzy nimi. Micheline wykorzystywała go, żeby zdenerwować swojego chłopaka, a Harry nie miał chęci, aby wciągali go w tę kłótnię. Jego uśmiech był mały i nieśmiały. Miał tylko nadzieję, że Rupe nie zacznie walczyć i z nim.

\- Wszystko dobrze? - powiedział szorstko Rupe, sztywno zmuszając się do nieprzyjaznego kiwnięcia głową. Wyglądało na to, że nawet to kosztowało go wiele wysiłku, więc Harry postarał się o uśmiech i niezwykle niezręcznie pomachał w jego stronę, czego pożałował od razu, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego dłoń się poruszała.

\- Tak, wszystko dobrze, dzięki. - Alice płakała teraz jeszcze silniej i po raz pierwszy Harry się z tego cieszył; to dało mu coś do roboty, mógł spojrzeć gdzieś indziej niż na wściekłego mężczyznę i dziewczynę, która kpiła z niego przed jego nosem, wykorzystując do tego Harry'ego. Pośpieszając tam, gdzie leżała na kuchennym stole, gwałtownie kopiąc swoimi nóżkami (poświęcił chwilę na zauważenie, w jak niebezpiecznej sytuacji się znajdowała, wyglądało to, jakby ktoś ją tam rzucił; gdyby raz się dobrze powierciła, od razu by stamtąd spadła), szybko podniósł ją i opiekuńczo przycisnął ją do swojej piersi, nie mogąc pozbyć się tego rodzicielskiego uczucia, które czuł w stosunku do niej.

W momencie, w którym ją chwycił, płacz Alice zniknął; w niedługim czasie jej głowa leżała na jego ramieniu i jedynie wydawała z siebie lekkie łkania w jego szyję. Harry ścisnął ją pocieszająco i przyglądał się, jak szczęka Rupe'a się ścisnęła. Był zdumiony. Rupe nigdy nie okazywał żadnego opiekuńczego instynktu w stosunku do Alice - dlaczego miałby zacząć teraz? To wtedy Harry zaczął zastanawiać się, czy nie było to dlatego, że Alice widocznie wolała Harry'ego i Louisa od jej rodziców, i poczuł się trochę winny. Ta teoria okazała się trafna, gdy Alice wydała z siebie “Ha-ee!”, a lekkie zmarszczenie brwi Rupe'a zmieniło się w całkowity grymas. Uśmiechając się komfortowo, Harry pogłaskał plecy Alice.

\- Wezmę ją.

Wszyscy odskoczyli na dźwięk głosu Rupe'a; Alice wydała z siebie lekki szloch, jakby głos jej własnego ojca ją przerażał. Micheline też wyglądała na trochę przestraszoną; jej arogancja zaczynała znikać i została zastąpiona paniką na myśl o tym, co by zrobił, gdyby Harry wyszedł. Jeśli chodzi o Harry'ego, jego wnętrzności ścisnęły się, słysząc ledwo powstrzymywaną furię, kryjącą się za jego słowami.

\- Wezmę ją! - powtórzył niecierpliwie Rupe, wyciągając swoje ręce, żeby wziąć Alice.

Przez chwilę Harry się wahał, a Alice trzymała go kurczowo; jej ręce były zaciśnięte dookoła jego szyi i w lewej dłoni trzymała z desperacją garść materiału jego koszulki. Nie chciał oddawać jej do wzburzonego mężczyzny, który stal naprzeciwko niego, szczególnie mając na względzie niechęć Alice, ale mówiąc szczerze trochę bał się reakcji Rupe'a gdyby tego nie zrobił.

Tracąc swoją cierpliwość, Rupe krzyknął “Daj mi ją!” i wyrwał Alice w ramion Harry'ego, odciągając ją i niezdarnie starając się ją podtrzymywać. W odpowiedzi Alice pisnęła bezradnie i zaczęła się wiercić, machając swoimi rękami w sprzeciwie. Harry poczuł jak wszystko wywraca mu się w brzuchu, więc objął się swoimi rękami, walcząc z pragnieniem ponownego złapania jej - i ucieknięcia z nią. Odsunął się, przygryzając swoją wargę i wpatrując się w podłogę, żeby na to nie patrzeć.

Micheline rzuciła Harry'emu lekko ubolewające spojrzenie, a potem, jakimś cudem, zdawała się martwić się o swoje dziecko, mrugając parę razy na widok niesamowicie zdenerwowanego i niedoświadczonego uchwytu Rupe'a.

\- Mogę ją wziąć? - zapytała błagalnie.

\- To moje dziecko - odpowiedział cicho Rupe.

\- Tak, ale jest też moim dzieckiem. Straszysz ją. - Głos Micheline stał się delikatny i błagalny, jakby nagle przypomniała sobie, że była tu też Alice. - Roo. Proszę.

Dźwięk tego śmiesznego skrótu jego imienia zdawał się przywrócić prawdziwego Rupe'a; potrząsając swoją głową, z zakłopotaniem oddał Alice w stosunkowo bezpieczne ramiona jej matki i odsunął się trochę, wyglądając na prawie zażenowanego. Harry poczuł, jak parę węzłów w jego brzuchu trochę się luzuje - Micheline nie była najlepszą matką, ale była o wiele lepsza niż jej chłopak, który postawił dziecko w poważnym niebezpieczeństwie upadnięcia na głowę.

\- Możesz już iść do domu - zwrócił się zimno do Harry'ego Rupe. - Już cię nie potrzebujemy.

\- A-ale… Micheline zadzwoniła do mnie, żebym zaopiekował się Alice.

\- Tak. Ale zmieniła swoje zdanie, poradzimy sobie.

Micheline zdawała się żałować Harry'ego; obiecała cicho: - Zadzwonię do ciebie jutro, tak? Dam ci znać, jeśli będę cię potrzebowała?  
\- A więc dobrze - odpowiedział cicho Harry. - Okej.  
Poczuł, jak duże, oskarżycielskie oczy Alice wypalają mu dziurę w plecach, gdy odwrócił się i z niepokojem wyszedł z kuchni, starając się nie pokazywać, że bał się i o mniejszą, i o większą dziewczynę - nawet Micheline zdawała się być na skraju wytrzymałości, gdy patrzyła, jak wychodzi, a Harry czuł się niezwykle winny.

~*~

\- A potem ją uderzył! Prosto w twarz! - Ton Harry'ego wyrażał i wzburzenie, i zdegustowanie. Czuł, jak jego oburzenie ponownie budziło się gdzieś w jego brzuchu.

\- Naprawdę? O mój Boże. Czuję wstręt do tej dwójki; na serio. Nie mam pojęcia, jak znosisz patrzenie na nich każdego dnia, mówię prawdę. Jesteś wspaniały.

Louis siedział na skraju sofy, kiedy długie ciało Harry'ego zajnowało resztę miejsca; ułożył się wygodnie z głową na kolanach Louisa i stopami zwisającymi z drugiego końca sofy, spoglądając w górę na swojego chłopaka, który pocieszająco głaskał go po włosach, ostrożnie przejeżdżając swoimi palcami przez plątaninę loków. Obaj zyskali przy tym pocieszenie; Harry starał się utrzymać swoje oczy otwarte, a swój głos spokojny, gdy czuł przyjemność pulsującą przez niego z każdym delikatnym pociągnięciem za włosy, a Louis rozkoszował się uczuciem czekoladowych loków przelatujących pomiędzy jego szczupłymi palcami jak woda.

\- Dzięki. - Harry zamknął swoje oczy i uśmiechnął się. - Jestem wspaniały. - Westchnął ciężko. - A tak na serio, martwię się o Alice. Oni dosłownie rzucili ją na stół kuchenny, gdy byli zajęci uderzaniem się nawzajem w twarz!

Wydając z siebie cichy dźwięk i starając się go udobruchać, Louis masował miejsce ukryte głęboko pod bałaganem loków. - Za bardzo się zamartwiasz, kochanie. Jestem pewien, że wszystko z nią będzie okej. - Uśmiechnął się smutno. - Radzisz sobie z nią tak dobrze. Micheline ma szczęście, że ma taką opiekunkę do dziecka.

Harry wyciągnął swoją dłoń, by dotknąć policzek Louisa i obaj westchnęli. W odpowiedzi, Louis masował głowę Harry'ego z większym entuzjazmem; Harry wiercił się i wydał z siebie parę zadowolonych dźwięków, popychając swoją głowę w stronę wprawnych dłoni Louisa, co było skutkiem tego, jak dobrze Louis go znał, jak wielkie miał zdolności i jak mógł zmienić Harry'ego w połowicznie chaotyczny bałagan w ciągu tylko paru sekund, poprzez nic innego jak wplatanie swoich palców w jego włosy i ciągnięcie za nie w paru dobrych miejscach.

\- Mmm… - Dźwięk, który wydał z siebie Harry mógłby być opisany jako mruczenie, a Louis zaśmiał się szczęśliwie widząc jego minę i słysząc dźwięki bezradnie wypadające z jego ust. - Och, Boże, przestań mnie rozpraszać. Gdzie byłem?

\- Rupe demonstrował właśnie swój wspaniały prawy sierpowy, - wymamrotał Louis - ale nie jestem pewien, czy powinienem o tym z tobą dyskutować; zdajesz się być tym zestresowany. To ci nie służy, wiesz. Ta cała przeprowadzka miała sprawić, że będziesz spokojniejszy. Nie miałeś ostatnio żadnego ataku paniki, prawda? - Utrzymywał swój ton jako lekki, ale krył się pod nim niepokój.

\- Czasami mam wrażenie, że jesteś bardziej jak moja matka, niż narzeczony. Ale nie, jeśli o to pytasz, nie miałem żadnych problemów od… snu. - Dzielnie przełknął ślinę i starał się uśmiechnąć, ale mu się nie udało. Jego głos załamał się i zdawał się być dziwnie zniekształcony, gdy kontynuował: - Było dobrze, spędzaliśmy razem trochę czasu… Wiem, że to może zabrzmieć okropnie, ale w pewien sposób podoba mi się, że nie masz pracy. Przez to możemy być… - Przejechał swoim palcem w dół ramienia Louise z uśmiechem. - Wiesz. Sobą.

\- Tak sądzę. - Ale na samą myśl Louis zaczął z zamyśleniem przygryzać swoją dolną wargę.

\- Och, mój drogi. Nie podoba mi się ta mina. Zaczynasz się niepokoić; kiedy ty jesteś zaniepokojony, ja też się taki staję. No dalej. - Przekręcił się na brzuch i usiadł na kolanach Louisa, a następnie przycisnął swoje wargi do kącika jego ust w szybkim, delikatnym pocałunku.

Wzdychając, Louis powiedział: - Przepraszam. Po prostu martwię się o niektóre rzeczy, wiesz?

\- Chyba ktoś musi. Ale szczerze, wolałbym, żebyś na chwilę zapomniał o tych rzeczach. Co ty na to, żebyś zamiast tego pamiętał, że jesteś mój? A ja jestem twój… czasami mam wrażenie, że za często o tym zapominasz. Chciałbyś, żebym sprawił, że będziesz o tym pamiętać? - Louis zadrżał, gdy zęby Harry'ego przejechały po jego małżowinie usznej.

\- Maniak seksu. Prowadzimy rozmowę.

\- Moglibyśmy uprawiać seks i prowadzić rozmowę - zasugerował Harry, tylko połowicznie żartując.

Louis zaśmiał się z niego. - Myślę, że “oooch, Louis!” i “tak, właśnie tak - tutaj!” nie liczą się jako rozmowa. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy nie jest to przykład gadki, która zwykle ma miejsce w takich sytuacjach?

Rumieniąc się na całkowitą prawidłowość tych słów, Harry zrobił w jego stronę minę. - Obojętnie. Tylko dlatego, że mam inne myśli, gdy my…

Dźwięk dzwoniącego telefonu przerwał mu, a Louis uniósł jeden palec, by przerwać zdanie Harry'ego. - Wstrzymaj tą myśl - powiedział i żartobliwie poklepał Harry'ego po ustach.

Rozczarowany, Harry wyciągnął rękę po telefon Louisa, który leżał na stole, i podał mu go.

\- Dzięki, kochanie - powiedział Louis, pocałował Harry'ego w czoło i odebrał telefon. - Halo?

\- Jeśli to Niall, powiedz mu, że się pieprzymy - wymamrotał Harry, a Louis lekko uderzył go w rękę, co było reprymendą za jego język. - Jeśli to Zayn, tak samo. Liam mógłby umrzeć z szoku albo zacząć wyrzucać z siebie sprzeciwy na temat seksu przed ślubem, więc powiedz mu, że gotujemy i mini zapiekanki nam się palą. Jeśli to twoja matka, powiedz coś miłego, bo mnie nie lubi. Jeśli to moja… - Zastanowił się. - Powiedz jej, że się pieprzymy. Ale użyj innych słów. “Kochamy się z pasją” albo coś w tym stylu.

Louis zaśmiał się i uderzył go. - Zamknij się! Jesteś okropny. A teraz odejdź, rozmawiam przez telefon. - Zwrócił swoją uwagę w stronę telefonu. - Tak, przepraszam za to. Mmm hmmm. Przy telefonie.

Nastąpiła długa przerwa, wypełniona Harrym bawiącym się dla zabicia czasu palcami u wolnej dłoni Louisa. Z głosu nieznajomego po drugiej stronie mógł usłyszeć jedynie ciche brzęczenie. Słuchając z uwagą, Louis był cicho, a Harry wykorzystał tą okazję, by wygodniej usadowić się na kolanach Louisa.

\- Kto to, Lou? - wymruczał po paru chwilach.

Uciszając go, na twarzy Louisa pojawił się grymas, a następnie powiedział: - Okej. Mm. Tak. - Jego mina szybko się zmieniała, od grzecznej uwagi przez rozczarowanie aż do kombinacji frustracji i żalu, gdy osunął się na sofie. - Och. W takim razie dobrze. Nie, nie ma problemu; dzięki za poinformowanie mnie. Tak. Pozdrowienia. Doceniam to. Okej. Tak. ‘Kej, pa. - Szybko rozłączył się, a potem ze zmęczeniem i jękiem pozwolił telefonowi upaść na podłogę.

Harry odwrócił swoją głowę, by na niego spojrzeć. - Złe wieści?

\- Najgorsze, jakie mogą być. Dali moją pracę komuś innemu. Jakiemuś falbaniastemu ciulowi imieniem Philip, który zdaje się być dziesięć razy bardziej gejowski niż ja i prawdopodobnie nosi różowe koszule z koronkowymi mankietami i diamentowymi spinkami, za ojca ma adwokata i prawdopodobnie kupił swój dyplom z psychologii od Frauds 'R Us* - powiedział cierpko Louis.

\- Och, Louis. - Harry zmienił swoją pozycję na sofie, i nagle to Louis siedział na jego kolanach, a on obejmował go pocieszająco i głaskał jego plecy, starając się zmniejszyć ból po zostaniu odrzuconym i wygejowanym. - Myślałem, że masz tę pracę w kieszeni!

\- Ja tak samo. Udała mi się ta rozmowa o pracę, Harry, wiem, że tak! - eksplodował Louis. - Ale ten pedalski głupek poprosił tatusia, żeby wykupił mu pracę, a reszta to historia, nawet pomimo tego, że znudzi mu się to po tygodniu i zacznie płacić swoim klientom, żeby udawali, że nie mają problemów!

\- Popełnili największy błąd swojego życia, gdy wybrali tego gościa, a nie ciebie, - pocieszał go Harry - jesteś wspaniałym psychiatrą; będą żałować tego przez resztę życia. Zasługiwałeś na tą pracę bardziej niż Philip. - Jego głos dodał potrzebnego kpiącego wyrazu do tego imienia, sprawiając, że brzmiało jak coś najbardziej absurdalnego, co kiedykolwiek miał nieszczęście słyszeć, a Louis był z tego niesamowicie zadowolony. - Ten gość nigdy nikomu nie pomoże. Ty mógłbyś uleczyć każdego.

\- Naprawdę tak myślisz? - zapytał Louis bardzo cicho, mrugając w stronę Harry'ego, bo musiał to przyznać, miło by było usłyszeć wyjaśnienie.

Harry pocałował go w czoło. - Naprawiłeś mnie, prawda?

\- Nie byłeś zepsuty - wymamrotał Louis, ale czuł się cholernie lepiej.

Gorzki uśmiech wykrzywił usta Harry'ego. - Cóż, obaj wiemy, że to nie jest prawda. Oczywiście, że byłem zepsuty, Boo. Zostałem połamany i uformowany w małą kulkę, a potem podeptany. A ty zrobiłeś wszystko, co było w twojej mocy, żeby mnie uratować i wiem, że zrobiłbyś to samo dla każdego ze swoich pacjentów, chociaż mam nadzieję, że nie zakochasz się w każdym z nich. To coś, co wolałbym zachować tylko dla siebie.

\- Nie martw się. Absolutnie nie mam żadnego zamiaru zakochiwać się w kimkolwiek innym - obiecał Louis.

Harry uśmiechnął się. - Dobrze.

Przez chwilę pozwolili słowom unosić się w powietrzu, a Harry uśmiechnął się na ich zwyczajne brzmienie, na myśl, że należeli do siebie nawzajem, i tutaj pojawił się werbalny kontrakt, że nikt inny nie mógł mieć taką samą część Louisa, co on. Nikt inny nigdy jej nie miał, nikt inny nigdy nie będzie jej miał. Kochał tę myśl.

To była bardzo przyjemna cisza, ale Louis niechętnie ją przerwał: - Liczyłem na tą pracę, Harry. Ledwo wiążemy koniec z końcem. Ale z tak wielkim obniżeniem się naszych dochodów… - Skubał swoją wargę. - Jak sobie poradzimy?

Po myśleniu przez chwilę, Harry zadecydował: - Rozplanujemy nasze wydatki. Nienawidzę siebie za to, że muszę ci to powiedzieć, Lou, ale jest możliwość, że będziemy musieli ograniczyć jakość i ilość naszych produktów do włosów. Będziesz musiał przerzucić się z L'Oreal na szampon z ASDA*. - Nie mógł ukryć rozbawienia w swoim głosie.

Uderzając go, Louis go zbeształ: - To poważne! Zapomnij o szamponie; teraz chyba będziemy musieli zacząć kupować mniej jedzenia. Ile na tydzień daje ci Micheline za opiekowanie się swoim dzieckiem?

\- Sto trzydzieści.

\- Sto trzydzieści! - drwił Louis. - To nic! To marne grosze. Tyle kosztuje popatrzenie na paczkę orzechów.

\- Masz całkowitą rację. Ceny za patrzenie na orzechy ostatnio absurdalnie wzrosły - powiedział oschle Harry. - Myślę, że możesz trochę przesadzać.

\- Myślisz, że oddaliby mi moją pracę w Stonehaven, gdybym porzucił wszystkie zasady godności i po prostu błagał? Mam wrażenie, że wiele z tych gości chciałoby zobaczyć mnie na kolanach. - Zachichotał ponuro, ale nie było za tym żadnego humoru.

Harry spojrzał na niego wilkiem. - Powiedz im, że jesteś mój, a to nie jest twoja specjalność. I sądzę, że to okropny pomysł. Nienawidziłeś tej pracy od kiedy przenieśli Liama; nie chcę patrzeć, jak starasz się przyzwyczaić do czegoś, czego nie możesz znieść, tylko przez pieniądze. Jakoś sobie poradzimy, Lou.

\- Wiesz, nie możesz tak ciągle mówić. Musisz pomyśleć o jakimś wyjściu. Powtarzanie, że wszystko będzie okej nie jest żadnym wyjściem. Musimy coś z tym zrobić. Musi być jakiś sposób na naprawienie tej całej głupiej sytuacji…

Przyciągając go do siebie, Harry obiecał: - Popracuję nad tym. Wiesz, nie jestem całkowicie bezużyteczny…

\- Wiem, że nie jesteś. - Frustracja opuściła Louisa z westchnięciem. - Po prostu mam tego dosyć. Żyjemy naszym marzeniem, ale nadal są w nim dziury i wszystko sprowadza się do pieniędzy. To takie głupie! - Uderzył pięściami w sofę.

\- Życie jest głupie. - Harry go pocałował. A potem znowu, żeby przywiązać do tego wagę. A potem jeszcze raz, tylko dlatego, że mógł. - Musisz popracować nad złymi stronami i zamienić je w dobre. Na przykład: zła strona: mamy ograniczoną ilość pieniędzy i dzisiaj nikt z nas nie ma pracy. Dobra strona: możemy spędzić ze sobą dzień. I brać udział w kompletnie dowolnych czynnościach. - Pozwolił przynęcie trochę unosić się w powietrzu.

Louis przerwał. - Twój poprzedni komentarz dotyczy twojej manii do wszystkich rzeczy związanych z seksem. Pojawił się tutaj problem, gdy zauważyłeś łączność pomiędzy wyzwoleniem swojego napięcia seksualnego i stresu i dlatego też starasz się rozwiązać każdy problem poprzez uprawianie seksu.

Harry wygiął się z zadowoleniem, a ogromny uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy, gdy dyskretnie poprawił swoje spodnie. - Och, kocham, gdy zaczynasz te swoje psychologiczne przekomarzanie się. To pewnego rodzaju sprośna rozmowa, tylko bardziej seksowna. Właściwie, kryje się za tym niezwykła logika. Seks rozwiązuje wszystkie problemy.

\- Pomijając choroby przenoszone drogą płciową.

\- Tak. Oprócz tego - zgodził się Harry. - Ale mnie to nie dotyczy. A ciebie?

\- Nic o tym nie wiem.

\- Dokładnie - powiedział Harry. - W takim razie, seks rozwiąże nasze problemy. Zróbmy to.

Jego usta zderzyły się z ustami Louisa, zagłuszając każdy sprzeciw. Nagle Louis nie miał ochoty się z nim kłócić.

* ang. fraud - oszust

** sieć brytyjskich supermarketów, oferujących artykuły spożywcze, odzież, produkty gospodarstwa domowego


	11. Rozdział jedenasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Jak to coraz częściej się zdarzało, Louis przeszedł przez próg domu, unosząc się na chmurze paskudnego humoru i negatywnego nastawienia, które wynikało z widocznego braku pracy dla niesamowicie wprawnego młodego psychiatry, i nagłego zniknięcia jakiejkolwiek wolnej posady, o którą się ubiegał.

Harry szybko przyzwyczajał się do radzenia sobie z tymi humorkami; jeszcze zanim usłyszał trzaśnięcie frontowych drzwi, młodszy chłopak już gotował wodę w czajniku i przygotowywał się do zrobienia parującej filiżanki herbaty Yorkshire, którą będzie musiał w siebie wmusić podczas usadzania Louisa na sofie i oferowania mu albo wyrazów współczucia, albo pocieszających wściekłych komentarzy w stronę potencjalnych pracodawców, którzy odrzucili Louisa, zależało to od tego, czy humor Louisa był bliższy przygnębieniu, czy furii. Mógł go pocieszać albo z nim krzyczeć; stawał się tym, kogokolwiek Louis w tamtej chwili potrzebował.

Widocznie wściekły, Louis zdjął swoje buty i usiadł na dole schodów z grymasem, nawet nie starając się zebrać energii, by wejść do kuchni i zacząć narzekać. To był pierwszy znak, że coś było nie tak, więc Harry bezgłośnie kiwnął głową i zostawił czajnik na gazie, a paczkę z herbatą czekającą cierpliwie w filiżance, i przeszedł przez przedpokój, by usiąść obok Louisa, którego broda spoczywała na jego dłoniach. Patrzył gniewnie na drzwi frontowe z zezłoszczoną miną na twarzy, a emanowała od niego wściekłość; siedział sztywno i przyglądał się drzwiom, a potem sufitowi - w ogóle nie zareagował na obecność Harry'ego, nawet gdy ten położył dłoń na jego nodze i pocieszająco ścisnął jego kolano, starając się przebić przez gruby mur paskudnego humoru, który go otaczał.

\- Będą inne oferty pracy, Lou - powiedział uspokajająco.

Grymas Louisa jedynie się pogłębił, a na jego czole pojawiła się zmarszczka. - Zawsze to mówisz.

\- Dlatego, że w to wierzę. Taka praca nigdy nie jest łatwa do znalezienia, ale nigdy wcześniej nie znałem nikogo tak dobrego w tym, jak ty. Coś znajdziesz. - Zawahał się, przygryzając swoją wargę. - Nigdy ci o tym nie opowiadałem, ale zanim przyszedłeś do Stonehaven, jeszcze w ośrodku dla młodocianych przestępców, spotykałem się z innym psychiatrą - takim starym, bez włosów, w okularach i z okropnymi zębami, a on usadzał mnie, oferował cukierki miętowe i rozmawiał ze mną godzinę każdego dnia przez trzy tygodnie. Nie pomogło mi to i jestem całkiem pewien, że stałem się jeszcze gorszym bałaganem, gdy przestał starać się mnie naprawić, niż byłem kiedy zaczął. Mówił mi, co powinienem myśleć i patrzył na mnie dziwnie, gdy widziałem coś inaczej. - Harry westchnął. - Chodzi mi o to, że jesteś cholernie dobrym psychiatrą i znajdziesz nową pracę, Louis; jestem tego pewien. - Wziął dłoń Louisa i ścisnął ją.

\- Tak naprawdę nie jesteś tego pewien, racja? Tylko tak mówisz, ale to nie jest prawda. Nie masz pojęcia. Doceniam twój optymizm, Harry, ale proszę, zostaw to. Nie mogę sobie z tym teraz poradzić.

Przez chwilę siedzieli w ciszy, a Harry napawał się trzymaniem dłoni Louisa, mając nadzieję, że to go uspokaja. Zmarszczka uparcie znajdowała się na czole Louisa, a Harry przyglądał mu się z niepokojem, żałując, że nie może zetrzeć tej niedoskonałości. W normalnych warunkach, mógłby go pocałować albo przycisnąć wargi do kącika jego ust, ale teraz nie miał tyle odwagi. Nie, gdy Louis był w takim humorze. Złość była uczuciem, z którym Harry był zaznajomiony; rozumiał, jak denerwujące jest to, gdy jesteś zamknięty we własnej bańce zirytowania i ktoś omyłkowo przychodzi i ją przekuwa - cała ta furia i niecierpliwość upada wszędzie dookoła ciebie; mówi się wtedy rzeczy, które prawdopodobnie powinny, a nie mogą, być cofnięte, a ludzie ze złością zaczynają się wydzierać. Nie chciał, żeby Louis się na niego denerwował; pokłócili się tylko raz i było okropnie. Harry nie chciał przeżywać ponownie tego konkretnego wydarzenia ze swojego życia bardziej niż nie chciał widzieć ponownie Louisa w złym humorze. Utknął.

Jednak nie mógł tak po prostu tutaj siedzieć i przyglądać się, jak Louis tonie w zirytowaniu i wściekłości na samego siebie, więc wtrącił cicho: - Nie bierz tego do serca, kochanie. Wszyscy chcą znaleźć pracę i walczą ze sobą gołymi rękami. Proszę, nie bierz tego do siebie. To nie o ciebie chodzi. - Pomasował plecy Louisa.

Louis warknął: - Oczywiście, że chodzi o mnie! O kogo innego mogłoby chodzić? To ja chodzę na rozmowy o pracę. To o mnie myślą, że nie jestem wystarczająco dobry. Szczerze, czasami mówisz głupoty, Harry! - Strząsnął dłoń Harry'ego ze swojego ramienia i odsunął się.

To zabolało i nie miał zamiaru udawać, że było inaczej. Poczuł, jak ból przelatuje przez jego twarz i pomimo, że zobaczył błysk żalu w oczach Louisa, nie dostał żadnych przeprosin, a Louis nie podsunął się do niego. Właściwie, zdawał się oddalać od niego, odwracając się, żeby nie widzieć zranionej miny Harry'ego.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział, żałując, że jego głos załamał się tak żałośnie.

\- Starasz się mnie pocieszyć, ale ja tylko chcę, żebyś zostawił mnie samego. Naprawdę chcę być teraz sam, Harry.

\- Nie chcę, żebyś był smutny.

\- Nie jestem smutny!

Harry odpowiedział na to niezwykle głupie zdanie długim, bardzo sceptycznym spojrzeniem, które mówiło “Nie obrażaj mojej inteligencji”.

Z głębokim westchnięciem, Louis poprawił się z irytacją: - Nie jestem smutny, jestem rozdrażniony. To różnica.

Stanął na nogi, odwrócił się i poszedł na górę bez słowa, zostawiając Harry'ego samego. Chłopak współczuł samemu sobie, ale dziesięć razy bardziej współczuł Louisowi.

Woda w czajniku już dawno wyparowała; Harry ugotował nową i zrobił sobie kubek herbaty, bo wyglądało na to, że Louis nie chciał pić. Był jeden problem, który widocznie przewyższył uspokajające i pokrzepiające właściwości herbaty. Siedział przy stole kuchennym i wypił cały kubek napoju, przy czym poparzył sobie gardło, a kiedy skończył, wziął swój telefon i zadzwonił do Nialla. Okazało się, że był to trochę nieodpowiedni czas; Niall jak zwykle był radosny i niezwykle miły, ale słychać było, że starał się utrzymać swój głos w spokoju, jego oddech był ciężki i robił sobie krótkie przerwy od rozmowy, podczas gdy w tle słychać było raczej podejrzliwe odgłosy. Harry szybko zrozumiał, że Niall i Zayn byli trochę zajęci (i widocznie jego telefon do nich stał się akcesorium w jakiejś grze seksualnej, w którą grali), więc wyjąkał przeprosiny i parę wymówek, po czym szybko rozłączył się, a śmiech Nialla nadal dzwonił mu w uszach - widocznie rozbawiało go to, że włączyli niewinnego Harry'ego w to, co on i Zayn uważali za rozrywkę. Kąciki jego ust zaczęły unosić się w uśmiechu i miał już zacząć szukać Louisa, żeby mu o tym opowiedzieć, gdy przypomniał sobie, że zadzwonił do Nialla, żeby zapomnieć o Louisie, więc potrząsnął swoją głową i zamiast tego zadzwonił do swojej matki.

Była zachwycona tym, że do niej zadzwonił, a on był zaskoczony, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że tęsknił za jej głosem, jej matczynym humorem, tym, że uwielbiała rozmawiać z nim o czymkolwiek i śmiała się z jego słabych żartóq, jakby były najśmieszniejszymi rzeczami, które kiedykolwiek słyszała. Zdarzył się ten niezręczny moment, kiedy zapytała, czy może porozmawiać z Louisem, a on musiał wyjaśnić, że Louis był w trochę złym humorze i nie chciał rozmawiać nawet z nim, co ją zmartwiło - więc opowiedział jej jak wspaniały jest ich związek, co dziwnie przeistoczyło się w żenującą rozmowę o ich życiu seksualnym. Jego uszy zapłonęły; wyobraził sobie, jak bardzo Louis by się śmiał, gdyby słyszał tą rozmowę i zastanawiał się na udaniem się na górę, żeby go pocieszyć. Ale Louis nie był w najlepszym humorze.

\- Nadal używacie zabezpieczenia, prawda, Harry?

\- Maaaaaaaamo. - Zadrżał na samą nieprawidłowość tego tematu; naprawdę nie chciał rozmawiać o swoim życiu seksualnym ze swoją matką, nie ważnie jak bardzo blisko z nią był, a był bardzo blisko.

\- To proste pytanie; używacie czy nie? - Była nieugięta; rzeczowa. Zawsze taka była. Lubił to w niej, ale często też nienawidził.

Przełykając ślinę, czerwony na twarzy, Harry przyznał: - Nie.

Po drugiej stronie zapadła cisza.

\- Od początku obaj byliśmy prawiczkami, mamo. Naprawdę nie sądzę, żebyś musiała się o to martwić. Taka jest kolej rzeczy, nie musisz pytać o takie rzeczy. Właściwie, wolałbym, żebyś tego nie robiła.

\- Kiedy przestaliście?

\- Kiedy nadszedł na to czas. - Kiedy odzyskałem go po trzech miesiącach przetrzymywania i prezerwatywy nie były wtedy moim priorytetem. Kiedy potrzebowałem go blisko siebie - po prostu potrzebowałem go poczuć. Kiedy kochałem go tak mocno, że nie chciałem już się powstrzymywać. Harry uśmiechnął się lekko na te wspomnienie i narysował palcami parę nic nieznaczących wzorów na swoim udzie.

\- Jesteś pewien, że to była rozsądna decyzja?

\- Najlepsza, jaką kiedykolwiek podjąłem - odpowiedział natychmiast Harry.

Praktycznie czuł, jak z czułością kręci głową. - Jest dla ciebie dobry, Harry. Bardzo go kocham; pewnie sądzisz, że to dziwne, ale taka prawda. Wiesz, że czasami nadal do mnie dzwoni, tylko po to, żeby pogadać? Jest taki śmieszny. Jesteście razem wspaniali; powinieneś usłyszeć, jak o tobie mówi. Uwielbia cię.

Harry zaczerwienił się z niepohamowanej przyjemności. - Naprawdę? - Nie, żeby o tym nie wiedział, ale miło było to usłyszeć, szczególnie wtedy, gdy Louis nie był sobą. Nie, żeby miał o to do niego pretensje; wszyscy mają słabsze dni. Ale lubił, gdy ludzie mówili mu, że Louis nadal go kochał, to było małe przypomnienie, że nie ubzdurał sobie tego, że Louis nie był z nim tylko dlatego, że było mu go szkoda.

\- Oczywiście! Na pewno nie muszę ci tego mówić, co nie? Cały jego świat kręci się wokół ciebie, Harry. Bez ciebie nie miałby po co żyć. Tak mi powiedział. Kiedy nie ma cię obok, traci kawałek siebie; powinieneś go zobaczyć, gdy dostawałeś werdykt od sądu. Leżał na ziemi i krzyczał. - Cmoknęła lekko. - Jest wspaniały, Harry. Masz bardzo, bardzo duże szczęście.

Otwierając swoje usta, by się zgodzić, Harry poczuł, jak na jego twarzy pojawia się uśmiech - ale głośny huk i wrzask z góry sprawił, że podskoczył i prawię upuścił swój telefon z szoku. Dźwięk głośnego przeklinania poprowadził jego wzrok w górę i myślał, że słyszał, jak Louis skacze, wykrzykując bluźnierstwa w stronę niebios.

W głosie jego matki słychać było lekkie rozbawienie. - Czy to twój ukochany narzeczony wzywa imię Boga nadaremno, kochanie?

\- Tak sądzę - powiedział oschle Harry.

\- Więc pewnie lepiej będzie, jeśli do niego pójdziesz, do zdaje mi się, że zaraz spadnie na niego sufit od tych krzyków. No idź. Pogadaj z nim i oddzwoń do mnie, gdy będziesz mógł, okej? Kocham cię.

\- Też cię kocham - powiedział cicho Harry. Czuł się dziwnie mówiąc te słowa do kogoś, kto nie był Louisem, kto się do niego nie uśmiechał ani nie trzymał go w swoich ramionach, ani nie szeptał czegoś znajomego do jego ucha.

Rozłączyła się pierwsza, więc on nie musiał tego robić. Przez chwilę wsłuchiwał się w niskie brzęczenie sygnału wybierania numeru, a potem odłożył telefon i wspiął się po schodach, żeby zobaczyć dokładnie co zrobił Louis i co sprawiło, że zaczął tak głośno krzyczeć - albo raczej, co sprawiło, że eksplodował, co przeprowadziło go na skraj możliwości i przez co uwolnił budującą się w nim złość tak nagle i gwałtownie.

Okazało się, że było to coś tak głupiego i trywialnego jak wpadnięcie na łóżko podczas przechodzenia po pokoju. Ten głupi, niewielki błąd sprawił, że Louis stracił panowanie nad sobą, stał się jasnoczewony na twarzy, wypluwał przekleństwa w łzami w oczach i z furią masował swoje kolano.

\- Łooo, Lou, hej! - Harry rzucił się przez pokój i zarzucił swoje ramiona na Louisa, wciskając swój nos w jego obojczyk. - Co zrobiłeś? Och, no dalej, wszystko w porządku, nie…

\- Nie, nic nie jest w porządku, Harry! Z nami nic nie jest w porządku! Stracimy wszystko i to nie jest fair! - Louis zaczął płakać jeszcze mocniej, z jego nosa ciekło, co nie było zbyt atrakcyjne, gdy schował swoją twarz w ramieniu Harry'ego i przytulił go obiema rękami.

\- Louis, proszę… proszę, nie, - błagał Harry - to nie pomaga, to niczego nie rozwiąże, proszę, nie… Nienawidzę patrzeć na to, jak płaczesz. Louis. Louis… - Składał zdesperowane pocałunki na policzkach Louisa i na jego drżących ustach, ale Louis tylko na oślep odepchnął go do siebie słabymi rękami.

\- Nie, przestań. Nie możesz po prostu odpychać naszych problemów i udawać, że nie istnieją, Harry! Nie możemy rozwiązać wszystkiego paroma pocałunkami. To twój problem; myślisz, że wszystko będzie okej, jeżeli tylko będziemy razem. Pewnie to prawda do pewnego stopnia, ale to nie znaczy, że nie potrzebujemy jedzenia i domu - to nie znaczy, że nie powinniśmy martwić się o te rzeczy!

\- Martwię się, Louis! Ale nie ma sensu, żebyśmy wyładowywali to na sobie nawzajem, prawda? - wykrzyknął sfrustrowany Harry. Chwytając ramiona Louisa, przyciągnął go do siebie tak, że ich piersi się stykały, wplótł swoje palce pomiędzy jego palce i spojrzał w te głębokie, błękitne oczy. Były pełne łez, które zaczęły płynąć bardziej z czystej frustracji niż z bólu. Louis stał się różowy, jakby był lekko zażenowany swoich wybuchem, ale nic nie powiedział. Dłonie Harry'ego odnalazły jego twarz i chwyciły ją, a po paru sekundach kontaktu wzrokowego, podczas którego czekał aż Louis się uspokoi, pochylił się do przodu, przesunął swój nos na lewo od nosa Louisa, przechylił swoją głowę i przycisnął swoje usta do ust Louisa, starając się wyciągnąć z niego jakąś odpowiedź.

Dostał ją. Niestety, nie była taka, jaką chciał. Louis wyrwał się z jego rąk, jego dłonie uderzyły w ramiona Harry'ego i popchnęły je, odsuwając go od siebie w złości. To nie było najsilniejsze pchnięcie, ale było nieoczekiwane, więc Harry zachwiał się - a potem po prostu stał tam w szoku z otwartą buzią i trzęsącymi się wargami, które później ścisnął razem, by wstrzymać łzy. Louis nigdy wcześniej nie podniósł na niego ręki, chyba że żartował (albo żeby wyciągnąć go z jego histerii), a teraz na pewno nie żartował. Z jakiegoś powodu Louis był zdeterminowany, żeby odrzucić jego pocałunki i po prostu zostawić ten temat, a Harry był zdumiony przez jego zachowanie. Jego szeroko otwarte oczy były błagalne, gdy przełknął ślinę i starał się poradzić sobie z wiedzą, że został właśnie odepchnięty przez mężczyznę, którego kochał bardziej niż cokolwiek innego.

Louis oddychał ciężko; schował twarz w swoich dłoniach i wziął parę drżących oddechów, wydając z siebie przy tym dziwne, zdławione dźwięki, jakby miał się zaraz rozpłakać, a Harry mu się przyglądał. Bojąc się uspokoić go albo przynajmniej przysunąć się bliżej, Harry nic nie mówił i przyglądał mu się prawie ze strachem. Louis zawsze nad sobą panował, oprócz czasów całkowitego załamania - ostatni raz widział jak Louis wpadł w taki szał, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że stracą się nawzajem i pomiędzy nimi będzie stała szklana ściana przez prawdopodobnie następne dziesięć lat. Instynktownie, Harry wyciągnął rękę, by pogłaskać czubkami swoich palców jeden z zaróżowionych policzków Louisa, ale szybko opuścił swoją dłoń, zanim Louis mógłby ją odepchnąć.

\- Louis… - powiedział bezsilnie.

\- Nie. - Potrząsając swoją głową, Louis przeszedł obok niego. W niedługim czasie zbiegał ze schodów, przeskakując dwa na raz, a Harry stał sam w sypialni w całkowitym szoku.

Oczywiście, gonił go. Biegł za nim instynktownie, szczególnie gdy był w tak złym humorze; nienawidził patrzeć na Louisa w takim podłym stanie. Ale wahał się trochę za długo; zanim zbiegł ze schodów i dotarł do drzwi frontowych, którymi trzasnął za sobą Louis, samochód już odjeżdżał z podjazdu i pędził w nieznanym kierunku, zostawiając za sobą błotniste ślady opon i smród palonej gumy, gdyż Louis spektakularnie atakował hamulec.

Był ten długi moment pustej niepewności, kiedy to Harry stał, mrugając i starając się zrozumieć, co się dokładnie stało. Potrzebował dobrych paru minut, by dotarło do niego, że Louis odjechał w noc, że go nie było, a kiedy to zrozumiał, zaskakująco nie był zmartwiony. Po prostu to zaakceptował. Ze spokojem usiadł na progu, położył swoją brodę na dłoniach i czekał. Louis nie mógł odjechać na długo. Musi po prostu w spokoju poradzić sobie ze swoją złością i niedługo wróci z żalem w oczach i przeprosinami na ustach. Harry cierpliwie usiadł i czekał.

Słońce zaszło, niebo przeszło z niebieskiego w różowo-pomarańczowe, a powietrze stało się mroźne, szczypiąc odkryte ramiona Harry'ego. Po paru minutach drżenia, wstał i udał się do domu, wyciągnął koc jego i Louisa i okrył się nim, a potem usiadł ponownie z wyrazem spokojnego oczekiwania na twarzy. Louisa nie było już trochę dłużej, niż tego oczekiwał. Właściwie, Harry myślał, że Louis wróci dawno temu. Minęły prawie trzy godziny odkąd samochód zniknął za zakrętem, a nadal nie było śladu po jego zbłąkanym narzeczonym. Zdeterminowany, żeby nie wpaść w histerię, Harry wyciągnął swój telefon i ze spokojem powiedział sobie, żeby do niego zadzwonić. Powinien był pomyśleć o tym wcześniej. Louis zawsze odbierał telefony od niego, nie ważne co się działo. To była naturalna reakcja, w razie gdyby Harry go potrzebował, żeby był przy nim. Uśmiechając się czule, Harry wybrał jego numer, a jego serce wleciało mu do brzucha, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Louis zmienił swoje nawyki, bo nie odebrał.

Przyciskał zieloną słuchawkę osiemnasty raz, gdy zrozumiał, że to było zamierzone; Louis celowo go ignorował. To bolało, ale ostro wciągając powietrze, ostrożnie położył swój telefon na schodach i objął kolana swoimi rękami, kiwając głową. Więc tak to będzie. Cóż, mógł grać w gry, jeśli tego chciał Louis.

Po wielu przemyśleniach, Harry musiał przyznać, że Louis nie grał w żadne gry. Po prostu nie odbierał. Harry nie był pewien jak to przyjąć.

W końcu, z braku lepszych pomysłów, wrócił do czekania. To była dla niego całkowicie nowa sytuacja, ale jeśli Louis chciał go wypróbować, zmierzyć jego odporność, to bardzo się zdziwi. Miał silną wolę - prawdopodobnie był nawet uparty, zależy od humoru, w którym się znajdował i rodzaju prośby lub wyzwania, przed którym stał. Jeżeli Louis chciał sprawdzić, jak długo może czekać, to obaj będą czekać bardzo długo.


	12. Rozdział dwunasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Harry był zesztywniały, śpiący i całkowicie zmarznięty, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że wzeszło słońce, ptaki śpiewały, a na podjeździe nadal nie było wyczekiwanego samochodu. Nie spał całą noc, i przez ten cały czas jego telefon nie zadzwonił, Louis nie wrócił i nie było żadnej oznaki, żeby planował to zrobić. To było takie dziwne i nieoczekiwane, a Harry nie mógł się z tym pogodzić, dlatego też był tak niezwykle spokojny, gdy podniósł kołdrę, wsadził swój telefon do kieszeni i wszedł z powrotem do domu. Ostrożnie położył okrycie na łóżku, a zrobił to z miną całkowitej obojętności, automatycznie poklepując poduszki i wygładzając pościel, jakby wcale go tam nie było. Podłączył swój telefon do ładowania, bo jego bateria była na wyczerpaniu, i zostawił go w sypialni. Wsadził wszystkie swoje ubrania do kosza na pranie, a potem do pralki, i ustawił zbyt wysoką temperaturę, nawet nie starając się oddzielić ubrania czarne, białe i kolorowe. Gdy pranie zaczęło wirować, bez czuć przyglądał się jak czerwone spodnie Louisa zaczęły kręcić się razem z jedną z jego białych koszulek i zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że będzie miał różową koszulkę. Nie mógł wymusić na sobie jakąkolwiek reakcję inną niż obojętność.

Potem przeszukał szafki i lodówkę i użył końcówki mleka, żeby zrobić sobie miskę płatków śniadaniowych, które zjadł w ciszy, bez emocji wpatrując się w ścianę, a jedynym dźwiękiem była praca pralki i delikatne stukanie łyżki o miskę. Płatki stały się rozmoczone, bo jadł je zbyt wolno, ale i tak szybko przerwał, bo smakowały jak tektura.

Był zaskoczony, gdy poczuł, jak coś mokrego stacza się po jego nosie, a to uczucie powiększyło się, gdy kropla spadła na jego łyżkę i lśniła tam przez chwilę. Ponuro, wyciągnął rękę i wziął trochę cieczy na swój palec, który wsadził do swoich ust. Poczuł słony smak. Nie zarejestrował faktu, że płakał, pomimo iż był świadom łez na swojej twarzy.

Zmywanie naczyń było jednym z wielu nieciekawych zajęć, którymi wypełnił puste godziny. Przynajmniej miał zajęte ręce. Kupka brudnych naczyń szybko rosła, a on umył je wszystkie skrupulatnie aż zaczęły się błyszczeć, wysuszył je i odstawił, przestawiając wszystko w szafce tylko po to, żeby mieć jakieś zajęcie. Kiedy już skończył to robić (wraz z prasowaniem i odłożeniem wszystkich ubrań na ich miejsce, i sprzątnięciem domu, i uporządkowaniem wszystkich płyt swoich i Louisa w kolejności alfabetycznej według nazwiska artysty, a potem chronologicznie według dat wydania albumu), usiadł na kanapie i bez emocji spoglądał przez okno, po prostu czekając.

Oddychał ciężko i nieskoordynowanie; słyszał każdy oddech, który przelatywał przez jego płuca z każdym uniesieniem i opadnięciem jego klatki piersiowej. Ten dźwięk go irytował, więc przez chwilę wstrzymywał swój oddech, przez co rozbolały go żebra, dlatego też wypuścił powietrze. Ilość łez spływających po jego twarzy jedynie się zwiększyła, a on nawet nie starał się je zetrzeć. W ciszy, jego oddech zaczął brzmieć dziwnie szorstko i jęcząco. Nagle zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że cicho skomlał. Wkurzające. Nie mogąc oddychać, przez parę minut kontynuował dyszenie i delikatne jęczenie z rękami oplecionymi dookoła siebie, kołysząc się wprzód i w tył i czując się niezwykle głupio.

Świat powoli wirował, a on przechylił się w jedną stronę, jakby utknął na krzywej karuzeli w wesołym miasteczku, kręcąc się i kręcąc, bez możliwości zatrzymania. Jego dyszenie stało się gorączkowym sapaniem, które przelatywało spomiędzy jego zębów. Cały drżał, trząsł się, nie mogąc przestać. Czekał aż zimne dłonie obejmą jego palce, pogłaszczą pocieszająco jego twarz, wplotą się w jego włosy, ale czuł jedynie swoje palce, drapiące jego ręce w rozpaczy.

Zaskoczyło go pierwsze łkanie; przeleciało przez jego gardło, jakby ktoś tam sięgnął i wyrwał je, a on krztusił się własnym oddechem. Jednak nagle pojawiło się więcej z nich i całe jego ciało zostało przez nie złamane; okropne, brzydkie dźwięki, których nie mógł przerwać. Było tak, jakby były uwięzione gdzieś głęboko w nim, a teraz pełzły w górę jego gardła, zwisając z niego zaczepione na swoich haczykowatych palcach, żeby potem przepchnąć się pomiędzy jego zębami. Pomyślał, że mógłby zwymiotować. Właściwie, jeśli o tym pomyśleć, miał w ustach jakiś kwaśny posmak.

Przykrywając usta swoją dłonią, Harry zamknął swoje oczy, mając nadzieję, że zawartość jego brzucha zostanie na miejscu. Jego palce zanurzyły się w obiciu kanapy, kurczowo łapiąc za materiał i starając się uspokoić, gdy wydawał z siebie ciche, bezradne, samotne jęki.

Louis.

Jego brzuch bolał od potrzeby krzyczenia, jego gardło ściskało się, gdy z całych sił wstrzymywał płacz, zdeterminowany, żeby nie wyjść na osobę żałosną, słabą. Ale bez Louisa, był słaby. Bezradny, głupi, sam… i miał atak paniki, bo Louis go zostawił, a on nie miał pojęcia, czy zamierzał wrócić.

Gwałtownie stając na nogi, Harry schował twarz w dłoniach, chwycił dwie garści swoich loków i wydał z siebie parę drżących oddechów, ciągnąc mocno a swoje włosy, gdy starał się wrócić do rzeczywistości. Zadziałało tylko w połowie. Czuł ból - bolało bardzo mocno, bo ciągnął za swoje wrażliwe loki, co wywołało falę kolejnych łez, które spłynęły w dół jego twarzy, dołączając do miniaturowej powodzi na jego szyi - ale rozsądek nadal go ignorował, a on utknął w swoim małym świecie z koszmarów, w którym nie mógł zrozumieć dlaczego Louis nie był przy nim.

Harry załkał ponownie, jak mały chłopiec, a potem przygryzł swoją wargę, by powstrzymać jakiekolwiek podobne dźwięki od wydostania się przez jego usta. Czuł się taki głupi, taki samotny, taki… nieprzydatny. Chciał jedynie pocieszyć Louisa tak, jak Louis zawsze pocieszał jego, gdy czuł się źle. Ale skutki okazały się tragiczne. Widocznie nie tego chciał od niego Louis. Potrzebował koniecznie odpowiedzi na pytanie: co chciał od niego Louis?

Odpowiedź uderzyła go jak dziesięciotonowa ciężarówka zmierzająca prosto w jego kierunku z prędkością stu kilometrów na godzinę: wiedział, co chciał Louis. Oczywiście, że wiedział. Zgadł dawno temu, kiedy po raz pierwszy przeszli przez próg domu Micheline, a Rupe przekazał dziecko Louisowi, którego mina złagodniała z taką miłością, że Harry'ego zaczęło boleć w piersi. Zastanawiał się wtedy, dlaczego Louis nigdy wcześniej nie powiedział mu, że uwielbiał dzieci. Część niego wiedziała, odkąd Louis z takim współczuciem wysłuchał jego snu i zaoferował się nosić sztuczny brzuch. Myślał, dlaczego Louis mógłby być tak chętny, żeby zrobić coś, za co mógłby zostać wyśmiany. Teraz znał odpowiedź: bo Louis też tego chciał. Może nawet bardziej niż Harry.

Był zły na siebie, gdy zdał sobie sprawę, że Louis też chciał dzieci, a nigdy nie będą mogli ich mieć. Nie tylko dlatego, że obaj byli mężczyznami, ale także przez jego przeszłość; kto pozwoliłby parze adoptować dziecko, gdy jedno z nich było mordercą, a drugie psychologiem, który zbudował niepoprawny związek z jednym ze swoich pacjentów, zakradał się z nim za zamkniętymi drzwiami, a potem bezwstydnie przyznał, że był z nim parę miesięcy przed jego wyjściem z więzienia, kiedy to ich związek właściwie stał się legalny? Żaden szanujący się urzędnik nawet nie zastanawiałby się nad ich zgłoszeniem. Właściwie, pewnie by się z nich śmiali. Ludzie jak oni nie mogli mieć dzieci; to nie było możliwe. Zgrzeszyli zbyt wiele razy.

Może to dlatego Louis go zostawił. Może Harry irytował go coraz bardziej każdego dnia i w końcu pękł i wyszedł, wypełniony myślą, że nigdy nie mógłby mieć dziecka, które tak bardzo chciał. Teraz Harry był sam, a najgorsze było to, że zaczął wierzyć, że na to zasługiwał.

Nigdy nie rozumiał jak ktoś tak wspaniały jak Louis mógł zakochać się w kimś tak popieprzonym jak on. Może dlatego nie zastanawiał się nad tym, że Louis nareszcie zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jakim był bałaganem i odszedł od niego.

To nie znaczyło, że nic go nie zabolało. Bo bolało jak cholera. Bolało jak wtedy, gdy gotował i rozlał gorący olej, który miał na patelni, na swoją stopę i leżał, krzycząc, kiedy Louis trzymał go za rękę i przyciskał ręcznik pełen lodu do jego palców u stóp. Jak wtedy, gdy rozkroił swoje własne blade nadgarstki nożem, bo tak bardzo bolało go, że Louis był na niego zły, że Louis myślał o nim jak o kimś, kto szukał jego zainteresowania. Jak wtedy, gdy Louis zostawił go po raz ostatni, tyle że dziesięć razy gorzej, bo tym razem zrobił to dobrowolnie i jedynie on sam powstrzymywał się przed powrotem. Więcej łez spłynęło po nosie Harry'ego, a on starł się z furią.

Byliby dobrymi rodzicami. Był tego pewien. Ile razy zajmowali się Alice, i to o wiele lepiej niż jej prawdziwi rodzice? Harry był pewien, że dziecko dobrze by mu zrobiło - miałby na czym się skupić zamiast złości i innych niezdrowych emocji tego typu. Miałby co robić, czekając na Louisa.

To nie fair!, pomyślał z goryczą Harry. Co takiego zrobiłem, żeby na to zasłużyć? Zabiłem złego gościa, który sprawiał, że Ziemia była okropnym miejscem, i w zamian dostaję to? Kocham Louisa tak bardzo, a on już mnie w ogóle nie kocha przez tą jedną rzecz, której dla niego nie mogę zrobić. Kochałby mnie, gdybyśmy mieli dziecko, wiem, że tak. Gdyby tylko…

Zawahał się. To nie tak, żeby w okolicy nie było żadnych dzieci - bo jedno było za wzgórzem. Dziecko, które kochał, jakby było jego własne, o które już się troszczył. Dziecko, które Louis też kochał. Dziecko, z wielkimi ciemnymi oczami i inteligentną miną, która sprawiała, że wyglądało, jakby słuchało, kiedy potrzebował kogoś, kto by go wysłuchał. Mała Alice.

Chcę ją, pomyślał. Och, tak, chciał ją. Chciał zaopiekować się nią tak, jak na to zasługiwała, a nie oddawać ją nieznajomym, tak, jak zrobili to jej rodzice. Chciał bronić ją i pocieszać, gdy byłaby w złym humorze, i słuchać, jak mamrotałaby jego imię pośród niezrozumianych zdań, i wysłuchiwać jej, gdy wstydziłaby się zdradzić komukolwiek innemu swoje uczucia. Chciał obserwować, jak rośnie; masować jej obolałe kolana po upadku i robić zdjęcia, gdy ona co roku zdmuchiwałaby świeczki na swoim urodzinowym torcie. Chciał widzieć, jak idzie pierwszego dnia roku szkolnego do szkoły, a potem do liceum, jak spotyka swojego pierwszego chłopaka i jej pierwszą miłość, i może pewnego dnia on i Louis wzięliby ją za ręce i poprowadzili do ołtarza, by poślubiła mężczyznę - lub kobietę - z którym zostałaby do końca życia. Nagle te wszystkie uczucia z niego wyleciały, przytłaczając go. Musiał wziąć głęboki oddech, by się uspokoić.

Mógł wyobrazić sobie Louisa prychającego w jej brzuszek, w skutku czego usłyszeliby jej chichot. Zabierającego ją na przechadzkę po wierzchołkach klifów, bawiącego się jej zabawkami i wydającego z siebie głupie głosy dla każdej lalki i każdego wypchanego zwierzaka. Wkładającego ją do łóżka każdego dnia, całującego jej po czole i szeptającego: “Kocham cię, Alice. Sprawiłaś, że nasze życia są o wiele lepsze.”, kiedy Harry obserwowałby ich w ciszy z progu. Ich mała dziewczynka. Boże, chciał tego tak bardzo, że aż bolało. Właściwie, ledwo mógł znieść myśl, że w tej chwili, Alice leżała sama w zarośniętym ogrodzie albo nadal była w łóżku dziecięcym, ułożona tam przez jakąś głupią dziewczynę z absurdalnymi niebiesko-fioletowymi włosami, którą bardziej obchodziły narkotyki niż jej dziecko. Wpadał w furię na samą myśl.

Louis byłby wspaniałym ojcem.

Następną myślą, którą mógł dobrze uchwycić, by się nad nią zastanowić, było wspomnienie; Louis mówił coś do niego z dezaprobatą. “Ta dziewczyna spędza tyle czasu pod wpływem narkotyków, że pewnie nawet nie wie, że ma dziecko.” Wtedy leżeli razem w łóżku, Louis głaskał delikatnie plecy Harry'ego, który jak zwykle narzekał na całkowity brak rodzicielskich zdolności u Micheline. Uczucie dłoni Louisa było tak rozpraszające, że nie pamiętał wiele ze słów, które zostały wtedy wypowiedziane, ale te jedno zdanie utknęło mu w pamięci.

Była jedna rzeczy, w której Harry był ekspertem, a były to nierozważne i podjęte pod wpływem impulsu decyzje. Na pewno podjął wiele z nich. Zakochanie się w swoim psychiatrze, pomimo, że wiedział, że było to i nielegalne, i pewnie niemoralne, szczególnie, że ten psychiatra było o wiele piękniejszy i bardziej ludzki niż on. Szczególnie, że ten psychiatra tylko wpakował się w kłopoty, będąc z nim, szczególnie, kiedy on sam naraził na niebezpieczeństwo tego najpiękniejszego człowieka i sprawił, że ryzykował swoją karierę, tylko dla niego. Dołączenie do gangu niebezpiecznych kryminalistów, którzy mogli odwrócić się od niego w każdej sekundzie. Opuszczenie ich. Kradzież broni i wejście do domu porywacza, który wcześniej z łatwością go pobił. Był świetny w byciu nierozważnym.

Życie nigdy nie było dla niego przyjazne; zawsze starał się wycisnąć wszystko z każdego małego kawałka szczęścia, które mu się dostało; obiema rękami chwytał każdą okazję i trzymał ją z determinacją, nie chcąc jej puścić. Jednak pomysł, na który wpadł, pomimo iż absurdalny, pomimo iż głupi, pomimo iż pewnie się nie uda… musiał spróbować. Jeśli coś pójdzie nie tak, to pewnie znowu go zamkną, wsadzą z powrotem do więzienia. Nie nie obchodziło go to. Bo jeśli Louis go już nie kochał, to wolność wcale go aż tak bardzo nie obchodziła. A jeśli się uda, a wszystko cudownie się powiedzie… wtedy Louis znowu go pokocha. To gra warta świeczki.

Czy był szalony? Było to całkiem możliwe. Wyglądało, jakby znowu się załamał, tyle że tym razem w pobliżu nie było Louisa, który mógłby go naprawić. Zaśmiał się na samą absurdalność tego wszystkiego, bo gdyby Louis tutaj był, zatrzymałby to, ale gdyby jednak tego dokonał, to zmieniłoby wszystko. Ich całe życie. Wszystko, czego chcieli nareszcie mogło być ich, niczego by nie brakowało - a chciał tego tak, tak bardzo.

~*~

Micheline nigdy nie zamykała drzwi frontowych. To było coś, czego dowiedział się jakoś podczas pierwszego tygodnia opiekowania się Alice; czwartego albo piątego razu, gdy po nią przyszedł, zapukał do drzwi i minęło dobre dziesięć albo piętnaście minut zanim Micheline usłyszała jego pukanie. Gdy zaprosiła go do środka, powiedziała mu, że następnym razem może po prostu sam wejść. Drzwi nigdy nie są zamknięte, tak powiedziała. Harry pamiętał swoje zszokowanie tym, że zostawiała otwarte drzwi i każdy mógł po prostu wejść; on i Louis zawsze zamykali drzwi. Nawet sama myśl zostawienia otwartych drzwi sprawiała, że drżał. Ale on i Louis mieli powody, żeby zamykać drzwi. Bo ostatnim razem, gdy tego nie zrobili, ktoś raczej niemiły wszedł do środka - i nie chcieli, żeby przytrafiło się to drugi raz. Widocznie Micheline nie miała takich zmartwień.

Wszedł cicho do środka, z pewnym rodzajem napiętej ciszy, której potrzeby obecności nie czuł od czasów tej akcji ratunkowej sprzed paru miesięcy. Kiedy zaczął zakradać się przez korytarz, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego subtelność była zbędna; dźwięk przerażająco niekontrolowanego śmiechu wypływał z salonu - szybkie spojrzenie przez szparę pomiędzy drzwiami i ścianą wystarczyło, by zauważyć, że para przytulała się do siebie na kanapie, a kłótnia sprzed paru dni była już widocznie przeszłością, skoro dzielili się dziwnym papierosem, który pozostawiał wszędzie kłęby gęstego, białego dymu i prawdopodobnie zawierał więcej niż nikotynę. Chichotali jak szaleni, a ich śmiech był dziwnie wysoki i niezdrowy, jakby śmiali się z najzabawniejszej rzeczy na świecie, najzabawniejszego żartu na świecie, a nikt inny nie był wtajemniczony, oprócz ich dwójki. Potrząsając swoją głową ze degustowaniem, Harry zmarszczył swój nos. Narkotyki. Co a idiotyczna rzecz; wypełnianie siebie szkodliwymi chemikaliami i utrata możliwości rozsądnego myślenia, kiedy piętro wyżej leżało dziecko, które ich potrzebowało. Już podjął swoją decyzję, ale to tylko ją potwierdziło - bo wiedział, że on nigdy by tego nie zrobił, a jednak Rupe i Micheline to robili - i śmiali się.

Spięty, Harry przechodził przez dom jak włamywacz, wzdrygając się na każde skrzypnięcie podłogi, każdy dźwięk, który nie był potrzebny. Szaleńczy śmiech wypływający z salonu wcale go nie pocieszał, jedynie straszył, jednak na pewno pomógł on zamaskować parę dźwięków podczas jego wspinaczki po schodach. Nigdy wcześniej nie zdawał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo te schody skrzypiały.

Pokój Alice był skąpany w ciemnościach; ciemność była wszędzie, przez co parę zabawek wyglądało ponuro i samotnie, jakby jej własności były opuszczone, tak jak ona. Zasłony były zaciągnięte, tak, że jej pokój zdawał się być w pewien sposób podejrzany. Właściwie, jedyne światło znajdowało się w dużych oczach Alice, błyszcząc w ciemnościach z jej łóżka, na którym leżała z twarzą zwróconą w stronę drzwi, przyglądając mu się, gdy wszedł do środka.

\- Hej - wyszeptał, a mały uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. Jego usta bolały, ale z małym wysiłkiem, udało mu się go tam zachować, tylko po to, żeby ją pocieszyć.

Uśmiechnęła się w odpowiedzi, a jej mała, różana buzia rozciągnęła się w uśmiechu. - Ha-ee - odpowiedziała szeptem, wyciągając dłoń, a mały palec wyprostował się przez szczebelki w jego stronę.

Podchodząc do niej cicho w czarnych trampkach, ostrożnie klęknął obok jej łóżka i delikatnie głaskał wnętrze jej małej dłoni swoim długim palcem, patrząc na nią i zastanawiając się, jakie życie mogłaby mieć, gdyby teraz odwrócił się i ją zostawił. Pomyślał o wersji z przemocą i krzyczącymi rodzicami, którzy bili się jednego dnia, a palili jakiś okropny narkotyk następnego. Bóg wie, na kogo może wyrosnąć ta piękna, słodka dziewczynka! To po tej myśli Harry wyciągnął ją z łóżka i uniósł w swoich ramionach, przyciskając ją do swojej piersi i delikatnie głaszcząc jej policzek swoim kciukiem.

\- Chodź, kochanie. Idziemy na mały spacer, okej? Tylko mały spacer. Ale musimy być cicho, okej? Nic nie mów, to ważne. Okej? Ćśśś.

Oczy Alice były inteligentne i duże. Odpowiedziała mu poważnym wyrazem twarzy i powolnym mruganiem w jego stronę. Widocznie zrozumiała, a była to jedna z rzeczy, które kochał w Alice - łapała wszystko tak szybko. Ścisnęła swoje usta w linię i przykryła je dłonią; praktycznie go uciszała, jednak w trochę niezdarny sposób. Ostrożnie idąc w kierunku drzwi, Harry sprawdził pokój, żeby upewnić się, że nie zostawił żadnego po sobie żadnego śladu swojej obecności, a następnie powoli otworzył drzwi, mając po uwagą, że mogą zaskrzypieć, pomimo, iż Rupe i Micheline raczej tego nie usłyszą.

Spoglądając w dół korytarza, żeby sprawdzić, czy nikt nie wchodzi na górę (jednak wątpliwe było, czy byliby w stanie skupić się na wystarczająco długo, by go zauważyć), zszedł po schodach w całkowitej ciszy. Zmierzył w kierunku salonu, gdzie Micheline wypuszczała z ust kółka dymu pomiędzy napadami śmiechu, a Rupe przyglądał się temu z fascynacją i starał się je złapać. Nie ruszając się i posłusznie pozostając w ciszy, Alice patrzyła na nich z pewnym smutkiem w oczach, jakby myślała o tym, jak dorosła zdawała się być w porównaniu z jej rodzicami. Masując ją pocieszająco po plecach, Harry doszedł do drzwi, przeszedł przez próg i powoli zamknął za sobą drzwi ze stłumionym kliknięciem. Chłopak zawahał się przez chwilę, sprawdził, czy nikt im się nie przyglądał, bo jeśli teraz ktoś by ich zauważył, to byłby koniec wszystkiego. Wyglądało na to, że nikogo nie było w okolicy; przynajmniej nikogo nie widział. Nie chcąc wyglądać podejrzanie, wypuścił powietrze z płuc, stanął prosto, a potem zaczął iść po wzgórzu z Alice siedzącą na jego biodrze. Jakby po prostu się nią opiekował, jak zwykle. Jakby to był po prostu jeden ze zwykłych dni.

W nikim nie wzbudził podejrzeń.


	13. Rozdział trzynasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

\- A potem - wykrztusił z siebie Niall, wycierając łzy, które popłynęły przez rozbawienie. Nie mógł dokończyć swojej opowieści przez swój niekontrolowany śmiech - potem mówię do niej, mówię: “Bez obrazy, kochanie, ale w pewnym sensie wolę kiełbaski od ryb”!

Wszyscy ryknęli śmiechem, Louis nawet trochę głośniej niż reszta, uderzając pięściami w stół, starając się usiedzieć na miejscu. Nawet Liam nie mógł wytrzymać, bo trzymał się za brzuch; Zayn zgiął się, cały czerwony na twarzy, a Niall dosłownie płakał, łzy spływały po jego policzkach ze zwykłego rozbawienia swoją własną historią.

\- I gdyby tego nie było za wiele - wydyszał Niall, chwytając się stołu - ten skurczybyk - pokazał palcem na Zayna - ten idealny skurczybyk podszedł mnie od tyłu, pocałował mnie prosto w szyję, a potem powiedział… o Boże… powiedział: “Hej, kochanie, zamawiałeś łososia czy flądrę?”.

Louis krzyknął ze śmiechu, zaskakując nawet samego siebie, bo nie wiedział, że był zdolny wydać z siebie taki dźwięk. Cała czwórka padła ze śmiechu, a w pewnej chwili Niall zaczął tarzać się po podłodze z fioletową twarzą, płacząc z rozbawienia. Minęło dużo czasu od kiedy Louis śmiał się wystarczająco mocno, by zaczął boleć go brzuch i tęsknił za tym uczuciem; ściskając swój brzuch, chwytał powietrze, kiedy to jęczał przez ból, który go przeszywał i starał się uspokoić pomimo rozbawienia, które wywołał u niego Niall.

\- Och, Boże, tak minęło nam półtora dnia - powiedział Niall, wycierając swoje oczy. - Właściwie, Louis, myślę, że powinniśmy porozmawiać trochę o tym, dlaczego tutaj w ogóle jesteś. Ty i Harry się pokłóciliście, tak?

\- Nie, nie do końca. Po prostu potrzebowałem trochę przestrzeni. Bardzo go kocham, ale czasem doprowadza mnie do szaleństwa, wiesz? Jest takim optymistą; oczekuje, że wszystko się ułoży i czasami po prostu mam ochotę go walnąć! - Westchnął. - Powinienem był wrócić godziny temu, ale szczerze, nie wiem, co mu powiedzieć.

\- Myślałeś o kwiatach? - zapytał Zayn. - Niall je lubi. Jeśli się na mnie złości, zawsze wracam do domu z kwiatami, prawda, kochanie? - Czule mierzwiąc włosy Nialla, przyciągnął go do swojego boku.

Czoło Louisa zmarszczyło się w zamyśleniu, gdy przyznał: - Myślę, że wolałby, żebym po prostu wrócił do domu, jeśli mam być szczery. Nie jest zbyt ostentacyjny. Po prostu czuję się źle, że go tak zostawiłem; czasami trudno mu wytrzymać beze mnie.

\- Jest przylepny? - zapytał współczująco Liam.

\- Nie. Nie, to wcale nie o to chodzi. Jest w pewnym sensie… jest całkiem zależny ode mnie, co nie? Jego umysł ma czasami takie zwarcie, jeśli zdarza się coś zbyt drastycznego. To nic poważnego, ale powinienem był tam zostać, żeby go pocieszyć. Będzie w dobrym stanie. Boję się pomyśleć ile razy do mnie dzwonił. - Z niepokojem poklepując swoją kieszeń, w której znajdował się jego telefon, który był wyłączony całą noc, Louis potrząsnął swoją głową. - Wybaczy mi w mgnieniu oka, ale jednak nie powinienem był tego robić.

\- Jestem pewien, że zrozumie. Opiekowanie się nim cały czas musi być wymagające, jeśli cierpi na paranoję i ma ataki paniki. - Poklepując go ze współczuciem, Niall popchnął szklankę piwa w jego stronę. - Wypij to i zrelaksuj się trochę.

Louis westchnął ciężko i wziął mały łyczek, starając się nie przesadzić; planował wrócić niedługo samochodem do Brighton, a nie chciał dostać mandatu. - Czasami mam wrażenie, że jest w całkowicie innym świecie niż ja, wiecie? Nie jest obłąkany; wcale - po prostu czasami jest taki wrażliwy, że aż mnie to przeraża. Te rzeczy, z którymi czasami wychodzi… przez nie czuję się, jakbym to ja dochodził do siebie po załamaniu nerwowym. Bo to właśnie było to, po prostu czasowa niemożność poradzenia sobie, i nie wiem, czy kiedykolwiek uda mu się z tego wyjść. Czasami jest przerażająco przejrzysty. A ja za nim nie nadążam.

Liam pocieszająco ścisnął ramię Louisa. - Można wiele mówić o Harrym, ale na pewno nie to, że jest idiotą. Pamiętam, w jaki sposób obrażał innych, był szybki jak błyskawica i uśmiechał się w ich stronę tak niewinnie, jak to on potrafi, jakby robił im jakąś przysługę - a potem odwracał się i odchodził zanim tamci zorientowali się, że właśnie nazwał ich całkowitymi kretynami. Albo coś w tym stylu.

Louis prychnął ze śmiechem. - Zawsze sobie z tym radził.

\- Tęsknimy za wami, wiesz - przyznał Niall, wpatrując się w swojego drinka z lekkim zażenowaniem. Poklepał kolano Zayna. - On też, ale tego nie przyzna. Wiem, że dzwonimy do was co jakiś czas, ale to nie to samo… będziesz musiał przywieźć tu kiedyś Harry'ego, żeby się z nami zobaczył, okej? Jest ciężko, bo kiedyś mieszkaliśmy z nim i spędzaliśmy z nim każdy dzień, a teraz w ogóle go nie widujemy… tęsknimy za nim, a rozmowy telefoniczne to nie to samo. Obiecaj, że przyjedziecie i zostaniecie na parę dni.

\- Oczywiście, że przyjedziemy - obiecał Louis, ukradkiem wkładając dłoń do kieszeni, żeby włączyć swój telefon, utrzymując kontakt wzrokowy z Niallem. - Harry też za wami tęskni. Zorganizuję coś z nim i przyjedziemy do was na parę dni, jeśli chcecie.

\- Chcemy? Nigdy was stąd nie wypuścimy - drażnił się z nim Zayn, pochylając się nad stołem, by lekko szturchnąć go w ramię. - Tęsknimy za tymi kręconymi włosami. Nie powiem, że tęsknię za sarkazmem. Nigdy nie wiedziałem, czy sobie ze mnie żartuje, czy mówi serio. - Lekko zmarszczył brwi.

\- Jeśli masz jakieś wątpliwości, to weź to za sarkazm - polecił Louis, a jego usta uniosły się do góry w rozbawieniu. - Tak, ma taki nawyk, że jest śmiertelnie poważny i coś mówi, a wtedy nawet ja nie wiem, jak to przyjąć. Po prostu bierz wszystko za sarkazm; wtedy jest prościej.

Zayn otworzył swoje usta, żeby mu odpowiedzieć - ale wtedy Louis krzyknął i prawie spadł ze swojego krzesła, gdy jego telefon wpadł w szał. A tak przynajmniej mu się wydawało; wibrował i wydawał z siebie jęczący dźwięk wraz ze zniekształconym dzwonkiem. Wyciągnął go i w całkowitym przerażeniu zauważył, że ma piętnaście nieodebranych połączeń od Harry'ego, dziewięć wiadomości z desperackimi przeprosinami i trzy płaczliwe wiadomości głosowe. Był taki przestraszony, że odpowiedział najpierw na telefon Micheline. Zostawiła mu tylko cztery wiadomości, ale były trochę alarmujące, dlatego też to na nie odpowiedział na początku. To musi być pilne, skoro w ogóle pomyślała o tym, żeby do niego zadzwonić.

Zadziwiająco, odebrała po pierwszym sygnale i zamiast powitać go burknięciem, który był zarezerwowany dla niego, wydała z siebie ciche, jękliwe łkanie.

\- Micheline? - wydyszał, zdumiony. Jego palce zacisnęły się na telefonie - Boże, co mogło doprowadzić do tego, że jest w takim stanie? Nigdy nic ją nie obchodziło! Skoro płacze, to musi to być coś poważnego… i dlaczego zadzwoniła do niego, a nie do Harry'ego? Chyba, że coś stało się Harry'emu… Louis poczuł, jak jego serce wspina się do jego gardła, gdy jego umysł przypominał mu jedne z jego najgorszych wspomnień: nadgarstki Harry'ego, mocno zabandażowane, a jego skóra bledsza niż zazwyczaj, gdy chłopak leżał w szpitalu; posiniaczona i zakrwawiona twarz Harry'ego, który przyglądał mu się zza szklanej ścianki; dźwięk pustego pipczenia maszyn, przypiętych do Harry'ego, z którego wystawały różne igły, wpompowujące leki przeciwbólowe do jego żył… było mu słabo i zaczął się trząść, zmuszając się, by przynajmniej ostatkiem siły chwytać się zdrowego rozsądku.

\- Gdzie, do cholery, jest twój chłopak? - zażądała odpowiedzi. - Dokąd, do cholery, zabrał moje dziecko?

Serce Louisa wypadło z jego gardła i zanurzyło się gdzieś w głębię jego brzucha. - Co?

\- Nie dzwoniłam do niego dziś rano, - wycedziła przez ściśnięte zęby, z wymuszonym spokojem - ale kiedy poszłam podać Alice jej śniadanie, nie było jej w jej łóżeczku. Nikt inny nie wie, że zawsze zostawiamy frontowe drzwi otwarte, więc kto inny mógł ją zabrać, do cholery? I nie odbiera swojego telefonu, więc chcę wiedzieć, gdzie on, do licha, jest, i naprawdę mam nadzieję, że ma jakąś dobrą wymówkę, bo zadzwoniłam po policję i będą zadawać wiele wstrętnych pytań!

Chwytając za stół po wsparcie, Louis zapytał słabo: - Zadzwoniłaś po policję?

W jego głowie już pojawił się pewien obraz: przerażony Harry odsuwający się od krzyczącego tłumu ludzi w uniformach, którzy przytrzymywali wściekle ujadające psy i wywrzaskiwali rozkazy przez megafon. Umysł Harry'ego mógłby nie wytrzymać takiej presji. Nie przyzna tego, ale nadal jest delikatny mentalnie; coś takiego mogłoby wyrządzić mu wiele szkód. W najlepszym wypadku będzie sparaliżowany ze strachu. Louis poczuł, jak jego szczęka się zaciska. Nie jego Harry. Gdyby przez kogoś Harry się chociaż wzdrygnął, to musieliby poradzić sobie z jego gniewem, a wściekły Louis był czymś, czego wypadało się bać. Jego wolna dłoń zacisnęła się w pięść.

\- Oczywiście, że tak, czego po mnie oczekiwałeś? Uciekł z moim dzieckiem!

Biorąc głęboki oddech, Louis powiedział: - Przyjadę i pomogę ci go szukać, a w międzyczasie postaram się z nim skontaktować. Jeśli go znajdziesz… - Oddychaj głęboko, Louis. - Jeśli go znajdziesz, powiedz mu, że wszystko jest okej i niedługo przy nim będę.

Brzmiała na zdegustowaną. - Nie jest obłąkany. - Ale po chwili powiedziała niechętnie: - Okej, powiem mu. Ale posłuchaj mnie; jeśli Alice spadł choćby włos z głowy, obaj pożałujecie dnia, w którym się urodziliście.

Rozłączyła się bez słowa, a Louis zaczął mieć czarne myśli o tym, jak Harry wolałby wydłubać sobie oczy zardzewiałą spinką do włosów niż w ogóle pomyśleć o zranieniu Alice. Trochę śmiało ze strony Micheline, że wygłosiła mu kazanie na temat opiekowania się jej córką, mając na uwadze fakt, że odkąd ją poznali widzieli, jak zostawiła dziecko na stole, z którego mogło się stoczyć, bo nie miało żadnej bez opieki, zostawiła je w ogrodzie, który bardziej przypominał wysypisko śmieci, i paliła papierosy, stojąc nad Alice i prawie przypalając jej włosy popiołem, który rozwalał się na wszystkie strony.

Och, Harry. Wiedział, że Harry bardzo chciał mieć dziecko - Jezu, on też tego chciał! Bardziej niż czegokolwiek innego! Ale nigdy nie zdał sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo Harry tego pragnął. Co byłby w stanie zrobić, żeby tego dokonać. Jego brzuch ścisnął się na samą myśl. Dlaczego Harry nie mógł mu się zwierzyć? Nie był już tylko jego psychiatrą, nawet nie przyjacielem - Harry był jego światem! Bolało, że Harry chował przed nim te pragnienie i te przygnębienie, bo nie mógł mieć tego, czego chciał. Ale najbardziej bolała myśl, że Harry czuł się tak samotny, że za jego plecami zrobił tą okropną, okropną rzecz, a Louisa tam nie było, żeby go powstrzymać. Powinien tam być! Zawsze powinien być przy Harrym, nieważne co stałoby na przeszkodzie. Miłość, wsparcie - to było to, co sprawiało, że ich związek był taki wspaniały, a on po prostu odszedł! Nienawidził siebie za to.

Jego gardło bolało, jakby połknął dzbanek pełen popękanych luster, a one drapały wnętrze jego gardła, który stawał się krwawym bałaganem. Siedzący koło niego Niall wyglądał na zmartwionego i wyciągnął dłoń, by dotknąć go lekko w łokieć, ale Louis był zbyt zajęty swoim telefonem i wyszukiwaniem znajomego numeru Harry'ego, pomimo iż znał go na pamięć i nie musiał tracić czasu na przeszukiwanie swoich kontaktów. Trzęsąc się, zadzwonił i cicho modlił się, żeby Harry odebrał, gdy telefon dzwonił i dzwonił…

\- Cześć…

Słaby z ulgi, Louis przerwał: - Harry! Dzięki Bogu! Słuchaj, gdzie ty, do cholery, jesteś, Niebieska odchodzi od zmysłów… - Był w połowie swojego zdania, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Harry nadal mówił, więc zamykając swoje oczy, przerwał i słuchał, jęcząc wewnętrznie, gdy ten znajomy głos ciągnął równie znajomą i niepomocną wiadomość. Jego poczta głosowa.

\- … tu Harry. Nie mogę teraz odebrać telefonu, więc proszę zostaw wiadomość!

Nawet myśl, że mógłby wymusić z siebie jakąś wiadomość zdawała się bezcelowa, więc ostrożnie odłożył swój telefon na stół i pomyślał przez chwilę o tym, co mógłby zrobić. Szczerze, nie miał pojęcia. Nie mógł skontaktować się z Harrym, nie miał pojęcia, gdzie mógłby być, nie wiedział, co zrobić… czuł się taki głupi, bezradny, a to było coś, czego Louis nienawidził.

\- Louis?

Zaskakująco, stał z telefonem w dłoni, przyglądając mu się, jakby oczekiwał, że Harry z niego wyjdzie, a Niall, Zayn i Liam patrzyli na niego z zaniepokojeniem, jakby miał zaraz zrobić coś niebezpiecznego. Czuł się, jakby jego mina była na pograniczu miny osoby niepoczytalnej, więc nie mógł ich o nic winić. Wymuszając na sobie średnio neutralną minę, zaczął czytać swoje wiadomości, jakby zależało od tego jego życie; te wszystkie ponure, rozpaczliwe wiadomości, przez które jego oczy zaczęły piec, jakby wsadził sobie w oczodół parę małych jeży.

Bardzo przepraszam, Lou. Po prostu chciałem ci pomóc. Proszę, wróć. Proszę, nie zostawiaj mnie, Louis. Błagam cię, wróć, poradzimy sobie z tym.

Wiem, że narozrabiałem. Zawsze tak robię. Powiedziałbym, że powinieneś był już do tego przywyknąć, ale nie powinieneś sprzątać po mnie za każdym razem, gdy coś spieprzę. To moja wina.

Już mnie nie kochasz, czy to o to chodzi? Nie mogę powiedzieć, że jestem zaskoczony. Nigdy na ciebie nie zasługiwałem. Ale nie sądzę, że mógłbym bez ciebie żyć, Lou! Zmienię się, zrobię cokolwiek. Powiedz mi, co muszę zrobić, żeby cię odzyskać.

Zadzwoń do mnie. Proszę? Nie mogę tego znieść.

Nie musisz wracać do domu, jeśli nie możesz na mnie patrzeć. Po prostu zadzwoń albo napisz. Proszę, Louis. Kiedyś mnie kochałeś, jestem tego pewien. Jeśli nie wrócisz, to chociaż daj mi jakieś wyjaśnienie. Na pewno zasługuję przynajmniej na to. Nie odchodź z mojego życia bez poinformowania mnie o tym, co zrobiłem nie tak.

To było głupie. Czego nie zrobiłem nie tak?

Jestem idiotą. Nie zasługuję na ciebie, nie zasługuję na nic, co było pomiędzy nami. Chyba powinienem być wdzięczny, że zmarnowałeś na mnie tyle miesięcy swojego życia - to samolubne z mojej strony, ale mam wrażenie, że to nie wystarczy. Nadal cię kocham, Louis.

Zawsze będę cię kochał. Nawet jeśli ty mnie nie kochasz, nawet jeśli nie możesz być moim przyjacielem, zawsze będę w tobie zakochany! Boli mnie to, że o mnie zapomniałeś i to głupie, bo minęła tylko jedna noc, ale musisz do mnie zadzwonić! Muszę wiedzieć, że wszystko z tobą okej. Muszę usłyszeć twój głos.

Czy to pożegnanie? Zignoruj mnie, jeśli chcesz, udawaj, że nigdy nie istniałem, a ja nigdy więcej się już z tobą nie skontaktuję, jeśli tego naprawdę chcesz. Ale jeśli czekasz na “do widzenia”, to będziesz musiał czekać bardzo długo. Bo nic nie jest w stanie wymusić ze mnie tych słów.

To był koniec tego wszystkiego - wiadomości głosowych, smsów, to wszystko się wtedy skończyło. Louis zastanawiał się, czy Harry jest świadom wysłania choćby połowy z nich. Pewnie o tym zapomniał - ludzie czasami tak robią. To był sposób na blokowanie emocjonalnego bólu; zapominanie, że cokolwiek kiedykolwiek się wydarzyło. Może zapomniał o tym wszystkim, tracąc je w wirze innych wspomnień, które po czasie również wyblakły.

To pewnie był moment, w którym odłożył swój telefon, przeszedł przez wzgórze, udał się po trawiastym zboczu i wkradł się do domu Micheline, podniósł Alice z jej łóżeczka i poniósł ze sobą, bo jeśli nie miał kogoś, kto mógłby zaopiekować się nim, to może pomoże mu posiadanie kogoś, kim mógłby sam się zająć.

\- Louis, wszystko w porządku? Wyglądasz, jakbyś zobaczył ducha. - Ton Zayna stał się głośniejszy, gdy złapał ramię Louisa i zapytał: - Czy to Harry? Czy wszystko z nim w porządku?

Przełykając ślinę, Louis zaczął mrugać, gdy ta irytująca, niepotrzebna ciecz zaczęła zbierać się w jego oczach, i wyszeptał: - Nie wiem.

~*~

Jeszcze nie panikował, ale na pewno nie było mu do tego daleko. Zdawało się być całkowicie nie fair, że dopiero teraz zauważył, jaki to był okropny pomysł. Teraz, gdy już zabrał dziecko i śpieszył z nim po wzgórzu, przysłuchując się krzykowi policyjnych syren dzwoniących przez wioskę. Stał się biały jak ściana, jakby każdym głośnym dźwiękiem było jego imię wykrzykiwane przez kogoś ile sił w płucach.

Oryginalny, raczej do dupy plan Harry'ego zawierał odpoczynek w domu, ale kiedy skręcił, żeby zrobić pierwsze kroki do ogrodu, i zauważył mężczyznę w żółtej kurtce i głupiej czapce, który stał przed ich drzwiami frontowymi i cierpliwie pukał do drzwi, szybko zmienił swój plan. Syreny, rozbrzmiewające w wiosce były oczywiście wystarczającym sygnałem, żeby tam nie iść. W końcu, przeszedł ostrożnie za dom i zszedł ze zbocza do ich plaży - nie był jeszcze we wszystkich jej zakamarkach. Kto wie? Może tędy mógłby jakoś uciec. Albo może jest tutaj jakaś ogromna jaskinia, w której mógłby się ukryć.

\- Wszystko okej, Alice - wymamrotał, trzymając ją mocniej przy swoim biodrze i przyciskając ją do swojej piersi. Będą musieli wyciągnąć ją z jego zimnych, martwych ramion, jeśli będą chcieli ją odzyskać. - Trochę się przejdziemy, okej?

Jej oczy były szeroko otwarte i zamyślone, gdy przyglądała się jego twarzy prawie z dezaprobatą, jakby wiedziała, że kłamie i starała się zrozumieć dlaczego. Zrobiło mu się trochę niekomfortowo, jeśli miał być szczery, więc unikał jej wzroku i skupił się na drodze w dół ścieżki wiodącej na plażę. Mówiąc szczerze, potrzebował do tego dużej koncentracji.

Okno na tyłach ich domu było otwarte, dlatego też tak dobrze usłyszał dźwięk wydobywający się z ich domu; jego telefon dzwonił i to specjalnym dzwonkiem, który ustawił dla Louisa; trochę niewyraźna wersja “Look After You” The Fray, którą nagrał pewnego dnia pod stołem, kiedy Louis zmywał naczynia i śpiewał to pod nosem, nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, że Harry siedział obok i słuchał, czując, jak wszystko przewraca mu się w brzuchu przez te emocje. Jęcząc, Harry zatrzymał się i zakrył swoją twarz wolną ręką; tą, którą nie trzymał Alice, jakby od tego zależało jego życie. Nareszcie, Louis odpowiedział na jego telefony - i lekko przerażające wiadomości - a jego nie było w domu. Poczuł ukłucie tęsknoty za swoim telefonem i przez chwilę zastanawiał się, czy nie wkraść się do domu, żeby zabrać stamtąd urządzenie. Ale wtedy mężczyzna w wielkiej żółtej kurtce przeszedł dookoła domu, w towarzystwie swoich dwóch kolegów, i wszyscy rozmawiali z ożywieniem i wskazywali na okno, widocznie dyskutując o tym, czy wdarcie się do domu bez nakazu byłoby legalne i jak łatwo byłoby im chwycić dzwoniący telefon.

Świetnie. Więc błagał Louisa, żeby do niego zadzwonił, co w końcu zrobił, a kiedy to zrobił, Harry nie odebrał telefonu, gotowy by spokojnie porozmawiać i namówić Louisa do powrotu albo przynajmniej wyciągnąć z niego wyjaśnienie, dlaczego go zostawił. Zamiast tego telefon Louisa zostanie odebrany przez policjanta. Wspaniale. No cóż, to na pewno da mu świetny ogląd na zdrowie psychiczne Harry'ego.

Przyśpieszył, nadal idąc w dół stoku, zachowywał ostrożność, jednak zwiększył trochę tempo, żeby móc zniknąć z pola widzenia niezauważony przez nikogo, kto go szukał. Dźwięki z łatwością niosły się po wsi i słyszał parę rozmów - właściwie, przez spokojne głosy policjantów, w oddali słyszał Rupe'a i Micheline krzyczących na siebie.

Jeśli kiedykolwiek szczerze by wierzył, że bali się o życie Alice, wspiąłby się po tym wzgórzu i wcisnąłby ją z powrotem w ramiona matki, a potem zwinąłby się w kłębek i łkał, prosząc, by ktoś zabrał go do więzienia, bo jaki potwór kradnie dziecko od matki dla swoich własnych potrzeb? Ale gdy urywki ich kłótni przywędrowały do Harry'ego, który uchwycił słowa takie jak “węszyć”, “pytania”, “głupia krowa” i coś, co brzmiało jak parę nazw raczej ohydnych i nielegalnych narkotyków, Harry zdał sobie sprawę, że panikowali przez to, że policja znajdzie ich narkotyki i zamknie ich za to. Jego szczęka zacisnęła się ze złością.

\- Nie potrzebujesz ich, kochanie - powiedział ponuro. - Zaufaj mi.

Alice nic nie powiedziała, ale jej mina była smutna, jakby jej rodzice ją zawiedli. Harry znał to uczucie; jego też zawiedli. Obchodziło ich bardziej ukrywanie tego, że przyjmują narkotyki niż ich zaginione dziecko! Prawie zrobiło mu się niedobrze na samą myśl.

\- Wszystko będzie dobrze, obiecuję. Poddadzą się i odejdą, a Louis wróci do domu i pokocha mnie ponownie, dzięki tobie. Złączysz nas ponownie, Alice. Damy ci dom i zawsze będziemy cię kochać, co będzie trudne i istnieje możliwość, że będziemy musieli stąd wyjechać, ale to nie ma znaczenia, bo teraz jesteśmy rodziną. Rodzina znaczy dla Louisa więcej niż cokolwiek innego. Znajdzie jakiś sposób, żeby wszystko poszło dobrze, bo właśnie to zawsze robi; opiekuje się ludźmi. Nami też się zaopiekuje, Alice.

Nie był tego pewien; niczego nie był pewien, ale Louis zawsze był dobry w polepszaniu sytuacji. A jeśli Louisowi wystarczyło składanie obietnic, które niekoniecznie zamierzało się zachować, to jemu też to wystarczyło. Szczególnie, że Alice była tylko dzieckiem i pewnie i tak nie zapamięta, co powiedział.

\- Wróci. Wróci dla nas. Louis zawsze wraca. Zawsze można na niego liczyć, jeśli go potrzebujesz. Jestem tego pewien. Będzie tutaj. Będzie tutaj, gdy będziemy go najbardziej potrzebować.

Nie wiedział kogo najbardziej starał się do tego przekonać - Alice, czy siebie.


	14. Rozdział czternasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Louis nie zaparkował na podjeździe, bo wiedział, że jeśli pojawiłby się na miejscu, a policja by go znalazła, to albo chcieliby zaciągnąć go na przesłuchanie, wierząc, że miał coś wspólnego z szalonym planem Harry'ego, albo staraliby się namówić go, by wyciągnął swojego chłopaka z ukrycia i oddał go im - czyli nic, czego chciałby Louis. Jeśli zabraliby go na posterunek, zmarnowaliby godziny na bezsensowne pytania, godziny, które mógłby spędzić na szukaniu Harry'ego, pocieszając go, że wszystko jest dobrze. Godziny, które Harry spędziłby przestraszony, w ukryciu, w strachu, że Louis go zostawił. Ledwo mógł znieść myślenie o tym.

Nie miał też zamiaru sprzymierzać się z policją. Chciał zrobić to w swoim stylu; w stylu jego i Harry'ego, jak to robili zawsze - tylko ich dwójka, bez nikogo innego. Tak to wszystko u nich działało. Pozwolić jakimś gościom w mundurach wrzeszczeć na Harry'ego, straszyć go, znęcać się nad nim, a potem zamknąć go w malutkiej celi? Szybciej by umarł.

Ponadto, nie lubił tego, w jaki sposób działała policja. Zbyt dużo oskarżeń i zbyt mało czasu spędzonego na staraniu się zrozumieć dlaczego. Wyciągaliby jakieś wnioski i straszyli Harry'ego swoimi niepotrzebnymi krzykami, i gdzie by doszli? Przestraszony Harry nie był najłatwiejszy, jeśli chodzi o radzenie sobie z nim. Kiedy Harry był przestraszony, stawał się nierozsądny, a kiedy Harry stawał się nierozsądny, stawał się też niebezpieczny. Louis dokładnie wiedział, jakim zagrożeniem mógł stać się Harry, a jeśli wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli, policja się o tym nie dowie. Nigdy nie dowiedzą się jak daleko Harry może zajść, zanim straci nad sobą panowanie, ile szkód mógłby wyrządzić, gdyby doprowadzić go do tego stanu. Nigdy nie mieliby powodu, by zamknąć go w więzieniu i poddać go wypytywaniu przez kolejnego, mniej przejętego psychiatry, który porwałby jego umysł na kawałeczki, studiował jego tajemnice, a potem wpadłby na jakąś głupią diagnozę i ogłosiłby go osobą niestabilną psychicznie. Nigdy nie pozwoliłby, żeby Harry wylądował w szpitalu psychiatrycznym na oddziale wypełnionym ludźmi, którzy naprawdę mieli problemy psychiczne, kiedy Harry po prostu potrzebował miłości, stabilności i dużej dawki uwagi od czasu do czasu. Nie mógł obronić Harry'ego przed wszystkim, ale przynajmniej mógł trzymać go z dala od tego.

Więc zaparkował swój samochód w bezpiecznej odległości od domu, wysiadł i spędził parę sekund na zastanawianiu się, gdzie mógłby znajdować się Harry - wymyślenie tego nie było zbyt trudne. Może i nie stąpał mocno, i nie zostawiał za sobą dużego śladu swoich stóp na ziemi, ale dla kogoś, kto znał Harry'ego tak dobrze, jak on, to byłby znaczący trop.

Piasek chrzęścił pod jego stopami, gdy schodził po stoku i zaczął zmierzać w kierunku plaży, by znaleźć Harry'ego. Nie odważył się krzyknąć, w obawie, że ktoś go usłyszy; zamiast tego, zszedł z wzgórza, przeszedł nad płotem, a potem wędrował przez plażę, obserwując ziemię w poszukiwaniu jakiegokolwiek znaku, że ktoś tędy szedł. Znalazł go w formie paru ogromnych odcisków stóp, które wygładził własną stopą, maskując przy tym również własne ślady. Po co ułatwiać poszukiwania innym ludziom?

Każdy lekki szmer oceanu sprawiał, że przez jego ciało przechodziły dreszcze, a włoski na jego karku stawały do pionu z całkiem nieznanych powodów. Cierpliwie podążając śladem Harry'ego i od czasu do czasu spoglądając za swoje ramię, by sprawdzić, czy nikt go nie śledził, Louis nie mógł powstrzymać tego krańcowego uczucia, jakby coś okropnego miało się zaraz wydarzyć. Nie podobało mu się to uczucie. Zwykle nie cierpiał na paranoję, ale, och, jak bardzo żałował teraz Harry'ego! Okropnie było czuć się, jakby ktoś się za tobą zakradał. Z nieznanego powodu nie mógł wygładzić zmarszczek na swoim czole, nie mógł się uspokoić, więc objął się mocno swoimi rękami, udając, że to Harry go trzyma. Nie, żeby to jakoś szczególnie pomogło, ale powstrzymał tym drżenie swojego ciała; od oceanu wiała chłodna bryza, która mierzwiła jego włosy i szczypała go w policzki.

Można było powiedzieć, że był całkowicie i prawdziwie zagubiony; Harry zbił go z tropu. Nigdy wcześniej nie wędrowali tak daleko na plaży, ale ślady dużych stóp Harry'ego ciągnęły się dalej, a Louis podążał za nimi z determinacją, niezniechęcony. Może nawet Harry nie wiedział, gdzie szedł! Louis nie dałby za niego głowy. Harry lubił osamotnienie; nie miałby nic przeciwko, gdyby trochę się zgubił.

W końcu, skoro sam nie mógł się znaleźć, jaka była szansa na to, że ktoś inny by go znalazł?

Louis podążał za nim z całkowitym spokojem - potrzebował jakichś dziesięciu minut zanim zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jego mięśnie w nogach trochę bolały, a jego oddech stawał się płytszy. Gdy spojrzał w dół, zauważył, że ziemia pod jego stopami powoli, ale stopniowo wznosiła się w górę, a on wchodził z powrotem na czubek klifu. Marszcząc brwi, spojrzał za siebie na wszelki wypadek, gdyby ta plaża była ogromną pętlą, a on przeszedł dookoła, ale nadal w oddali widział ich dom, na stoku, z którego schodził; na pewno szedł dobrą drogą, ale plaża znowu się unosiła, a on nie mógł zrozumieć, dlaczego Harry jeszcze się nie zawrócił. Odciski stóp zmierzały jedynie w jednym kierunku.

Po kolejnym nerwowym zerknięciu za swoje ramię, Louis ośmielił się, żeby zwinąć dłonie dookoła swoich ust i krzyknąć cicho “Harry?”, które rozbrzmiało boleśnie głośno na całej plaży. Zadrżał.

Nie dostał żadnej odpowiedzi, ale jej też nie oczekiwał. Potrząsając swoją głową, Louis nadal szedł po śladach, a oddychało mu się coraz gorzej; to był stromy stok, o wiele gorszy niż ten na drugim końcu plaży, z którego zwykle schodzą. Z determinacją, szedł dalej; potrzeba by było teraz więcej niż jedno zbocze, by go powstrzymać.

Jednak to było martwiące; dlaczego Harry nie zatrzymał się, szczególnie biorąc pod uwagę to, że był z dzieckiem? Dlaczego uparł się, żeby wspiąć się tak wysoko, kiedy trzymał w rękach ciężar w postaci dziecka, które nie było pulchne, ale miało znaczną wagę? I to wszystko po to, by dostać się do wysokości, dla której nie musiał przechodzić przez plażę. Co więcej, dlaczego Harry w ogóle chciał tam dojść?

Jego serce znalazło się gdzieś w jego brzuchu, zastanawiało się przez chwilę nad tą nową pozycją, a potem obkurczyło się w małą kulkę i wcisnęło gdzieś nieopodal jego palców u stóp. Och, Harry. Proszę. Nie w ten sposób. Cokolwiek, tylko nie to. Z nową determinacją, Louis zwiększył swoje tempo i poczuł, jak jego koszulka przyczepia się do jego lepkiej skóry. Miał nadzieję, że wyciągnął z tego zły wniosek i całkowicie nie miał racji.

Dotarł na górę i nawet nie zatrzymał się, żeby złapać oddech, tylko zaczął rozglądać się dookoła, szukając loków i przygnębionej miny. Znalazł je całkiem łatwo; delikatny, czekoladowy bałagan włosów odstawał na tle nudnego, szaro-niebieskiego nieba wypełnionego chmurami, jak plama błota na zaspie śnieżnej.

Harry stał w pewnej odległości od niego, odwrócony plecami do Louisa, spoglądając ze spokojem z krawędzi klifu na wzburzone morze, jakby zapomniał, w jaki sposób odwrócić wzrok. Wiatr bawił się jego czarującymi lokami, mierzwiąc je i rozrzucając dookoła jego głowy, jakby same były oceanem; czekoladowym morzem kłębiącym się dookoła jego twarzy. Alice była mocno przyciśnięta do jego piersi i miała dwie garści pełne jego swetra, wtulając się w niego z twarzą schowaną w granatową wełnę. Louis prawie nienawidził się za to, że musiał im przeszkodzić, ale bał się - tak bardzo bał się tego, jak Harry stał wyprostowany, ze sztywnymi plecami, spoglądając zimno na ocean, jakby chciał, żeby pochłonęło ich dwójkę. Pewnie tak było. Jednak to nie był Harry; posągowa sztywność, to, że stał tam bez żadnych emocji… nawet sposób, w jaki tam stał sprawiał, że wyglądał jak ktoś obcy… jakby był kimś innym. Jakby Louis już go stracił.

\- Harry. - Powiedział to cicho, ale wiatr wyrwał słowa z jego ust i poniósł je dalej. Wiedział, że Harry go usłyszał, bo jego ramiona zesztywniały; mógłby przysiąc, że widział, jak Harry gwałtownie wydycha powietrze, a potem szybko wciąga je z powrotem, jakby właśnie się zdradził. Nie odwrócił się.

Louis podszedł powoli, ostrożnie. Przypomniał sobie swoje szkolenie, był ostrożny, by mowa jego ciała pozostała neutralna, a mina pocieszająca, pomimo faktu, że Harry nawet nie niego nie patrzył. Powoli podszedł w stronę Harry'ego i był od niego w odległości paru metrów, kiedy Harry nareszcie go zauważył, odwracając się lekko tak, że widoczny był profil jego twarzy; długie rzęsy, jego nos i te delikatne, różowe wargi ściśnięte mocno, jakby wstrzymywał łkanie.

\- Nie.

To była krótka sylaba, ale słyszał resztki samokontroli Harry'ego drgające na jej krawędzi i spływające z niej powoli. Bolesne przypomnienie, że nie wiedział, w jakim stanie był wtedy rozsądek Harry'ego. Więc zdecydował się nie ryzykować; zamarzł, stojąc dokładnie w jednym miejscu, spoglądając na Harry'ego przy krawędzi klifu, a każdy mięsień jego twarzy był spięty.

\- Co, kochanie? - zapytał delikatnie.

Harry wzdrygnął się lekko na tą czułość; Louis nie był pewien czy jego chłopak zadrżał w proteście czy może wynikało to z tęsknoty. - Nie podchodź bliżej.

Cóż, miał nadzieję, że tak nie będzie, ale przynajmniej jego podejrzenia się już potwierdziły. Przynajmniej już wiedział, z czym miał się zmierzyć i jak sobie z tym poradzić. Najważniejsze było, żeby utrzymać go przy gadaniu. Może jeśli Harry mu to wszystko wyjaśni, poczuje się, jakby mógł mu znowu zaufać, podzieli się tym obciążeniem, które spoczywa na jego barkach… jeśli się nim podzieli, może stanie się to łatwiejsze dla Harry'ego. Może odejdzie od krawędzi klifu.

\- Racja. Okej. Mogę tutaj zostać? - Zrobił parę niepewnych kroków w tył, mając nadzieję, że to uspokoi Harry'ego. - Tak jest okej?

Dziwny, zniekształcony śmiech wyrwał się z gardła Harry'ego, poszarpany i chrapliwy. Louis wzdrygnął się i coś zaczęło boleć go w piersi. Jak bardzo chciał wtedy pocieszyć Harry'ego; to prawie fizycznie go bolało, gdy musiał zignorować potrzebę podbiegnięcia do niego i przytulenia go z całych sił. Ale bał się, co Harry mógłby zrobić, gdyby trzymał go w jednym miejscu, więc musiał słuchać tego bezradnego, samotnego, złamanego dźwięku, unoszącego się pomiędzy nimi i drwiącego z cierpienia Harry'ego, z którym nic nie mógł zrobić, nie mógł stłumić go pocałunkiem albo uściskiem, który trwałby całą noc. Ten dźwięk byłby podkładem jego koszmarów nocnych przez następne tygodnie.

\- Już nic nie jest okej - powiedział żałośnie Harry, a jego głos załamał się, drżąc, przez co brzmiał jak mały chłopiec błagający o pomoc. Odwrócił się w stronę Louisa i pierwsza, samotna łza spłynęła po jego twarzy, zostawiając po sobie błyszczący ślad.

\- Jesteś zasmucony, Harry. Jestem tego świadom. Ale wysłuchaj mnie, proszę. Nie powinienem był cię zostawiać; nie powinienem był tego robić. Potrzebowałem trochę przestrzeni i powinienem był się z tobą skontaktować, powiedzieć, że wszystko jest okej. Ale proszę. Odejdź stamtąd.

\- To nie dzieje się tylko przez to, że wyjechałeś. To zbierało się już od jakiegoś czasu, jeśli mam być szczery. Może to było tym, co sprawiło, że wybuchłem. - Znowu się śmiejąc, Harry potrząsnął swoją głową z minimalnym śladem rozbawienia. - Właściwie. Ale szczerze, Lou; spójrz na mnie. Zachowywaliśmy się, jakbym został naprawiony i może myślałem, że tak było. Ale obaj wiemy, że coś jest poważnie nie tak z moją głową i nawet ty nie dasz rady nic z tym zrobić. To usterka; taki jestem i naprawdę nie sądzę, żeby to było do naprawienia. - Wziął drżący wdech. - Chciałem Alice od momentu, w którym zobaczyłem ją w twoich objęciach, Lou. Chciałem, żeby była nasza. Szczerze, mój wybuch i zabranie jej to była tylko kwestia czasu. Jestem bardzo samolubny, wiem, a to prawdopodobnie wszystko zniszczy, ale nie mogłem jej tam zostawić.

\- Nie mów tak - rozkazał Louis. Psycholodzy nie powinni mówić innym, że źle myślą, ale nie mógł się powstrzymać. Jak mógł wysłuchiwać, jak Harry opowiada o sobie te okropne rzeczy? Nikt przy zdrowych zmysłach nie mógłby tego znieść, nikt, kto znał jego Harry'ego tak, jak on. - Wszystko z tobą w porządku, kochanie. Po prostu potrzebowałeś kogoś, kim mógłbyś się zająć. Nic w tym złego.

\- Staw temu czoła, Lou! Jestem jednych z potworów tego społeczeństwa! Starałeś się i starałeś, i Boże, kocham cię za to. Ciągle starałeś się mnie naprawić, kiedy mogłeś się po prostu poddać. Ale nic nie możesz zrobić. Zabrałem czyjeś dziecko! Zamkną mnie za to i wyrzucą klucz. Mam nadzieję, że tak zrobią. W ten sposób nie będę mógł już nic zniszczyć. - Harry zamknął swoje oczy i cichy dźwięk przypominający łkanie wypadł z jego ust zanim zdołał odzyskać swoją kontrolę. - Wiem, że tego nie zrozumiesz. Ale jeśli teraz skoczę, to nie będę gnić w jakiejś celi, bo wiem, że jeśli skończyłbym w więzieniu, ty pewnie czekałbyś na mnie wieczność. Och, wiem, że mnie kochasz i to twoja jedyna wada. To wszystko, co jest i co zawsze będzie z tobą nie tak.

W tamtej chwili wybuchł płaczem, prawdziwym niekontrolowanym, głośnym płaczem, tracąc kontrolę nad sobą podczas tego ostatniego zdania. Musiał schować swoją twarz w puszystych, ciemnych włosach Alice i użyć ją jako pewnego rodzaju ludzką chusteczkę. Louis też płakał już z bezradności, a łzy spływały w dół jego policzków i moczyły jego szyję. Łzy nic nie dawały, ale nie mógł ich powstrzymać.

Harry odezwał się ponownie, całkiem spokojnie jak na osobę, która właśnie wypłakiwała sobie oczy, rwąc się na kawałeczki na oczach Louisa. - Miałem dużo czasu, żeby o tym pomyśleć; wiele godzin. Na początku myślałem, że moglibyśmy uciec; ty, Alice i ja. Myślałem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Ale i tak w końcu by nas złapali, a ty byłbyś współwinny… byłbyś moim partnerem. W przestępstwie i w wielu innych rzeczach. - Potrząsnął swoją głową, wycierając załzawione lewe oko tyłem jednej dłoni. - Nie mogę pozwolić, żeby ciebie też zamknęli; jak byśmy się w ogóle po tym znaleźli? I bez obrazy, ale nie sądzę, że przetrwałbyś więzienie. Rozerwaliby cię tam na kawałki. Więc wymyśliłem, że może jeśli to zrobię… wszystko będzie okej.

\- Wiesz co? Cofam wszystko, co właśnie powiedziałem. Jesteś kurewsko kopnięty. Nie rób nic głupiego, Harry, proszę, po prostu nie. Odejdź od krawędzi! Nie mógłbym z sobą żyć, gdybyś…

\- Chcę, żebyś obiecał mi, że nie będziesz za mną tęsknił, gdy mnie już nie będzie, zgoda? Musisz znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, mieć własne dziecko i być szczęśliwym. Zrób to dla mnie, dobrze, Lou? - Wyglądał na przerażonego i ściskał Alice tak mocno, że zaczęła płakać, ale po raz pierwszy żaden z nich nie zwracał na nią uwagi.

\- Nie bądź tak cholernie głupi, Harry. - Louis był już wściekły, a jego głos drżał. - Masz dziecko w swoich rękach. Pomyśl o tym, co robisz.

Harry powiedział pogardliwie: - Nie zamierzam zabrać jej ze sobą, jeśli to masz na myśli.

\- No cóż, mam nadzieję, że zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jeśli odłożysz ją i skoczysz z tego klifu, to ja skoczę zaraz za tobą. Nikt nie wie, że tutaj jesteśmy, a ja zatarłem za nami tropy. Nikt jej nie znajdzie. Jeśli umrzesz, to zabijesz tym samym naszą dwójkę, Harry. - To był cios poniżej pasa, żeby użyć Alice przeciwko niemu - ale nie było niczego, czego Louis w tamtej chwili by nie powiedział. Jego desperacja zrobiła z niego niepowstrzymanego człowieka bez żadnych skrupułów.

Po raz pierwszy od początku tej kłótni, Harry zawahał się: - Nie zrobiłbyś tego. - Jego głos był niepewny.

\- Och, zrobiłbym i jesteś tego świadom. Położyłbym swoje życie na szali w zamianę za twoje, a jeśli twoje byłoby już stracone, natychmiastowo wyrzuciłbym moje, bo bez ciebie moje życie nie ma sensu. Cholera, Harry! Nie widzisz, jak bardzo cię kocham? - Wykrzyczał to prosto w twarz Harry'ego, robiąc parę kroków do przodu i wyrzucając swoje ręce do góry z frustracji. Byli teraz o wiele bliżej; Louis był tylko parę stóp od możliwości wyciągnięcia swojej dłoni i przejechania czubkami swoich palców po mokrym policzku Harry'ego.

\- Dlatego to robię, Lou! Kochasz mnie za bardzo! A ja kocham cię za mocno. Nie powinniśmy wpakowywać się w ten bałagan, Louis; zasługujesz na to, żeby zakochać się w kimś o wiele lepszym niż ja. Nie powinienem był wchodzić w twoje życie, Louis - teraz staram się z niego wyciągnąć. - Zamykając swoje oczy, wyszeptał: - Świat będzie o wiele lepszym miejscem beze mnie.

Louis prychnął. - Nawdychałeś się trawki Micheline. Świat bez ciebie byłby okropnym miejscem, nie przychodzi mi do głowy nic gorszego. To na pewno nie jest miejsce, w którym chciałbym mieszkać. Więc ty, Harry Stylesie, odsuń się od krawędzi tego klifu albo uwierz mi, że…

\- Myślę, że wolałem te dwie czy trzy godziny mojego życia, w ciągu których byłem przekonany, że mnie nie kochasz. To było łatwiejsze niż to. Starałem się wyjaśnić, dlaczego nie pozwolisz mi tego zrobić, Lou? Wiesz, dlaczego tego chcę. Wiesz, dlaczego muszę.

\- Nie, nie wiem. Zawsze walczyliśmy przeciwko wszystkiemu, Harry. Nie mieliśmy się w sobie zakochać, ale nie obchodziło nas to. Miałeś spędzić przynajmniej kolejne dziesięć lat w więzieniu; walczyliśmy z tym, racja? I jesteś tu. Nikt nie chciał, żebyśmy byli razem, ale nie ważne, co musieliśmy zrobić, robiliśmy to razem. Więc posłuchaj mnie; chcę budzić się każdego ranka z tobą u mojego boku. Chcę trzymać cię w moich ramionach każdej nocy i całować cię w czoło, aż znikną z niego wszystkie linie oznaczające zmartwienie. Chcę starać się dla ciebie gotować i słuchać twojego śmiechu, kiedy dom prawie stanie przeze mnie w płomieniach, i chcę dożyć dnia, w którym będziesz starym mężczyzną i zaczniesz łysieć, żebym mógł droczyć się z tobą o to, że gubisz swoje loki. Więc odejdź od tej krawędzi zanim sam cię od niej odciągnę.

\- Nic z tego nie może się wydarzyć, Lou. Nie teraz. Spieprzyłem wszystko, jak zawsze. Zamkną nas, mówiłem ci!

\- Harry. Jesteś niesamowity, ale masz tą raczej mylną tendencję do niedoceniania mnie. Jeśli jest jakaś rzecz, w której jestem dobry, to jest to gadanie. Mogę wymówić się z jakiejś zawiłej sytuacji tak łatwo, jak mogę gadaniem wejść do swojego łóżka, więc proszę, przerwij to wszystko i pozwól mi to naprawić. - Oddychał ciężko, jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się i opadała gwałtownie, a jego oczy były szeroko otwarte. - Proszę.

Ich oczy się spotkały, niebieskie i zielone, i obaj spoglądali na siebie przez chwilę. Louis starał się utrzymać swój oddech pod kontrolą, widocznie spanikowany, a Harry płakał w ciszy, nie wydając z siebie ani jednego dźwięku, gdy łzy spływały po jego twarzy i skapywały z jego brody. Louis chciał je zetrzeć, ale nie odważył się ruszyć, bo nie chciał odciągać Harry'ego od zamieszania, które widocznie miało miejsce w jego mózgu.

Nie rozumiał, jak Harry przeszedł od myślenia, że Louis go nie kochał do przekonania, że kochał go za bardzo; że byłoby mu lepiej, gdyby go nie było. Co było bardzo śmieszne to to, że Harry zdawał się myśleć, że ucieszyłby się na życie z kimś innym; z jakimś nowym kochankiem, który uśmiechałby się i dotykał go delikatnymi dłońmi, i robił różne rzeczy, które robił też Harry, ale niewystarczająco wiele razy. Z kimś, kto kochałby go w zły sposób. Sama myśl o życiu z kimś, o nie posiadaniu tej łatwej więzi, którą dzielił z Harrym, o kochaniu kogoś, kto go nie potrzebował i był całkowicie “rozsądny”… kto nie porywał dzieci ani nie dostawał nagle gwałtownych lub seksualnych potrzeb w nieodpowiednich chwilach; kto nie miał tych pięknych szmaragdowych oczu i tego oszałamiającego uśmiechu; kto nigdy nie płakał ani nie miał z niczym problemu… kto nie był Harrym… to było nieznośne. Dla większości ludzi taka zamiana byłaby przywitana z radością, ale nie dla niego.

Jego cały umysł, ciało i dusza były zrobione, by kochać Harry'ego; ich ciała tak perfekcyjnie do siebie pasowały, ich rozmowy nigdy nie były niezręczne, nawet cisza pomiędzy nimi była absurdalnie idealna. Przed Harrym nigdy nie wierzył w bratnie dusze; teraz nie rozumie, jak mógłby kochać kogoś innego.

Harry był teraz częścią niego i zawsze nią pozostanie. Częścią, na której zabranie nigdy by się nie zgodził.

\- Nie wiem, co zrobimy, Louis - wyszeptał Harry. - Nie wiem, czy sobie poradzę. Nie wiem, czy mogę ją puścić. Po prostu chcę dziecko, tak bardzo… - Zamknął oczy z przegranej, a łzy przeleciały pomiędzy jego rzęsami.

\- Wiem, że chcesz. Są inne wyjścia. Możemy się z tego wyplątać, Harry. Naprawię to. Znajdziemy surogatkę, jeśli będziemy musieli - Hannah albo Gemma, albo ktokolwiek. Zrobimy wszystko, co będziemy musieli. Załatwię to. Zawsze jest inna droga.

\- Ale Louis, to byłoby o wiele prostrze - wydyszał Harry prawie błagalnie z mokrymi rzęsami. - Wiem, że inne wyjście byłoby trudniejsze, ale zadziałałoby. Potem mógłbyś znaleźć sobie kogoś innego, kto byłby o wiele lepszy dla ciebie… kto mógłby dać ci wszystko, czego ja nigdy nie będę w stanie…

\- Jeśli mają dać mi coś, czego ty nie masz, to ich nie chcę. Nie chcę ich - powtórzył z przekonaniem. - Przyrzekliśmy, że nie będziemy sobie kłamać, pamiętasz? Więc nie skłamię. Nie będę udawał, że w ogóle żyłbym bez ciebie, że w ogole pomyślałbym o pokochaniu kogoś innego! Proszę. Po prostu daj mi szansę, żebym mógł coś wymyślić. Kocham cię. Wiesz to. Chciałbym jedynie, żebyś pozwolił mi kochać cię bardziej.

Trzęsąc się całym ciałem, Harry przełknął ślinę parę razy, zwilżając swoje usta i starając się zebrać w sobie trochę więcej odwagi, trochę więcej opanowania, więcej siły woli, by spróbować wymyślić nową kłótnię, nowy sposób na powstrzymanie Louisa. Louis wiedział, że wygrywał; zawsze wiedział, które przyciski wcisnąć, żeby złamać Harry'ego, by zostawić go bezradnego. Teraz był tak blisko. Tylko jedno małe pchnięcie i byłoby po wszystkim.

Jednak musiał być ostrożny. Harry miał się ugiąć, ale nie złamać. Poddać się, ale nie ulec całkowitemu zniszczeniu. Umysł był delikatny, Harry'ego w szczególności, więc musiał być bardzo ostrożny. Przez chwilę nic nie robił, pozwolił, by jego słowa całkowicie wsiąkły. Czekał, aż Harry zrozumie, że każde słowo było prawdziwe.

Mina Harry'ego zrzedła, wydał z siebie zduszony dźwięk, który był w połowie łkaniem, a w połowie jękiem, a potem zrobił parę kroków do przodu i opadł w ramiona Louisa, ściskając Alice pomiędzy nimi. Wcisnął swój nos w szyję Louisa, wdychając jego delikatny, piżmowy zapach. Nigdy w swoim życiu nie znalazł niczego, co by tak pachniało; egzotycznie, a jednak domowo, całkowicie naturalnie, trochę jak mieszanka cynamonu i szamponu, i wymiętoszonej pościeli z samego rana. Nigdy nie znalazł niczego, co uspokajałoby go tak, jak zapach Louisa.

Jego dłonie odnalazły łopatki Harry'ego i Louis przyciągnął go mocno do siebie, z ostrożnością unosząc Alice tak, żeby jej głowa spoczęła na jego drugim ramieniu, na którym nie leżała głowa jego chłopaka. Łkając, Harry chwycił dwie garści tyłu płaszcza Louisa, a gorące, mokre łzy spadły z jego policzków na obojczyki Louisa. Trzymając go kurczowo, Louis głaskał go delikatnie po plecach i pochylił swoją głowę, by pocałować Harry'ego we włosy parę razy, wdychając zapach loków z ogromnym uczuciem ulgi.

\- Odejdziesz od krawędzi? - wydyszał w ucho Harry'ego, starając się znaleźć je w morzu grubych, puszystych loków.

Posłusznie, Harry powłóczył nogami do przodu, nigdy nie puszczając przy tym Louisa, trzymając go tak blisko, że pomiędzy ich ciałami nie było nawet cala przestrzeni, byli mocno ściśnięci razem. Gdy tylko znaleźli się w dobrej odległości od krawędzi klifu, Harry schował swoją twarz w szyi Louisa, pocałował jego żyłę szyjną, a potem przechylił swoją twarz do przodu, by pocałować spód jego szczęki. Robił tak przez parę minut, delikatnie przyciskając swoje usta do szyi Louisa, przejeżdżając swoimi wargami po jego brodzie, stukając swoim nosem w szczękę Louisa. Jego oczy nadal były raczej mokre. Zamykając je, skupił się na tym, jak dobrze było mieć znowu skórę Louisa pod swoimi ustami, rozkoszując się tym uczuciem i czując iskry pomiędzy jego ustami a szyją Louisa.

\- Kocham cię, ty idioto. - Więcej pocałunków, tym razem od ust Louisa, snujących się po jego szczęce, składając małe dotyki jego warg z ciepłą, delikatną skórą policzka Harry'ego, odsuwając do tyłu jedną ręką garść loków, żeby uzyskać dostęp do jego ucha. Przygryzł je ostrożnie, a Harry zadrżał. - Słyszysz mnie? Jesteś idiotą.

Harry sapnął. - Wiem. - Pochylił się do dotyku Louisa na moment. - Przepraszam. Tak bardzo, bardzo, bardzo, bardzo przepraszam. - Przez parę chwil kontynuowali dotykanie się, a potem: - Boże, Lou. Wiem. Przepraszam. Ale… zaraz ją puszczę.

\- Racja, racja, przepraszam! Tutaj, daj mi ją…

Było dużo przepychania, trochę mamrotanych przekleństw i parę szybkich pocałunków, tylko dlatego, że musieli się dotknąć, by podnieść się nawzajem na duchu i oczywiście, Harry musiał przeprosić. Ale po czasie Alice była już w ramionach Louisa i siedziała pewnie na jego prawym biodrze, kiedy Harry był wciśnięty pod lewą ręką Louisa. Ułożył swoją głowę na ramieniu Louisa, który odwrócił swoją głowę, by z westchnieniem jeszcze raz pocałować jego loki.

\- Nigdy więcej tego nie rób, ty piękny, wspaniały idioto! Obiecujesz?

\- Obiecuję. Obiecuję, tak bardzo mi przykro, Lou, tak bardzo mi przykro! - Jego głos załamał się, a jego ręka, która była owinięta dookoła pasa Louisa, zacisnęła się. Jego palce złapały tył płaszcza Louisa jeszcze mocniej, trzymając z całych sił.

\- Okej. Wszystko dobrze. Nie płaczmy nad rozlanym mlekiem. A teraz może już pójdziemy, co? A kiedy będziemy iść, pomyślę nad sposobem, żeby wyciągnąć nas z tego bałaganu. - Westchnął i pocałował Harry'ego w policzek. - Tak bardzo cię kocham. Wszystko załatwię, nie martw się.

\- Spróbujesz - poprawił go Harry z lekką goryczą. - To, czy ci się uda to inna sprawa… ale dostałem nauczkę. Wszystko idzie nie tak, gdy ci nie ufam. Więc myślę, że to najwyższy czas, żebym zaczął cię słuchać. Możesz spróbować wszystko naprawić, Lou, a ja tym razem tego nie zepsuję. Mogę siedzieć cicho i pozwolić ci mówić. Tym razem ci to udowodnię.

\- To w sumie prawda. Nie pamiętam ostatniego razu, gdy zrobiłeś to, co ci powiedziałem. - Louis uśmiechnął się w jego stronę z rozbawieniem, emanując czułością i autentyczną, niepohamowaną ulgą. - Masz loki, droczysz się ze mną i nigdy mnie nie słuchasz. Czasem myślę, że te wszystkie włosy uniemożliwiają ci dobre słyszenie. To na pewno wyjaśniałoby, dlaczego nigdy nie słyszysz nic, co do ciebie mówię.

\- Słyszę wszystko! Po prostu ci się nie podporządkuję. Bronię swojej niezależności. Jakbym kiedykolwiek pozwolił ci, żebyś był mężczyzną alfa w naszym domu! Jesteś o wiele za mały.

\- Moja naturalna apodyktyczność nadrabia twoją gigantyczność. Właściwie, nie jesteś tak wysoki. To te włosy. Dodają przynajmniej sześć cali do twojego wzrostu, jeśli nie osiem.

Harry zaśmiał się. - Obojętnie. Kurdupel. - Potem westchnął, wyciągnął rękę i przetarł swoje oczy. - Chodźmy do domu, Lou. Chcę mieć to już za sobą.

Alice zamrugała w stronę Louisa, a on ostrożnie spojrzał na nią z delikatnym, zadumanym uśmiechem.

\- Tak. Okej. Zabierzmy tą małą dziewczynkę do domu, tak?

\- Alice!

Wrzask uderzył ich uszy, a oni podnieśli oczy z zaalarmowaniem, zauważając osobę ubraną w luźne, szare spodnie i ogromną, workowatą koszulkę męską reklamującą jakiś obskurny zespół, zmierzającą w ich stronę. Miała na sobie brudne, obdarte, fioletowe conversy, jej jasnoczerwone paznokcie były poobgryzane, a jej makijaż był rozmazany - ale to jej jasnoniebiesko-fioletowe włosy sprawiły, że nikt nie mógł jej pomylić. Było prawie tak, jakby nosiła ogromny migający znak na swojej głowie, który krzyczał “SPÓJRZCIE NA MNIE!”. Zataczając się do przodu z wyciągniętymi rękami, jej usta otworzyły się w kolejnym wrzasku, gdy biegła w ich stronę po trawie z oszołomioną miną.

\- Alice! - krzyknęła jeszcze raz. Kiedy była wystarczająco blisko, zrobiła nieskoordynowany zamach w kierunku dziecka i z instynktu Louis odsunął się, zaskoczony jej niezdarną agresją. Łatwo odciągnął Alice, a mina Micheline zachmurzyła się.

Harry szybko złapał łokieć Louisa i zaczął go odciągać, ukradkiem przesuwając swoje długie ciało tak, żeby stało przed jego narzeczonym, gotowe, by go obronić, gdyby dziewczyna stała się agresywna i zaczęła się na nich wydzierać, próbując podrapać twarz Louisa swoimi nowoobgryzionymi paznokciami albo uderzyć go w twarz. Nie uderzyłby dziewczyny, ale jeśli musiałby ją powstrzymać, ze szczęściem powaliłby ją na podłogę i chwycił jej ręce za jej plecami. Czuł, że był jej to winny, w imieniu Alice.

Micheline zbliżyła się do nich, a furia wymalowana była na każdym calu jej pudrowo-bladej twarzy. Wyglądała na całkowicie wściekłą. Harry wycofywał się, z łatwością odciągając Louisa do tyłu, zastraszony jej złością i rozmazanym eyelinerem, który zamiast robić z niej przestraszonego szopa pracza, sprawił, że wyglądała jak jakaś rozwścieczona panda - co było straszniejsze, niż się wydawało. Z oskarżycielsko błyszczącymi tęczówkami i rozmazaną szkarłatną szminką na spuchniętych ustach, zachwiała się przez chwilę, gdy szła do przodu, widocznie gotowa na bójkę. Harry niepewnie ścisnął lewy biceps Louisa bardzo, bardzo mocno, gdy zatrzymała się przed nimi, tak blisko, że widzieli czerwone obwódki dookoła jej rozmazanych oczu, które były oznaką, że płakała. Mogli poczuć jej oddech, który śmierdział papierosami i jakąś kwaśną, cierpką i pewnie nielegalną substancją. Robiąc minę, Harry odchylił się od niej.

\- Oboje macie cholernie dużo do wyjaśnienia - warknęła, stojąc na czubkach swoich palców, żeby być na wysokości Louisa i żeby móc spojrzeć groźnie w jego przestraszone, niebieskie oczy. - Ale może zaczniemy od tego, że oddacie mi moje dziecko?


	15. Rozdział piętnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Zostało mało rzeczy, których Harry był pewny, ale jedną z nich było to, że na pewno nie pozwoli Louisowi oddać tego pięknego, bezbronnego dziecka komuś, kto widocznie był na haju, bo nie mógł nawet utrzymać się na nogach. Louis zdawał się czuć to samo; ścisnął swoje wargi i trzymał Alice wtuloną w swoją pierś.

Zdając się zauważyć, że nie oddadzą jej dziecka, Micheline zawahała się na moment, a potem odetchnęła ciężko, potrząsając swoją głową. - Dobrze. Wiecie co? Dobrze! Nie oddawajcie mi jej! Ale wysłuchajcie mnie, bo naprawdę, naprawdę potrzebuję teraz waszej pomocy.

Zniesmaczony, Harry krzyknął: - Naszej pomocy? Naszej pomocy? Zostawiasz swoje dziecko bez opieki, ktoś może ci je ukraść, używasz wszelkich narkotyków, a teraz oczekujesz naszej pomocy? Zadzwoniłaś na policję, żeby mnie złapali! Pomóc ci? Możesz sobie pomarzyć!

Stojący obok niego Louis, położył swoją dłoń na jego plecach w pocieszającym geście, by przypomnieć mu, żeby nie tracił panowania nad sobą, ale przytaknął na słowa Harry'ego; też nie miał zamiaru pomagać niebieskowłosej dziewczynie. Przynajmniej nie teraz. Musiałaby wpaść na niesamowicie przekonujący argument, żeby namówić go, aby jej teraz pomógł, po tym, jak miłość jego życia prawie rzuciła się z klifu w strachu, że zostanie aresztowany. Och, był wściekły i nie sądził, że w najbliższym czasie ulegnie to zmianie. Spojrzał na nią wilkiem.

\- Nie, proszę… nie rozumiecie! Nie myślałam… nie zdałam sobie z tego sprawy, ale… - Zamykając swoje oczy, przełknęła ślinę. - Rupe… on jest idiotą. Bardzo go kocham, ale on postradał zmysły. Wiedziałam, że coś hodował w piwnicy, ale nie wiedziałam ile! A teraz…

\- To, co mówisz nie ma sensu! Zwolnij - polecił Louis - i powiedz nam, co się stało, bo teraz to nie ma sensu, i nie mam pojęcia, czego od nas oczekujesz ani dlaczego nam o tym opowiadasz.

Zaczęła chodzi w tę i wew tę z wzrokiem wbitym w ziemię i ze splątanymi palcami. Louis przyglądał się jej nieufnie, a jego chwyt na koszulce Harry'ego ścieśnił się, jakby bał się, że może skoczyć na nich w każdej sekundzie, niczym zwierzę. Jej mina przypominała trochę przypartego do muru zwierzęcia; podenerwowanego, drażliwego.

\- Nie jestem uzależniona. W przeciwieństwie do tego, co obaj myślicie, nie spędziłam całego życia na haju. Robię to tylko wtedy, gdy jestem zdenerwowana, wiecie? Ale Rupe powiedział mi, że tak będzie prościej, że nie będziemy musieli szukać dilerów i takie tam, jeśli… wyhodujemy własne. Więc tak jakby zaczęliśmy małą… plantację, jeśli można to tak nazwać. Kupił te lampy grzewcze i przeprowadziliśmy się, i założyliśmy mały ogród w piwnicy.

\- Haszysz - powiedział Louis. To nie było pytanie, bardziej stwierdzenie. Swojego czasu on i Harry widzieli wystarczająco wiele filmów dokumentarnych w późne środowe wieczory, żeby wiedzieć dokładnie, jakie rośliny ludzie hodowali w przyciemnionych pomieszczeniach z lampami grzewczymi. Kręcąc nosem ze zniesmaczeniem, powoli pokręcił swoją głową w stronę Harry'ego. To było niesprawiedliwe, że ktoś tak wspaniały jak jego narzeczony nie mógł mieć dzieci przez jeden głupi błąd, a mogła mieć je dziewczyna, która hodowała narkotyki we własnej piwnicy? Nie, żeby ktoś był tego świadom. To było niesamowicie niefair.

\- Cóż, nie hodujemy tam pomidorów! - warknęła. Przyciskając czubek swojego nosa, zamknęła oczy. - Przepraszam. Przepraszam. Tak, haszysz; tylko trochę, wiecie? A przynajmniej taki był plan. Ale kiedy zabrałeś Alice, spanikowałam i zadzwoniłam po policję - jak to zrobiłaby każda rozsądna osoba - a potem Rupe obudził się i zapytał, co do cholery robię, a potem powiedział mi… dilował. Sprzedawał to ludziom, wiecie?

\- Większość ludzi zorientowałaby się, że ich partner sprzedaje narkotyki za ich plecami - przypomniał jej zimno Harry. Nie mógł sobie wyobrazić, jak ktoś mógłby być tak naiwny; on i Louis dzielili razem prawie wszystko - każdy sekret, każdy moment, praktycznie każdy oddech… nie wyobrażał sobie, jak mogła o tym nie wiedzieć.

\- Tak, cóż, wolę o tym nie myśleć. A ty co byś zrobił? To nielegalne i okropne, i tak, wstydzę się! Dałam mu wolną rękę. Ale… mamy zapakowane tyle tego, że mogliby nas wsadzić do więzienia za sprzedawanie narkotyków na bardzo długi czas.

\- To nie nasz problem.

Oczy Louisa były prawie tak zimne, jak jego serce zdawało się być w tamtej chwili; jego ton był płaski i zawzięty. Mały dreszcz przeszedł przez kręgosłup Harry'ego, gdy wyobraził sobie, jak Louis mówi do niego tak bezlitośnie. Micheline była bliska błagania, a z tego, co widział, Louis w ogóle się tym nie przejmował.

Oczywiście, Harry wiedział, że to było kłamstwo; czuł każdy cal chaosu panującego w Louisie, przez to, że drżał obok niego, przez sprzeczne emocje w jego błękitnych oczach, które dla nieznajomego zdawałyby się srogie i bezlitosne, ale Harry wiedział, że to była przykrywka dla ledwo wstrzymywanego współczucia. Louis nie chciał współczuć tej głupiej, młodej dziewczynie, której włosy były mieszanką szafiru i fioletu, która zapomniała o swoim dziecku, bo była bardziej zajęta truciem się, która nie była zbyt miła dla żadnego z nich.

Dlaczego ona miałaby zasługiwać na dziecko, którego tak bardzo pragnęli, kiedy ona nigdy się nim nie opiekowała? Kiedy wydawało się, że nawet jej to nie obchodzi? To była czysta niesprawiedliwość, a Louis był przez to taki, taki zły.

\- C-co masz na myśli? - wydyszała Michelinie, a jej bladoszare oczy były szeroko otwarte z szoku.

\- To, co powiedziałem. To wy narozrabialiście, nie my. To wasz błąd; możecie sami go naprawić.

\- Nie, nie rozumiecie! Potrzebuję waszej pomocy! Nie mogę iść do więzienia! Kocham Rupe'a - nie mogę bez niego żyć! Musicie mi pomóc, proszę, proszę, nie… - zaczęła łkać.

\- Nie jesteśmy wam nic winni. Spieprzyliście, więc możecie zmierzyć się z konsekwencjami. Nikt nie robił nam żadnych przysług; dlaczego mielibyśmy wam pomagać? - Jego głos był ostry, jak jego oczy, które były jak kulki pochlapanego niebieską farbą lodu w jego oczodołach. Palcami złapał mocno koszulę Harry'ego i nie pokazał żadnego znaku, że mógłby ustąpić.

Kałuże tuszu do rzęs zebrały się w oczach Micheline i płynęły po jej białych policzkach jak ohydne, czarne rzeki, zostawiając smugi tam, gdzie zmyły podkład i brzydkie linie, jak brudne ślady w śniegu. Po raz pierwszy całkowicie straciła swoją pokorę, swój sarkazm - właściwie, Harry nie zdziwiłby się, gdyby upadła na swoje kolana i zaczęła błagać. Czuł się niekomfortowo przez to, że to całkowicie ją zniszczyło; to była prawdziwa bezradność, gdy patrzyła na Louisa z mokrymi oczami. Harry czuł się okropnie. Tylko dlatego, że nikt nie pomógł im, nie znaczyło, że nie mogli pomóc innym! Pewnie świat nigdy nie był im przychylny, ale dlaczego mieliby odpłacać mu się, będąc okrutnymi dla innych ludzi? To tak nie działało.

Ciągnąc za rękaw Louisa, wymruczał: - Lou, proszę. Spójrz na nią. Ty.. nie możemy jej tak zostawić. Nawet nie powiedziała nam jeszcze, czego chce.

Zmarszczenie brwi to była pierwsza odpowiedź, jaką uzyskał, a nawet na to Louis potrzebował paru minut. - To będzie nielegalne, a sądzę, że złamaliśmy już wystarczająco wiele przepisów. Dlaczego mielibyśmy jej pomagać, Harry? Nikt nam nigdy nie pomógł. Musieliśmy martwić się o siebie; chyba najwyższy czas, żeby to kogoś innego spotkała taka dola.

\- To nie jest prawda. Niall nam pomógł, Kylie nam pomógł i jestem pewien, że Liam powiedział coś miłego o mnie w sądzie - i nasze rodziny pomogły nam spakować się, gdy wyjeżdżaliśmy, prawda? A ona przynajmniej dała mi pracę. Wiesz, że mało kto będzie chciał mnie zatrudnić po tym, co zrobiłem. Tylko dlatego, że sami mieliśmy problemy, nie możemy utrudniać życia innym ludziom! - Delikatnie pogłaskał zewnętrzną stronę dłoni Louisa swoim kciukiem, starając się go przekonać. - Proszę, Lou; po prostu jej wysłuchaj. Nie możemy jej spławić, skoro nawet nie wiemy, czego chce.

Po paru chwilach, mina Louisa złagodniała lekko i z czułością potrząsnął swoją głową w stronę Harry'ego, zdejmując swoją dłoń z jego kręgosłupa i chwytając nią jego policzek. - Tyle ludzi, których można by wsadzić do więzienia, a nigdy nie zrozumiem, dlaczego wybrali ciebie, kochanie - wyszeptał. - Masz jedno z najlepszych serc, jakie znam.

Prychając, Harry przypomniał mu: - Jeśli mam być szczery, mało ich to obchodzi. Zabójstwo to zabójstwo. - Przechylił swoją twarz w dłoń Louisa, a potem przesunął swoją głowę tak, żeby mógł pocałować go w wewnętrzną stronę dłoni. - Wysłuchasz jej? Dla mnie?

Louis westchnął ciężko. - Wiesz, jesteś zbyt miły, nie wyjdzie ci to na dobre. - Po złożeniu szybkiego pocałunku na nosie Harry'ego, odwrócił się w stronę łkającej dziewczyny z lekko srogą miną, a jego dłoń znowu szukała pleców Harry'ego, jakby nie mógł się powstrzymać przed dotknięciem go. Przejeżdżał palcami w górę i w dół po kręgosłupie chłopaka, jakby pomagało mu to myśleć trzeźwo. - Słyszałaś go; słucham. Ale streszczaj się. - Spojrzał na nią oceniającym wzrokiem.

\- Wyjeżdżamy - wyrzuciła z siebie, a kiedy to powiedziała, jej wzrok skupił się na ziemi, jakby wstydziła się, że właśnie to powiedziała.

Marszcząc brwi, Louis zapytał: - Kto wyjeżdża?

\- I gdzie jedziecie? - dodał Harry.  
Nie chciała na nich spojrzeć. Jej wzrok skupił się na ziemi i nie chciał się od niej oderwać, jakby właśnie okryła się hańbą. Harry czuł się jakoś niepewnie, wiedząc, że cokolwiek miała zaraz powiedzieć sprawiało, że czuła się niekomfortowo… że czuła się winna. W ogóle mu się to nie podobało.

\- Jeszcze nie wiemy - przyznała Micheline. - Ale Rupe powiedział, że nie możemy tu zostać. Nie mogą nas aresztować i zamknąć; nie mogą. Sprzedaliśmy to gówno wielu ludziom i mamy całkiem ładną sumę oszczędności; wyjedziemy z kraju.

Louis prychnął. - Racja. Słuchaj, kochanie, już o tym myśleliśmy - to nie jest takie łatwe, jak myślisz. Uwierz mi; Harry i ja już o tym myśleliśmy i nie masz pojęcia, jak trudno jest uciec. Wszędzie są jakieś oczy; wszystko was obserwuje. Kamery, skanery, komputery - ludzie. Ktoś zawsze widzi. Nie opuścilibyście kraju. Będą was szukać. - Stojący obok niego Harry stał się dziwnie sztywny; zamrugał i odwrócił się, żeby na niego spojrzeć. - Harry? Wszystko w porządku?

\- Nie możesz - wydusił z siebie Harry, a jego wzrok skierował się na Alice. Jego oczy rozszerzyły się z przerażeniem na samą myśl, że Micheline mogłaby wyjechać i zabrać ze sobą jej piękną, idealną córkę. Nie wróciłaby; nie mogłaby, nie, jeśli naprawdę miała zamiar uciekać od policji. Co znaczyło, że to może być ostatni raz, gdy widzi Alice. Wyciągnął dłoń, by trącić jej dłoń, a jej malutkie palce owinęły się dookoła jego palca wskazującego, trzymając go bardzo mocno, jakby rozumiała jego nagłą potrzebę trzymania jej… jego potrzebę pocieszenia.

\- Muszę! - Oczy Micheline były mokre i widocznie czuła w tamtej chwili jakieś mocne uczucie - albo złość, albo nieszczęście, albo kombinację obu. Patrzyła prosto na niego, a on patrzył na nią z bezradnością, czując, jak jego wargi zaczęły drżeć. Ze smutkiem potrząsając swoją głową, wyciągnęła swoje ręce, a Louis z niechęcią oddał jej małą Alice, gdy Harry patrzył na to wszystko bez emocji. - Nie mogę tu zostać. Jeśli to zrobię, Rupe nie zostanie ze mną. Kocham go, ale nie sądzę, żeby przez sekundę myślał, że mógłby pójść dla mnie do więzienia. To nie taka miłość.

\- Miłość to miłość! - krzyknął Louis, jakby jej słowa go obraziły. - Jeśli kogoś kochasz, zrobisz dla tej osoby wszystko! Bez zastanowienia poszedłbym dla Harry'ego do więzienia, tak samo jak on poszedłby tam dla mnie. Już tam był - nie dla mnie, ale dla kogoś jak ja. Jeśli Rupe naprawdę cię kocha, to zrobi dla ciebie wszystko, jak Harry dla mnie.

\- Nie. Nie Rupe. Jest najpiękniejszym tchórzem, jakiego spotkasz w swoim życiu - zrobiłby więcej dla siebie, niż dla kogokolwiek innego. Za bardzo go kocham, żeby kiedykolwiek go zostawić i większość czasu udaję, że tego nie zauważam… ale wiem, jaki jest. Nie zrezygnowałby dla mnie z niczego; jeśli chcę go zachować, muszę go gonić. Muszę zostać przy jego boku, bo jeśli pomyśli, że coś mu zagraża, ucieknie. Nie będzie czekał. - Uśmiechnęła się smutno, a jej usta zadrżały. - Powiedzieliście, że zrobilibyście wszystko dla osoby, którą kochacie. Ja zrobiłabym wszystko dla Rupe'a. Jeśli muszę zrezygnować dla niego z wszystkiego… to to zrobię.

\- Nie możesz jej zabrać! - krzyknął Harry; Louis musiał objąć go w pasie i odciągnąć go z całej swojej siły, żeby młodszy chłopak nie rzucił się na cicho łkającą dziewczynę z czerwonymi oczami i poczuciem winy. - Nie możesz! Nie możesz zabrać jej ode mnie; proszę, proszę nie, nie możesz tego zrobić, to nie jest fair, to nie jest fair…

\- Harry, nie! - Louis złapał go i odwrócił tak, że chłopak był przodem do niego. Harry schował swoją twarz gdzieś w szyi Louisa i płakał - wydał z siebie okropny, zduszony dźwięk, gdy gorące łzy spływały z kącików jego oczu - bo Louis utrzymywał go w bezpieczeństwie, jak zwykle, ukrytego w jego ramionach, co znaczyło, że nic nie mogło mu już zagrozić. Mógł płakać, a Louis sprawiłby, że nikt inny by tego nie zauważył, nawet jeśli nie mógł powstrzymać bólu. Harry zajęczał cicho, a dłonie zjeżdżały ostrożnie w dół i w górę po jego plecach, pocieszająco chwytając materiał jego swetra. Jak zwykle, Louis robił to, co wychodziło mu najlepiej; uspokajał go. Harry łkał głupio, a Louis szeptał słowa współczucia w jego grube loki, kiedy to młodszy chłopak drżał i dyszał w jego ramionach.

\- No weź - wyszeptał Louis. - No weź; ćśśśś. Ćśśś… wszystko jest w porządku, Harry, no dalej, proszę, nie… wszytko dobrze. Proszę, kochanie. Nie przejmuj się tym, no dalej. Jesteśmy w tym razem, jak zawsze. Ty i ja. No dalej, Harry, no dalej…

\- Ona nie może - wyszeptał Harry. Jego oczy bolały, puchły od świeżych łez, a jego ramiona były zarzucone dookoła szyi Louisa, trzymając ich ciała przy sobie, bo nie wiedział, czy mógłby wytrzymać, gdyby go puścił. Potrzebował kogoś do trzymania. - Proszę, Louis, nie możesz jej pozwolić, żeby zabrała Alice, nie możesz jej pozwolić, wiesz, jak bardzo ją kocham… Louis… - Teraz już całkowicie płakał, łzy spływały w dół jego twarzy, a on zamknął oczy i pomimo tego nadal czuł, jak łzy uciekały spomiędzy jego rzęs.

Louis wsadził swoje dłonie we włosy Harry'ego, przesuwając je pomiędzy warstwami ciężkich, brązowych loków. Czuł, jak przelatywały mu pomiędzy palcami i żałował, że nie mógł zrobić czegoś więcej. Spróbował go pocałować, dotykając swoimi ustami kącik ust Harry'ego, później jego obojczyk, policzek, ale Harry tylko zaczął się mocniej trząść. Gdy trzymali się siebie nawzajem, Louis czuł serce Harry'ego walące w jego pierś, słyszał łkanie, gdy serce chłopaka łamało się na kawałki, a Louis mógł tylko słuchać, jak rwało się na części, pomimo iż czuł jego bicie.

\- Wiem. Uwierz mi, wiem i jest mi przykro. Ale musisz być silny, Harry, przynajmniej dla mnie. Kocham cię. Nie pozwól, by cię to złamało, kochanie, nie teraz. No dalej. Ćśś. - Przycisnął głowę Harry'ego do swojego ramienia, a jego dłonie delikatnie wysunęły się z loków, w których były zaplątane. Zacisnął swoje ręce dookoła pasa Harry'ego. Gdy jego wargi znajdowały się przy uchu Harry'ego, wymamrotał: - Bądź dla mnie silny, kochanie. Jesteś wspaniały i bardzo cię kocham. Tylko… proszę.

Biorąc drżący oddech, Harry kiwnął głową i pocałował go w szczękę, bo w pewien sposób czuł się trochę spokojniejszy, gdy wiedział, że on również pocieszał Louisa. Nie, żeby Louis bardzo tego potrzebował. - Okej - wyszeptał.

Ściskając jego ramię, Louis kiwnął głową. - Dobrze. Trzymaj się, okej? Trzymaj się. - Jego wzrok przesunął się na Micheline; zobaczył, jak drży, jakby jego lodowate spojrzenie paliło jej bladą skórę, jakby każda sekunda kontaktu wzrokowego była kolejnym oparzeniem. - Wysłuchaliśmy cię, a teraz ty wysłuchasz mnie - mogłaś nie zdać sobie z tego sprawy, ale Harry naprawdę, naprawdę przywiązał się do Alice. Boże, ja też. Więc lepiej się nią zaopiekuj, rozumiesz mnie?

Micheline zamrugała w szoku. - Co? Nie zabieram jej ze sobą, oszalałeś?  
Louis gapił się na nią. Był całkowicie zdezorientowany, pewnie bardziej od niej. - Hę?

Stojący obok niego Harry znowu zamarzł, przyklejony do podłogi z niesamowitą nadzieją, jakby wyczuwał ostatnią szansę, ale prawie bał się brać ją pod uwagę, bo mogła nie wypalić. Jego oczy były szeroko otwarte i podekscytowane, a Louis zastanawiał się, czy nie robił sobie niepotrzebnej nadziei. Rozważał, czy nie wybić mu jej z głowy, na wypadek, gdyby później okazało się to niewypałem, ale jak mógłby to zrobić? Nie mógł odebrać ostatniej nadziei Harry'ego; to byłoby zbyt okrutne.

\- Nie mogę zabrać ze sobą dziecka! Będzie wystarczająco ciężko z załatwieniem papierów potrzebnych, żebyśmy z Rupem wyjechali z kraju; naprawdę myślisz, że mogłabym jakoś przemycić dziecko za granicę? Alice nawet nie ma paszportu! Boże, myślałeś, że o co was poproszę? Potrzebuję, żebyście się nią zaopiekowali. Ona potrzebuje rodziny, a ja nie zostawię jej samej na pastwę społeczeństwa! Wiem, że wy zajmiecie się nią lepiej, niż ja byłabym w stanie. - Wyglądała na zadumaną. - Jeśli jej nie weźmiecie, nie wiem, co do cholery z nią zrobię.

Oczy Harry'ego były szeroko otwarte: - Masz na myśli to, że chcesz oddać… nam swoje dziecko?

\- To tak nie działa - powiedział opryskliwie Louis. Harry mógłby go walnąć za to, że to powiedział, ale gdy Louis kontynuował, musiał przyznać, że to była prawda. - Nie możesz po prostu oddać swojego dziecka dwóm obcym ludziom. Bardzo szybko nam ją zabiorą.

\- Nie, jeśli dam moją zgodę! Jeśli podam was jako jej legalnych opiekunów, to jestem całkiem pewna, że jest to legalne; Rupe powiedział, że myśli, że tak to działa. Mogę napisać wam lis i wyślę go do opieki społecznej. Rupe szuka teraz ich adresu. Proszę, nie pozwólcie mi, żebym zostawiła ją samą. Jeśli z wami zostanie, będzie miała dom… dwóch ludzi, którzy ją kochają. Wiem, że obchodzi was jej los; jestem tego świadoma. Wiem, że mnie nie lubisz, Louis, ale błagam cię. - Jej wzrok spotkał jego i po raz pierwszy nie wzdrygnęła się, a on w odpowiedzi złapał Harry'ego mocniej. - Nie pozwól, żeby twoja niechęć do mnie wpłynęła na twoją decyzję dotyczącą przyszłości Alice.

Louis nie mógł spojrzeć na desperację widoczną w oczach Harry'ego; nie mógłby sobie z nią poradzić. Jeśli Micheline zmieniłaby swoje zdanie, Harry byłby w kawałkach przez to, że ostatnia nadzieja przeleciała mu przed nosem, a potem została zabrana, ale Louis nie mógł po prostu siedzieć i pozwolić jej, żeby wpychała mi swoje dziecko w ramiona bez przemyślenia swojej decyzji. - Nie będziesz za nią tęsknić?

\- Będę! Oczywiście, że będę! Ale w ten sposób przynajmniej wiem, że pójdzie do kochającego domu, a nie zostanie rzucona gdzieś i wzięta do domu dziecka, gdzie połowa dzieci dorasta z uczuciem, że nie są chciane. - Spojrzała na poważną twarz Alice i trzymała ją blisko siebie. - Nie byłam gotowa na zostanie rodzicem. Zawsze chciałam być mamą, ale nie byłam jeszcze gotowa; dlatego byłam taka podenerwowana; dlatego Rupe zaczął ten bałagan z narkotykami, chciał mnie uspokoić. Nie opiekowałam się nią tak, jak trzeba - i nie jestem głupia. Płakała, gdy jej nie podnosiłam; teraz dziewięć razy na dziesięć płacze właśnie, gdy to robię. Mówi twoje imię za każdym razem, gdy rano wchodzę do jej pokoju, Harry, jak myślisz, jak się z tym czuję? Muszę patrzeć na to, jak moja własna córka wygląda na rozczarowaną, gdy widzi moją twarz! - Potrząsając swoją głową, wymusiła na sobie niepewny uśmiech w stronę Alice. - Dam jej to, na co zasługuje. Dwóch facetów, którzy ją kochają. Marzenie każdej dziewczyny, co? - Udało jej się wydać z siebie cichy śmiech, ale nie była szczególnie rozbawiona. - Weźmiecie ją? - Błagalnie, wyciągnęła Alice w ich kierunku, jakby nie była pewna, czy byłaby w stanie ją puścić, gdyby przedłużali to jeszcze trochę.

Harry praktycznie wyrwał ją z ramion Micheline, a sekundy później przyciskał ją do swojej piersi, oddychając głęboko i opiekuńczo odchylając się od niebieskowłosej dziewczyny, na wypadek, gdyby zmieniła swoje zdanie i chciała zabrać mu Alice. Louis z niepokojem przyglądał się Micheline i pocieszająco masował plecy Harry'ego, przypominając mu, żeby zachował spokój.

\- Dokąd pojedziecie? - zapytał prawie z sympatią.

Wzruszyła ramionami i odsunęła kosmyk włosów od swoich oczu. - Gdziekolwiek Rupe pomyśli, że będzie najlepiej. Nauczyłam się, żeby ufać mu w takich sprawach - swoją drogą, nawet jeśli bym się nie zgodziła, nie dałby mi wybrać. - Przełykając ślinę, pochyliła swoją głowę, by delikatnie pocałować Alice w czoło, zostawiając szkarłatny ślad na porcelanowej skórze dziecka. Potem jej oczy spotkały oczy Harry'ego. Nic nie powiedziała, ale niema wiadomość przepłynęła pomiędzy nimi, a Harry kiwnął głową w jej stronę, jakby wydała mu jakieś polecenie.

\- Zaopiekujemy się nią - obiecał.

\- Dobrze.

Micheline odwróciła się gwałtownie, a jej włosy prawie uderzyły ich w twarze. Zginając swoje ręce, złapała się za łokcie, chwytając je tak, jakby dzięki nim trzymała się w kupie, a potem pospieszyła w przeciwnym kierunku, widocznie tworząc sobie nową ścieżkę, a nie podążając starą. Jej czarne conversy szły delikatnie przez trawę i nie zostawiały śladu tego, że ktoś w ogóle tamtędy przechodził; jej chód był na to zbyt łagodny. Szła szybko, praktycznie biegła, jakby nie mogła tu dłużej zostać, jakby musiała odejść zanim straci panowanie nad sobą i wróci do nich z otwartymi ramionami. Wzgórze prowadziło w dół; szła po zboczu i sztywno weszła w zakręt, nie wzdrygając się ani nie oglądając sza siebie. Zanim zniknęła z pola widzenia, widzieli jeszcze jej seledynowe włosy, unoszące się nad jej głową jak aureola.

\- Okej, - zaczął z trudem Harry - co to, do cholery, było?

Louis wydał z siebie zszokowany śmiech. - Myślę… myślę, że właśnie dostaliśmy dziecko, Harold. Poniekąd. Boże, uszczypnij mnie. Proszę. Muszę być pewien, że to nie jest sen.

\- Przepraszam, nie mogę tego zrobić. Bo jeśli to jest sen, to wolałbym się nie budzić. - Harry spojrzał w dół na Alice, która przyglądała mu się z wielkimi oczami, jakby była tak samo zaskoczona jak on i Louis. - Powiedz mi, że to prawda - wydyszał, dotykając jej malutkich palców jednym ze swoich. - Powiedz mi, że ta piękna, mała dziewczynka jest nasza, Lou. Muszę usłyszeć, jak ktoś to mówi.

\- Jest tylko jeden sposób, by się dowiedzieć…  
Palce Louis dotknęły jego ręki, lekko przejeżdżając w dół po jego bicepsie i rysując łagodne, najdelikatniejsze zawijasy na jego bladej skórze. Ostrożnie postukał czubkami swoich palców w skórę Harry'ego, przełknął ślinę, a potem chwycił malutki kawałek skóry pomiędzy swój kciuk i palec wskazujący i uszczypnął go bardzo lekko. Zamykając swoje oczy, Harry przełknął ślinę i przygotował się na to, że jedna z najbardziej nierealnych chwili jego życia zaraz odleci. Potrzebował paru minut, wiele płytkich oddechów, żeby ostrożnie otworzyć jedno oko i zdać sobie sprawę z tego, że może, może, ten moment nie zniknie. Może chociaż raz taka szansa nie zostanie zabrana im sprzed nosa.

\- To prawda - wydyszał Harry. - Dobry Boże, Lou, to może na serio być prawdą. Ja nie… nie mogę w to uwierzyć. Nie rozumiem, jak to mogło wydarzyć się… nam. Od kiedy coś dobrego dzieje się nam? Uszczypnij mnie jeszcze raz! - Chwytając za dłoń Louisa, położył ją z powrotem na swoim nadgarstku, a Louis posłusznie uszczypnął go jeszcze raz; tym razem mocniej, wystarczająco mocno, by Harry skrzywił się i przygryzł swoją wargę, by powstrzymać krzyk.  
\- Przepraszam, przepraszam! - Szybko odsuwając swoje palce, Louis naprędce zaczął masować mały, czerwony kawałek skóry, który trochę za bardzo przycisnął, starając się uśmierzyć ból, jakby Harry był niemowlakiem, który się zranił. - Boże, przepraszam. Poniosło mnie. Proszę; uszczypnij mnie. Właściwie to może być mój sen. Dalej, mocno! Oddaj mi.

\- Znam lepszy sposób - wymamrotał Harry, a potem zrobił parę kroków w przód i ścisnął Alice pomiędzy nimi, gdy ugryzł Louisa bardzo mocno w obojczyk, tak mocno, że obaj skrzywili się. Louis krzyknął i odsunął się, a potem stał, przeklinając i pocierając purpurowe ślady zębów na swojej szyi.

\- Jezu! Nie miałem na myśli tak mocno! - narzekał.  
Jest taki pewnego rodzaju piękny, pełen energii uśmiech, którego nie można powstrzymać, i ten właśnie uśmiech widniał teraz na twarzy Harry'ego. Chwycił garść koszulki Louisa, ściskając ją mocno z ekscytacji; jeśli to byłaby jego skóra, Louis właśnie krzyczałby z bólu. Ale nie była, a on tylko uśmiechnął się czule, zarzucając swoje ręce dookoła pasa Harry'ego i tuląc go od tyłu. Odwrócił swoją głowę, by przejechać czubkiem swojego nosa po policzku chłopaka. Uśmiechając się, Harry oparł swoją głowę o Louisa i z zadowoleniem pozwolił na to, by jego loki gilgotały czoło starszego chłopaka.

\- Przepraszam. Ale to chyba dowód na to, że obaj nie śpimy. To nie jest jakiś wspaniały sen, Lou. Mamy dziecko.

Louis wyciągnął rękę i złapał garść loków na szyi Harry'ego, pociągnął za nie, nie tak mocno, żeby zabolało, ale tak, żeby Harry poczuł jego pasję i zrozumiał jego intencje. Niezręcznie przechylając swoją głowę w dogodną pozycję, złapał wargi Louisa w zaplanowanym pocałunku.

Mając na uwadze fakt, że nie znajdowali się w najwygodniejszych pozycjach, Harry w końcu odwrócił się, żeby mogli lepiej się pocałować. Louis trzymał go za ręce i bombardował jego różowe usta pocałunkami, podczas gdy Alice przyglądała im się z szeroko otwartymi oczami, rozdarta pomiędzy zdziwieniem, a pewnego rodzaju fascynacją, którą posiadają jedynie małe dzieci. Śmiejąc się w usta Louisa, Harry zdołał wsadzić swoją dłoń pomiędzy ich ciała, by zakryć oczy Alice swoimi długimi palcami. Jakoś pomyślał, że to nie jest pocałunek, który powinno widzieć dziecko.

To ciągnęło się… przez chwilę. Znaczy do czasu, gdy Alice straciła cierpliwość i zaczęła marudzić, stukając w pierś Harry'ego swoją pięścią, starając się sprawić, żeby się ruszył, a nie siedziała już w ramionach chłopaka z umęczoną miną, jakby robiła im przysługę będąc tam… cóż, gdy w końcu zauważyli jej ciche narzekania i odsunęli się od siebie, usta Harry'ego były spuchnięte i bardziej czerwone niż różowe, jego policzki były zaróżowione, a oczy w kolorze bluszczu błyszczały z podekscytowania - Louis już nie starał się być spokojny i śmiał się z tego, jak absurdalna była ta cała sytuacja. Jego oczy były koloru morza w piękny dzień (taki dzień, który nie zdarzał się często w Anglii), a kiedy słońce w nie zaświeciło, sprawiło, że błyszczały i iskierki tańczyły w nich, jakby były zrobione z tysięcy kawałków potłuczonego lustra. Miał minę, która lśniła jak najjaśniejsza żarówka na świecie. Harry rzadko widział, żeby tak się rumienił, bo zwykle gdy to się działo, byli raczej zajęci, a jego oczy przyglądały się innym aspektom jego perfekcyjności. Jego oczy zauważyły też jego niedoskonałości; mały ślad na brodzie, gdzie Louis przyciął się podczas golenia; pasek białego na jego opalonym nadgarstku, który został potraktowany słońcem, gdy miał na sobie zegarek; trochę śliny Harry'ego błyszczało na jego dolnej wardze, gdzie Harry tak bardzo chciał go ponownie pocałować…

Jak zwykle, Louis był najpiękniejszą rzeczą, jaką widział w całym swoim życiu.

\- Kocham cię - wymamrotał, a jego palce wplątały się we włosy Louisa. - Boże, kocham cię.

\- Wiesz, że nie będzie łatwo - powiedział Louis, spotykając jego palący wzrok. - Będziemy musieli poradzić sobie z wieloma sprawami; zadadzą nam niefajne pytania i będziemy musieli wziąć na siebie teraz dużą odpowiedzialność. Jesteś tego świadom, tak? To nie będzie łatwe. Nigdy nie miało być, ale teraz będzie o wiele trudniej, niż myślałem. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że zakochanie się w kimś może być tak skomplikowane. - Uśmiechnął się z czułością.  
Harry prychnął i pocałował go w kącik ust. - Wiem, ty głupku - powiedział z miłością - od kiedy cokolwiek jest dla nas łatwe? To byłoby nudne. Nuda może być fajna od czasu do czasu, ale nie, wolę nas. Nie obchodzi mnie, jak trudno będzie; zawsze będziemy ty i ja, tak? Jak to zawsze było? - Pomimo jego pewności siebie, nie mógł powstrzymać się przed pełnym wątpliwości spojrzeniem na Louisa, od którego oczekiwał potwierdzenia, jakby część niego spodziewała się, że Louis zaśmieje mu się w twarz i powie: “Ta, racja! Jesteś w tym sam, koleś!”. - Poradzimy sobie z wszystkim, co nam przygotują - z wszystkimi papierami, z wszystkimi apelacjami, ze sprawami w sądzie, z tym całym okropieństwem i sprzeciwami, i z każdą kłodą, którą rzucą nam pod nogi, racja, Lou? Razem?

Louis spojrzał mu oczy i zauważył mały błysk niepokoju zagnieżdżony gdzieś w głębi zielonych tęczówek; malutki cień wątpliwości chowający się w bluszczu i mchu. Część niego nadal nie mogła uwierzyć, że po całym tym czasie, Harry nadal się bał, nadal nie do końca wierzył, że mógł to mieć, jakby na to nie zasługiwał. Ostrożnie, Louis położył swoje dłonie na ramionach Harry'ego i stanął na czubkach swoich palców, żeby mógł dosięgnąć ukrytego w lokach ucha chłopaka. W pewien sposób kręciła go ta różnica wzrostu. Oczywiście, nie był to żaden fetysz! To byłoby głupie.

Przycisnął swoje usta do ucha Harry'ego, czując jak chłopak drży, gdy delikatne wargi przejeżdżały po jego małżowinie usznej. - Razem - zgodził się.


	16. Rozdział szesnasty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mówią, że dobre rzeczy przychodzą do tych, którzy czekają, a Harry i Louis zdecydowanie mają to już za sobą. Nowe miasto, nowy dom, nowe życie, nowy początek… a jednak nie jest to dla nich początek w żadnej postaci. Właściwie, to jest ich szczęśliwe zakończenie.
> 
> Lecz mówią także, że wszędzie dobrze, gdzie nas nie ma, co znaczy, że nieważne jak dobrze by im się powodziło, zawsze będzie ta mała rzecz, której będą potrzebować i której nie będą mogli mieć. Życie nigdy nie było dla Harry’ego dobre; on wie, że jeśli bardzo czegoś pragniesz, musisz chwycić to obiema rękami. Nawet jeśli nie jest to twoje.

Alice biegła przed nimi, jej małe nogi z entuzjazmem posyłały ją do przodu, tak, że jej luźna, szara, plisowana spódnica naprawdę zagrażała tym, że opadnie i zapląta się dookoła jej kostek. Jej jasnoczerwony szkolny sweter też był luźny i na dodatek ubrudzony trawą na mankiecie. Harry westchnął z czułością; nie wiedział, jak to robiła - zdawało się, że całe dnie spędzał na praniu jej małych czerwonych swetrów, a prasował je prawie obsesyjnie, tak, że były idealnie proste, a potem przyglądał się, jak systematycznie brudzi je już od momentu, w którym założył go jej przez głowę. To pewnie ma związek z tym czarującym entuzjazmem, który zdała się odziedziczyć od Lou.

Jej ciemne, falowane włosy były spięte w dwa małe kucyki, co było dziełem Lou; był o wiele lepszy w tym sprawach. Harry nie miał doświadczenia w radzeniu sobie z włosami - a Louis lubił mieć nażelowane i idealnie uczesane włosy. Harry jedynie potrząsał swoją głową, żeby jego loki ułożyły się tak, żeby go to usatysfakcjonowało. Z jakiegoś powodu, to Louis był głównym fryzjerem w ich domu.

Harry chciał, żeby ktoś znowu go uszczypnął, jak zrobił to Louis parę lat temu, gdy przyglądał się jak ich córka - ich córka! - potknęła się o swoje własne stopy i prawie wpadła w kałużę, ale udało jej się odzyskać równowagę zanim upadła na ziemię. Miała tyle kontroli nad swoimi nogami, co on. Rozbawiało go to, że odziedziczyła tyle cech po nim i Louisie, pomimo że nie było pomiędzy nimi żadnych więzów krwi. Czasami o tym zapominał. Była do nich bardzo podobna. Miała poczucie humoru po Louisie i uśmiech Harry'ego; jej włosy nie były kręcone, ale falowane i ciemniejsze od Harry'ego, ale w jakiś sposób bardzo podobne; Louis lubił mierzwić jej włosy i nazywać ją “małym, kręconym mopem”, a ona piszczała w proteście. Kolejną cechą, którą zdała się od nich załapać, to zaraźliwy śmiech Louisa i jego miłość do życia; Harry nie sądził, żeby kiedykolwiek wcześniej spotkał dziecko, które miało obsesję na punkcie wszystkiego. Alice była zafascynowana wszystkimi i wszystkim, tak jak Louis. Nie byłoby dla Harry'ego zaskoczeniem, gdyby też w przyszłości skończyła psychologię.

Jak to mówił Louis, na początku nie było łatwo. Od chwili, w której wnieśli Alice do ich ogrodu, który był okupowany przez policję, zostali otoczeni przez policjantów i wciągnięto ich w widocznie niekończącą się sądową bitwę, podczas której Micheline była poszukiwana, a ludzie starali się ich przekonać, żeby zostawili Alice - jakby w ogóle była na to szansa! Właściwie, Harry nie chciał spuścić jej z oka przez pierwsze parę tygodni i uparł się, żeby dzieliła z nimi łóżko, tak bardzo się bał, że Micheline zmieni zdanie i wróci, chcąc odzyskać swoją córkę. Nawet Louis podejrzewał, że gdyby nie narkotyki, panika i strach, że straci swojego tchórzliwego chłopaka, Micheline nigdy nie oddałaby mi Alice.

To była niesamowita i bardzo mile powitana niespodzianka, gdy spełniła swoją obietnicę - podpisany i niezwykle oficjalny list został nadesłany do centrum adopcji, nalegając, by Harry i Louis zostali legalnymi opiekunami Alice. Micheline wysłała nawet kopię tego listu do opieki społecznej, policji i paru adwokatów, którzy widocznie “wisieli jej przysługę” (przynajmniej tak się tłumaczyli, gdy pojawili się przed ich drzwiami i oferowali im pomoc w wygraniu jej sprawy. Mądrze, Harry postanowił się w to nie wstrącać). Była niezwykle skrupulatna.

W końcu młody morderca i jego chłopak - psycholog, stali się ojcami - właściwie, nikt nie miał wątpliwości, gdy stali razem w ławie oskarżonych, z ręką Louisa oplecioną dookoła pasa Harry'ego, że będą najlepszymi rodzicami na świecie. Że pokochają Alice tak bardzo, jak kochają siebie nawzajem. Ich powaga, całkowita jedność w chwili ekstremalnego stresu i pewnie co więcej: ich niesamowite poświęcenie sobie i sprawie przyczyniło się do werdyktu. Pod koniec dnia, Harry jechał z prawie nielegalną prędkością do tymczasowego domu dziecka, w którym znajdowała się Alice, i wbiegł do środka tak szybko, że Louis nie mógł za nim nadążyć. Chłopak wyciągnął Alice z jej łóżeczka i przycisnął ją mocno do swojej piersi w taki sposób, że była zaskoczona i prawie na niego zwymiotowała. Louis nigdy nie zapomni, jak Harry płakał tamtego dnia, z takim szczęściem, że łzy spadały na głowę Alice, która była oszołomiona i mokra, ale zbyt zadowolona tym, że ktoś ją przytulał, by się złościć.

A teraz Alice była w połowie swojego pierwszego semestru w drugiej klasie lokalnej szkoły podstawowej, gdzie radzi sobie całkiem dobrze i owinęła sobie wszystkich dookoła swojego małego palca tak łatwo, jak zrobiła to z Harrym i Louisem - oczywiście, oprócz jednego okropnego chłopca starszego o rok, który uważał za swój obowiązek złośliwie pytać ją, dlaczego miała dwóch tatusiów; czy byli “pedałami”? Alice czuła, że musiała poprawić jego straszliwy osąd (nie, żeby rozumiała te słowo, ale ton, w jakim je wymawiał, sprawiał, że wszystko było całkiem oczywiste), a widocznie uznała, że uda jej się to, gdy uderzy chłopca w twarz. Swój temperament i tupet odziedziczyła po Harrym. Oczywiście Harry i Louis nie byli zachwyceni jej zachowaniem, a ona obiecała, że już nigdy tak nie zrobi… nawet pomimo tego, że Louis przytulił ją trochę mocniej tej nocy, gdy kładli ją spać, tylko dlatego, że był dumny, że nie bała się bronić tego, w co wierzyła… i dlatego, że podziwiał jej prawy sierpowy.

Biegła w stronę szkoły tak szybko, jak pozwalały jej na to jej małe nogi, kiedy Harry i Louis szli za nią, ręka w rękę, tak blisko siebie, że Harry czasami deptał Louisowi po stopach. Jednak Louis nie miał zamiaru się odsuwać. Nie miał zamiaru opuszczać boku Harry'ego do chwili, w której będzie musiał pójść do pracy.

Jego nowa praca nie była taka, jak ta stara; udało mu się znaleźć posadę pedagoga szkolnego, która bardzo do niego pasowała, bo kochał dzieci, był zafascynowany ich umysłami i okazał się niezwykle dobry w rozumieniu ich i komunikowaniu się z nimi. To dawało mu także szansę na upewnienie się, że z Alice wszystko było w porządku, bo żadne z nich nie widziało problemu w tuleniu się, gdy mijali się na korytarzu, a Alice zawsze była chętna, by pobiec za nim w dół korytarza, objąć jego nogi swoimi rękami i opowiedzieć mu o swoim dniu, nawet jeśli dopiero co się zaczął. Harry czasami zazdrościł mu tego, że mógł spędzać cały swój dzień w pobliżu Alice, ale jego zły humor nigdy nie utrzymywał się do momentu, w których przechodził przez szkolną furtkę, by zobaczyć, jak dwoje ludzi, których kochał najbardziej na świecie, wychodzą przez główne drzwi ręka w rękę. Oczywiście, tak było wtedy, gdy Alice nie jechała na ramionach Louisa, wykorzystując go jako konia.

Ze splątanymi palcami, Louis machał ich dłońmi, gdy szli, żałując, że nie może trochę przedłużyć drogi do szkoły. Harry nie mógł znaleźć pracy przez swoją przeszłość, ale jemu i Liamowi udało się wypracować taki układ, w którym Harry pomagał mu, pojawiając się w więzieniach, w których pracował Liam i rozmawiając z więźniami; w końcu wiedział, o czym mówił. To było raczej kolegowanie się niż praca, nic formalnego, ale Liam upewnił się, żeby Harry dostawał za to wypłatę, a Harry'emu podobało się to, że mógł pomóc ludziom tak, jak kiedyś pomogli jemu; przez to chodził bardziej rześko, miał uśmiech na twarzy i pieniądze w kieszeni. To także go wykańczało, bo musiał systematycznie jeździć do Doncaster i jego okolic, ale radził sobie, szczególnie, że Louis zawsze mógł zaprowadzić i odebrać Alice ze szkoły - w końcu tam pracował.

Harry spojrzał w dół na swoją dłoń i uśmiechnął się, widząc małą, srebrną obrączkę, która znajdowała się tam już tak długo, że zaczęła zdawać się być częścią dłoni. Podobna obrączka była obecna na środkowym palcu Louisa; Harry kupił i jemu pierścionek zaręczynowy za małą ilość pieniędzy, którą udało mu się zachować. Planowali letnie wesele; lipiec następnego roku, kiedy Harry pomyślał, że Alice będzie już wystarczająco duża i odpowiedzialna, by wnieść ich obrączki na poduszce w dzień ich ślubu. Była bardzo niecierpliwa i nalegała, że była już wystarczająco duża i odpowiedzialna - nigdy nie mogła wypowiedzieć dokładnie dłuższego słowa, co zawsze było powodem uśmiechu na twarzy Harry'ego - Louis podzielał jej zdanie, ale nie miał nic przeciwko temu, żeby poczekać. Chciał, żeby dla Harry'ego wszystko było idealne, a wiedział, że wtedy i dla niego będzie perfekcyjnie.

\- Al! - zawołał Harry. - Czekaj na nas!

Zawahała się przez sekundę, kręcąc się tak, że jej ciemne włosy rozjaśnił promień słońca i przez moment można było zobaczyć w nich orzechowy odcień przy samym czubku głowy. - Szybciej! - odkrzyknęła z dziecinnym chichotem, a potem odwróciła się i znowu zmierzała w kierunku szkoły, machając do swoich przyjaciół i starając się ich dogonić.

Harry z czułością pokręcił swoją głową, a ciepły uśmiech pojawił się na jego twarzy. - Te nasze dziecko ma zbyt duży tupet. Wiesz, nie wyjdzie jej to na dobre - powiedział Louisowi z lekkim rozbawieniem, tuląc się w niego bardziej i lekko muskając kręgosłup swojego narzeczonego czubkami palców. - To mały urwis!

\- Oczywiście, że tak; ma to po nas - powiedział z uśmiechem Louis, odsuwając się, zanim Harry miałby szansę, by go uderzyć, cmokając z oburzeniem. Zanim udało mu się uciec całkowicie, Harry złapał jego nadgarstek i odwrócił go w swoją stronę, a następnie złożył na jego wargach ogromny pocałunek. Louis zarumienił się jak uczennica, zaskoczony tym gestem.

\- Fuj! - skomentowała Alice, a oni obaj podskoczyli ze zdziwieniem, gdy odkryli, że nagle dziewczynka stała obok nich. Szturchnęła Louisa w nogę i skrzywiła swoją twarz w jego stronę. - Powiedz tacie, żeby przestał być taki głupi, tatusiu. Wszyscy się gapią.

\- Po prostu zazdroszczą nam tego, że tak się kochamy - powiedział jej Harry, machając swoimi rzęsami w stronę Louisa, który zaśmiał się i poklepał go przyjacielsko w tyłek, nie mogąc przestać chichotać.

\- Przepraszam, Al; on po prostu jest starym romantykiem. Co, przecież nie robimy ci obciachu, co nie? Nie moglibyśmy. - Uśmiechając się, oplótł swoimi rękami szyję Harry'ego i odwzajemnił pocałunek - oczywiście, Harry nie pozwoliłby, żeby uszło mu to na sucho. Pogłębił pocałunek, lekko podnosząc Louisa z ziemi, tak, że nawet nie stał na czubkach swoich palców; zamiast tego, unosił się parę centymetrów nad podłożem. Louis westchnął i jego palce wplotły się we włosy Harry'ego. Pochylił swoją głowę, a następnie wydał dźwięk rezygnacji w usta Harry'ego, przewracając swoimi oczami, gdy jego chłopak zaśmiał się z jego całkowitego braku pohamowania. Nigdy nie był w tym dobry.

\- Urgh! - zaprotestowała Alice, w połowie żartując. Uderzała Harry'ego lekko w plecy, wyrażając swoją dezaprobatę. - Przestańcie, przestańcie, to wstydliwe! Przestańcie się jeść! Tato, przestań!

Oczywiście, Harry nie zwrócił na to uwagi, uśmiechnął się łobuzersko i zwiększył intensywność ruchów swoich warg, a Louis jęknął, udając, że się z tym nie zgadza. Rysował krzywe kształty na plecach Harry'ego, starając się zmusić chłopaka do odsunięcia się. Prychając, Harry trącił go czubkiem swojego nosa i pokręcił swoją głową, a Louis poddał się. Nie mógłby wygrać, a nawet nie był pewien, czy chciał wygrać.

\- Taaaaaaaaato, - zajęczała Alice, - dzwonek niedługo zadzwoni, spóźnimy się.

Odsuwając się od siebie z niezwykle mokrym odgłosem (obrzydzenie na twarzy Alice sprawiło, że wiedzieli, że było warto; Harry ledwo był w stanie powstrzymać swój śmiech), Harry poklepał ją w ramię. - No dobrze, panienko; przestań jęczeć. Możesz już iść. - Pocałował Louisa w obojczyk, a potem opadł na kolana, żeby pocałować Alice w policzek. - Baw się dobrze w szkole, kochanie. Kocham cię. - Przysuwając swoje usta do jej ucha, wyszeptał, wiedząc, że Louis słyszał każde słowo: - Upewnij się, żeby się dobrze zachowywał. Nie pozwól, żeby wpakował się w tarapaty.

Kładąc dłonie na swoich biodrach, Alice spojrzała na niego i powiedziała z wnikliwością kogoś, kto mógłby być przynajmniej trzy razy starszy od niej: - Czy kiedykolwiek na to pozwoliłam? Nigdy nie wpakuje się w kłopoty; jego życie nie byłoby nic warte, gdyby to zrobił!

Harry nie mógł się powstrzymać; zaśmiał się z całkowitym niedowierzaniem jej figlarności. Alice stanęła na czubkach swoich palców, by pocałować go w policzek. - Pa, tato! - Potem odwróciła się i pobiegła w stronę palcu zabaw, krzycząc: - Michael, przestań się ze mnie śmiać! Twoja mama upadła i zraniła się w kostkę, bo była pijana, wiem o tym, więc przestań śmiać się z moich tatusiów. Złapię cię!

Chłopiec, Michael, pisnął w odpowiedzi i zaczął biec w przeciwnym kierunku, chichocząc; zaprzyjaźnili się już pierwszego dnia. Cmokając, Harry wyprostował się i zagarnął jeden lok za swoje ucho, gdy Louis przyglądał się Alice. Poklepując go po ramieniu, Harry patrzył, jak się odwraca i zrobił krok do przodu, by go przytulić.

\- Mówię serio, - wymruczał w ucho Louisa - nie rób niczego, czego sam bym nie zrobił.

Louis zaśmiał się z niego, a jego wargi gilgotały skórę jego szyi, gdy pocałował chłopaka. - Dajesz mi mnóstwo swobody. Czy jest cokolwiek, czego byś nie zrobił?

Wywracając oczami, Harry przyznał: - Pewnie nie. No idź, ty głupku, bo się spóźnisz!

Odsuwając się, Louis zrobił parę kroków w tył, a ich palce nadal były złączone. - Będziesz tu, gdy wrócę?

\- Oczywiście, że tak. Jemy dzisiaj bekon; upewnij się, że Alice o tym pamięta! Nie pozwól jej, żeby znowu wymieniła swój lunch za paczkę markiz! Nigdy nie zje swojego podwieczorka, jeśli to zrobi.

\- Jestem pewien, że nie dostanie kolejnej paczki markiz, bo ostatnio sam ją jej dałem. Jednak powiem jej o tym, na wypadek, gdyby znalazła kolejnego dilera ciastek. - Louis przysunął się, by pocałować go w policzek. - Kocham cię. - Potem odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę furtki z jasnoróżową teczką w lewej ręce, krzycząc: - Alice, zapomniałaś swojego plecaka!

Harry pokręcił swoją głową z niedowierzaniem, a potem złożył dłonie dookoła swoich ust i krzyknął: - LOUIS! TEŻ CIĘ KOCHAM!

Louis stanął w miejscu, odwrócił się i posłał mu pocałunek, jego oczy rozjaśniły się z miłości, rozbawienia i pewnej mieszanki irytacji i czułości - a potem odwrócił się z powrotem w stronę budynku, przeszedł przez bramkę szkoły i zniknął w tłumie wrzeszczących dzieci i rozmawiających rodziców.

Harry stał i patrzył za nim z ręką przyciśniętą do swojego policzka, trzymając mrowiące miejsce na swojej skórze, gdzie wargi Louisa dotknęły jego twarzy. - Kocham się - powtórzył.

\- Gdybyś tylko wiedział jak bardzo.


End file.
